RomaHeta
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Kiku created a new game which could send anyone into the 2D world. But an error occured during the test run and sucked almost all the nations in. Now trapped in the game, the nations must fight not only the Error in the game, but also themselves in order to find a way to save and get back to their world. Main pairings in here are Gerita and Spamano.
1. Chapter I

**Okay, first of all, there is a chance this will never get completed as the game was _never, ever_ done because the creator of the game felt that s/he had to cancel it due to the popularity of the game being much more popular than the original Hetalia series. I'm writing this even though I know there is this chance because:**

**1. I wanted to see others maybe write their own ending to RomaHeta but since there was none...so...yeah!**

**2. To let my inner love of Hetalia and Final Fantasy (or Pokémon/Digimon?) feel satisfied after realizing such a fangame exist.**

**3. There is no reason number 3.**

**Also, I'm only putting this up because I'm itching to see the Hetalia fans reaction to this. If not popular, I shall take it down around the beginning of November. If it is popular though, I shall update it around the same day as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the game RomaHeta or Hetalia. Just a fan I am. Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter I: Let's go! Error to the 2D world!**

In Japan, Honda Kiku stood in a dark room with a computer wired to electronics with different coloured lights going on and off frequently. He let out a breath of accomplishment as he stared at them proudly.

"It's finally complete," he grinned as he made his way to the computer. "After dreaming and making it, it's finally complete! Go to 2D World Device or G2DWD for short!" _The longer version seems to sound better though. _He sat down in front of the computer's monitor and began to type enthusiastically on the keyboard. "I can finally go on quests, find treasures, fight monsters and bosses; meet Miku-tan and Haruhi, do anything I want in the 2D world, whenever I want! Heh heh, I'm sure everyone is going to be happy about this." He remembered when he told the other nations about it once. Everyone (even Alfred who wanted to be the main hero) was looking forward to it when it was complete.

"Now to give it a test run," he pressed the 'Enter' Key and announced, "Power...ON!"

The screen went blank for a second before texts started to appear.

**Start power...**

**Virtual Fields...ON**

**Character Graphics...ON**

**Dimension Wall...OPEN**

**...**

**Transfer system has caused an error**

_What...? _

**Virtual Fields...**

**Character Graphics...**

**Transfer System...**

**Dimension Wall...FULL OPEN**

A huge burst of light suddenly burst forth from the monitor. It engulfed the whole room into white, devouring everything in its way.

Including Kiku's scream.

~.~.~.~.~

"Alrightie! Let's eat!" Feliciano declared as he sat down. Both the Vargas brothers just finished making their lunch and Feliciano's stomach was already growling at the sight and smell of his beloved pasta.

Lovino sat near his younger brother before he grouched, "Finally, I'm starving." And they began to eat (Feliciano was digging in actually).

It was not every day that the two Vargas brothers dined together. Since Feliciano was always staying at Ludwig's place, the siblings didn't see each other much more often than usual. However, Lovino didn't want his little brother to stay with the German all the time. So once in a while, they would spend time together back at Feliciano's home, just to get him away from Ludwig. But that wouldn't stop him from actually _talking _about him.

But for today, "Hey, hey _fratello_, how are you and _Fratello _Antonio* going?"

Lovino choked on the red wine he was drinking and coughed really hard at the question. "What the hell!" he wiped his face of the tears caused by the coughing and the wine running down his chin. "Where the hell did that came from?" he demanded angrily as he continued to wipe his eyes.

"Ve? But _fratello _is always angry when I talk about Ludwig, so..." Feliciano trailed off as he took another bite of the pasta.

"Shut up! It's your own fault to stay at that potato bastard's place!" _What's wrong with my eyes? _Lovino quit wiping his eyes and began to lecture Feliciano some more...

~.~.~.~.~

In a dark, curtains drawn in bedroom, Ivan Braginski cowered under the bed covers while trying to block out the banging on the door accompanied by his creepy little sister's voice.

_"Брат_, let me in! Marry me! Marry me, _брат_! Open up! Open this door that separates us..."

"-go home go home go home go home-" Ivan kept on chanting. _Can't she just leave me alone?_ Today he was planning to go to Toris' place (to 'play' with him, of course), but _somehow _in _some way_, Natalya invaded into his home..._again! _This was the sixth time this week, four times _yesterday!_ "Please just go home..."

_"Брат_, don't you want-"

The door banged. "To-"

Another one. "Be-"

A harder one. "One-"

Harder than the last. "_W__ith_ _ME?_"

With a loud, powerful _bang_, the door finally broke down and crashed to the floor. Ivan was defenceless now, with nothing to protect him but the useless blankets and maybe the weak pillows that he could use to throw at her. But all these together were nothing against the Yandere Natalya. Her hair flared up with the lust for marriage aura flowing from her and she wore that creepy smile that seems to say _"You're mine..."_

_"Go home!_"' Ivan cried as Natalya slowly advanced towards him. She was about to smother her brother with her 'undying love.' She came closer, and then...

She disappeared.

Ivan blinked at where Natalya was a few seconds ago. After a while of staring into space and calming down, he quickly searched the room of any hiding places his little psychotic sister might be, just in case.

Nothing. He turned on the lights to double check.

What he found, though, was that his hands were now see through...

~.~.~.~.~

"Arthur! What did you do to us?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Alfred made an attempt to grab hold of Arthur's shirt but his hands were going through the Briton's more transparent body. "As if!" he shouted. "Only you could have casted one of those hocus pocus on me and Francis! And he's gone!" he pointed at an empty spot outside the room, before continue to try to grab the older nation.

"Will you stop that now?" Arthur was annoyed with the American's constant attempts that only failed. "First of all, it's Black Magic!" he corrected. "Second, according to you, Francis disappeared when I haven't casted _any_ spells today! Thirdly, if I did cast anything _at all_, why would I also be disappeari-" he vanished before he could finish, leaving only Alfred left.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Alfred stood there stunned. This couldn't be happening! With Arthur gone, there was no chance in fixing this now (he still think it was to do with 'hocus pocus'). He looked at his hand. He couldn't even see his fingertips anymore. Soon he would be next and he couldn't do anything about it but wait for it to happen.

_What's going to happen? Am I going to die? Is this the end for the Hero, Alfred F. Jones, the great U.S.A.?_

Suddenly, Alfred felt himself yanked back. One second ago he was standing still in Arthur's house, now he was being pulled back into darkness. It was like that Harry Potter novel where you go through a thick darkness except minus the suffocating feeling and adding millions of different colours flying past him. On and on, he kept being pulled back until he came to an abrupt stop.

~.~.~.~.~

In a wide open field of computerized grasses, there stood the Japanese Nation, who silently scanned his surrounding area.

"Hmm, it doesn't look great but it could have been better. Why didn't I use more tools to make much better graphics? Too lazy to, that's why!" Kiku made the expression of regret for a while before sighing. "But now I hold my tongue like my usual self."

He let himself relax and soon enough, he heard all the other nations' voices around him.

"What was going on aru?"

"Let go of me, dammit!"

"What happened to my tomato patch?"

"Are we dead?"

_"Брат_, where are you..."

"May I have your attention please?" Kiku spoke and everyone stopped whatever they were doing in wherever they were. "Welcome to the 2D interaction game I created. Surprised?"

"You actually finished it?" Alfred's voice came up, followed by everyone else's.

"Yes. However this is the first time I actually finished making one and it's a sloppy finish. Please bear in mind that this game will have skills' and items' name from varies of famous games. I'm going to record the events in the game to be maybe the black history in my otaku life and put it up on Nico Nico Douga if I wish."

He heard a few murmurs of excitement. _This is going to be fun_, he thought as he prepared to go to where Feliciano was. "Oh yeah," he stopped and added one more detail, "the main character right now is Alfred-san." He chuckled when he heard a loud "_Oh_ _YEAH!_"

_Enjoy the game...for you'll never want to leave._

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

***If I've read correctly, the nations uses a universal language that they share (but sometimes add their own language in it as well) when they talk to each other. That seems to make a lot of sense than talking in different languages to each other. Me going to replace '_nii-chan/nii-san_' or anything the nations says in Japanese term with the nation's language then.**

**Italian:**

**Fratello/fratello – Brother/brother**

**Belarusian:**

**Брат/брат (Brat/brat) – Brother/brother**

**Finally this chappy is complete =3. I finally found the rest of the vids. I saw some of the subbed ones and I think I can survive with the rest of the videos without subs. Make up some random plot, my dear! Ha ha! But if anyone watched the subbed version, I know there was supposed to be some kind of disclaimer thingy but I do not understand half of it so I cut it out. So...yeah!**

**By the way, I like to thank o9higashi and SoteAG for taking the time to translate the game and subbing it. From here, I say you guys are awesome and found it as great help to know what is going on in the game for once.**

**Reviews are appreciated, as they are delicious like Italy's pasta.**


	2. Chapter II

**Oh my...4 reviews? And you guys actually want me to update? I feel so...happy! I'll try to update to the best of my ability, dear readers! *bows***

**Disclaimer: if I owned Hetalia or the fan game, I would have made both of it have an ending that is too awesome for words for all my favourite pairings already!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter II: Useless invasion into the Uselesses' home**

"Who here is the Hero? Who here is the Hero? ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! That's me, _yeah_!" Alfred continued to pump his fists into the air around the room, like he was doing some kind of Hero Version 'Geddan Dance'. Choosing to ignore the idiotic American, Arthur explored the place after maybe the fifth attempt to calm Alfred down.

Judging from the room they were in, Arthur deduced they must be in a castle like the ones back in Medieval England. It had medieval weapons and armours placed on racks against the cool brick walls, and books and scrolls on shelves. When he closely examined it however, it turned out they were either stuck to the wall or shelves, or they would lift up the whole rack with the other weapons ("What the...!").

After his dance, Alfred joined the Briton and his voice blasted into his ears. "Artie, what are you doing?"

"Ahh! What was that fo-"

"By the way, where exactly are we?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't interrupt me, alright? Well, since this place looks like a British Medieval castle, this must be my place or something."

"You can tell? I couldn't tell at all. Why is it all spritey looking anyway?"

"Weren't you listening to what Kiku just said? We are in a game made by a beginner."

"_What?_" Alfred made a closer inspection around him and then at his sprite-self and Arthur. "But why aren't I in full proportion! And where's the beautiful CG!"

_"Listen __to __me!_" He just realized that _now_? God, it was official, Alfred's brain only responds to anything related to himself and the subject 'Hero'. "_We're __in __a __game __made __by __a __beginner!_"

Alfred calmed down but he let out a pout. "_Oh __man, _I'm the Hero in this world and this is how I look."

The Briton inspected the American from head to toe. "It's good, isn't it? After all, you can cheat us about your metabolic state," Arthur smirked.

No one makes fun of the American Hero about his metabolic state. No one. "Yeah well, at least my eyebrows don't look as retarded," Alfred retorted in a cocky manner.

"Sh-Shut it, you git! This is my genetic-"

"Anyway, Arthur. Umm...do you know what we're supposed to do in this game?"

The Briton blinked at this. "That...That's a good question, actually." What were they supposed to do here? Fight monsters like that online game Alfred and Kiku made? Or was it a RPG game?

Suddenly, a bright flash of light shone in the room, almost blinding the blonde nations. Before it disappeared, a voice said, "Well, it seems that I have forgotten to explain what you are supposed to do here. I apologize."

"Kiku!" Alfred and Arthur together shouted in surprise as the light faded and revealed the Japanese nation. "Wow, since when can you do that?" Alfred was really amazed.

"Since I am the 2D Game Master, this is nothing," Kiku shrugged. "That aside, let me explain the purpose of this game. Along with Wang-san, Francis-san, and Ivan-san, all together you're 'The Allies'. Like back in World War II, you'll be fighting us, 'The Axis'. The leader of 'The Axis' is Ludwig-san. Think of this like a territorial dispute."

"I see."

Kiku explained the rules, the weapons and armours, the currency in this game, classes ("Eyebrows?"), skills they could use, the attire Arthur could change into ("HOATA!"), how to pull out the menu panel for game settings (which they didn't really need) and the importance of saving.

"This sounds fun! I can't wait to get started!"

Kiku smiled at them, which caused an odd feeling to run up Arthur's body. Something about that smile just didn't seem to fit Kiku..._Maybe __it's __just __my __imagination._

"By the way," Arthur's mind was cut off as Kiku spoke again, "you cannot go back to the 3D world till you completed the game."

"_WHAT?_" Alfred and Arthur shouted. Arthur for once was louder than Alfred as he continued, "You have _got _to be kidding!"

"I'm an enemy here, Arthur-san. So I can't say anything else."

Arthur grabbed onto Kiku's shoulders, yanking him forward and demanded in a loud voice, "Why did create a game like this? And more importantly, why did you venture into the enemy's territory alone?" he added.

"It is a common affair in the 2D world. That's all I'm going to say." Kiku pried Arthur's hand off him. "Good luck," with a final smile, which made Arthur had that odd feeling again, he disappeared in a flash of light.

A few minutes of silence past around the remaining two nations. They couldn't go back until they finished the game. How long would that take? Five days? Two months? A year? Forever? Arthur just snorted and shook his head. "Oh my..."

"I don't know but," Alfred started, looking as lost as Arthur, "maybe we just need to beat the Axis, and then we can go back. The Axis are the villains here, right? So therefore," Alfred took out a sword from its scabbard hanging by his waist and raised it up into the air, "the Hero here will beat the bad guys and will get everyone back to their world!"

Arthur couldn't help it but he facepalmed. Again with the Hero crap. "So what are we going to do now?"

"If the members of Axis are here, then that means not only Ludwig and Kiku are here, but our little useless friend as well."

Arthur caught on quickly. "Feliciano Vargas. Are you suggesting attacking him first?"

"_Of __course! _We're all like around level one or two right now. But we all know Feliciano is _really __super_ weak, so he _must _be level zero."

"Good one."

"Also, we all know that Ludwig has a secret soft spot for Feliciano, so we can make Ludwig surrender easily!"

"Th-They are just gossips!"

"So, the plan is we ambush Feliciano, hold him hostage, have Ludwig surrender and _bada-BING! __bada-BOOM! _We're going home!"

"For once, that sounds like a good idea."

They found the rest of the Allies downstairs. Yao was selling items such as Potions, Ethers and Royal Jellies, the new type of Phoenix Down. If they hadn't found 5000G in the bedroom (and 300G from Yao's secret savings but shh!), they wouldn't have been able to buy the items for the 'great' battle ahead. With the remaining Gold, they bought better weapons and armours from Ivan, but refused Francis' offer to sleep in his bed, _especially _when he said 'Big Brother won't bite youuu...' after their decline.

Alfred then told them their situation and plan. They all agreed it was the best and quickest way to get sent back to their world.

"Alright! 'Operation Invasion into the Useless' home' commence!"

"Have fun," Ivan waved at his friends.

"What aru? Aren't you coming, Ivan?" Yao asked.

"In this game, only four people can be in a party, so I can't join," Ivan explained, his childish smile was on. "I don't mind really, I'll be active when it's my turn."

Alfred laughed. "Are you the last boss?"

"Heh heh...I don't know."

"After defeating the Axis, we'll be going home," Arthur said. "I doubt you'll be a boss, Ivan."

The five minus one party, the Allies, stepped out the door, and into the 2D sunlight. "We will be back before you know it." Alfred held his sword in hand, as the others took their own weapons out. "_Let's__ go!_"

~.~.~.~.~

They have played the original or copied online or RPG battle games before, so they had expected goblins with knives, wolves with quick speed, or maybe birds with beaks that could turn anyone into stone.

But...

"That...That was...tiringly epic," Alfred puffed as they _finally _made it through the many defeatable monsters and arrived at Feliciano's house. 'Monster!Tony's and poisonous snakes were easy to fight with but their bodies were just not used to the whole 'battle monsters' moments yet.

Francis opened the doors and they all slowly dragged themselves in. The house was quiet, no sight of monsters anywhere. Francis sighed in relief and collapsed onto the ground with everyone. "I'm tired!" he whined.

"Shut up, you twat." Arthur collapsed next to him. "Heal us already!"

"But I'm almost out of SP!"

"How, when you have hardly done anything? Just heal us!" Francis grunted but cast the healing White Magic on the group anyway. They felt much better after their energy returned.

"This is tiring. I want to go home already aru," Yao said before he sat up.

"Don't worry, Yao," Alfred comforted as he shot back up, getting back to his energetic-self. "All we have to do now is take down Feliciano, and then everything else will be a piece of cake."

"Right."

Arthur stood up with Francis, and turned his head back to where they just came in from. "This is more like those Final Fantasy games than territorial dispute games, don't you think? I'm surprised that monsters actually appeared." But no one was listening to him and Alfred was wondering if there were any hamburgers in this game. "_Bloody__ hell, _why am I the only one serious here?"

"You're getting annoying, calm down aru," Yao turned around and Arthur was looking pissed. "Here, you can have my snacks if you calm down aru."

"I don't want any."

They made their way deeper into the house (actually, it was more like an Italian mansion). It was a big, grand place but there was no sign of the Useless Italian.

"Ve!"

Until now.

"Oh ho, looks like Feliciano's brother is here as well." They peeked into the room, staying quiet like a mouse. The brothers were packing something into their bags - were those pastas and tomatoes?

"More hostages then," Alfred said in the lowest voice he could muster in this situation.

"I don't think Ludwig would mind if we hold Lovino hostage," Arthur pointed out.

"Meh, feh and teh."

Alfred stood up from their hiding spot and approached the Italians. When they saw him, Feliciano was the first one to panic.

"Vee! What should we do, _fratello__?_ Alfred's here!" he cried.

"Seriously? Hold on, let me just get-"

_"Fratello__!_ You don't have time to pack anymore tomatoes!" Both of them didn't notice that the rest of the Allies emerged from their hiding place.

"Shut up! You packed your pasta so why shouldn't I pack what I want!"

"We could make tomato pasta."

There was a relatively silence between them as the Allies approached closer. "Oh yeah...but I suppose we'll need the white flags that the potato-bastard gave us and..."

"Are you guys done yet?" The brothers looked up and froze as the Allies loomed over them.

"Wah! Don't hurt me!" Feliciano cried, waving his massive white flag in the air frantically.

"_Let's__ go!_" Alfred held up his sword, ready to strike. "_SMAAAAASH!_" he swung the weapon around and it hit both the Vargas brothers square in the chest.

"Argh!" They both landed on the ground with a _thud_. The pain was fading away but they were now in a panic.

"Time for your nap, my dears," Francis cast Sleep but Feliciano quickly declared, "It's not _siesta _yet!" so it failed.

"Artie! Throw them your scones!"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Arthur cast Thunder but it barely hit the brothers as they tried to run away. Yao quickly approached them and managed to cut Feliciano in the arm.

"Wah! Please don't kill meeeee!" The youngest Italian cried as he and his brother ran down the hall, deeper into their house.

"You can't die in a game, Feliciano!" but he wasn't listening, so the Allies chased them down, hot on their trail. It was like WWII again, but this time it was not real and they were enjoying it. They had to admit, Kiku could make a good game.

Both the Vargas brothers were finally caught before they could reach a pair of doors to hide behind. Their arms were twisted back by Francis and Yao, totally immobilized.

"How persistent you are..."

"Please don't kill meeeee!"

"We're not going to kill you," Arthur said. "You guys are going to be our hostages."

"And become Big Brother's toys!" Francis panted out in a _not _good way, until Arthur slapped him on the head and snapped, "Shut up, you pervert!"

The Vargas brothers suddenly fell silent after Arthur's shout. The Allies thought they finally gave up but then they heard a quiet laughter. "Heh...Heh haha..." They were surprised that the brothers were laughing despite the situation they were in. And they grew scared when it grew louder but in a controlled and not creepy manner.

The Allies all looked at each other, all thinking what in the world was wrong with them. "Hey, did we hit you two on the head or something?"

Feliciano was the first to stop laughing. "Sorry Alfred..."

"But it was a trap all along!" Lovino said with a smirk.

Suddenly the doors behind them burst open with a _bang_. The Allies jumped in surprise and using this chance, Lovino broke free, grabbed Feliciano and they both ran through the doors.

"Thank you for everything, Feliciano-kun, Lovino-kun."

"Not a problem, Kiku!"

"Kiku?" The Allies were then surrounded by gargoyles coming through the doors and Kiku emerged from the room's darkness.

Alfred held his sword tightly in his hands. "So you're the boss we have to fight before we get them, huh?" The gargoyles and Kiku all together made it seem like it was going to be a long battle. "No matter. Yao, I choose you!"

"Why me aru?" Yao complained but ran towards Kiku, ready to strike. As he got near, he leaped into the air and swung his sword down. But Kiku was able to block it with his katana. He smirked - a smirk that no one had ever seen on Kiku's composed face before - and he gave a hard kick at Yao, sending him back towards the group.

"Yao!" Everyone ran up to the Chinese nation and helped him up. Arthur chanted a spell and cast Wind, but Kiku took no damage. Alfred and Francis both charged towards him, but Kiku dodged their attacks with just a step to left, letting them crash to the floor.

"Anyone else? No?" Kiku smiled in a sinister way before he murmured, "Chaotic Flowerfall!" and striked all four of them in one hit.

The Allies felt pain shooting through where they were sliced. It was much worse than the previous monsters' attacks.

"D-Dammit!" Alfred choked out.

"Do not take the 2D world too lightly," Kiku said coldly, his eyes were covered by his bangs. "You cannot become a hero without earning Experience Points!" He was about to deliver another blow but stopped when Arthur threw scones at his face.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! It's impossible to defeat Kiku like this!"

"Retreat!" Francis and Yao were already heading towards the exit with Arthur lagging behind.

Alfred stared at Kiku for a moment. He gritted his teeth before saying, "_Shit..._" and followed where his allies went.

~.~.~.~.~

"_Nooooooo!_ Fuck, I'm the Hero but I lost!" Alfred angrily hit the ground with his fist. They managed to get away from Kiku and now they were in a wide opened field. "'Operation Invasion into the Useless' home' was supposed to be a success!"

"Alfred, I think it was impossible to win in the first place," Francis reasoned. "I mean, Kiku almost took us down with one hit! If we stayed any longer, we would have a game over in our hands."

Yao was in the same state as Alfred, but he just looked confused, not angered. "Kiku...when did he became like that aru?" Yao wondered out loud worryingly. He was right; Kiku was never the type to put a sinister look on his face, even when he went into Otaku-mode. That just wasn't Kiku at all.

"Anyway, we need to defeat Kiku in order to continue with our plan," Arthur stated. "Like he just said, we need more Experience Points in order to defeat him."

"Don't tell we have to fight 'Monster!Tony's and snakes again," Alfred whined as he got up.

"There is a swamp and a forest near here," Francis told them. "There should be more monsters there, but they might be bit tougher than the ones we fought out here."

"The quicker we earn Experience Points, the better."

"Agree."

Yao sighed and brushed his ponytail back over his shoulder. "This is going to be a long day aru..."

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**Yippy! Another chapter done! *claps***

**Sorry if the battle scenes seems dull to any of you guys. I tried my best! *pumps fist into air* I have no regret!**

***EDIT: 12.11.10* Changed Japan's skill to Japanese.**

***EDIT: 27.12.11* Changed Japan's skill to English again due to thinking it's not consistent with others. More edits will follow with the rest of the chapters._  
_**

**Leave reviews or Germany will go into drill sergeant mode.**


	3. Chapter III

**Sorry for the lateness! This chapter was hard to write, so this is all I could make out from 2 videos other than training/fighting.**

**Arthur's Lightning skill has been changed to Thunder because I like Thunder better and I sorta need it in here. And I'm sticking to 'Miraculous Heal'.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage to RomaHeta or Hetalia. I am just a fanfic writer.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter III: It is not over**

"Here I come!" Alfred leapt forward and sliced a blue slime in half. "Haha! This Hero here is strong…what…!"

The slime became one again in a mere second and it gathers around Alfred's sword. It held it strongly that it wouldn't budge one bit. "_Shit!_" Alfred tried to pull his sword out but it was useless, it was like pulling it out of a stone. Another slime next to the one that was just sliced took this chance to attack the unguarded American.

"Move it, you idiot!" Arthur pushed Alfred back and he took the attack onto himself. He groaned in pain but quickly recomposed himself before casting Thunder onto the slimes, thus eliminating them all.

He turned to Alfred and angrily shouted, "You fool! How many times do I have to tell you these kinds of monsters can't be taken out only by physical attacks?"

"Unlike you, Arthur, I am not a mage here." Alfred gave him a blank look as Francis healed them both. "If I let you use your magic in every single battle, I will have nothing to do!"

"Be reasonable aru!" Yao scolded behind them. "We all want to defeat Kiku quickly, that's why we are earning Experience Points the fastest way possible, by fighting stronger monsters aru!"

"Just bear with it for a little longer, Alfred. In the mean time, just party level with us, then we will all be strong enough and you can fight all you want," Francis reassured the youngest nation.

"Easy for you two to say when you can still do _something_." Alfred sighed irritatedly as he pulled his sword out from the remains of the slime. "This stinks! I'm the main character here but I can't do anything!"

"You'll get your moment of glory soon, Alfred. Just calm down."

But Alfred was getting more irritated as the others fought without him. All there was in the swamp was the blue slimes that seem to have high physical defense but was weak to magical attacks, especially Thunder. Alfred tried Yao's Red Herbal Medicines, a Chinese medicine that boost physical attacks for a few minutes, but it still didn't make Alfred strong enough to kill the slimes. Alfred whined more about his 'Hero's Spotlight' being taken from him, so they finally decided to go to the forest to train.

But guess what?

There was _another_ type of slime in the forest.

Alfred got really pissed at the instant he saw one; he wasn't going to do nothing here as well! He was going to kill it one way or another. He charged towards it, surprising the others by his sudden movement, and raised his sword to the air. Arthur was the first one to snap out of it and before Alfred was going to do something stupid again, he shouted, "Thunder!" as Alfred shouted, "_SMAAAAASH!_"

Alfred striked the slime and it made a huge _bzzzz _sound with bright electric currents running through its fluid-like body; it twitched and spazzed again and again before it exploded into nothing more than water molecules.

Wasn't expecting that to happen, Alfred collapsed to the floor, eyes wide at what happened.

"What-" no doubt everyone was surprised as well. An exploded pile of goo was not _anyone expected_. "What the bloody hell was that!" Arthur shouted. He walked right up to Alfred and ordered him not to do something like that again.

"Chill, Artie. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

~.~.~.~.~

Luckily for the American and everyone, there were other kinds of monsters in the forest like man eating plants and fallen knight warriors. Alfred was having fun in finally able to do some killing, all the way till they were having a break by a huge tree.

"That was epic!" Alfred laughed as he sat himself against the tree.

Yao was checking their supplies and said, "We better go back soon. We're running out of potions and ethers pretty fast aru."

"Didn't you bring your stocks with you, Yao?" Francis asked after he healed everyone. "You have like an infinite supplies of them I mean."

"I do not bring items I could sell to the battlefield aru!"

Ignoring the surrounding sounds, Alfred sighed and closed his eyes. How long have they been here anyway? Not that he missed home or anything (besides McDonald's), he was having fun in good triumphing over evil, but he sometimes couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to go back after all these training. He shook his head from the thoughts. He mustn't think like Arthur.

Speaking of the British nation, Arthur was quiet though the whole break. He opened his eyes and they found Arthur scanning the area, a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur scratched the back of his head as he scanned the area a few more times before answering. "Don't you feel like we're being watched?"

"By who? Your imaginary friends?"

"They are _not _imaginary, you git!" Arthur shot Alfred a glare before he walked up to a thicket and searched though it. "And no, I don't mean by them, I haven't seen any of them here at all. It feels more like…umm...err...argh…I can't explain it!" He got frustrated but then it quickly melted away before he went, "Oh my God…"

Arthur was crawling though the thicket before anyone had heard him. The Allies glanced at each other before they decided to follow Arthur. It was a long crawl, but when they made it through, they were surprised and amazed.

They found a wide open space filled with ancient looking columns with ivy twining them from top to bottom. They stood in two straight lines leading to an old looking slate with moss and ivy covering the stone. If they looked closer they could see it was a bit computerized but the cracks were effectively showing the oldness of the slate.

"Kiku really outdid himself here aru."

"Is he _really _a beginner?"

They got near the old stones. It was like finding a lost civilization. A great discovery if they were in the real world. It was…ruined when they got close enough to the slate that they heard strange electronic noises coming from the inside.

"Well that _ruins _the moment!" Alfred said as he covered his ears as it made a really high pitched sound just then.

"That was lame, Alfred!"

"Whatever, let's go home now." Francis said, his voice was full of disgust as he tried to flick a spider web off his shoulder. "I need a shower to get these stagnant air and webs off my _beau corps._"

"Can we even get a shower here?" Alfred wondered as they started to head back. Yao stared at the slate for a few more minutes, thinking deeply before he decided to follow the others.

~.~.~.~.~

In a moon lit room, that also had the monitor's light making a shadow behind a figure sitting in front of it. He was desperately shouting out to a group of four on the monitor.

But alas, the group in the monitor walked away without hearing a thing from the man. He thought this was getting out of hand as he typed on the keyboard as fast as he could.

~.~.~.~.~

"We're back!"

The Allies entered their base (that's what Alfred calls it) and they noticed something was off. There was no welcome back greeting from Ivan.

"Now where is he?"

"I just hope he isn't hiding and planning to scare us from the ceiling or under the bed."

"Don't scare us aru!"

They quickly restocked their items, had a quick nap (after they tied Francis to _his own _bed) and headed to Feliciano's mansion.

The journey there was quick and they took down the 'Monster!Tony's and snakes, along with a couple of goblins with ease. They reached their destination and there stood Kiku with two gargoyles by his side.

"Glad to see you all," Kiku greeted them casually before he asked, "How was earning Experience Points? Did you enjoying this RPG?"

Alfred gave out a snort before he answered, "_Hell yes! _This RPG is awesome, Kiku! Defeating the enemies makes me feel good. We won't lose this time!" Alfred declared as the Allies drew out their weapons.

"Glad to hear it." Kiku smiled as he started to draw out his katana.

"Kiku, before we start," Kiku stopped to listen to Arthur, "please promise that you'll send us back if we win. This is enough."

Alfred whined about not taking the Italian brothers hostage like they planned, before Kiku drew out his katana and stood in his fighting position, smirking as he said, "I'll try my best."

The battle was easy against the gargoyles as they fought along side Kiku. Arthur cast Wind on both of them, and easily killed them both before joining the others, all ganging up on Kiku. Against the Japanese nation was pretty hard as he dodged Alfred's _SMAAAAASH_ and Francis' attacks. They got him a few times, but Yao's speed made up for it as he easily hit Kiku.

Even though Kiku was getting hit, that didn't mean he was not fighting back. His new move, '_鬼払_' did a number on some of them. The herbal medicine they took that raises their defense was starting to wear off and now they hope they could last to finish this battle.

It might not. Kiku used the killer move, '_乱れ雪月花 _' on them before Francis could start to cast heal. But this time, they were still standing with not much pain.

"Still standing? Maybe one more should do," he was about to strike but this time, Francis healed them all with one go. Thinking that would not make much difference, Kiku striked.

His smirk that was on his face from the beginning of the battle dropped. The Allies was still standing, all panting but they had their own smirks on their face.

"How-"

"As we gained levels, we also learn new skills, right?" Alfred laughed and Francis took over, "This is the new skill I learnt over our training. I believe it should be called 'Miraculous Heal' as it has saved us back then."

"Cast it a bit faster next time, you twat." Arthur wiped the blood from his lips as he stood.

Kiku was dumbfounded. They weren't supposed to know that skill until around level 50! Who…_it must be him!_

"And I just created this new skill that is epic during our training! Arthur, let's go!"

"Right!"

Alfred charged toward Kiku as Arthur started casting Thunder. He and Arthur yelled, "Behold our combined skill! THUND_AAAAASH_!" A bright electric current was running through Alfred's sword. Kiku was prepared to dodge, but it seems like this skill made Alfred go at the speed of lighting and hit Kiku in the chest.

Kiku gasped at the impact. This was not happening! There was no such thing as combined skills in here! Why did he...Kiku shook his head, now was not the time to care about this. Now was the time to show him what he was truly made of as the 2D Game Master.

"I am impressed," he admitted, "but now I shall show you what a 2D Game Master can really do!"

~.~.~.~.~

"I will not allow that," the man said and pressed enter.

~.~.~.~.~

A huge electric current ran though Kiku and everybody gasped. The Japanese nation winced at the one second pain, then he sheathed his katana back into its holder.

"It seems he is interfering with me," he said and turned his back on the Allies. They were confused; who or what was he talking about? "It doesn't matter. They have already fallen into the trap."

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Alfred questioned.

Kiku turned back to them, a sly smile on his face. "It is none of your concern. For now I yield this building to you." He held out his hand and gestured them to the whole building. "Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun went to Ludwig-san's house, so feel free to use. I shall see you all later. Earn more Experience Points, understand?" And with that, Kiku disappeared in a flash of light.

Silence fell on the Allies. Yao was the first to speak, "What's…What's going on aru?"

"Was that really Kiku?" Alfred said the words that lingered in his allies mind. The man before them was not the Kiku they knew. That smile…it held a meaning to them.

_This is not over yet._

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**ARGH! KILL ME FOR THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER!**

**I just hope the next one won't be as bad because there will be only half training scenes and boss fight scenes, along with Gilbert's nightmare and Ivan's…hey! I'm spoiling the viewers here!**

**beau corps – beautiful body**

_**鬼払 **_**(Onihara): Devil's Due**

**On another note, who thinks the boss fight music was awesome? I think so!**

**Review or Otaku!Japan will be sad because he'll think this is a boring game.**


	4. Chapter IV

**It is because of you guys, I feel I can keep going with this fanfic. Thank you **_**so **_**for your support. I feel loved. But remember, I have my HSC coming up, so there might be a day (maybe end of this month or during next month) I will stop for a while.**

**Liechtenstein's name: Lili**

**And in Liechtenstein they do speak German! I Googled it!**

**Now, we leave the Allies and go to our next favorite characters' side of the story!**

**Disclaimer: do I **_**look **_**like someone who can make RomaHeta and Hetalia? No? Then let's move on.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter IV: Whose side are you on?**

Ludwig let out a sigh as he finally managed to place an altar against the wall.

"Ve! Thank you so much, Ludwig!" Feliciano thanked him with a hug, which Ludwig had gotten used to. "Carrying that all the way here was tiring!"

Ludwig looked at the altar. It was over his height and there was the statue of Mother Mary surrounded by golden columns and candles. It weighed a lot and he couldn't believe Feliciano and his brother carried this all the way here. "Why on earth did you bring this thing here? It weighs like a ton."

"Sh-Shut the hell up, dammit!" Lovino shouted as he came back from the kitchen.

Feliciano fidgeted and said in a small voice, "Vee, we can not calm ourselves without this. I promise we'll take it home later, so please let us leave it here."

Ludwig was surprised. What usually calmed the two brothers were; one: pasta, pizza or tomatoes; and two: making white flags. He had never heard of Feliciano and his brother needing an altar to feel at ease. But then again, this was another thing he didn't know about his little Italian friend.

A knock was heard and Ludwig excused himself as he went to answer it. Who could it be? It was now around 5 in the afternoon (according to the computerized clock on the wall) and Kiku was fighting at Feliciano's place to deal with the Allies ("It is a privilege of the author!"). He opened the door and did not _expect _to see Vash Zwingli and his adopted little sister, Lili.

"_Guten Tag_, Ludwig," Lili greeted the German. "Me and _bruder_ were wondering if maybe you would like some of our supplies of items, weapons or armors." She showed him the stocks they had in their bag, which was full of those items.

"Well that's nice of you to offer," Ludwig said, "But are you sure you want to sell them to my group? I mean there are the Allies…"

"You should remember, Ludwig, we are neutral." Vash reminded him.

"Ah, that's right."

After the Vargas brothers greeted them as well, he bought some of the stuffs, since he and his brother planned to go training today. But Gilbert was _still_ sprawled on the bed with drool running down his chin from his opened, snoring mouth.

Speaking of the Prussian nation, there was a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" coming from next door. Wondering what was Gilbert's problem now; Ludwig rushed to Gilbert's room after thanking and paying Vash and Lili.

~.~.~.~.~

_Gilbert stood in the wide, open field and laughed in triumph. "I have finally claimed that rich boy's vital regions!"_

"_Even if I'm going to take it back, you're going to get killed." Gilbert jerked out of his laugh, his face still had that laughing expression but also a hint of fear on it. He turned his head slowly, and his heart stopped. There was Elizaveta, holding her frying pan, grinning as she came closer._

_Gilbert couldn't move as she raised the frying pan above their heads and aimed it at Gilbert's…_

~.~.~.~.~

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gilbert sat up sharply and panted. That was the scariest dream ever! Well, actually, anything with the Hungarian nation plus the frying pan was scary.

"Just a dream," he let a sigh of relief.

The bedroom door opened and Ludwig came in, with an annoyed expression on his face as he saw his brother was okay. "_Guten Morgen, bruder._" Ludwig greeted sarcastically, as his brother's slept in _really _late. He walked up to his brother and sighed, "Can you please not raise your voice as soon as you wake up?"

Ludwig clearly didn't know what horrific dream Gilbert had. "Ehh! But Elizaveta was-"

"Elizaveta?"

Actually, West not knowing it was better or he would be deemed 'un-awesome'. "Err…I mean…she said," he made a girlish, high pitched, squealing voice going, "'_Wow! You are soooo cool, Gilbert!_'"

Ludwig didn't buy it but went, "I see." It was not necessary to have any further discussion in this subject, so he changed it. "Moving on, do you still want to earn Experience Points today?"

"Ah, oh yeah! That's right!" Gilbert got off the bed and was ready to roll. "This game seems awesome, just like me. So I have to play!"

"Just hurry it up; I want to go home already. I was in the middle of my work and I want to finish it."

"Can't Honda send you back?"

"He said we can't go back until we finished the game."

"Well, don't act like you have a stick up your ass, West!" Gilbert patted his brother on the back, which he swatted away angrily. "Let's relax and enjoy the RPG, and forget about all the paper works from the real world!"

"Easy for you to say when you don't have any."

Quick footsteps were heard outside the room and in came Feliciano. "Ve! Gilbert is here as well!"

"Feli!" Gilbert ran up to the young Italian and hugged him tightly. "When did you get here?"

"J-Just then," Feliciano breathed out and went, "Can't…breathe…Gilbert…"

After prying his hands off the Italian nation, Ludwig came to Feliciano's rescue once more. Gilbert asked if he wants to join them to get some Experience Points. Feliciano declined the offer as he felt tired from carrying the altar.

Thus, the German brothers decided to level up themselves in the forest near Ludwig's home.

~.~.~.~.~

In less than two hours, the two brothers leveled up quickly. Ludwig had to admit, this was fun, and he couldn't get enough of it as he whipped his enemies down. But it was getting _really _annoying when Gilbert _always _make jokes about him and his whip, and go, 'Kneel before me!' before he finished the monsters off.

"So what? It is much more awesome than your beer flinging and BDSM whipping any day!"

And if he left him after shouting at him for the jibe, Gilbert would go weird and sing 'Being alone is too much fun' and kill all the enemies in one hit.

It was either put up with his older brother's jokes and stupidity, or let him go into depression mode. The first sounded better because Gilbert _could _do crazy things when he was alone.

But soon, Gilbert got bored and whined as he sat down, "This is getting lame! Monsters will just die from my too awesome strength! I want stronger opponents to fight!"

"And your point is, _bruder?_"

"I want to fight the big bosses!"

Ludwig thought for a moment. They were now used to the fighting system in this world, and the Allies must be weakened by Honda already. Feliciano was safe at his home, so they wouldn't be able to get him nor his brother. Well, the point was that they would be able to go back home after the Allies boss fight. "Alright, how about we go fight the Allies with Honda now?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert eyes shone like fire. "Now you're talking. Let's go!"

Soon they got to the edge of the forest (while doing some 'awesome' monster slaying), and was out in the wide open field. The sky was clear and the grass was green, a beautiful scenery, even if it was computerized.

But it was not, if there was a certain Russian nation suddenly appearing in front of them in a flash of light, when they just took two steps out of the forest.

"_Привет,_" Ivan greeted them with his trademark smile, as he walked up towards them. Gilbert paled; his first boss fight was Ivan! He pulled out his sword as Ludwig took out his whip. They were not going down from their first boss fight, even if it was Ivan. "This game is so interesting, _да_?" They didn't answer. "I can do what ever I want here!" Then his voice went sinister and his face went sly. "For example…"

With a flick of his wrist, two bright white magic circles surrounded both Ludwig and Gilbert, and a flash of light enveloped them.

~.~.~.~.~

After the light faded, the Germans opened their eyes and were in shock. They weren't in the open field anymore, but in a cold looking palace – no actually a _freezing _palace, with icicles hanging from the ceiling and looked like it was about to fall on them any minute.

There was giggling behind them, and they turned sharply. Ivan was smiling as he welcomed them.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled, trying to hide his fear, "How come you can do that?"

Ivan shrugged, "Who knows," and from behind him, he took out a huge scythe. The brothers felt a chill ran down their spine, it had blood stains on it.

"West, we have to get out of here!" They turned and were about to run down the stairs, but here's the other surprise, Natalya was in their way.

"I can not allow you two to run away," she whispered coolly and took out sets of throwing knives* between her fingers.

"You just came! You have to stay!" Ivan came up from behind them and swung his scythe, which Ludwig and Gilbert dodged, but not without getting hurt.

"Damn it," Gilbert swore as he cast Heal on Ludwig and himself.

Ivan's eyes shone brighter. "Ah, so you know that skill? Natalya knows it as well."

"West, let's take them down!"

"_Ja._"

Gilbert fought with Ivan as Ludwig tried to distract Natalya. She was faster than Ludwig, so she dodged most of his attacks. And when ever Gilbert could land a hit on Ivan, Natalya healed herself and Ivan to full health in no time.

The Belorussian nation was easier to fight with than the Russian nation, actually. Ivan was landing a few hit on Gilbert with the scythe. It was _freaking _scary how Ivan wield it! It was decided then that maybe the faucet pipe wasn't that bad.

"_Эй, эй,_ look what else I can do!" Ivan chimed and suddenly the room went more freezing cold and a blizzard was blown into Ludwig' and Gilbert's face. "Cool, _да_? I can summon General Winter's snow on all of you! Did you like it?"

The coldness was cutting though their skin as both the brothers stood up. Gilbert healed again, but they still felt weak.

"Oh, do you want to see what else I can do?" Ivan 'kol'ed and a huge dark substance surrounded the brothers and compressed them non-stop. They felt like they were getting squashed by the pressure and until they couldn't take it anymore, it finally disappeared.

"Haha, you all look tired!" Ivan walked up to them. Gilbert now wished he had not wanted to fight a boss. Ivan was like ten times their level! He had to do something quick. Ivan must be defeated – then an idea got him.

"W-West!" he hoarsely called out.

"What?" Ludwig answered.

"I'll make way for you. While I do that, get out of here."

Ludwig's eyes went wide. "Don't kid yourself! I am not going to leave you here to-"

"I am not asking you to leave me here to die! I'm asking you to come back here with Honda!"

Ludwig understood what he meant. "Of course, Honda is…"

"Yeah, he's a match for Ivan here," Gilbert smirked and quickly healed himself before launching at the enemies, knock down Natalya and blocked Ivan's incoming strike. "Off you go!"

Ludwig took this chance to run. "I'll be back soon!" and he made it though the front door and escaped.

Ivan knocked Gilbert back. Natalya healed herself and stood next to her brother, who looked disappointed as he just lost one of his catch. "Oh well, at least we still have Gilbert," he turned to a figure behind him and Gilbert felt his heart jump into his his throat, "right, Honda?"

Honda Kiku walked up toward Gilbert, who was now on the floor. "Honda! Why…Why are you here!"

Kiku just smirked as he took out his katana. "It is a common affair in the 2D world."

~.~.~.~.~

The figure in front of the monitor placed his hand on his chin. "This is bad. I should have known he would use the Miraculous Heal skill to his advantage as well. And now Gilbert-san is being held prisoner. But at least Ludwig-san is alright." The man sighed as he took a sip of the lukewarm green tea next to him after just typing vigorously. _If I don't do anything soon, everyone will be trapped in there forever for sure._

The man changed the window on the screen to another which showed the slate in the forest. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage." He mumbled and started to type.

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**German:**

**Guten Tag - Good Afternoon/Day**

**Guten Morgen - Good Morning  
**

**Bruder/bruder - Brother/brother**

**Ja/ja - Yes/yes  
**

**Russian:**

**Привет (Privet) – Hello/Hi**

**Да/да (Da/da) - Yes/yes**

**Эй/эй (Eĭ/eĭ) - Hey/hey**

***Thank you to Fantasyname for telling me what the heck Natalya was using**

**Okay, I know Russia used a faucet pipe, but I want him to look cute-creepy in here than his old cute creepy looks.**

**I kind of like how this came out. Oh, by the way, I want you guys to check out the first part of RomaHeta Part 3 video. Have a close look at the bedroom please. I will explain why later in the future chapters.**

**Review and you will become a Hero like America!**


	5. Chapter V

**I can't stop myself! I have write this! Here is where the story shall actually begin!**

**I thank the people who pointed out the errors for me. I appreciate it =3**

**Disclaimer: this is getting old but you know what I'm going to say.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter V: Impostor amongst the players? Time to gather others!**

In the RPG world, the sun started to rise into the air. Yao made his way though the bushes and trees and arrived at the area where the ruins were. Thankfully, the monsters were asleep. The slate was buzzing with electronic sounds like yesterday as Yao approached it. To the others' eyes, it was an old slate with weird sounds coming out of it, but to this old nation, he knew it was more than that.

This game was fun, he actually liked it. Alfred was having fun and Kiku seems to enjoy the game as well. If he could manufacture this game inexpensively at his house, he could fetch a pretty good price, he thought. And he had found the place where there was a clue to copy, right in front of his eyes.

Yao began to inspect every cracks and corners the stone had. To his joy, he found a part of it that looked like it was going to fall out any minute. He could take out the chunk and find the clue inside the slate.

He tore the piece out and then there was a loud _bzzzz _sound coming from it. The sound of a china being smashed filled the air…

~.~.~.~.~

The man in front of the monitor knocked his green tea to the floor, but he didn't notice as his eyes looked displeased as he shouted at the monitor …

~.~.~.~.~

"_What do you think you're doing? Wang-san!_"

"Aiyaaaaaaa!" Yao jumped as the voice boomed out of no where. The monsters fled at the sudden sound of what was like their Creator shouting out at their world, angry at their wrong deeds. Yao quickly placed the chunk of rock back in, he was in _so _much trouble now with the Creator, who was also known as, "Kiku? Are you Kiku? Where are you aru!" Yao searched the place behind and front.

He heard a gasp, and then the sound of rummaging. "_Can you hear my voice?_" Kiku's voice came again.

"Of course I can aru! That aside, I'm alone right now, I can't fight with you aru!"

"_Please calm down, Wang-san! This is,_" there was a gasp, before he murmured, "_Oh no, now I broke it…_"

Yao jumped back, "Br-Br-Br-Br-Broke? I'll be broken by you aru?"

"_I told you to_ _clam down_, だんご頭!_ I meant I broke my cup. Listen, I am not the Honda Kiku in that world,_" Yao stopped freaking out and actually listened, "_I am the Honda Kiku who is still in the 3D world!_"

Yao blinked. "You're in the real world? Then that means…"

"_Yes, the 'Honda Kiku' you've been fighting was a pretender. Let me explain what actually happened, all of you got there by my system's error. I have tried to restore it again and again but that 'Honda Kiku' kept interfering with me. However, now that I can contact you, means I could restore a little!_"

Yao nodded. Not understanding all of it but, "I'm not sure I get it but I understand that all the trouble was caused by you aru!" He couldn't believe he raised such a troublesome little brother! "You'll be sorry for this once I get out of here, you hear aru?"

"はい、はい_。_"

"So. Was it you that stopped the pretender from attacking us aru?"

"_Yes. I can't erase him yet but that is all I can do._"

"Erase him? Who is that pretender?"

"_Well, my only guess…that,_" there was a few static sounds as Kiku spoke, and Yao couldn't make out what he was saying. Kiku realized that quickly, "_I'm sorry but…it seems…lost time…talking with…_

"_List…n…Gilbert…danger…Ivan's place…_" and it was there it was cut off.

"Wait a minute, Kiku!" the response was only the forest's silence. Yao shook his head and decided to head back and tell the others. He would figure out what Kiku was trying to say later.

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred, Arthur and Francis inspected the room that Feliciano and Lovino ran into before they fought Kiku the first time. It was like a little chapel, with the wooden benches in two rows and the light shinning through the glass stained windows.

They were about to inspect the space where an altar should have been, until they heard hurried footsteps and Yao running in shouting, "Everyone! We have a problem aru!"

Yao explained how the real Kiku contacted him, what has been really going on and everything.

"_What? _Are you sure, Wang Yao?" Alfred asked seriously.

"For sure aru."

"_Oh, _this sounds serious. But it actually explains what's been happening."

"Ludwig and the Vargas brothers are now with the pretender right now. They are in danger aru!"

"And Ivan is with him as well, isn't he?" Francis sighed, "No wonder we haven't seen him at all yesterday. He might be the most in danger."

"Pl-Please concern yourself about Gilbert first," Arthur told him. Ivan being creepy on their side was one thing but him being creepy on the other side was another. Also they can not forget about the ex-nation "He is on the Axis' side as well."

Yao finally got what Kiku said. _Listen, Gilbert-san is in danger at Ivan's place. _"Oh yeah! He also said that Gilbert is in danger. He is now at Ivan's place aru!"

"What?" They all shouted. Alfred also added, "This _is _serious…Ahh…By the way, who's Gilbert?"

Arthur face palmed. "Don't go and forget about Gilbert already. Remember, you went to the sea with him?"

"_Oh! _Him! Then what happened after that, Yao?"

"That's all I know, Kiku broke off there after he said that aru."

There was silence. They had to gather everyone first and figure out what to do later.

To break the silence, Francis volunteered, "Okay, how about we gather everyone at Ludwig's house first? I'll go get Gilbert from Ivan."

Arthur was spectacle at Francis idea. "Wow, it is unusual for you to take the initiative part."

Francis brushed his blond hair back and stated, "Well now, he is my friend."

"But don't forget, the pretender is on Ludwig's side," Yao reminded them, "So he might stop us from getting near Ludwig and the Vargas brothers aru."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Arthur thought for a moment about the situation before he added, "We also don't know what kind of power he has."

"We'll be fine!"

Everyone turned to Alfred, who was beaming as he went on, "If the fake Kiku had been planning to kill us, he would have had a lot of opportunities to do it. And he could've killed Ludwig and the others already when their guard was down! But he didn't! Which means -"

"The pretender has another purpose!" the others finished as they realized that was true.

"_That's right!_"

Now some of that obstacle has been destroyed, but there was a little bit left. "Yao, you said that Kiku broke off when you were talking to him, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"I think the pretender did that on purpose to prevent anymore to be revealed from Kiku. Therefore, he must know that we will be coming soon and he _will _be prepared to stop us."

"We can not let that stop us now," Francis said. "We still have to join forces with everyone who was brought into this world. I don't want to kill anyone who is on the pretender's side. I'll try and contact Kiku again. You did that in the forest, _non?_" Yao just nodded. "Even if I can or can not contact him, I shall go and get Gilbert."

"Are you going by yourself?" Arthur asked.

"I'll be fine. Nice of you to care…"

"So now we have me, Arthur, and Yao left to deal with the fake Kiku and get the Axis to join us, right?" Alfred summed up.

"Please do it as soon as possible, too." Francis pleaded to them.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Actually, I want to take on the pretender myself aru."

Everyone turned to the small, old nation. "Wang Yao! You can't be serious?"

"Even if we join forces, we are no match for him. Persuade Ludwig and the others while I distract him please aru."

"The Hero here will not allow that!" Alfred objected and pointed to himself as he continued, "It is way too dangerous, do not kid -"

"Let me remind you _kids, _you guys couldn't even land a lot of attacks on the pretender the last time we fought him! I am much faster then him as well, so I am the best person for this. Moreover," Yao showed a confident smirk, "I have the ultimate weapon!" Everyone stepped back. The ultimate weapon? "The pretender will have no choice but to appear wherever I am! If I am in trouble, I will scream for help. Better?*"

Alfred considered Yao's words for a moment, and he finally answered, "Okay, I will leave the fake Kiku for you to deal with."

"_谢谢._" Yao thanked gratefully. Finally, he could use it.

Alfred made a serious, heroic face before he announced "Then me and Arthur will persuade Ludwig and the others to join us! We will meet up in Ludwig's house when all of this is over. _Let's go!_"

And the group of four Allies headed towards their destination, splitting up along the way, to fulfill their goals.

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**Japanese:  
**

**だ んご頭 (Dango atama) – ****Dango head (if there was seaweed heads in the anime world, there can be dango heads)**

**はい、はい_。 _(Hai, hai.) - Yes, yes.**

**French:**

**Non/non - No/no  
**

**Chinese:  
**

**谢谢 (****Xièxiè)** **- Thank you**

***No I am not adding the extra aru! Or putting Ice cream in. I'm just going to make Yao sound serious here without the aru's**

**Sorry I didn't place Vash and Lili in. Because I just realized that if they were planning to gather everyone in the 2D world, then why didn't they get them as well? And dear God! There seems to be much more Fruk moments in there then USUK moments. France and England together is funny but not romantic funny, to me anyway. And there might be more in the future videos! You know what video I mean, my dear readers…**

**Okay, next chapter we will have the Allies action, the ultimate weapon shall be revealed, another of our favorite groups action time and maybe a little bit of fluff of Gerita and Sapamo. Stay tuned!**

**If you don't want to eat England's scones (actually they taste quite good), review.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Maiden: Let's see, I used Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England…who else should I use?**

**Italy: Ve! What are you doing, Maiden? **

**Maiden: *turns around* Oh, Italy! *hugs***

**Italy: Yay! I'm being hugged!**

**Maiden: Yay! I'm hugging Ita! It's a dream come true…**

**Germany: You two…**

**Maiden: Oh…Hey Germany! And Japan too!**

**Germany: **_**Guten Tag.**_

**Japan: **_**こんにちは**__**,**_** Maiden-san.**

**America: Hey,hey! Don't forget the Hero and his old sidekick!**

**England: Who the bloody hell is your sidekick!**

**Maiden: Hey America, England…and France?**

**France: Hello, **_**mon cher.**_

**Maiden: I never even went to Europe, so how the heck am I your dear?**

**Everyone: *silence***

**Maiden: Well, since France is here, I might as well use him…**

**Italy: Use him for what?**

**Maiden: Just another reason for the dear readers here to review or France will do something stupid.**

**France: Hey!**

**Italy: Vee, I'm glad people reviewed because they agreed that pastas are yummy! (7 reviews)**

**Germany: Not many want to see me in drill sergeant mode, huh? (8 reviews)**

**Japan: I am glad that people do not see the game I made boring… (5 reviwes)**

**America: Hey! No one can be the American Hero but **_**me**_**! You hear me? **_**ME**_**! (5 reviews)**

**England: What's wrong with me cooking? (5 reviews)**

***Dead silence***

**Maiden: Hey, come on! Scones aren't **_**that**_** bad! And I'm Chinese! *sighs* Anyway, *turns to readers* the disclaimer is: I own nothing but the way I write this out.**

**Nations: Huh?**

**Maiden: The fanfic!**

**Nations: Oh, right!**

**Maiden: Also, to Anonymous Loves you! Can you hear me? I'm not sure if I want to do a HetaOni fanfic, because it has the potential to finish as a game, not as a fanfic like RomaHeta…by the way, Japan, why **_**did **_**you discontinued the game?**

**Japan: Because it got too much popular than the original Hetalia plot.**

**Maiden: Ah, that's right. Anyway, if the game finishes or discontinues, I will **_**consider **_**if I will write it or not. Because, as much as the story gives me the heebie-jeebies and it has Hetalia characters in it, I'm afraid that people will not read it because it was not me who made it…or maybe I should just let the readers decide. *puts up poll***

**Japan: You secretly want to, don't you?**

**Maiden: *twitches* The story seems **_**so**_** sad! I mean Italy-**

***All Nations except Italy covers Maidens mouth***

**Italy: Ve?**

**Germany: Let's just get on with it!**

**France: **_**Oui, **_**I agree.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter VI: Nations unite!**

Francis whined as another spider web got stuck to his hair when he crawled through the bushes. When he made it out, he was not in the ruins…_again_.

"Argh! I should've remembered there were these disgusting spider webs!" he stood up and looked around. "Where the heck is that slate?" He heard a twig snap behind him and froze. Not now, he didn't feel like fighting. "Wh-Who's there?" He spun on the spot and gulped. Three fallen knight warriors stood before him. He wasn't sure if he could take down this much enemy as they began to ambush him.

"Passionate Sword Cut!"

A figure came running and cut down one of the warriors before he beheaded the next one. He dodged an incoming attack from the last one standing and flung a tomato in its face, causing it to go blind, and the man took him down.

Francis was speechless, until he remember how to use his mouth and stammered, "Y-You're-"

~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, this looks like a good place for it aru." Yao scanned the surrounding, and then he looked down at the young girl sleeping in a crouching position. He placed his hand on her long, teal coloured hair. "The ultimate weapon I made before I came here. This is the perfect time to use it!" He stood up, took a deep breath and announced, "Music…STAAAAAAAART aru!"

A split second past, and the sound of energetic filled music started to play and the girl opened her teal eyes. She stood right up and started to step into the beat as Yao went, "Aiya! It's that famous Vocaloid, Hatsune! She's so, so cute aru!"

A flash of light appeared in front of Yao. 'Kiku' came running towards them, otaku excitement written clear on his face. But when he came close enough he stopped. "Huh?"

Yao sighed in relief. _It worked_. "Haha! She's that Vocaloid, Hatsune, except she is 'Hatsune Mika' aru!"

Mika turned to 'Kiku' and greeted, "Aiya, nice to meet you aru." She smiled, which made 'Kiku's' face go dark.

_That smile._ "Why do all characters from Wang-san's house wear that empty smile?" He took out his katana and aimed it at Yao. "I will not accept this travesty!" He rushed towards Yao, who dodged just in time and prepared to counter back. 'Kiku' saw it coming and was ready to block it, but when Mika started singing 'Miku Miku ni shite Ageru!' or known as 'Mika Mika ni shite Ageru!' 'Kiku' froze and thought it was _Miku _singing and Yao was able to dealt a blow on him.

"Ha! My Mika is much more cuter than your Miku aru!"

'Kiku' was in rage. That was an _insult! _"How pretentious!" He lunged at Yao but stopped midway when Mika did a 'Mika Mika Beam!'

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred tried to slay a goblin using his new found skill. The goblin withered underneath him before Arthur cast Wind on it to end its misery.

"The Great Depression is just another word for poison." Alfred placed his sword on his shoulder-blade. "Can't believe Kiku made up that skill."

"I find it quite humorous," Arthur said while trying to hold back a laugh.

They arrived at Ludwig's house. They were about to go in, when suddenly Ludwig came rushing out the door. When he saw Alfred and Arthur, he demanded "You! Where is Honda?"

Alfred rushed up to him, "Well, about that, Kiku is-"

"I don't have time for this! _Bruder, bruder _is…" Ludwig took out his whip and announced, "I have no choice. Get out of my way, Alfred!"

Ludwig flogged Alfred, causing him to go back towards Arthur. "_What?_ Wait, Ludwig, listen to us!"

~.~.~.~.~

In an underground path that seemed to be a labyrinth, Francis sneaked around from one place to another. There was no sign of Ivan anywhere, nor were there any guards, so he snickered, "Ho ho, infiltration was a success! I never thought it would be _this_ easy."

"And who do you think you have to thank for that?" A figure walked up to him, the fire's light on the wall reveals it was the Spanish nation, Antonio Fernandez Carriendo.

"Oh, come on," Francis rolled his eyes, "I've already told you how thankful I am. If it weren't for you, I would have died in that forest and not know where exactly Ivan's place was."

"That's right! You should thank me!" Antonio beamed, "At first I didn't know what was going on. I was just thrown into that forest. And then the monsters! I didn't really know what to do, until-"

"Until you found that slate and heard Kiku's voice?"

"Yeah, and he told me to save Gilbert with you. What is he, Princess Peach?"

They both burst out laughing at the hilarity of Gilbert in a Princess Peach dress. "Indeed," Francis gasped from the laughter, "You might as well want to save a beautiful princess. As a _chevalier._"

They laughed louder. It was just too funny, imagining Gilbert like that being rescued by a knight. Then a loud roar shook the place and them as well. "Uh oh, this is no time to joke around."

"Let's hurry, Antonio!"

They went through the winding paths, and soon was lead to a barred away road, where they heard the loud roar again, this time _louder._ "Not that way!" They took another route. This time, they were lead to a dungeon. Now this was where Gilbert should be! They searched the room, they'll need the keys. And by God's luck, they found it just on the table.

"Not much security, is there?" Francis spoke out loud as he took them in hand.

"Maybe because no one but Ivan lives here," Antonio suggested.

They searched the cells, one by one, and finally, they found Gilbert in the last cell, looking up when he heard footsteps and the cell's door opening.

"Gilbert!" Francis called out.

"You're alright!" Antonio beamed as his pal was unharmed.

"Francis? Antonio?" Gilbert rushed to them. "What are you doing here? Wait, um, is West alright? Because Ivan…no wait Honda-"

"We'll explain the details later!" Francis headed towards the exit, with Antonio adding, "Let's just get out of here first!"

"Y-Yeah, okay!"

The Bad Friends Trio rushed down the path they followed and past the path leading to the barred hall. Something caught Antonio's eyes, a skeleton lying on the floor, which there should be _none_.

"Umm, hey Francis, is this the right way?"

"Hmm, of course, why?"

"Because-" A loud rumbling roar interrupted him and they turned around. There was a huge black dragon (could it be classified as a dragon when it had tentacle-like legs and snake hair?) right behind them; in its hand was a dead, rotting body.

"Oh, now I know where all the security went," Antonio backed away.

"Damn it; don't tell we've been hearing him roar all this time?" Francis was freaking out as he backed away slowly.

"Let's run!" Gilbert run off with the others and the dragon right behind them.

In their confusion, they somehow lost their way through the maze and soon realized they went through the same place thrice already. They kept running and running, sometimes the dragon crunched one of them when he was close enough, but either Francis or Gilbert was able to heal the wounds before they continued to run again, until they reached a dead end.

The dragon was right behind them, roaring in triumph as it had finally managed to capture them.

"We are so dead," Antonio gulped.

"If only we can use a combined skill," Francis muttered to himself.

"A what?" the boys were confused.

"Alfred and Arthur combined their powers together once, and it became a powerful skill that it can even knock 'Kiku' down."

Gilbert thought for a moment. "Hey," They turned their attention on Gilbert as he pointed out, "It is the three of us now, against one ugly beast here," he took out his sword and pointed at the monsters face, which let out another roar, "and if we use that technique we've spent many nights training on as our combined skill…"

The French and Spaniard got what Gilbert meant.

"Of course!" Francis took out his fencing sword.

Antonio took out his long double-edged axe, "I see! This is our…chance!"

"Yeah! We will use that! Let's go, Bad Friend Trio, _unite_!"

"Alright!"

"Let's rock!"

And the three rushed towards the dragon and attacked, each at a different angle as they yelled, "_Triangle attaaaaaaaaack_!" and sliced a deep wound in the dragon's flesh.

The dragon roared in pain and the trio used this chance to go around the dragon.

"It's working!" Antonio hollered.

"The practice paid off!" Francis cheered. They run down the path, while the dragon chased them again. "We the Bad Friends Trio…"

"Are…" Antonio added.

"Not meant to be looked down upon!*" Gilbert announced it the loudest.

The Trio sometimes took chances to hit the dragon with their own skill to slow it down as they searched for the exit.

"Kneel before me!" Gilbert shouted as he sliced the beast in the stomach.

"Feel my passion, you monster!" Antonio cried as he cut the monster's arm.

"Eat this, Chavalier de Rosé!" Francis called, stabbing the dragon's leg.

They soon found the exit; the dragon was still chasing them but was getting weak from all those constant attacks. Gilbert announced, "One more time!"

"_Triangle attaaaaaaaaack!_" and they killed the dragon, once and for all.

They cheered as they headed out the door, happy that they got to use that skill _and _taking down that bad ass beast.

~.~.~.~.~

'Kiku' and Yao panted as they stood in front of each other. The fake had Mika as his hostage and was about to threaten Yao until he felt a presence suddenly disappear.

'Kiku' understood what was going on. "It seems I have gotten careless and got too distracted..."

Yao panted. _Does it mean Francis got Gilbert?_

'Kiku' sighed and said, "Congratulations, it seems your strategy was a success. I shall withdraw for the moment." And Kiku disappeared along with Mika in a flash of light, before Yao could yell, "Wait! Give back, Mika…aru…"

~.~.~.~.~

Ludwig was getting exhausted, why wouldn't Arthur and Alfred move out of his way!

Arthur pleaded again, "Ludwig, drop your weapon!"

"Quiet, I'm running out of time!" He charged at Alfred, who was too exhausted and was running out of both HP and SP.

"Al!"

"Ahhhh!" Ludwig was about to flog Alfred again, but a light shone around the American and he stood right up and blocked Ludwig's attack.

"West!"

Ludwig stopped moving. Behind Alfred, there was Gilbert, Francis and Antonio running towards them. "_Bruder! _Why-"

"Talk later!" Francis stepped in, "First we need to help Wang Yao."

"There is no need for that aru."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. And there was Yao, walking towards them and said "The pretender retreated," he saw everyone was fine so he added, "It seems that all went well aru."

"Umm, no, actually-" but Alfred cut in Arthur's explanation, "That's right! After all, I am the Hero!"

Ludwig paused for a moment, "Pretender?"

Francis spoke, "Right, now that everyone including Antonio is here-"

"Wait!" Ludwig was still confused at what was going on, "What about Honda?"

"We'll explain that too." Gilbert patted Ludwig on the back and led everyone into their house.

~.~.~.~.~

After the whole explanation, what happened and what _is _going on, Ludwig was dumbfounded by the whole revelation. "This is serious."

Gilbert thought for a moment, "I see…so the one who saved me back then was…"

"Did something happen?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert nodded. "When I was about to be killed by that impostor…I didn't get it but," he recollected his memories before he continued, "he suddenly stopped moving and disappeared."

"That's Kiku alright. He did that when we were fighting with him at Feliciano's mansion aru," Yao said.

"My house…I wonder what happened to it…" Feliciano wondered as he headed towards Ludwig when Lovino declared he was getting hungry. "Hey, hey, Ludwig! Can I use your kitchen to make pasta?"

Ludwig sighed. "You two," he began, "we're in the middle of an important conversation here…oh fine, just don't make a mess, Feliciano!"

"Will do!" Feliciano walked towards the kitchen. Lovino soon followed with, "Wait, I'm coming too, Jackass!"

While the Vargas brothers cooked, some of the nations just realized how hungry they really were.

"To be honest, I'm quite hungry too," Yao admitted and sighed.

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Antonio declared.

"I'm going to die from hunger…" Francis made an overly did hunger pose with a rose in hand.

"You guys are weak," Ludwig said.

"West, I'm hungry too!"

And that shut Ludwig up.

Arthur took out wrapped up scones from his pocket. "I got scones," then he blushed as he stammered, "Oh, d-don't get me wrong! I-I brought them because I wanted to eat them! But, well, by all means i-if you want to…"

Alfred laughed, "Oh, yeah? Then feel free to eat them yourself!"

Arthur went silently flustered, and mumbled, "Ungrateful git."

**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**

"_Hello, Hello? Testing, testing. Everyone gathered at Ludwig-san's house, can you hear me?_"

"Kiku!" Everyone shouted.

There was a sigh of relief. "_You heard me?_"

"How come we can hear Kiku now?" Alfred wondered.

"_Thanks to Wang-san tampering with my system, for some reason, now I can also communicate with the floor where Wang-san is._"

"So it's all thanks to me aru!" Yao boasted.

There was a _long _silence before Kiku spoke again, "_Indeed. However, I can not keep the connection on for long, because the pretender can still interfere with it. I'll explain quickly the few things I worked out._"

"_OK, _shoot." Alfred urged.

"_First of all, it looks like that 'Honda Kiku' carries the personality of the system's error itself, just as I thought._"

"And it looks just like you!" Alfred shouted.

"_Shut your mouth, you fool!_" Everyone was surprised at Japan's sudden change of language.

"Kiku! You got your private thoughts and polite façade mixed up aru!" Yao knew Kiku better than anyone else. But now they all know that Kiku had a 'polite façade.'

Kiku excused himself before he continued, "_Unless we remove the error, none of you will be able to come back to the real world._"

Alfred snorted. "That sounds simple! We're all together now, so we can all attack the fake Kiku - actually let's call him Error - anyway, we can all attack Error and-"

"_That is not possible, either._"

"What? _Why?_"

"Ivan is on Error's side," Gilbert reminded them.

Everyone forgot about Ivan. "_Shit, _there's Ivan as well. Why did Ivan ally himself to Error anyway?"

"_Perhaps Ivan-san is infected by the Error's virus. I can't perceive it with the data I see here, but given the way he's been acting, I am convinced of it. However, Natalya-san hasn't been infected. It seems she is merely following him._"

There was a chilling quiet and it ran down their spine. Natalya and Ivan was creepy enough when they're separated, but now they were together…_oh dear Lord._

"Still, why Ivan?" Arthur asked.

"He seems the least likely to get affected by Error," Francis added in.

There was silence, before Kiku continued, "_Error strikes openings in the heart. Without a doubt, in the inner most depths of the hearts. Ivan-san is, for better or worse, very pure. That is what I think anyway._"

Even though it sounded like a cheesy Sailor Moon scenario, they wondered if Ivan was even pure. Heck, he couldn't be, since he wasn't _that _innocent, caring, kind hearted and pure like…

Two people ran through Ludwig' and Antonio's mind, sending fear down their spine as their feet ran towards the kitchen and yelled...

"Feliciano!"

"Oh no, Lovi!"

They both ran to the kitchen as fast as they could, praying they would be alright. They shoved the door open, surprising the two brothers, who was peacefully serving pasta.

"Ve?"

"Wha-What's the scary face for, you bastards?"

Antonio and Ludwig stared at them, then glanced at each other. They sighing in relief as the brothers were okay in their hearts, before Ludwig answered, "N-No, it's nothing." _Come to think of it, these two haven't done anything suspicious._

"Sorry, Lovi," Antonio apologized, "Is the pasta done yet?"

Lovino smirked. "Yeah, it's done!"

"We just need to serve it, so please wait just a moment," Feliciano told them.

"Uh…right." Ludwig and Antonio walked out, but unknown to them, Kiku was watching everything.

_Those two…they just show what splendid doting parents they are. _"_So, were Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun alright?_"

"Er, yeah, I guess so…" Ludwig was then reminded that both of them were really weak, they couldn't even throw a hand grenade, so Error wouldn't affect them, right?

"_That's good to hear. Back on the topic, I've just completed a corrective patch that will fix the infection, so I'm coming to bring it to you now._"

"Coming here to bring-" Arthur was the first to respond after hearing that, "Kiku you can come down here too?"

"_Yes, though it'll be a dive from the legitimate system._"

"Wait a minute!" Ludwig wasn't sure that was a good idea as he questioned, "If you come down here, who is going to watch Error?"

"_Hmm, what? Khhhh, what did you say? Khhhh, oh dear, khhh, the Error is interfering again and I can't hear you well! Khhh..._" That was a complete lie. "_Anyway, khhhh, I'll be waiting for you by the slate in the forest. Khhh, bye!_" It was _absolutely _a lie when they heard Kiku mumbled, "_I really want to go there!_" And the sound of the end of communication was heard.

"So, what do we do, Al?" Arthur asked the Allies' Hero.

Alfred leaned back against the wall and scratched his head. "What else can we do?" It was rhetorical, "Let's just go to that forest."

"Well, you're right," Francis agreed. "We have to use the corrective patch to turn Ivan back to normal."

Feliciano and Lovino came back, each holding a tray full of pasta on plates in their hands. "Vee! Sorry for the wait! The pasta is done!"

"It's the Vargas brothers' authentic homemade pasta, you bastards!" They placed the tray on the table. "You're going to eat it and you're going to like it!"

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**Maiden: *rubs her mouth* Dear God, I am so sorry Princess Gil…I mean Prussia. So, here we go, the Triangle attack shown in a different way. I say it is much cooler if they took it down in one or two blows with that attack, yes? Also, the quotes was from here* (http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh= §ion;= &global= 1&q= romaheta+ bad#/ d2bp4f6) I own nothing of that drawing! Comment to the author properly!**

**France: Hmm, this is pretty good, Maiden.**

**Maiden: Thank you, France. But I am still mad at all of you for attacking my mouth!**

**Germany: Anything to keep Italy from knowing what happened. *looks down on Italy who is asleep on his lap***

**Maiden: *squeals* Gerita is the best!**

**Germany: What?**

**Maiden: Oh, nothing. Anyway, hey everybody! Now check out the part 4.2 of RomaHeta! Ludwig's bedroom suddenly has a kitchen next to it! Notice that?**

**Germany: What the – when did that get there? Japan!**

**Japan: *blush in embarrassment* Well, I sort of added it in after I realized there wasn't a kitchen and we need it, so...**

**America: I'm glad England's house doesn't have a kitchen.**

**Maiden: Anyway, ahem, okay guys, France will be tied up and gagged for one day and will not harass anyone if there are reviews.**

**France: *froze* What?**

**England: Hey, that's good! Come on, readers, review to get this bloody git tied up!**

**France: Hmph! I shall enjoy it if that happens!**

**Maiden: *giggles* Remember! There is a poll on my profile! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Maiden: *face palm* Dear, Lord…**

**Italy: Vee? What is it, Maiden?**

**Maiden: Firstly, I found RomaHeta, then HetaOni, now this! *show's SoteAG's profile* HetaQuest!**

**Italy: Vee? Don't you like it?**

**Maiden: Pffft, why would I not like it! It's just another thing that's going to make me crazy over Hetalia even more. I found the MAD as well. Just type in Hetalia Quest and you'll find it.**

**Japan: I heard it is a good game. You should play it someday, Maiden-san.**

**Maiden: Maybe…or…hey, China! Can you make a copy of HetaQuest and HetaOni but in English?**

**China: Only in Chinese aru!**

**Maiden: But I can't read Chinese! T^T**

**Japan: And no copying more games, China-san!**

**Maiden and China: (x3x) Kill joy (aru)…**

**Maiden: Secondly, I started to read the scripts that SoteAG (soumakagura on LJ) wrote, and…Germany!**

**Germany: Yes, ma'am?**

**Italy: Take Italy out to lunch, now!**

**Italy and Germany: What!**

**Maiden: Do it!**

***Germany takes Italy out the doors, hand in hand***

**Maiden: Now where was I, oh yes, holy cheese burgers, it was like a Hetalia stylied *bleeeps out spoilers***

**Japan: *sighs* Now you realize?**

**Maiden: Hey, when I watched those HetaOni fan videos, I thought Italy was having a sad life, dies and meet Holy Roman Empire or something. *sighs* Rolling Girl HetaOni MAD has a new meaning now.**

**Japan: I see.**

**Maiden: So there is a chance that I will write HetaOni, since I am a Higurashi fan. Vote peoples! And tell me when its over PLEASE so then I'll write it ASAP.**

**Any who, thanks for the reviews on Chapter VI, so here is France *looks behind curtain, froze, then turned back, all flushed* ummm…I will just let your imagination go wild…*looks for England, fist ready to punch* Oh and disclaimer is that I don't own RomaHeta's game or plot, and Hetalia's characters. I am just writing this out because it is my stress reliever and I don't want to let the RomaHeta and Hetalia fans down. Enjoy! *runs off***

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter VII: Silence means trouble**

The Allies stood at the front door before they began to leave. Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio decided to stay behind since the Italy brothers were afraid to venture into the forest.

"We're off!"

"Vee, have a safe trip!"

They made their way along the path to the forest. It was a quiet trip.

Too quiet, actually.

Yao scanned the field as they got near the forest entrance. "Strange. There are no sign of monsters anywhere aru."

"Maybe they can't stand our all mighty strength!" America laughed.

"As if, you git." England laughed at Alfred's craziness.

They moved on, but were not dropping their defense. That was the correct thing to do, as once they were about to go into the forest, _he _appeared…

"Error!"

Error, with Kiku's expression, looked furious. "I won't let you! I can not have you 3Ds intervene!" He flicked his wrist and three magic circles appeared in front of them. From the center, rose three water blue slimes.

"Not another one!" Alfred whined.

"Actually, there are three of them," Francis took out his fencing sword.

The rest took out their weapons. Error just stood on top of a tree branch, observing. He would _love_ to see them get out of this one.

"Arthur! Together, now!" Alfred raised his sword.

"Right!" Arthur started chanting the Thunder spell. "Here it comes, THUND-"

"-_AAAAASH!_" Alfred ran towards one of the slime, and stabbed it into its gooey body. There were electric currents running through its body. But it didn't burst.

"_Wha-_" Yao stabbed it into its body and pulled Alfred back, also dislodging the swords with it.

"It's not working!"

Error snickered. "I told you can't be a hero if you don't earn Experience Points, didn't I?" his face went dark as he continued; "You've been relying on your combined skill for too long."

The Allies stood back. The slimes were moving in a fluid like movement towards them. All together, they produced a water ball out of its body and threw it at their opponents, trenching them all.

"Eww! Essence of the water slimes!"

Arthur tried to shake them off, but it clung to them like what slimes would so. "This isn't water…what are-"

Francis and Yao screamed in pain, startling the other two, who also screamed, a stingy pain ran through their body. "W-What is this…!"

Error laughed, "Let's just say, if you don't destroy them soon, you're all going to die."

The pain faded, but they slumped over from its effect. England tried to stand. "Thun…Thunder!" England casted Thunder on them, but the slimes still acted like nothing happened as they danced around them.

Francis healed them all, and they began to attack again. But, sometimes everyone felt the pain ran through their body from time to time, and Francis will have to heal them or one of them have to give them potions or ethers. And no matter what they did, they couldn't kill them.

With their HP and SP, potions and ethers running low, they all fell down again, not even attempting to get up. Error smirked above them. There was no way they can win now. If only their clothes weren't trenched from all these slime, then maybe…

Arthur stood up once more. Error saw it amusing, seeing him trying again and again when they can not do anything at all…

Then, Arthur's body started to glow. He raised his right hand, a wand appearing in his hand and shouted at the top of his voice, "HOATA!"

Millions of beams fired from his wand and it shot through the slimes, as a bright light surrounded the Briton. The slimes screeched and withered, and Error cursed under his mouth. He has forgotten one thing, and he realized it just now as Arthur revealed himself in an _all new _attire.

His Britannia Angel form.

And he was not trenched one bit.

Error shouted the order to fire the water balls at him. They aimed and fired, but he flew into the air, dodging all of the incoming attacks. He raised his wand, "Take this, El Thunder!" Lightning was seen and Thunder was heard and they all hit the slimes. They screeched as they got shocked in the most painful way ever. They exploded, knocking Error almost off the branch.

Arthur flew up to him, face showing full determination, as he prepared to strike Error. "So, it has come to this," and when Arthur shot 'Hoata!' at him, he vanished, just in time before he got hit.

Arthur stayed in the air for a moment, before he flew back to the group. They were dry now and already healed themselves. Alfred was shouting at the top of his voice, "Hey! Arthur!" he waved for him to come down, which he did, "Since when can you-"

"I am the Angel of Miracles, what did you expect?" Arthur huffed.

"Then, this _ange _has saved us then," Francis brushed the remaining dust off himself. "How come you can change into that, Arthur?"

"Kiku explained to us that I can change my attire from my normal self, to Britannia Angel form or my," he coughed and muttered, "my…waiter outfit." He shot the group a venomous glare as they stifled a laugh, before he added angrily, "The point is the Britannia Angel form raises my SP, Magic attacks and defenses a lot, and also adds new spells! Let's just hurry to the slate!"

~.~.~.~.~

They gathered around the slate. Soon they heard Kiku's voice, it sounded worried.

"_Is everybody okay? Where are Feliciano-kun and the others?_"

"We're fine Kiku," Alfred reassured him, "And they're still at Ludwig's house!"

"_I see…_"

"Anyway," Arthur cut in, "why the forest?"

"_Ah, yes. You see, for some mysterious reason, the system is only stable in this forest. I plan on using that slate as a gate between two worlds; that way, it is possible to dive through a legitimate route._"

Everyone was surprised, that meant that, "Wait, does that mean we can go home through that slate too?"

"_No, unfortunately, that is impossible. You were brought into that world against your will by the Error, so you can not pass through the legitimate route._"

They all sighed as their hope of returning home sooner flew away. "So it's impossible aru…"

"_Yes, I'm sorry about that. But do not worry!_" Kiku's tried to cheer them up in his otaku mode, "_I, the creator, have made some specially strong weapons and I'm sure they can easily defeat Error! Well then, I'm coming now!_"

"Hey, don't forget the corrective patch!" Arthur called out.

Seconds past, and the clouds above them made way for a shooting light falling down towards the earth. The Allies stepped back as it made the impact, but it didn't leave a crater on its landing sight. The lights started to faded, revealing to them Kiku, who was kneeling down, and was slowly standing up.

The group's _whole _body turned to stone, as they didn't know how to react to Kiku's clothes. They didn't expect him to…

Cosplay. Like someone from Fire Emblem.

Alfred was the first to go, "_WOW! _That's a freaking cool costume, Kiku!"

Yao had another reaction in mind, "Wha-What the heck is up with that outfit aru!"

Kiku looked down at his Marth/Roy look a like costume. "Well, I thought it was only appropriate for the 2D world," he said as if it was nothing.

"It's clearly a cosplay!" Arthur finally broke from his silent phase, and pointed an accusing finger at Kiku.

The Japanese fan boy huffed and inspected Arthur from where he was. "That's rich coming from you, oh _Britannia Angel-san_. This is the outfit of an ancient warrior-"

"Kiku, you're being unusually frivolous aru," Yao said exasperatedly.

"Hey, don't you have something like that for me?" Francis asked and started to imagine what he could wear.

It took a lot of convincing, but Kiku finally agreed to change into something much more 'saner'. Using one of his 108 Game Master's special skills, he went, "Japan Boy Power, _make up!_" and his clothes went from cosplay to a black yukata. "So, how about this then?"

Alfred approved it as now they could be able to tell the difference between him and Error right away. "So, did you bring the corrective patch?"

"Yes, of course. I've also brought the weapons. They should be right…" he took out an empty sack and they could all see clearly there was a large hole in it. "Oh dear…"

Arthur was the first to get it. "Don't tell me they all came out of the bag when you were falling down here. Please."

Kiku managed to form a weak smile. "Sorry?"

Yao quickly looked up at the sky, "That's dangerous aru!" he proceeded to shield his head.

Arthur sighed. "I guess we'll have to search for them."

"We can do that later. But first, let's go to Ludwig'-san's house."

They agreed and began to head back, until Francis muttered, "Oh, Lord…" They turned to Francis who was browsing through the party status panel, and his eyes were bulging out. The Allies gathered around him and of course, if they saw that Kiku's level was around 15 levels higher than their own; their eyes would bulge out too. HP and MP were around 3000, skills were the same as the Error's but had a few others they never heard of as well.

They turned to Kiku, who just said, "I am the 2D Game Master after all."

~.~.~.~.~

With great power, it had great strengths too.

Kiku was having a blast as he wiped down the monsters in their way with only one use of his skills and it was so amazing, it made the Allies' mouth drop to the ground.

"Well, at least Kiku is having fun and not attacking us aru."

That was true. As this was the true Kiku they knew, and were glad he was with them. Not having a sinister, dark look on his composed, yet kind face, nothing like that at all.

As they headed back, Arthur asked Kiku, when everyone was further away from them, "Hey, Kiku?"

"Yes?"

Arthur had to ask this, for their own safety, "Is it possible that Feliciano and Lovino have been infected."

Kiku thought about for a moment before he answered, "Well, I have already tried to thoroughly analyze their data, but there has been nothing particularly odd about their behavior or abilities."

"According to Ludwig and Gilbert, Ivan materialized from thin air."

"Yes, and that ability hasn't been confirmed so far. However," the Japan nation's face went serious as he spoke lower, "maybe it's just that it hasn't been used yet."

Arthur's eyes went wide. The possibilities that the Italian brothers could be on Error's side rose again. And they weren't 100% sure yet! "If we don't act now, we will never know!"

Kiku was silent as he considered Arthur's words. "Once we start doubting, we can not stop. But do not fear, if they were infected, they probably wouldn't be much of a threat. We also have the corrective patch, so even if worse comes to worst; we should be able to deal with it quickly."

Arthur sighed. Well, there's that too. "You're right."

They arrived back at Ludwig's house faster than they expected. As they walked in, a chilling silence was what welcomed them. Where was the usual sound of the Axis' daily life?

"It's awfully quiet here, isn't it?"

Kiku nodded, "I have a bad feeling about this. Shall we go further inside?"

They searched the rooms, but there were no signs of life anywhere. That was until they came to the kitchen, where they saw the two cowardly Italian's huddled together at the far corner.

"Feliciano-kun! Lovino-kun!"

The brother's jumped, Feliciano was about to cry for surrender, but when he saw the Allies and Kiku, he started to cry, "Ki-Kiku…j-just…now, the impostor showed up…And Lu-Ludwig and the others…"

"O-Oi! Antonio is a danger!" Lovino cried out.

Others were worried, as Kiku tried to calm them down. "It's okay, just calm down. What on earth happened?"

Lovino stepped forward, yelling, "That Error-you came out of no where and took Antonio and the potato bastards with him!"

"What?" They all shouted out, "Then why are you two still here!" Francis questioned.

"He said he didn't need us because we're weak…" Feliciano mumbled.

Alfred went closer to them. "So, where are they?"

"Well…" a flash of light shone behind them and the brothers coward again at the corner, when the villain's voice said, "Yes, thank you. Sorry to intrude."

The Allies turned around, ready to fight. A flash of black ran past their eyes and Kiku was standing in front of Error, katana in hand and coolly said, "So you've finally showed your face, Error! Now it is time for my Blade of Justice-"

"Kiku! You're getting carried away aru!" Yao said as he stepped in.

Error just chuckled. "Seems like my 3D self is enjoying himself. I am so glad. As a reward, I suppose I will tell you what happened to those that were here."

Francis clenched his fist. "You…What have you done to them!" he demanded.

"I haven't done anything;" Error shrugged, his eyes showing amusement as he continued, "I've merely confined them at Ivan's location."

"Ivan's?" Arthur whispered.

Alfred swung his sword back into his scabbard. "What do you want?"

"All I want is for you to enjoy the 2D world," Error smiled as he answered. "Make sure you train and raise your levels. Good bye." And he disappeared in a flash of light.

Alfred punched his fist at the wall, gritting his teeth. "What the hell!"

Kiku was deep in thoughts. "Ludwig-san and the others at Ivan-san's place is a problem, I'm afraid. If by any chance we are taken as hostages…"

"Can't we just remove Ivan's infection before hand?"

"If he resists, we won't have time to place the corrective patch on him. We have to exhaust him to an extent first."

Yao looked worried. "Either way, we'll have to fight him aru…"

There was silence looming over the room, but Alfred quickly boasted, "It'll be okay! As long as the Hero is here, we'll be fine! After all, saving friends and fighting evil is exactly what I am supposed to do!"

"Yes," Francis agreed, "We'll have to go."

"Oh well, we'll have to try," Kiku sighed before adding, "I wanted to ask you this earlier but, where are Vash-san, Lili-san and Roderich-san?"

Everyone was silent. "They're here too?" Then a horrible idea struck them, "Hey what it they're-"

"Vee, I don't think so," Feliciano came over to them and piped up, "They came here before and they were okay. And remember, they are neutral."

They all sighed. No trigger happy, infected Vash was a good Vash.

"You called?"

Everyone jumped. At the door way, there stood the neutral siblings.

"Vash-(san), Lili-(san)!"

"_Guten Tag, _everyone." Lili greeted.

"The front door was open, so I let myself in," Vash explained, before he hauled a bag full of weapons in. "We found these interesting weapons in the swamp, and I was wondering if you're interested."

Kiku examined the weapons in the bags, and gasped. "These are the items I brought! Thank you!" Kiku began to take them but Vash batted his hands away, saying, "These are my goods, so you'll have to pay for them."

"Haha, greedy as ever!" Alfred snickered.

**BANG!**

Everyone covered their ears while the Vargas brothers ran to the corner again. Thank God that no one was hurt.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur yelled, "Stop shooting without warning!"

"He said something unnecessary, blame him," Vash stated as he put his gun back in its gun holder.

"Actually, we need to talk, Vash-san. The thing is…"

Kiku explained to them on what had been happening all this time, and both the siblings gasped.

"So that's what happened?"

"Me and _bruder _have been working for money all this time, thinking it was only a game…"

"Yes, that's why we need your cooperation, if you'll please."

"Wait a minute!" Vash stepped forward and pointed his finger at Kiku's chest, "Aren't you the cause of this in the first place?" Kiku winced at the words that were true, and Vash gritted his teeth as he stood back, "I'll remember this later."

"I will see what I can do about it," Kiku said.

"But if that's the case, I'll do all I can to cooperate. You can take the weapons."

"Neat!" the Allies rushed to the bag and pulled out all sorts of weapons, to find which one was theirs'. For Alfred, a blade called Alkaiser; Arthur, the Excalibur sword; Francis, a Flamberge fencing sword; and for Yao, a wok.

"I'll go get the rest," Vash headed out, as Lili followed him.

"Thank you," Kiku took out a small device, "In that case, please take this PHS so we can keep in contact."

"P-PHS?" Vash took the small device from Kiku's hand. It was like a miniature walkie-talkie.

"It's a means of communication in the RPG world."

Vash merely nodded and he walked out the door with Lili.

"And can you please look for Roderich-san as well?"

And Vash face palmed.

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**Maiden: Well that was a shortish battle scene.**

**Japan: It's alright. *drinks a cup of tea***

**Maiden: *drink as well* Next time, I'm making England go "Britannia Beam!"**

**Japan: So, what's next?**

**Maiden: I'm not spoiling anything yet!**

**Japan: Of course, that would be an unforgivable sin to the ones who haven't watched the videos yet.**

**Maiden: True. Oh, ********a**nd since France is still being tied up over there *points to curtains*, I'll do the translation. 'Ange' means 'Angel'.

**China: *looks around* Where's America and England aru?**

**Maiden: In a room, doing it I guess. *silence* I locked them in there because they both tied France up in a way that I **_**didn't **_**want to put in mind! Besides, we need more USUK in here. Anyway, China, what do you have for offer to get the readers?**

**China: Uhhh…Chinese foods aru?**

**Maiden: Hmmm…I know *straightens up* China will serve Chinese food for a week to all the **_**fabulous **_**readers out there.**

**China: What?**

**Maiden: See you soon! **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Maiden: Hey, everyone! Guess what, someone's doing a HetaOni fanfic! *gasps, and everyone runs off to find it* HEY HEY HEY! I'm not done and you haven't read this chapter yet! Anyway, the person who wrote it is simba-rulz called "Trapped Within". And now I also learned about 'When the Hetare cries' *face palm* How many RPG did these people make? And how many Higurashi fans are there in this world. Anyway, awesome reviews deserve awesome Chinese Food! *hands Chinese food to everyone* And I do not own Hetalia or RomaHeta. I only write.**

**Italy: Ve! This taste really good!**

**Maiden: I could have cooked Chinese stylized pasta for you, Italy, but for this week. China is cooking.**

**China: *from kitchen* This is getting tiring aru!**

**Maiden: *shouts back* We have to keep our promise to the readers, China!**

**Japan: Umm…Maiden-san?**

**Maiden: Hmm?**

**Japan: Ummm…this dish is frozen.**

**Maiden: …Huh?**

**Germany: This one too. *hands over***

**America: Same here!**

**England: So's this one!**

**France: Mine as well!**

**Maiden: *overwealmed* Wait…Wait…they were nice and hot when I took it out! Wh…ACHOO! *sniffle* Is it getting cold in here?**

***silence***

**Italy: Vee…I'm scared! Germany!**

**Mysterious voice: Kolkolkol…**

**Maiden: *twitch*…Umm, guys? Did you invite Russia like I told you to?**

**Nations: …Uhhh…**

**Maiden: *face palm* We're doomed…**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter VIII: The newly infected**

After everyone was prepared and well stocked, Kiku and Francis guided them to Ivan's place. Everyone decided that Feliciano and Lovino should stay behind, since maybe for now or always, they would be the safest from Error. The brothers didn't mind anyway.

Once they made it, Francis forgot to mention one thing.

It was _freezing_ there.

"Bloody Hell! I can't fight in this!" Arthur complained and turned back into his normal attire.

"Hey, Kiku, think you can make anything like that for me?" Francis asked as they past a small cottage, which Kiku inspected.

Kiku turned to the French man before he answered, "I'll think about it."

"Everybody! Look!" Alfred pointed to the entrance of Ivan's ice palace, and to everyone's' shock, they saw Antonio slumped back against the stair railings.

"Antonio!" They ran up to the Spaniard, who looked up at the ones that called him. Francis was glad that one of his friends was safe as he exclaimed from in relief, "You managed to escape!" He noticed the Ludwig and Gilbert wasn't anywhere in sight. "But where are the others?"

Antonio merely just went, "Huh? What are you talking about? Oh, and by the way…" he smirked as he took out his long double edged axe and almost sliced Francis if he wasn't wrenched back by Yao. "This is a battle game, right? I won't lose to you!" he laughed evilly.

They all backed away just in time as another attack came. "What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Everyone! Please get away from Antonio-san! This is an infect-" they dodged another one, this time the Passionate Sword Cut.

Yao and Kiku banded together and attacked Antonio and just managed to hit the Spaniard. Using this chance Arthur used Hoata, but it missed as he dodged it without the Briton knowing. Confused by this, Arthur didn't realize that he was right behind him and Antonio managed to cut Arthur's back.

"Artie!" Alfred ran to him quickly. "Francis, heal him!"

"I can't allow you to do that if I want to win!" Antonio was fast as he reached Francis in two seconds, and was about to stop the French, but Kiku was able to hinder the attack.

"Francis-san, now!" Kiku managed to give another blow to Antonio and continued the fight with Yao.

Arthur was healed and sat up as soon as he felt the pain disappeared. "He's…he's too fast!"

"Antonio is known as the boss," Francis explained quickly, "If our status and classes depends on our life in the real world, Antonio should have good speed and physical attacks, which are well balanced. Also, if I remember correctly, he has a lot of HP."

"And what level is he now?" Alfred questioned.

"Same as us."

"How are we suppose to fight with someone like that!" Arthur screeched. Kiku was knocked to the floor and Antonio was about to slice him but Yao distracted him by whacking the Spaniard on the head with his wok. "As if we can kill someone like this!"

"Kiku, any ideas?" Alfred turned to the Japanese man.

The said man stood up, he couldn't believe the speed the Spanish nation possessed almost equaled Yao's. "Antonio is only infected by the Error's virus. We do not have to reduce his HP to zero but we do need to exhaust him enough for him to not struggle when I place the corrective patch on him."

Francis prepared his fencing sword. "I can stop him." He headed straight for Antonio and prepared to cast Sleep, but Antonio flung a tomato in his face. The French yelped as he went blind and he couldn't see with the tomato's paste in his eyes. He wiped them off quickly but could only make out the figure charging towards him.

Antonio was about to take Francis down but then a huge gust of wind blew into his face. Arthur stood in between Francis and Antonio. "Yao! How long do you think you can fix Francis' eyes?"

Yao took out the ingredients for the bitter tea to heal the blinded. "Thirty seconds tops aru."

"Make it twenty." Arthur said. Both he and Alfred charged at him, using their combined skills.

"Kiku, just prepare the corrective patch when he's down!" Alfred hit Antonio square in the chest and was knocked to the floor. However, the Boss still had a lot of will to fight. They tried one more time but this time Antonio was able to step away, enough time to go "_Ole_!" as Alfred charged past him.

"Is it done yet, Yao?" Alfred shouted.

"Not yet aru!"

Alfred didn't have time to dodge the next attack, but Kiku fought Antonio this time and it was a heated battle. Kiku dodge most of Antonio's attack, but each time, it just missed by an inch. When the Japanese attacks, Antonio would dodge like he was doing bullfighting.

But that was enough, Francis' eyes were healed thanks to Yao and he was ready to cast sleep. But Antonio just wouldn't slow down! They need something to slow him down for maybe a few seconds and _fast._ Kiku didn't look like he was that used to boss fights that had high speed. And he had no time to use his secret move!

Alfred thought maybe the Great Depression attack could make Antonio go in pain, which was enough to slow him down.

Arthur thought maybe he could distract him with his remaining scones.

They both attacked at the same time and something happened. Alfred's sword hit one of the scones and like a home run hit, the scone hit Antonio's back, and when it broke, a dark aura was released from it and surrounded Antonio completely*. He screamed in fright, then gasped at the suffocating effect from the darkness. And it slowed him down. There's was their chance! Francis cast Sleep and it got him. Antonio fell to the ground, knocked out.

Kiku rushed to Antonio and placed the corrective patch on him. A transparent sphere appeared around the Spaniard and disappeared. However, Antonio was not waking up. Alfred was about to hit him awake, but then, "Ahahahaha! I'm in paradise! I'm in paradise! Huh?" Antonio looked up at his pals, "What the heck! Where am I? Why does my body have…OWWWW!" He poked at one of the wounds.

Yao sighed. "Looks like he's back to normal aru."

"But how come he was infected?" Alfred questioned.

"I can not imagine Antonio having a pure heart." Francis shivered.

Kiku placed his hands on his chin and thought about it for a moment. _He wasn't infected until he was kidnapped. Then that means, no doubt about it that…_

"Is there another way to be infected aru?" Yao wondered.

"Does that mean any of us can be infected?" Francis thought out loud.

Arthur was thinking differently from them. "No, we aren't affected still."

"Perhaps Error is getting stronger," Kiku finally said after much calculating.

Their breathing hitched. "You mean he'll get stronger as time passes?" Arthur asked.

Kiku just shock his head. "Time...no, I can't tell what it is right now," Kiku admitted, "But I do believe that there is something amplifying his power."

Everyone stayed quiet. If Kiku was right, now they have to be more careful when fighting Error…and they mustn't lose…

But Alfred quickly said, "It's alright! Because the Hero is here and we have Kiku's patch! We'll all be safe if we have these!" Alfred headed toward the entrance. "Right now, we don't know what Error is thinking, so all we can do is forge onwards!"

They didn't really agree with the hero part, but the thought of having Kiku's patch, they should be alright. They followed Alfred as he added, "Really, you old farts think too much."

"And you don't think enough." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Since Antonio-san was infected, there might be a chance that Ludwig-san and Gilbert-san** is also at risk." Kiku said, then he muttered something really fast at a speed that no one could hear***, and final said, "This time, I'm ready. It is time for us to fight."

~.~.~.~.~

At the center of the palace, a gigantic ice sculpture of a pair of wings stood tall, as it sparkled at the center of the room. Gilbert stared at the crystal ball placed at the center of the art piece, which showed the outside of the palace. He flicked his wrist and it showed nothing anymore. He talked past his shoulder, "West, Antonio's gone now. And they're heading this way."

Ludwig unwound the whip in his hand, "I see. Crushing them all at once will save us time."

"I can't hear you if you mumble like that."

They heard footsteps coming and Ivan's voice chimed, "Hmm, since you guys are stuck here, I'll go and take care of them, da?" and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey! They're mine!" Gilbert was about to do the same thing when-

"_Bruder!_" Gilbert stopped and turned to Ludwig, who stared at him blankly, "We can't leave this place. Not yet."

Gilbert stood there, and then tightened his hands into fist. Now he hated this job.

~.~.~.~.~

"_Bruder, _I have found another one."

Vash took the weapon and placed it into his bag. "Right, that should be everything. Let's head back."

"Yes, _bruder._"

They went through the swamp and the thickets they went past just then. Vash helped Lili through everything as they stepped or climbed through the harder parts (that's what Vash claims and it meant _everything_.) They hadn't found Roderich yet and Vash wondered if he was even in the swamp. But something told him he would find him near.

He clutched his head in frustration, why would he think that! It was _him,_ of all people! He was about to punch his face, without the bucket on his head or not, but then the corner of his eyes caught something in sight.

"You!"

The man turned around, who was trying to shield himself from the sun with his violin case. "Yes?" Roderich asked.

Vash could not believe he found the man he was looking for, "What are you doing here? Are you lost again?" he questioned him.

The Austria aristocrat remained silent, and finally answered, "Something like that."

"I'll take you where the others are, come with me." Vash was about to lead the way, but then heard a frantic cry, "_Bruder! _Behind you!"

Vash turned around and an invisible force knocked him down onto the ground. He gasped and looked up; Roderich had a violin in hand and a smirk on his face. "Now, I shall show you I can fight now."

Lili healed Vash quickly and took his gun that fell out of his hand, much to Vash's surprise. "Lili…"

"Even if _bruder _had only taught me how to use these once, I still remember how to use them." Lili aimed it at Roderich, trying to steady her hands. "You have protected me since the day you saved me, I couldn't give enough thanks. But now it is my turn, to protect _bruder._"

Vash was dumbfounded for a few second but then he stood up and took out his another gun. "Very well, but I will still watch your back."

Lili merely nodded, "As I will to _bruder._"

Roderich played his violin again and another wave of invisible force came towards them.

"NOW!" Vash and Lilli dodged and they got into position, the Swiss was just a few feet away from the Austrian, while Lili got on top of a tree above him. Thankfully, these guns wouldn't cause bullet wounds, but they were still dangerous weapons, as Lili shot from the top and managed to shoot Roderich in the leg.

Roderich fumbled a bit but stood up quickly. "Tsk," he played again, this time another melody and strings shot from the string instrument and wrapped around the little sister, who was shocked by the new attack. The girl screamed in surprise and lost her balance and fell. Vash caught her just in time. He cut the strings quickly with his army knife and shot at Roderich once he was done, this time knocking the bow out of his hand. What a precise shot from the gun expert.

And now he was mad. Because those strings were able to slash the dress and leave cuts into the young girl's skin, and red blood started seeping through them.

And Lili could see that Vash was not happy. Well neither was she.

Fusillade was burst forth at the same time, and there were a lot of rounds. They all hit Roderich, who stumbled back from those constant shots and fell with a thud.

Vash helped Lili to stand. "Are you alright?" Lili just nodded. "You handled it well," Vash admitted to Lili's skills.

Lili just shock her head and said honestly, "It was all thanks to _bruder _who taught me well."

They moved towards Roderich, who was now unconscious. Lili went to collect his bow that flew into a near by bush. Vash stayed with Roderich as Lili searched. Then a flash of light was shone behind them and they turned. They gasped when they saw Kiku walking towards them.

But they knew it was not him.

"So Roderich-san was defeated?" he asked, only to himself though, but they didn't answer at all. "How disappointing. Oh, well." He walked up to Roderich but Vash stood in his way.

"You!" Vash shouted and stared directly at 'Kiku's' face with the gun aimed at him, "You must be Error, am I correct? What are you going to do to Roderich?"

Error was not amused by the outburst and having a gun pointed up him, so he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Vash-san, please step aside," he said coldly, "I have no use for you at the moment."

"Don't make me laugh!"

"_Bruder!_" Lili rushed to her brother as fast as she could, because what she saw was Error unsheathing his katana and was about to _remove _Vash…

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**Russia: Well, I wonder what would happen next. *looks over Maiden's plans for RomaHeta***

**Maiden: Russia! Give that back! *reaches for the plans but out of reach***

**Russia: *smiles evilly* Do you want to be like the other nations?**

**Maiden: No, but I want you to let them out of that ice cage as well!**

**Russia: Don't wanna. (^J^)**

**Maiden: *glares* I can be evil too…I can be evil too…fine, Belarus will come here in the next chapter. She can be part of this conversation. And you know what happens when she's near you…**

**Russia: *shivers* Noo…**

**Maiden: *smiles evilly* If you don't want your vital regions to be taken by Belarus, let them go and give it **_**back!**_

**Russia: M-Make me!**

**Maiden: If you say so, hmmm, dear readers, review if you don't want Russia's vital region taken by Belarus.**

**Russia: *shivers* Review please! Or I'm going to…get you…**

**Maiden: By the way, that was Pandemonium attack* And Kiku was acting like Nagato Yuki with the chanting thing***. Also thanks to ry0kiku for pointing out that error**.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Maiden: Okay, I am **_**soooo **_**sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but the problem is I have my Trials in the next few weeks. Like I said before at the beginning of the story, I will be busy up to near the beginning of November because of my HSC.**

**Russia: That's sad!**

**Maiden: Yep. And the only reason that this fanfic was updating so fast last time was because I was writing this in my 'breaks' during my study holiday. But since school started, I was pretty busy.**

**Russia: *nods*…So, how many reviews from last chapter? (;J;)**

**Maiden: Don't worry, we had 6, and since someone didn't want your vital regions invaded, Belarus won't appear…for now.**

**Russia: YAY! (^J^)**

**Maiden: Hmm?...Who's going to be in the A/N today? Well…**

**Spain: Me and Roma!**

**Maiden: *turns* Yes them. Hey guys, can you do the honors?**

**Spain: Sure! Maiden here doesn't own Hetalia or RomaHeta. She's just writing the story her own style.**

**Romano: So don't even think about suing her, you bastards!**

**Maiden: Thank you! Okay, let's go!**

**Romano: Wait, where's Veneciano?**

**Maiden: With Germany somewhere.**

**Romano: They are dead! D=(**

**Maiden: Kill them after this chapter!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter IX: To the rescue**

They were not even trying to hide as they crept through the icy palace. It was so cold, that it caused small puffs of steam blown out of their mouth and nostrils. They have to stay quiet; for they didn't want the German brothers and the creepy siblings to attack them all together. They only need to let one of the siblings to show up, and preferring that it was…

A flash of light shone in front of them, revealing Ivan as he walked out from it. "This is as far as you can go." He smiled, holding his scythe in his hands.

The group went on stand by, but Kiku was the only one with his weapon out.

"Ready?" Alfred whispered to the others. They all confirmed their readiness and he shouted, "NOW!"

Kiku ran up to Ivan, using his extra fast speed and sliced the unprepared Russian.

Ivan was surprised by Kiku's speed but was back to normal quickly. He swung his scythe, but Kiku, with HP over 9000 and Physical Defense at its game limit, it did little damage on him. He then hit Ivan back using the 'Dancing Snow Moon Flower' skill, making Ivan stumble back from the extra powerful attack. Now Ivan's face showed the anger of a demon.

"And that is how far _you_ shall go, Ivan-san."

The others ran past the two fighting, Alfred turning back to shout, "Kiku, we'll leave this to you!" And they all ran off to search for Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Wha-" Ivan was hit again when he turned to stopped them.

"Can you see from the corner of your eyes?" Kiku smirked in his own, fun way, "I will show you what happens when a 2D Game Master fires his cheat codes!"

Alfred and others ran as fast as they could down the hall. As they did, something caught their eyes and they stopped, just a few meters away from Natalya, who was walking slowly towards them.

They believed four (or five) against one was an easy fight, as they took out their weapons. Unfazed, Natalya still kept walking, her green eyes looking cool. They stood in position, and she kept walking closer.

None of them attacked as she came about a few feet away from them.

Thinking they were about to fight when there were only two feet apart, she still didn't attack and she just walked past them.

They blinked. _S_he _still_ didn't attack, not even from behind them.

They turned their heads as she walked on, now noticing she had no weapons in hand. "Well?" Alfred asked when she was further down the hall.

Natalya stopped walking. She didn't turn her head, but said, "If you want to go, go."

"Aren't you going to stop us?" Francis questioned.

"I am the ally of my _брат_, not your enemy."

They lowered their weapon a bit. Alfred hummed and added, "Aren't you going to help Ivan? I thought you loved him?"

They thought they saw Natalya twitched at her brother's name, but was quickly replaced by her walking movement. "Go." And not once turning back, she was gone.

They didn't stay there for long, they kept running forward, soon they made it to where a big ice sculpture stood at the center of the room; and there was Ludwig and Gilbert, both looking surprised and happy to see them here.

"So you made it past Ivan?" Ludwig muttered and unfurled his whip. "These 3Ds are a pain."

Gilbert laughed and took out his sword, "You have made it here, but this place is going to be your grave, you fools!"

Antonio admired Gilbert's declaration of them winning, and began going, "Wow, I wished I said that line. Did I say anything like that when I was infected?"

_"Non, __mon ami,_" Francis told Antonio, chuckling as he went,"but it _is _pretty good, _non? _It's so authentic from them."

Alfred as the Hero declared, "Hey, get ready to fall, Generals of Evil!"

"You three, take this seriously!" Arthur demanded.

"It's like everyone's getting infected by another virus aru," Yao sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright," Alfred calmed down the old nations, "So, we do as we planned, right?"

"Enough talk!" Ludwig's flogged Alfred, and that was how their fight initiated.

~.~.~.~.~

The scythe sliced Kiku in the chest, and he gasped at the sensation of more than a thousand of his HP taken away. Kiku slid away from Ivan, who was becoming even more serious. He couldn't believe it, after firing all the cheat codes and skills, Ivan was still standing!

"Is that all you can do?" Ivan smiled sweetly when Kiku was not attacking, then he used General Winter's snow, which the Japanese dodged just in time, "I thought so. Let's have more fun, _да_?"

Kiku wondered how much longer it would have to take this Russian down. _Ivan _was the one not breaking a sweat! He could try to use the cheat codes again, but if he had analyzed carefully, each attack from Ivan seems to grow stronger and stronger. Now he doubt cheat codes could even help him in this battle.

Kiku lowered his katana and straightened up as he spoke, "Sorry, Ivan-san, but I believe this is all for today."

Ivan pouted and went, "Why?"

"I regret that we cannot defeat you…and save you today. Let's continue another time, shall we?" He raised his weapon in front of him, the tip of the katana aiming at his own abdomen.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

"I rather kill myself than by you," and he plunged the katana into his flesh…

~.~.~.~.~

The Allies barely lived through an unexpected combined skill from the Germans if it wasn't for the Miraculous Heal skill that Francis possessed. Antonio, from behind the group, took this chance and attacked Gilbert. Alfred and Arthur once again invoked their own combo skill, and striked Ludwig, a critical hit. Gilbert quickly used his own Miraculous Heal and both themselves before they attacked again.

"Hey, West! Don't go letting your guard down!"

"Likewise, _bruder._"

Arthur panted from his overuse in magic. "This…is…getting nowhere!"

"No matter what we do, Gilbert will just heal themselves back up!" Francis cast Mute again, but it had no affect on Gilbert, "And damn the immune to status spells on bosses!"

They stepped back as the enemies advanced. Yao looked back to hall. _Where is Kiku?_

As if to answer the question, the sound, "**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**" was heard.

"_Sorry, everyone, but there has been a change of plans._"

"Kiku!" Everyone shouted in surprise; the enemies as well, as they searched for the Japanese nation's whereabouts.

"What happened? Are you alright aru?" Yao asked worriedly.

"_I'm fine, but there's no time to explain._"

"Hey, where the hell is he hiding!" Gilbert hollered out, advancing closer to the others with Ludwig right behind him. "Come on out!"

Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in white and the Allies plus Antonio froze, afraid but prepared to fight their newly added enemy. However, something was different. The _whole _room was engulfed in the light _still_, and both Ludwig and Gilbert were not moving, just frozen in their position.

"_I have stopped the time on them, please knock them out and carry them out of here right now._"

"Got it!" Alfred hit Ludwig on the head with the flat side of his sword, while Antonio stabbed Gilbert in the stomach with the end of his axe. They both fell from the sudden blow, and the white light disappeared. None of the attacked was moving as the attackers both picked them up.

"_Ivan-san's ability to teleport won't work yet. Please get out of there now with the key Gilbert-san has; it should open up the door behind you to the labyrinth that leads outside and to the dungeons!_"

"Right!" Antonio took the key hanging from a chain around Gilbert's neck. "Me and Francis know the way, follow us!"

With the Germans knocked out and carried like potato sacks over their shoulders, they headed towards the locked door and ran through it as fast as possible.

Francis and Antonio ran down the same path they took, both glad that the dungeon's dragon was dead.

Until it showed up in front of them. As a roaring, dungeon _zombie _dragon.

Antonio dropped Gilbert on the head as he backtracked. "Not him again!"

"We're carrying these two, we can't fight!" Alfred stated.

"And Ivan's going to get here soon," Arthur murmured. "One of us will have to stay behind."

And as if jinxing it, a flash of light shone in front of them and there stood in front of them…

They were speechless, too shocked to even say anything until Alfred exclaimed, "_Whoa! _Isn't that a Vocaloid?"

"Mi-Mika?" Yao stammered at last.

Mika turned her head to her creator, determination in her eyes, "Master, leave this to me aru!"

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"Protecting Master is my job aru!" a Chinese polearm appeared in her hand as she faced her opponent in front of her. "You can always count on Mika!"

Arthur tugged Yao's arm, demanding they have to go now, or face Ivan as well. Yao bit his lips. "Mika…sorry!" And they all ran for it, hearing the battle starting from behind.

~.~.~.~.~

The corrective patch formed two spheres around the unconscious brothers and disappeared once it had done what it had to do. Alfred and the others all waited a few seconds and soon they began to stir.

"Wha-" Ludwig shot up from where he was lying, confused by the sudden change of location. They were in a small, cozy hut. It had the basic needs in life such as a kitchen, bathroom, four small beds (he and Gilbert were on the floor though) and a large table with a few stools around it.

"Where the hell are we now?" Gilbert shot up next, but soon calmed down when he saw his pals.

Yao sighed as he took the patch back, "All done aru."

"I'm so relieved!" Antonio cheered. "Kiku's patch sure is something, huh?"

"Honda?" Ludwig searched the hut but couldn't find his friend, "Where is he?"

"He went back to the real world," Alfred elaborated, "Because he came as a player, he has this 'skill' called 'Death Ruler', he can go back to the real world or to his last save point by killing himself."

"That's…that's pretty impressive."

"Well, if he didn't do that, we could have died for real and you guys would be still infected."

Ludwig also noticed someone else not with them. "Hey, where's Feliciano?"

"Don't worry," Antonio reassured him, "He and Lovi are still together at your place. For now, Error is not after them, so they're safe."

"And they're probably the safest out of all of us," Francis added. "They're still at level one the last time we checked. Error won't go near them because of that."

Ludwig sighed in relief.

"So, what is this place?" Gilbert asked again.

"A safe place for all of us," Arthur started to explain, "Kiku made a protective wall around a hut near Ivan's palace. No monsters can get in, not even Error!"

"Since we're safe, how about we all rest?" Alfred suggested.

"Sounds good. I feel like I'm going to pass out soon," Francis placed himself on one of the four available beds.

"I'm going to sleep a bit more," Gilbert said as he rubbed the top of his head, "My head hurts like hell for some reason…"

Antonio laughed. "Ah, sorry about that, Gilbert. I dropped you while we were running away."

"So it was your fault!" the Prussian rushed to the Spaniard and soon it turned into chase around the small shelter.

"Hey, _bruder,_ I thought you were going to sleep?" Ludwig rubbed his head as he sat himself on a bed.

The others were also about to rest as well, planning to ignore the two idiotic nations, but then all of them stopped when they heard the front door opening and closing.

There stood Vash and Lili by the door, each holding something in hand. Lili was carrying a bag full of weapons while Vash was holding onto a rope, which was tied to…

"Roderich?"

The said man was shouting, "You fool! I told you to let go of me!"

Vash tugged the rope and Roderich flew to the ground from the pull. The Swiss stepped on the aristocratic man to prevent him from moving. "This idiot here seems to have gotten himself infected, so I brought him here to get him cured."

"How did you know we were here?" Alfred asked.

"Honda contacted us with the PHS," Lili held out the small device, "He saved _bruder _from Error's attack back at the swamp, and told us to come here."

"I did not need any help, I was doing fine!" Vash huffed and seems to be stepping on the man below him a bit harder. "I have also collected the weapons, so-"

"HAHA! Looking good, rich boy!" Gilbert came over and taunted.

Roderich was fuming and tried to break free. "I will not forget this humiliation!"

"Hey, he's talking like you, Princess Peach," Antonio laughed, which caused him to get hit by Gilbert.

"Don't call me Princess Peach, you idiot! You were caught too!"

"Me and Ludwig was caught only once, so we're more like Princess Daisy!"

"You know what, fuck you! Daisy only showed up a few times and now Peach is much more awesome than her! Like her, I am more awesome than you two put together and I can make Peach's dress look-"

"Pink would really suit you!"

"Will you two…" they both turned and froze. The sight of Ludwig's blood vein on his forehead that looked like it was about to pop means only one thing, "_just shut up!_" Ludwig marched to the middle of the group, his voice loud as he commanded, "_Vash, you hold on to Roderich! Wang Yao, cure him with the patch! Gilbert and Antonio, get the weapons! The rest of you are to stand by for any further orders! Everyone, move, now!_"

"Gee, look what you did; it's your fault you made the macho man go into drill sergeant mode."

"_My_ fault?"

"_Talking is strictly forbidden!_"

~.~.~.~.~

"Well, it looks like I failed again," Error sighed to himself as he stopped in a place full of pure white light. "The 3Ds have stronger powers than I expected. I didn't expect them to work together either," he sighed and his face turned from blank to sadness.

"Oh, do not worry," And he smiled to himself, which slowly turned into a smirk, "My powers keep amplifying. Sooner or later, even if they don't cooperate, I should be able to establish them into this world." Silence fell on him for a moment, and he slowly sighed again.

"Yes, that's right," he smiled a little, "someday, it will be when…"

~.~.~.~.~

**France: Before we begin, 'mon ami' means 'my friend'**

**Maiden: And it's done! The only battle moment without much descripton.**

**Spain: So, when are you going to update again?**

**Maiden: Probably after my trials, which ends on 20****th**** of August.**

**Romano: Wow.**

**Maiden: Yeah…Oh, and guess who turned 18 on July 26****th****?**

**All nations: You!**

**Maiden: Yeah! Happy Birthday to me…**

**Germany: Are you going to sing to yourself?**

**Maiden: Maybe?**

**Italy: Vee, let's sing together, Maiden!**

**Maiden: Sure!**

**Japan: I wish you luck for your trials, Maiden-san.**

**Maiden: Thank you, Japan!**

**China: Here's a new Kuroshitsuji bag your wanted aru!**

**Japan: Hey, this is pirated!**

**Maiden: Just this once, come on.**

**Russia: Come to my place someday, **_**да**_**?**

**Maiden: Sure.**

**England: I'll back you a cake!**

**America: NO! I will make you burgers!**

**Francis: How about my cooking instead?**

**Maiden: Either is fine guys.**

**Romano: We…have nothing to give you though…**

**Spain: How about our tomatoes? And to everyone here as well!**

**Maiden: Good idea! Free Spamano tomatoes for those who review this. And please wish me luck…I'll need it (;.;)…****For those who think I am actually going on trial...I meant my final year as a YR12 exam!**

**Romano: Stop putting me and that tomato bastard together!**

**Spain: Aww, cute Tomato Roma is here!**

**Maiden: Well, see ya later!**


	10. Chapter X

**Maiden: Aaaaaaaaaaaand…I'm back! *collapse on floor***

**Italy: Vee! Are you okay, Maiden?**

**Maiden: Will I be okay right after going through 5 exams in a week?**

**Nations: "Ouch!" "Uhh, not really?" "Your school is nuts!" "What kind of torture was that aru?"**

**Japan: You're almost there, Maiden-san! Just one more term and passing the HSC, you'll be having your 'Eternal Happiness' (meaning 3 months holiday)**

**Maiden: I hope so…**

***walks in Austria, Hungary and Prussia***

**Hungary: I know something that will cheer you right up!**

**Maiden: Hungary?**

***Hungary smiles innocently and out of thin air, produced '**_**The APH pairings photo album**_**'. Maiden blinked***

**Austria and Prussia: Where did that come from?**

**Hungary: *ignores them* It has all your favorite pairings in here. It all starts off with the PG-13 ones, then the rating goes up.**

**Maiden: *blinks more* Such…Such a book existed? *Hungary nods*…May I?**

***Hungary hands over book and Maiden runs off with it***

**Hungary: Well that should make her happy after those horrible weeks of studying.**

**China: What…What did you mean by 'rating goes up' aru?**

**Hungary: Oh you know…the usual *beep*…and the *gun shots* then the *khhh*…**

**England: I heard enough!**

**Germany: I did not hear that!**

**Hungary: I'm just surprised she found out about us at the beginning of 2010.**

**Austria: *clears throat* A-Anyway, we should do the disclaimer now-**

**Prussia: By the **_**awesome me! **_***with microphone in hand and speakers volume up to the max. The '**_**Marukaite Chikyuu – Prussia version**_**' song comes on* **_**Listen up, you awesome readers of this fanfic! This is just the fanfic version of the great RPG RomaHeta, which stars me as the main character-**_

**America: Hell no! I am the main character here!**

**Prussia: What? I'm so much more awesome than you; I should be the main character!**

**America: Pfft! As if!**

***they get into a heated argument and fight***

**France: *watches them* Now what?**

**Spain: Me and Roma did it last month already.**

**Romano: I'm only doing it once.**

**Austria: Ahem. So the point is, Miss Maiden here does not own the game or us, the characters of Hetalia. So please-**

**Prussia: Hey, Rich Boy! Stop stealing my awesome role!**

**Austria: Since when did I ever-**

**Hungary: Okay, that's done, so let's move on! I want to see the cute Italy brothers action!**

**Russia: *with evil looking auras around him* Ms. Hungary, how much photos did you take of me and Yao?**

**Hungary: *sweat drops* Uhhh…**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter X: A useless mission**

Feliciano ate his pasta in a slow pace. Usually he would chug it all down under thirty minutes, if it was a normal serving.

But here's the thing, it _was _a normal serving. And he was taking his 'sweet ass' time on it too. He would pick up a strand of noodle or a meat ball off the plate with his fork and slurped it _even slower_.

Lovino, who had already finished, was getting aggravated by his brother's behavior, but who could blame him? It was night time and the others weren't back yet. They couldn't contact Kiku to ask how the others were, so the feeling of not knowing how everyone was doing was driving them crazy. But Lovino would not admit that he was worried as well, someone had to be the one who have it all together (it was the only way to not admit he was worried about Antonio.)

After Feliciano _finally _finished with his pasta, he murmured, "What are we going to do?" It was loud enough for Lovino to flinch as he placed the dirty dishes into the sink; he didn't expect his brother to sound _that _depressed, "Wh-What if something happened to them?" Both the brothers had a mental image of the others dead, frozen into ice sculptures that's scattered around Ivan's cold palace. Feliciano started crying, and clung to his brother, "Veeeee! What are we going to do, _fratello? _If Ludwig and the others are in danger, we can't go back to the real world anymooore!"

Lovino tried to pry his brother's hands off him but it was like undoing an iron bar's knot. "Get off me, goddammit! Freaking out won't solve anything!"

After he finally managed to calm down, Feliciano let go of Lovino and wiped away his tears and let out a, "Y-Yeah, you're right…" then, from his cry-baby face to his _actually serious_ face, he declared, "Alright, then! I guess I will go save them myself!"

"Huh?" What was Feliciano up to now?

"Even if something bad happens, I'll run back here! And besides, Error said he doesn't want us, so I'll be fine!" Feliciano actually sounded brave, to Lovino's surprise.

"Yeah, but…"

"Alrightie! First of all, I'll need a weapon to fight with!" And Feliciano ran to their bedroom, "White flags have no affects on Ivan anyway!"

Lovino just sat there, looking dumbfounded, until he shouted, "I…I'm coming too, dammit!" He wasn't going to let Feliciano rescue Antonio!

Weapons for them to choose were clattered on to the floor. It was hard choosing them, since some were too scary looking, and/or the others were too dangerous for either of them to use.

For example, Feliciano tried to use Ludwig's whip as his weapon, but when he tried it, the sound of the whip cracking the air scared the heck out of the brothers ("Why does Ludwig like these scary things!"). Lovino tried one of the spells in the spell books but when he tried to cast fire, he set the whole bookcase alight!

Next, Feliciano tried another weapon, a flail with a spiky-ball attached to a chain. But it was way too heavy for Feliciano to use and he broke a vase and nearly killed Lovino when he couldn't control the heavily swinging weapon. After that, Lovino (while being huffy at Feliciano) saw a pitchfork next to a long axe. He took the pitchfork in hand and looked in a mirror in the room.

"What are you doing with _Fratello _Antonio's pitchfork?" Feliciano asked when Lovino tried to strike a pose that Antonio would usually did when he had one in his hand.

"N-Nothing!" But the blush on his face said otherwise.

Axes and lances were not their type of weapons either. It was either too heavy or they're too clumsy to use them. Claws just made the younger of the two to start crying because it made him have a booboo. They weren't used to other types of guns other than pistols they used when they were in a mafia business.

"How about this?" Feliciano took Arthur's bow and arrows in hand.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

Feliciano loaded an arrow and aimed it at an apple just sitting on top of a fruit basket. Somehow, with his steady hands that were obtained from years of painting, he fired and the arrow shot through the center of the apple and pinned it to the cement part of the brick wall.

While Lovino's mouth opened and closed like a fish, Feliciano plucked the arrow out of the apple and took a bite, then letting out a squeal, "Vee! I did it! This bow is light and pretty as well. Will Ludwig think I'm strong when he sees me using this?" Feliciano skipped around the bedroom with glee and started to pack arrows into a quiver, "Vee, I think he will!"

Face going red, Lovino frantically searched other weapons to use. Anything was fine.

There was an estoc among the collection of swords. Lovino used to be a sword wieldier once, when he tried to become at _least _a little stronger than Feliciano. Screw the fact it's that French ass' weapon!

"We're leaving now, _idiota_!"

"Yes, sir!"

~.~.~.~.~

The night was full of silence in the wide open field, only the moon's light was present to show them the way. Feliciano was beaming with confidence as he walked down the path to Ivan's palace with his brother.

"Stop smiling like that, goddammit."

"Vee! But I'm excited! Ludwig would say I'm brave and strong for rescuing him!"

"Oi! Don't go and forget about Antonio…and the ot...hers…"

Both of them didn't just stop walking, they _froze_ from fear. There was a Monster!Tony standing in front of them, just staring at them as they stared back.

Two good minutes passed and Feliciano finally snapped from his fear level finally reaching its limits. "_VeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee_!" He double backed and ran; Lovino was close after him, who was shouting out, "Oi, Feliciano! Don't tell you actually-"

"I had completely forgotten about the monsters!" Feliciano sobbed and was gaining speed quicker than Lovino.

"YOU IDIOT!"

The Monster!Tony was able to catch up to one of the brothers. It snarled its fangs and sprung onto Lovino's back.

"Shi-_gyaaahhhh!_" Lovino screamed in pain as the monster sank his poisonous fangs into the older Italian's shoulder.

"_Fra-Fratello!_" Feliciano turned back and quickly loaded an arrow and prepared to fire. However, his hands were shaking badly and he was scared that he would miss and shoot Lovino instead.

Lovino managed to take out the estoc from its sheath and stabbed the little monster in the head. The monster yelped in pain before dying and fell from Lovino's back.

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano ran back to his brother's side as he collapsed onto his knees from the effects of the venom running though his body and began to cough uncontrollably. The younger Italian began sobbing and hugged his brother tightly as he wailed, "_Fratello! _Don't diiiie!"

"I…Idiot! Let go of me!" Lovino kicked his brother off him, even though it was a feeble kick, it managed to get Feliciano to step back (actually, Feliciano let go to yank Lovino's bag off his shoulder). "I'll be…fine!" he coughed out the last word and continued to do so.

Feliciano panicked, but began to rummage through the bag's content. He quickly found what he was looking for: a jar full of tomato purée. He quickly unscrewed the lid and used a spoon he usually takes with him to scoop out a spoonful of the sauce. "Quick, eat this!" he shoved the spoon into Lovino's mouth with so much force, that Lovino almost gagged but was able to swallow the rest of the sauce that lingered in his mouth. As he gasped for air and was about to demand Feliciano on what the heck he was doing, the young Italy hugged his brother again, this time gently but there was firmness in it.

A soft light slowly surrounded them and Lovino felt his strength slowly - very slowly - returning. The light was soft and warm, just like how Feliciano's hug feels right now. It lingered around them for a few minutes, before it began to fade away; but Lovino felt his energy fully returned by the time the light dispersed.

Feliciano let go of his brother and beamed, "Vee, a hug does make everything better!"

Lovino twitched from Feliciano's brightness. "Will you stop smiling like that!" Feliciano just stayed the same but Lovino let it drop, it was his brother's trait after all. "Anyway, why did you feed me that?"

"Yao said the tomatoes in this world have a bit of magical properties in it. He was surprised that a red fruit can also have these kind of properties, vee!"

Lovino just nodded and stood up along with his brother. "Alright then. Now," he bonked Feliciano on the head and angrily shouted, "How could you forget about the monsters, _idiota!_"

"Vee! Th-That's because…" Feliciano rubbed his head as he thought why, "Maybe, it was because we had the altar…remember what that person said about it?"

Lovino tensed up and shook his brother. "Shut up! Don't mention him! Let's just go back already, dammit!" And Lovino stormed off.

Feliciano nodded to agree, "Vee, Ludwig, _Fratello _Antonio and the others should be fine if they can make it through more than one monster like that one." And they both headed back to the house…as quick as their feet could take them.

~.~.~.~.~

Kiku sighed in relief as his Italian friends made it back into the house. He felt guilty that one: right now he couldn't tell them that everyone other than Ivan and (possibly) Natalya was alright; and two: he actually believed that Feliciano and Lovino were infected.

_Oh well, it will all be over soon, so it's okay._

Since Error seems to be not making any moves, Kiku retreated to bed, calling it a night.

However…

~.~.~.~.~

…Unknown to the brothers and Kiku, someone was watching as the two useless Italians retreated for the night.

"That was too close," Error murmured to himself as he transported away from where he was hiding, and back to the pure white space.

"If you haven't done that, we would have lost them," He sighed out slowly, then mumbled "It was a good thing that they didn't follow Alfred and the others. But I didn't imagine that they would be foolish enough to risk themselves in danger to rescue Ludwig and Antonio. But at least they are still useless."

He stayed silent for a while, then laughed at his remarks and said quietly, with a small smirk on his face – a smirk that could send chills down anyone's spine, "But not for long…"

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: *comes back* Oh yeah, I feel **_**so **_**much better. *looks back at the chapters* Hmm, I think I failed a chapter again but oh well. And after so much internal debate, I finally decided that Feliciano and Lovino will use a short bow and an estoc respectively. I mean, America is much suited with being a gunner, since he was a gunner in '**_**Hetalia Fantasia**_**'. Then again, he **_**is **_**the hero in the game, so he should be a sword wielder. And in HetaOni, he is a gun wielder, so I'll let it pass. **

**By the way, this fanfic is getting **_**interesting, **_**isn't it? And after this, only two more chapters to go until the epic scene…**

**Fans of RomaHeta: Hurray! That/An Epic scene is coming soon!**

**Fans who never watched the videos: Wait…what scene?**

**Fans who seen it: You'll see…**

**Maiden: Yeah…**_**that **_**scene…But it will maybe take a while for me to work out how to write it out with more of my **_**horrible **_**exams coming up! DX**

**Any who, since we have Austria, Hungary and Prussia with us today, we shall have three things to give out. But first, here are the tomatoes for everybody! *hands tomatoes with Spamano as fans cheers* Okay, out first gift is Austria **_**personally **_**teaching you how to play the piano. Secondly: we all shall learn the Art of Frying Pan from Hungary. Finally: A date with Prussia for all the Prussia fangirls out there.**

**Oh, and before I forget, another choice can be made for the HetaOni fanfic! Those who voted can vote again! Remember to go to my profile to vote for it!**

**Nations and Maiden: See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter XI

**Maiden: Well, today we only have Switzerland and Liechtenstein with us. Because the others are either on dates, lessons, or cooking tonight's meal for all of us.**

**Switzerland: Yo.**

**Liechtenstein: Good Evening.**

**Maiden: Hi there!**

**Liechtenstein: What shall we do today, Miss Maiden?**

**Maiden: Well, can you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?**

**Liechtenstein: Of course. Miss Maiden doesn't own RomaHeta or Hetalia. She is just someone who writes.**

**Maiden: Thank you…and~**

**Switzerland: And once I pull this trigger, the poll for HetaOni will be closed. Because Maiden here has already submitted 2 chapters. *bang***

**Maiden: Ekk! T-Th-Thank you!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XI: Nation puppets for the energy sources**

The cool, snowy sunlight was already flooding into the room. But Ludwig was still in bed. He blinked, trying to become fully awake, but it didn't work. Why…?

Oh, right. Last night, Gilbert and his duos just _had _to try out those alcohols that were in one of the cupboards to celebrate on making it out of Ivan's palace alive. Ludwig took a few drinks and already turned himself in for the night along with Vash and Lili. He sat up a bit - it was a start at least - and groaned from the sight before him. Beer bottles were scattered around and bullet holes that Vash left behind before sleeping were _everywhere. _Blame it on Francis and Arthur when they both transformed into indecent clothes due to being drunk. Arthur this time was in his sexy waiter outfit and Francis…actually, does wearing cat ears and tails and adding a huge rose that covered his vital region even count as an attire? Well, they're still in it. Ludwig thought Kiku shouldn't have made an 'outfit' for Francis in the first place. Everyone except for himself, Yao, Lili and Roderich, were sleeping on the floor or on the table (only Antonio), some of them in weird positions (_how _could Alfred even sleep being _upside-down?_).

On the count of three, Ludwig got himself off the bed completely and stretched. At that same moment, the sound '**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**'was heard. Everybody started to stir awake, while Antonio fell off the table with a _thud_.

"_Good Morning, everyone,_" Kiku's voice was heard.

"Jeez, give us a warning next time when you do that! You made me fell off the table. Oww…" Antonio complained as he rubbed his back.

"_My apologies, Antonio-san._"

"Wait a minute, Francis, Arthur! Why are you still in such an indecent state?" Roderich demanded. Him doing that first thing in the morning was the good old aristocratic nation that all the nations knew well.

"Oh, shut up…" Francis groaned as he tried to stand up but he failed miserably, "I'm fighting the Mother of Hangover right now…"

As everybody roused (other than Francis and Arthur, who was still lying on the floor with his head faced down), Gilbert yawned and cracked his neck. "Weird. I was sure I'd been sleeping on the bed…"

"Roderich kicked you off," Ludwig told him.

"What? Oi, Rich Boy, you have some nerve, don't ya!" Gilbert yelled as he stomped up to Roderich.

"Oh? You want me to sleep on the floor?" Roderich asked.

"_And you don't care if I do?_"

Those two went into an argument, while Ludwig tried to break up them up.

"_Guten Morgen,_ _bruder,_" Lili greeted as she went off the bed and went beside Vash, who just mumbled the greeting back, trying to ignore the two arguing men.

Alfred, while still upside-down, did a somersault from where he was, surprising the others because of the American's hidden skill.

"_Good Morniiiiiiiiiing, _Kiku!" Alfred greeted cheerfully, causing the two drunken nations to groan out a "Shut up!"

"_I see that most of you are nice and lively today,_" Kiku commented.

"That's because we all used my Herbal Medicine before we slept aru!" Yao said proudly, "Well, maybe except for those two," he added as he glanced at the drunks.

Arthur raised his head but the constant pounding to his head was killing him. "Yao…give me some of those medicines. My head's killing me…" he groaned out before he final dropped his head back to the floor.

"Big Brother as well…" Francis added.

While Yao went and made more medicines for them, Kiku said, "_Last night, I have finished analyzing the data about our current problems. From it, I have confirmed a few things._"

"Okay, _shoot,_" America seated himself around the table as everybody else joined in.

"But first, Francis, Arthur, get changed this instant!" Ludwig ordered.

"But I don't wanna move! I'm listening, so can't I stay like this until I take the medicine?"

"Denied."

~.~.~.~.~

While Arthur and Francis got changed and took the Herbal Medicine to cure themselves from the hangover, America made burgers for everyone for breakfast. Surprisingly, the burger didn't taste like the ones at McDonalds', and it's pretty tasty too.

"Thanks for the meal," they said after they finished eating. Alfred looked up, expecting that Kiku was looking down on them. Thanks to the PHS, there was no fear of Error interfering during the meeting. "Okay Kiku, report."

"_First of all, it's about Ludwig-san', Gilbert-san', Antonio-san', and Roderich-san's infection,_" Kiku said as he read off what he found on the screen, "_It is as I thought, Error has become stronger._"

"Yeah, if he had been that strong from the beginning, we would have all been infected already," Arthur said.

"Seeing as Feliciano and Lovino still not infected yet, it seems that Error is still not strong enough to infect us all," Ludwig added.

"_That's true. Also, I have verified a great energy shift from Error's infection process._"

"Energy shift?"

"So, does that mean he can't do much until he recollects his energy again aru?" China asked.

"_Probably._" Kiku sighed as he read his next report, "_Now, about Ivan-san…_"

"I still can't believe that even using your cheat codes, you still couldn't defeat him," Alfred remarked.

"_Rather, _I'm _the one who was in danger. When I was fighting him, Ivan-san just didn't seem to get any weaker but stronger instead. But, by analyzing from our battle log, I was able to confirm something._"

"And that's?" Vash asked.

"_By comparing 'Ivan-san and Natalya-san versus Ludwig-san and Gilbert-san' battle log to the one between me and Ivan-san's battle log, it is confirmed that, like Error, Ivan-san is growing stronger as well._"

"Ivan too?" Prussia jumped up from his seat.

"_Yes…_" Kiku answered. Chilly like silent loomed over the group as the thought of General Winter's snow encase them into ice sculptures. Even the fire in the fireplace that flared with warmth wasn't able to shoo them away.

Arthur was finally able to found his voice, "S-So I was right, when I said that as time passes, Error and now, Ivan included, will get stronger."

Kiku sighed as he said, "_I also thought about what you said. But it turned out there is something sending them energy, little by little._"

"What sort of energy?"

Another silent loomed over them. But it had to be broken as Kiku answered, "_This energy is what sends you Exp._"

"Exp?" Austria raised an eyebrow. Almost everyone wondered what in the world an 'Exp' was, but when they caught sight of Alfred, Yao, and Gilbert paling and stuttering, "S-So that's…" it couldn't be good.

"_When I say Exp, it is short for Experience Points._"

Alfred final said it, this time it was him who shot up from his seat, "So that's why Error wants us to earn more Experience Points!"

"_There's more, actually,_" Francis and Arthur pulled Alfred back down as Kiku continued, "_You who were brought to the 2D world against your will aren't completely integrated with the world yet._"

"What do you mean?" Francis asked. Everybody listened carefully.

"_Even if infected, you can only move around in the game._"

"And?"

"_The boundary between the dimensions is ambiguous; you are like half flesh and blood in there._"

"Neat," Prussia admired his 2D body at this point.

"Uhh…then what happens if we die in this world if we're half flesh and blood?" That was a good question, they haven't died yet in this game and now they _really _didn't want to.

"_If your whole party gets defeated by monsters or by Error, you can just start again from where you last saved. If one of your members gets killed, you can still use the Royal Jelly to revive them. Therefore, nothing will happen._"

"Wow, actually rise from the dead," Alfred murmured as he drank a glass of water.

Kiku rolled his eyes. The game was created by himself after all, there's no way you could die in the game… "_However, if you're defeated by someone who is also half flesh and blood – like Ivan-san, for example – you can still get revived, but then you can not come back to the 3D world because your connection to it will be lost._"

"WHAT?" They all screamed and shot up from their seats.

Gilbert realized something, it was like a whole bunch of bricks that just hit him in the brain, "Wait, does that mean West and I, also Antonio and Rich Boy here, can't go back to the real world anymore?"

"_Don't worry; it's only a temporary thing. Until you recover a bit, you'll be back to normal._" The group sighed in relief (Ludwig, Gilbert, Anotnio and Roderich let out a larger one) and sank back down into their seats. "_However,_" they all stiffed at the word, it seems to be the most popular word for today, "_When the four of you were defeated, I noticed that Error would try to interfere._"

"Like when me and _bruder _defeated Roderich, Honda?" Lili asked.

"_Yes. This is just a speculation, but…_" Kiku took a deep breath, the suspense of not knowing what was really going on was killing them, "…_I believe that Error, during your temporary disconnection from the 3D world, will try to interfere and cause a permanent disconnection instead, because there was another large energy shift when Error appeared after Roderich-san was defeated._"

For two seconds, they all stayed stiff before they slumped onto the table from utter exhaustion from these informations. "Then I must thank you for saving us, Kiku," Roderich said as he pulled himself up, then reluctantly turned to Vash and Lili, "And you two as well."

Vash just quickly turned away while Lili just said, "It was nothing."

Alfred heaved a sigh, "So you're saying Error's goal is to make us trap here in the 2D world?"

"_Yes._"

"I see," Francis brushed his hair back, "that's why Error wanted us to gain Experience Points and make us fight each other. Two birds with one stone. One bird for himself to become stronger; the other to get us to stay here permanently."

"We were all being manipulated like puppets by him all this time!" Ludwig slammed his fist on the table.

"This is all your fault aru!" Yao final shouted, "You just _had _to make a game full of these problems, didn't you! Once I get out of here, I'm going to lecture you from dawn to dusk!"

Kiku must have winced from Yao's words when he didn't respond for a while. "_I really am sorry for the trouble I caused, really,_" he apologized.

"Give him a break, Yao." Antonio patted the old nation's back, "He couldn't help it when the error suddenly appeared in the test run."

"Everyone, please calm yourselves," Lili told them softly, "Now that we know what's really been going on, Kiku might know a way for us to fix this."

They all silently agreed. Lili went ahead and refilled their cups with water for them to drink as they tried to calm down.

"_By the way, like I said before, I verified a massive amount of energy shifts every time he infected or interfered. Right now, he shouldn't be able to infect you against your will. So this is our time to strike the sources that makes him stronger._"

Alfred fisted his hands into the air and declared in his heroic voice, "_Yeah! _This is our time to attack! Where are the energy sources?"

The sound of keyboard being used was heard. Everybody was already prepared as they waited to hear the locations of the energy sources.

"_There are only two. One of them is the big ice sculpture in Ivan-san's palace._"

"The one where Gilbert and Ludwig were!" Francis gasped.

"_Yes, they must have been ordered to protect it when they were infected. Now, it is only Ivan-san and Natalya-san guarding it. Therefore, a difficult battle is inevitable._"

"Ekk…" they all sweatdropped.

"Where's the other one, Honda?" Gilbert asked.

Silence was their only answer. It was already saying that it was not good. "Honda?"

Taking a deep breath, Kiku finally answered, "_The other energy source is in your house, Ludwig-san._"

The word 'shock' alone was not enough anymore to describe all ten nations' expression. It was now combined with the words 'downright', 'flat out', and 'entirely'. It was like having the shock of realizing _way _too late that all the nations' nuclear weapons were set off and it destroyed the whole world. To think that one of the energy sources was that close all along!

"_My house? _But what -" another bomb was dropped as he realized what it could be, "Y-You don't mean…"

"_Yes, it's Feliciano-kun' and Lovino-kun's altar._"

"That was their's?" England exclaimed, "So they're really infected!"

"_No, they can't be. Their behavior was as same as ever. Last night, they were worried about Ludwig-san and Antonio-san -_" at this point he had to refrain from laughing like a fanboy at Ludwig's blush and Antonio's wide grin. Oh, and also Gilbert looking disappointed, "_- and they even tried to save you two._"

"What?" Ludwig and Antonio almost fell out of their seats.

"What is Feliciano doing now?" Ludwig demanded.

"_Right now, they're singing and making pasta in your kitchen,_" they were all bewildered at the report on the Italian brothers. Yep, that's them, same as ever,

"Well, that's my cute Lovi alright!"

"_Other than them treating the altar with the most care as suspicious, there's really nothing else. Because I…I believe what they are doing is part of their custom._"

Ludwig wanted to believe that; yes, it had to be. It was just another thing he didn't know about Feliciano. That's all.

But…he had to find out if Feliciano was _really_ alright. "I'll go," Ludwig got up and went to get his whip, "Even if this isn't the world I live in, that is still my house, so I'll go and destroy the altar."

"West, I'm coming too!" Gilbert followed his brother and got his sword.

"I'm going to check if Lovi is alright," Antonio said and got up as well.

"I might as well and greet myself to Feliciano and Lovino," Roderich sighed as he got up.

"_You will need to destroy the energy sources at the same time. I can only keep Error confined for 30 seconds maximum. As for Ivan-san, you'll need to somehow slow him down._"

"Same time…" Ludwig turned to the ones who remained seated, "What time do you think you can immobilize Ivan?"

"Huh?" the remaining group blinked.

"Wait a minute…" Francis held his head in hand as the other one waved around in front of him, "Four people already going to destroy the altar…then that leaves us to…"

"…Go to Ivan's palace," Arthur twitched.

"Aiyaa, I feel cheated somehow…" Yao mumbled as his face just paled.

"L-Lud! Lud, my buddy!" Alfred tried to laugh like a hero, "Shouldn't _you _go to Ivan's palace? I mean…those muscles aren't for show, right?"

"Why should I abandon my house to go to Ivan's?"

Francis ran up to Gilbert, "Then you, Gil! You worked at Ivan's house a long time ago, right?"

"I'd rather die than to go back there!"

Francis turned to Antonio, who just laughed, "I'm not going, either!" Some friends, huh? Roderich just remained blank as he stated, "Neither will I."

The Allies were about to complain, but the sound of Vash shooting at the ceiling was heard as he ordered, "All of you, stop whining! This time, I will fight with you guys as well! It will be five-to-two, so we outnumber them!"

"Six-to-two, _bruder,_" Lili corrected as she took out her gun.

"Right then, we'll leave Ivan to you," Ludwig stated, and the Allies groaned.

"_Don't worry, everyone!_" Kiku voice came back on enthusiastically, "_I'm almost done creating new skills for who is in Alfred-san's group! It should make your fight with Ivan-san a lot easier!_"

Well, that reassures them…a bit.

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: And that's the end of chapter XI. And then…the next one is…**

**Fan Girls: KYAAAA!**

**Maiden: Yeah…that scene…**

**Fan Girls: KYAAA!**

**Maiden: Yea…**

**Fan Girls: KYAAAA!**

**Maiden: …**

**Fan Girls: KYAAA!**

**Switzerland: Shut up! *fires gun***

**Liechtenstein: Oh my…**

**Maiden: …Ummm, review if you want to try that gun out or want to learn how to sew to make cute pajamas! Bye! *really scared of trigger happy Vash***


	12. Chapter XII

**Maiden: Checked grammar errors?**

**Italy: Done!**

**Maiden: Checked spelling errors?**

**Germany: Done!**

**Maiden: Double-Triple-Quadruple checked grammar and spelling errors?**

**Japan: Done!**

**Maiden: Snacks?**

**Nations: …What?**

**America: Here it is! *holds up a huge bag of movie snacks***

**Maiden: Good! And this is for you, Italy! blahblahturtle wants you to have this! *hands over a plate of pasta***

**Italy: Yay! PASTAAA!**

**Maiden: Now, everyone, please be seated for the awaited chapter!**

***Everyone sits in seats***

**EDIT (24.09.10): Major editing of grammar and spelling mistake has been made. This will teach this author to check for those WHEN she is not tired. Sorry if your eyes were bleeding from it.**

**~Disclaimer~**

**The Singing Maiden does not own RomaHeta or Hetalia. She is just someone who wrote the fanfic version of the fan made RPG. She has tried her best to write this scene out, so if not good, please cut her some slack. And this might be the longest chapter yet!**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XII: The hardest thing to do**

The ten nations made their final preparations for their mission. They have decided that Ludwig's group would wait at his house until Alfred's group defeated Ivan, and then they'll destroy the energy sources on Kiku's word.

In order for that to work though, Kiku would have to give a new communication program he made last night to Ludwig's group at the forest where the slate was.

"Can't he just take my PHS?" Vash asked. He and Lili were reloading their guns. "We have Wang Yao with us anyway."

"_He can, but using this new way to keep in contact would be much easier. It is the fastest and most convenient way as well…And since there is something in particular about both Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun that is making me uneasy…_"

He just had to say that. Ludwig let out a sigh. There was _nothing _wrong with Feliciano, he was sure.

"Alright, we will go. But where is this slate?" Roderich asked.

"Ahh, I know where it is. It's quiet close to your house, Ludwig," Antonio told him, his face turning from grim to cheerful.

"Okay then. All we have to do is go there, right?"

"_Yes. When you're close enough to the slate, even without Wang-san, we'll be able to communicate._"

"Understood. Let's go!"

As the four of them head out, Kiku sighed and said, "_While I wait for them to arrive, I will install the new skills for Alfred-san, Arthur-san, Francis-san and Wang-san now._"

"Hey, Honda! What about me and Lili?" Vash shouted as finished loading his gun.

"_Sorry, Vash-san, but I don't think I have enough time to make one for you and Lili-san. You guys will need all the time you have now to defeat Ivan-san and possibly Natalya-san as well._"

"Can they really help us? I mean, in this game, only four people can be in a party," Arthur pointed out.

"_Umm…actually, before I came yesterday, I modified the party member system. Now it is unlimited._"

Silence was lingering around the cottage, but all the Allies that were present were shouting out the same thing in their head, loud enough for Kiku to 'hear'.

_We could have followed the others to Ludwig's house!_

~.~.~.~.~

After going through the thickets and into the clearings with the ruins, they all gathered near the ancient slate at the center.

"Is this it?"

"This is it," Antonio answered as he sat himself down on the grass.

"I must say, Kiku has given this place much more detail than the other places we have been," Roderich commented.

"But the noise is annoying, don't ya think?" Gilbert tried to get used the sound from the slate.

They waited by the slate for a few moments, and soon enough they heard Kiku's voice.

"_Thank you for coming, every-_" A sudden rummaging sound interrupted him and…was that a _female's _voice just then?

"_Roderich? Roderich, are you alright?_" the four men was surprised, because the person who own that voice was -

"Elizaveta?" Roderich asked at last.

There was a sigh of relief, "_Oh, thank God, you're alright. Are you hurt? You didn't get lost, did you?_"

"Uhh…sort of-"

"_Kiku! Please take me to where Roderich is, please!_"

"_Ehh? I can't do that!_ _Sending you from here is…E-Elizaveta-san, p-please let go off the-_" they swore they heard the sound of something cracking and then…did something just _exploded?_

"あああああああああ_! The giant transformer I had been working on in secret to use against Error! Please, Elizaveta-san, calm-_"

"_If you're not helping me, then I'm doing it myself!_" there was another sound of something exploding, quickly followed by Kiku screaming something in Japanese.

Antonio whistled out, "Whoa, never knew that Elizaveta can be that passionate over you, Roderich."

"I…this is the first time I have ever heard her so out of control."

"Your first?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

After what sounded like Kiku dragging Elizaveta out of the room (after a few more explosions, of course), Kiku came down to the 2D world. The sudden appearance with the whole light show surprised them, but when they saw Kiku almost looking half dead with those depressing auras around him, it went away quickly.

"You look like you're about to die," Ludwig remarked at his friend.

They heard something inaudible from the Japanese man, but they could make out something like, "My giant transformer…" and, "My dream…gone…"

"Oi, oi, snap out of it, Honda!" Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of the Japanese, "Just forget about it, and work on making those awesome transformation powers for me instead!"

"I'll see what I can do," Honda sighed as he tried to recompose himself. Somehow.

"Kiku, how come Elizaveta cannot come down here?" Roderich asked.

"Is it because you're the 2D Game Master?" Antonio wondered out loud.

Kiku pushed his otaku self aside and became serious, "No, it's not because of that. The reason I'm able to come down here was because I did it from my house. Anyone else that wants to come down here has to set up a network from the system to their own house."

"_Even though we can't come down there, it looks like we can still communicate to each other!_"

_She's still there? _"Elizaveta-san, don't do anything else to the system, please!" Kiku pleaded.

"_Okay, okay, I get it Kiku. But I'll help as well by getting the network set up and running at everyone else's house!_"

"Wait, everyone?" Ludwig said.

"_Of course! Don't think that everybody else who is still here didn't notice the fourteen of you disappearing few days ago! We're all going to do what we can to help you guys out! Roderich, until then, please take care of yourself!_"

The aristocratic man let a small smile grace upon his lips, "I will, Elizaveta."

"Hey, what about us?" Gilbert demanded towards the sky.

"_Oh right, how silly of me. Please be careful, and make sure that Gilbert doesn't do anything stupid, Ludwig, Antonio._"

"Hey!"

Ignoring his brother's swears, Ludwig turned to Kiku, "So, about this new way to communicate."

"Oh! I apologize for the confusion just now!" Kiku stuck his hand into his yukata's sleeve and pulled out something that looked like the PHS. This one however, had much more details and a camera was installed in it. "This is the new communication program, in the form of a device, the Teleshifter. This not only helps our communication become more efficient, but also helps me to be able to view the situation much better from the holder's perspective."

"Cool!" Gilbert was back with them and was about to grab the new device, until Ludwig just held it out of his brother's reach and stated, "I think I'll be the one who will hold onto this, _bruder._"

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred stared at the corrective patch that he was throwing into the air again and again because of his boredom of waiting for the others to make their very last preparations. The patch being thrown up and down did not make Alfred forget about he and the others will have to fight the infected Ivan.

But still, did that mean they still have to fight with Natalya?

_I am the ally of my _брат_, not your enemy._

Alfred hummed to himself and threw the corrective patch in the air again, but it was snatched away by Arthur.

"Oi, stop throwing that around," he said and the corrective patch was tossed back to Yao.

"Are you old farts finally done?" Alfred joked, which caused the Briton to huff and walk out the door with others following him.

Francis was the only one left behind with Alfred. "No time for jokes, Alfred, we have to go now." Francis placed the Flamberge into its sheath after a good polish. "Let's defeat Ivan and Natalya quickly so then we are closer to getting back to our world."

Alfred kicked his leg forward, then back. "Natalya is not even infected, so we don't have to fight her, right?"

"Knowing her passion for Ivan, I doubt it."

"But, does Natalya even know that Ivan is infected?"

Francis gave that a thought before he answered. "That is a good question." But like he said, knowing Natalya's passion for Ivan, the Belarusian nation would not even care if her brother was a murderous evil monster. "Maybe she just feels she can't betray him. No matter what."

"_Why? _She's the one being betrayed!"

Francis couldn't help it but chuckle at the young nation's outburst. "Oh, Alfred, you're still too young to understand. Even though she shows her love to Ivan in an ungraceful way because of obsession, she loves Ivan and has been his ally through and through. And I don't think Natalya will resign herself without a fight if we're going to fight Ivan."

Alfred frowned. "This is complicated."

Francis laughed again as he and Alfred walked out the door. But when they reached the others, they all stood shocked with their backs against them.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked and looked at what they were staring at. He smirked. "_Oh, yeah…_I think I'm starting to love this," Alfred licked his lips as his eyes sparkled.

Going to Ivan's palace meant that you could just easily walk through the door without worrying about Ivan appearing...yet.

However, it turned out that Ivan was expecting some invasion already, so he had his whole army of ice soldiers roaming outside the palace.

"This is going to be fun," Alfred swung his sword out.

Lili was going up the ladders leading to the roof of the cottage while Vash said, "We'll watch your backs from here; you guys will do the short range attacks down there. Be grateful we are helping."

"Thanks!"

Once they're all set, the Allies rushed forward, and the enemies noticed the heroic roar coming from the charging American.

The Excalibur in Arthur's hand started to glow with mystical powers. "Let's see how you'll fair with an ancient sword infused with my magic. _King Arthur!_" And the British nation raised his sword into the air; rays of lights came out of the sword and turned into lances, which flew towards the soldiers and pinned the enemies down onto the ground.

"My turn now aru! Musou Ranbu!" with quick lightning speed, Yao was able to knock out the enemies with his wok multiple of times and they shattered into pieces.

More soldiers came towards them but Vash' and Lili's shot most of them in the head before too much got near the Allies. Francis lifted the Flamberge up to his face. "This is…For the Love of a Friend!" Francis declared and rose petals appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the enemies before him. And the Frenchman elegantly striked them down during their confusion.

"Alfred, now!"

Alfred ran past his allies and stood in front of the soldiers before him. "_Eat this! Al Phoenix!_" Alfred raised his sword into the air and a large, fiery red phoenix emerged from the sword, crying out as it took flight. Lowering his sword and pointing at the enemies before him, Alfred shouted "_CHAAAAARGE!_" And the large phoenix swooped just above the ice soldiers, melting them instantly from the blazing heat that surrounded the bird.

A large patch of dead (or melted) soldiers was formed in front of them, but there were still a bunch of them left that were still standing.

"C'mon! Let's kill them all!"

And they all continued to attack.

~.~.~.~.~

"Vee," Feliciano sighed out sadly as he rested his head in his arms, which were placed on the window frame as he stared out at the wide field. Lovino came in with an aggravated look on his face. He stood next to Feliciano and joined him staring out the window.

"Oi, are you still worried about that potato bastard?" the older brother asked.

Feliciano nodded sadly. "I can't even do anything right now and it's making me worry about him."

Lovino just rolled his eyes and blew a strand of hair off his face. "Baby."

Feliciano heard that and stood up facing his brother, giving out a pout. "I'm not a baby! Worrying about someone does not make me a baby!"

"It does so, _stupido!_"

"What about you then? Just then it was your fourteenth time praying for _Fratello _Antonio's safety!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I will if _fratello _either admits he is a baby or take his words back!"

Lovino growled and was about to retort back, but when his something caught his brother's eyes and gasped as he pointed out the window, he didn't. He followed where the finger pointed at and he let out his own gasp.

"Antonio?"

"Vee! It's them!" Feliciano jumped up and down as he cheered around the room, "Ludwig and the others are back! And Roderich is with them as well!"

Lovino let himself give out a small smile, but then he quickly wiped it off. "C'mon, _stupido fratellino! _And don't tell tomato brain I was praying for him, got that?"

"Yes, _fratello!_" Feliciano ran out the door and down the stairs with Lovino close behind him. Once they reached the front doors and saw the others coming in, Feliciano let out a squeal.

"Ludwig!"

"Antonio!"

Gilbert shoved past the others and ran up to the brothers, yelling, "Cute Feli!" but Feliciano just ran past the ex-nation, and hugged the breath out of Ludwig.

"Thank God you're alright!" Feliciano chimed as he jumped up and down, even when hugging Ludwig.

"Uhh…right," the German nation patted Italian's back to make the hyper Italian calm down.

Meanwhile, when Lovino final stood in front of Antonio, he was caught between choosing to hug or hit Antonio to death. But the Spaniard was oblivious and hugged his little henchman tightly. "Sorry for making you worry, Lovi!"

Lovino's face went red quickly as he stammered, "A-A-A-As if I was worried about you at all!"

"But, _fratello, _if you didn't care about _Fratello _Antonio, then why did you spend most of your time praying for his safety?" Feliciano innocently asked.

"_Chigi!_" Lovino went up to his brother and shook him back and forth roughly as his face went redder by the millisecond, "I told you not to say it, _idiota!_"

"But I just promised to not tell _Fratello _Antonio," Feliciano chimed again and laughed when Lovino's face went even _redder_.

"Aww, my favorite cute tomato was worried about me," Antonio laughed as he poked Lovino's rich tomato red cheek.

Choosing to punch the Spaniard until he was dead, Lovino shouted, "_Shut up!_" and started to assault the Spanish nation. But Antonio only laughed more, even though Lovino's punches _really_ hurt.

Ludwig observed the two Italians (Feliciano was now greeting Roderich, who was patting on Gilbert's back as he sulked in the corner) and sighed in relief. _It's just like Honda said._

"Glad to see you are well, Feliciano," Roderich said to the cheerful Italian. He looked up at Ludwig and gave him a look that clearly said: _They seem to be alright._

Gilbert roared as he shot up from his position, surprising the majority of the group and hollered, "C'mon, slowpokes! Move your asses and let's smash that altar already!" he took his sword out and huffed.

"My, we still have plenty of time, why are you being so irritated?" Roderich asked with a raised eyebrow, "It is very unbecoming of you, Gilbert."

"Shaddap!"

"Ve? Y-You're going to destroy the altar?" Feliciano asked as his face lost its cheerfulness.

Lovino stopped assaulting Antonio and joined his brother. "Why would you need to do that?"

Ludwig noticed the brothers' sudden change of mood but he decided to brush it aside and explained, "It seems that your altar is making Error stronger."

"And if we don't destroy it, it will be very difficult to defeat him," Roderich added.

The two Italians panicked. Shaking all over, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's shirt and pleaded with sobs, "D-Don' do it! If…If you destroy the altar, divine punishment will fall on you! I don't want Ludwig to get punished!" he cried the last part louder as he buried his face into Ludwig's chest.

"But-" This was just part of their culture, right? That's what Ludwig thought anyway.

"A-Aren't you guys strong?" Lovino demanded in a voice that was shaking like his brother's, "Y-You can just defeat Error easily…right?"

"Not really," if that was true, then maybe they wouldn't have gotten kidnapped or infected in the first place.

"Don't worry, Lovi!" Antonio placed reassuring hands on Lovino, who was still shaking all over, "That altar is from this world, so God won't punish us!"

But both Feliciano and Lovino wouldn't take it.

"W-We don't really get it, but…that altar…"

"Antonio, you can't do it! You can_not _destroy the altar, you hear me?"

"But-" the two strong men began but the Vargas brothers shouted together, surprising the two as they pleaded – no, _ordered_ - much louder, "_You are not destroying it!_"

During the ordering or reassuring the four nations were doing, Gilbert and Roderich were the only ones that were not part of it. They were just observing the two _weak _nations.

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Gilbert said in a loud enough voice for Roderich to hear, "Oi, Rich Boy."

"Yes?"

Gilbert had to ask him. "Cover for me."

The Austrian closed his eyes and scoffed, "Hmph. I resent taking orders from you," he quietly opened his violin case, "But very well. You can count on me."

Gilbert took a few steps back towards the hall to where the altar was as Roderich was covered him from the others. But when Feliciano saw the albino going towards _that _room, Gilbert made a run for it.

Eyes actually open, showing off the surprise and fright within the brown orbs, Feliciano pushed Ludwig aside, surprising the German by such strength, and ran after Gilbert, but not before Roderich followed him first.

"Shit," Lovino ran after his brother. Ludwig and Antonio stood there in shock before they quickly joined the chase.

~.~.~.~.~

"Die!" And Alfred killed the last soldier in front of him.

"Why would Ivan need all that army in the first place?" Vash asked as he and Lili ran up to the rest of the group.

"Beats me," Alfred shrugged off and stepped towards the door but turned to the others. "Before we enter, do you think we'll need to heal ourselves? I don't think I need to, since that fight _was _pretty easy to deal with."

"I can assist with the healing, if you like," Lili offered.

"I'm not hurt anywhere aru."

"I just need to recover some SP before we keep going."

"Actually, so do I."

Alfred nodded. "Alright then, let's go!"

"_Wait!_"

They all stopped and turned toward Vash, who fished out the PHS in his pocket. "Honda?"

"_I would just like to inform you guys that Ludwig-san and the others are ready. They are now at Ludwig-san's house as we speak._"

"Well, that was quick."

"_Once you defeat Ivan-san, I'll tell them to destroy the Energy Source. Until then, please hang in there._"

"Will do," Alfred pushed the doors open and they filed into the palace. The same chilly silence was present, just like last time.

"_Hmmm,_" they heard Kiku through the PHS, "_Ivan-san and Natalya-san seems to be in the room where the Energy Source is._" They all moved through the palace as Kiku continued, "_They aren't doing anything as well, just standing there and…oh?_"

"What's wrong Kiku?" Yao asked.

"_Ahead of you, there seems to be some kind of small energy placed against the wall. I'm not really sure what it is though._"

"Let me check it out!" Alfred volunteered and raced towards the far away wall in front of them.

"Wha…Al, wait!"

Alfred reached the wall before the others and searched for where the energy could be. There's nothing but a vase full of beautifully arranged blue flowers placed against the wall.

"Is this it?" Alfred asked, but didn't expect a reply so he continued, "The flowers looks pretty healthy, despite the icy temperature in here." And he brushed his fingers against the tiny petals.

Without a warning, his whole surrounding changed instantly when his fingers made contact with the petals. It changed from a cold palace into a snowy field, the sky covered in grey fluffs and light snow was falling down to the ground.

"What the-" Alfred spun around and there was no one else but himself. "Arthur? Francis?" he ran through the field. Where was he anyway?

Alfred kept running but stopped in his track when he saw a couple huddled up in front of him. One of them was a teenage boy with light blond hair, holding onto a small girl with waist-long hair that was the same color as the boy, who was clinging to him tightly.

Alfred walked up to the group, "Excuse me!" he asked, but they didn't answer. "Hey, hello!" Still no response, "Can't you guys even-" he stopped talking when his hand went through the boy's shoulder and he backpedaled from them quickly. _Where was he?_

"Isn't it cold?" the boy asked the girl, who just nodded.

Alfred titled his head. Weird, they look familiar somehow.

Hurried footsteps were heard behind him and a girl ran passed Alfred, joining the two huddled up together. She looked much older than the other two, and she had the same color hair which was in a bun. She held a scarf in her hands and started to wrap it around the boy's neck.

"There you go, Vanya!" the older girl said as she finished wrapping the article around the boy. "It'll warm you right up!"

"But, _Сестра__! _Isn't this important to you?" the boy asked, ignoring the younger girl as she tried to pull the scarf off him and cried, "_Няма!_"

"It's okay, because it's for you…" the older girl smiled.

The boy was touched and he smiled as well. "Thank you," he whispered.

Then the older girl held out her hand, "Come on, let's go to the sunflower field that you love so much."

The boy gasped and said, "But they won't bloom until Summer!"

"Once we get there, we can wait as long as you want," the older girl told him gently.

The boy stared up at the older girl, and nodded happily, "_Да_, let's go!"

ffAlfred watched the two walked off holding hands. They look so happy together.

"_Няма…_"

A small, angry voice brought Alfred's attention from those two disappearing to the young girl that was left behind. Her hands that were once clinging to the boy was now scrunching up her skirt while her lips started to tremble. She tried to hold back something that was threatening to spill over from her eyes.

"_Няма…__няма, брат…_don't just leave me here…why are you leaving me…" she wiped her face as the tears started fall from her eyes. But more came and soon she broke into sobs.

Alfred just watched the girl cry, unable to do anything. He gritted his teeth, irritated that as a hero, he couldn't do anything!

Wait…_ брат? _...And that scarf…Vanya…sunflowers…_Да_...

Huh? Then wasn't that-

"Alfred!"

Alfred twitched and found himself standing in front of a now frozen all over vase of flowers and was surrounded by the rest of the group.

"Wh-What was that just now?" Alfred asked.

"What was what?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Alfred stared at each of his allies, but they all looked clueless with what he was talking about.

"N-No…it's nothing…" Alfred mumbled.

"We've been calling your name for a while aru," Yao told him. "But you wouldn't respond and just stood there staring at the wall like you were going to drill a hole into it aru."

"_Well, whatever that energy was, Alfred-san seems to have somehow destroyed it,_" Kiku sighed after a few more searches for any remnants of the energy.

"What? Seriously?" Alfred asked in surprise.

"_Yes. But, sadly, I do not know what that energy was in the end,_" Kiku huffed. That fmight had been a clue to fix this whole mess of his as well. "_Now, please hurry to the location where the Energy Source is. I think Gilbert-san is getting a bit-_" he was cut off by his own gasp. The group was confused by the sudden cut off and they heard frantic typing on the keyboard. "_Im-Impossible!_"

"What is it?"

"_S…Something is disrupting the signal to Teleshifter!_"

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano and Lovino were neck and neck as they chased after Gilbert. He was already standing in front of the altar, sword in his hand already. As they almost reached him, Roderich attacked them with a sound wave made from the violin and stopped them in their tracks.

"Roderich, get out of my way!"

"Bastard, we told you to move!"

Ludwig and Antonio finally reached the others, and shock was thrown onto their face. Were Lovino and Feliciano actually holding _weapons against _Roderich?

Roderich's face remained composed as he stared into the eyes of the two who threatened to attack. "What is wrong with you two?" he asked, "If Error has given you power, go ahead and use it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino growled out.

"W-We don't what you mean!" Feliciano added.

"Hey, Roderich…" Ludwig gone up to the Austrian but he just spoke, "We have to destroy the altar. We have no choice, Ludwig," and he gave a nod to Gilbert, who began to slam his sword onto the energy source.

"_Stop!_"

"_No!_"

Feliciano and Lovino pleaded as the sound of the altar being destroyed rang out. They did not understand, if they did that, they'll-

Suddenly, they gasped and clutched their head when a surge of electricity ran through both their body. The others stopped what they were doing, and watched as both Feliciano and Lovino started to gasp for air and more bright lights ran up their body.

"Fel-"

Both the brothers screamed in pain and two magic circles circled their body and enveloped them in massive electrical lights. The force pushed Ludwig, Antonio and Roderich back. They stared in awe at the massive light as they got up and joined Gilbert.

"I guess we _will _need to fight," Gilbert muttered with a smirk, "Well, I admit I didattempt to destroy the altar a little too early than planned. At least now we have time to kill!"

Ludwig and Antonio shot a glare at Gilbert. They were _not _fighting them!

But they did _not _have any other choice, as the light finally faded, leaving before them were two serious, soulless looking Italy nations. Both of them were not in their usual outfit however, they were now in pristine white priest robes, with a matching white cap upon their heads. Red shawl with golden edges and two crosses was draped on each of their shoulders, fluttering in holy, but yet dangerous auras that flowed out from their bodies.

"_We told you not to do it…_" Feliciano murmured in an emotionless voice, a complete opposite from his usual self, "_We told you…_"

The brothers held hands, palm to palm, and with their other, they raised it to the air. From above, dozens of meteor-shaped lights started to take shape above the four other nations.

"Move!" They all dodged the incoming lights that rained upon them. The impact from their attack left huge craters on where they fell.

Feliciano and Lovino walked up to the altar and stood in front of it. "_We _need_ that altar," _Lovino said in the same dead voice like Feliciano, and both of the brothers said together,_ "We won't let you infidels meddle with it._"

~.~.~.~.~

Kiku told them while he tried to work on connecting to the other group's Teleshifter again, the others would continue towards where Ivan was.

They all slowly walked up to the two they would have to fight. Ivan was smiling innocently as the group came closer. Natalya just stood beside Ivan quietly, not looking up as they final stood in front of them.

Ivan clapped his hands together and happily said, "Did you came here to see me?" The Allies-plus-two did not answer but Ivan continued, "I was getting a little bored. Since me and Natalya protect this sculpture, we can't go very far."

"Ivan…" Yao whispered as the Russian took out his scythe. It looked much bloodier than before.

However, Ivan didn't attack as they all took out their weapons. "Hmm, I think if I play with you now, you'll all just lose quickly. Ah! I know!" Ivan pushed his little sister forward roughly, "You can play with them first, Natalya!"

The Belarusian girl looked up at her group of enemies and let out a sigh. "If my_ брат _wishes," and she took out the throwing knives under her dress.

"Natalya!" Alfred yelled but the girl just pretended to ignore him, but he continued anyway, "Ivan is controlled by Error! He had always avoided you but now look at him! Even if Ivan bothers to talk to you now, he isn't the real Ivan you know! You can see that, right?"

Natalya stayed silent; her fingers grasping the knives began to tighten. "Even so…" she began, "I am the ally of my _брат_. I will protect him from whomever or whatever as long as my body can move." She glared with determination in her eyes and prepared her weapons. "Let's go!" And charged towards them.

"Natalya!" Alfred yelled again and they all engaged into battle, with Ivan's amused laughter mixing in with the weapons clashing at each other.

~.~.~.~.~

"Oi, Roderich! A little help here!"

Roderich placed the violin on his shoulder and started to play a sweet melody, while Gilbert casted Medical Heal combined with Virgin Mary's Divine Protection on everyone. The effect made Ludwig and Antonio able to stand from the previous attack from the Italians.

"You two stupid fools! This is no time to stay shocked by this event!" Roderich scold at them.

But Antonio just said, "But, look what happened to Lovi!" he pointed at the older Italian, who just stared at them with those empty gazes. "Is this an infection? How come they're like this?"

"Feliciano! Snap out of it this instant!"

But Feliciano just plainly stared back at Ludwig. He and his brother joined their hands together again, and summoned forth another showers of bright meteors.

"Split up!" Gilbert ordered. Antonio and Roderich dodged to one side, while Ludwig and Gilbert to the other. Once it was over, Gilbert ran up to Lovino, sword in hand ready to attack. But Antonio's pleads to cease distracted him, and he missed. Gilbert growled. Fighting two upgraded Vargas brothers while Ludwig and Antonio being soft hearted on them would only mean this was going to be a pain in the ass battle, so he quickly formulated a plan. "Me and West will take care of Lovino. You two just take care of Feli!"

"What? How am I supposed to fight sweet Feli?"

Roderich pulled Antonio's shoulder to face him. "Then tell me this," he demanded, "How are _you _going to fight Lovino?" Then he turned to the German nation next, "And you too, Ludwig, how are _you_ planning to fight Feliciano like this?" The two nations remained silent; they could not decide what to do. "Feliciano and Lovino are just infected; the only way to save them is to fight them."

"Antonio, you saved me by fighting me! You and West will save Lovino and Feli by fighting them!" Antonio' and Ludwig's eyes became wide at the words, "I know I was a pain in the ass to fight with, but I couldn't help it if I'm just too damn awesomely strong. I appreciated that you saved me and West by facing us. Now, we have to fight to free our cute Italies."

Few seconds past as the whole room became silent. Feliciano and Lovino only stared at them from a distance, preparing to make another move if they dared to continue. Finally breaking the silence, Ludwig let out a sigh and said, "For once, you speak something smart, _bruder,_" Ludwig cracked the whip onto the ground, "I will fight!"

"This is for Lovi' and Feli's sake!" Antonio announced.

"Glad to hear it," Roderich smiled and they all faced their opponents.

"_Still planning to go against us?_" Lovino asked and gathered energy into his hands.

"_Then we shall punish you rebels,_" Feliciano stated and copied what his brother was doing.

But Roderich was faster, he started playing his violin, and a gentle melody was heard but a rough sound wave was produced and it hit Feliciano, causing him to be separated from his brother.

"Focus, West," Gilbert reminded his brother as they rushed up to Lovino, while the others towards Feliciano. The Prussian charged at Lovino again. Eyes narrowing a bit, Lovino sent out the energy in his hands that formed a glowing sphere and it hit the Prussian before he could reach him. At that moment, Ludwig ran up to Lovino and flogged him on the chest. The older Italian stumbled back from the pain and sudden attack.

"Alright! That's the West I know!"

"I just hope that Lovino won't remember this once we cure him and Feliciano."

Feliciano, on the other hand, was able to form a barrier between himself and his opponents. Antonio tried to slice down the barrier but it wouldn't shatter.

"Antonio, together with me!" Roderich shouted.

"Got it!"

Roderich took a deep breath and played the violin. Instead of the sound of gentle, classical music being played, it came out as an upbeat, passionate music that the Austrian wouldn't usually play; however, it still had the same passion that only Roderich could muster when he plays on his instruments.

Stepping with the beat, Antonio once again charged at Feliciano's barrier and slammed the axe's blade onto it. Once it made contact, the barrier cracked when a huge, unexpected explosion was made from the two nations combined skills. Feliciano almost got knocked back from the impact but stood strong as he still held up the barrier. Antonio swung his axe again and this time, the weakened barrier shattered and Feliciano was knocked to the floor.

Roderich quickly played another melody and strings was formed from the violin and wrapped around Feliciano. "He's immobilized! Now-" Roderich was interrupted when he heard sudden cries of pain. The two nations turned around and were shocked to find the two German brothers on the floor, surrounded by golden circles and stabbed by twenty or so golden spears in parts of their bodies.

The spears and circles started to dissolve as Lovino walked passed his opponents, who were on the floor and gasping from the pain. He stood in front of Antonio and Roderich, eyes showing no hints of emotion.

"Lov-"

The older Italian raised both his arms into the air and golden circles descended around Antonio and Roderich, preventing them from escaping from what was going to happen next. Golden spears appeared above and aimed at the imprisoned nations. Lovino was beside his brother, now free from the strings that Roderich bounded him in. Whispering quietly, Lovino uttered the words, "_Rosario Impale._"

One of the golden spears speed toward Roderich and stabbed him straight through the chest. Screaming in pain, two more came raining down and they went through both the Spaniard and Austrian. On and on, the spears rained upon them, none of them missing any parts of the body. Once it was over, Lovino looked down upon his impaled opponents.

His attack began to dissolve and he turned to Feliciano silently. With a small nod, the younger Italian raised his own two arms up into the air. "_Sequentia__!_" Light started to gather between his hands, forming a huge, buzzing ball of light. Once it gathered enough energy, Feliciano threw it to the nations lying on the floor.

~.~.~.~.~

The Fire spell singed Natalya's arm and stopped her fight with Francis. The girl hissed and using this chance, Francis slashed at her.

"Natalya!" Alfred shouted. But she ignored him. Gasping, she healed herself and quickly regained her composer before she began to attack Francis again. However, Yao intercepted the attack and began to get into a heated battle with her. Their speed was equal; they had the same fast reaction to the blows the other was giving. An attack to the head was blocked; a stab was intercepted just in time; and they both jumped back from each other.

As Natalya charged in and dodged most of the shots from the neutral siblings, she shouted, "Moulinet!" and a great gust of wind caused Francis and Arthur to fly back and crash into the wall.

"Arthur!" Alfred tried to catch up to Natalya, who was closing in on the recovering nations. But Alfred was not fast enough.

"No! The Hero will not let anyone die!" Alfred roared and he sprinted much faster, ran past Natalya and faced her.

They stood before each other, not making a move. The others weren't moving as well as the tension between them increased.

"Well?" she finally asked.

Even heroes needs to read the atmosphere. Alfred sighed, "You don't have to do this."

"You are a threat to my _брат_. I must protect him," Natalya stated and threw the knives at the American.

Maybe because of the American's will to be the Hero was in him, Alfred was able to dodge the attacks and knock Natalya back with the hilt of his sword. However, the Belarusian girl did a back flip and fought with Alfred. Sword versus knives.

"Tell me why you are helping Ivan then!" Alfred demanded and used the wideness of his sword to block the knives thrown at him.

"Why the hell are you so nosey?" Natalya demanded with a glare as she aimed at his head with another set of knives, but the American dodged with only some damage.

"If you care about Ivan, you would stop him from doing what Error wants!"

Natalya jumped out of Alfred's way and spun around till he was behind him, a knife to the back of his neck. "I have said it already. I am the ally of my _брат_. I will protect him."

Alfred didn't move. Nobody would. They weren't really sure if a slice to the neck would make Alfred die and cause Error to appear. But Alfred just asked, "So you are willing to help Ivan, even if it's good or bad."

Natalya just answered, "_Ды._"

Alfred sighed. He slowly raised his head, "Even though you are not a heroin, like I am a hero, you are a despicable nation!"

Sensing Natalya's falter, Alfred spun around and knocked the knife out of her hands. "Al Phoenix!" The fiery phoenix soared out of Alfred's sword and went passed Natalya completely. Screaming from the intense heat, the girl nation dropped to the floor and the role was reversed. Alfred was pointing the tip of his sword to Natalya's throat, and the others joined him and pinned her down with their own weapons.

"Give it up, Natalya. We won, so stand down."

Natalya gritted her teeth but made no reply.

"Why do you even fight for Ivan? All he ever does to you was ignoring you and refuse to get close to you!" Yao said to the young girl. "Even if he is using now, he will just abandon you once you are of no use!"

Natalya stiffed and she glared at Yao. "What did you say?" she demanded sharply in a whisper. They didn't hear it quiet clearly but she continued, this time shouting, "You don't know _брат_ as well as I do! Do not say anything about _б__рат _like you know him!_ And __брат__ will never abandon me!_"

The group stepped back from the last outburst. Natalya must have lost it now but something caught the attention of Alfred's eyes before they could confirm it. "Look out!"

The others looked up but it was too late, a strong blizzard blew them away from Natalya and they landed on the ground with a thud.

"You did your best, Natalya." Ivan stepped in front of his sister and smiled sweetly at her. "I'll take care of them now, so just rest, _дa_?" he turned to his opponents and put on a smirk that just screamed _'kill'_, "I'm kinda glad that she didn't defeat you guys. So now I'll have my turn! Let's go!"

~.~.~.~.~

They died.

They actually died.

Well, almost everyone.

Gilbert spat the blood out of his mouth and searched in his pocket. Once he found what he was looking for, he took it out, uncorked the cap and threw in into the air above his fallen comrades. The bottle's contents of holy water splashed on top of the fallen nations, and they slowly got up.

Panting, Ludwig mumbled out, "Th…They're strong."

"Damn their awesome upgrades!" Gilbert shouted out as he helped Roderich up onto his feet.

Antonio supported himself with the axe, looking straight at Lovino.

The explosion from the attack caused heavy damages in the room. Everything was destroyed except for the completely unharmed altar, which was being guarded by the Vargas brothers on each side.

"_Accept your punishment,_" they said together, joining their hands together again and raised their free hands up into the air, preparing another combined attack to…

Waves of electrical current ran through their body again and they stopped their attack from the sudden shock. The four nations just stared silently in shock as the two Vargas brothers gasped and doubled over from the pain and the aura around them started to disappear. Gasping for air and his aura completely gone, Lovino fell to the ground, clutching head in pain.

"Lovi!" seeing Lovino fall gave Antonio the strength to ignore the ache in his body and run up to his little henchman to hold him in his arms.

Lovino tried to fight the pain and looked up at the one who was holding him, "An…Antoni-" another wave of pain hit him, and he screamed out before his body went limp and fell unconscious.

Feliciano tried to fight away the pain and took a step back; the aura around him was now appearing and disappearing. He slowly raised his head to face the others.

"Lud…wig…"

~.~.~.~.~

Ivan disappeared before them in a blink of an eye. Shocked, the groups spread out to prevent themselves from getting attacked all together by the Russian.

Who was now behind Francis.

~.~.~.~.~

He slowly looked around the room. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was hurt. Lovino was unconscious but he wasn't hurt.

Like himself.

"I…I…" Feliciano stammered and took another step back.

~.~.~.~.~

The Chinese nation stepped back when Francis got incased in a black substance that compressed him. He would have to search for Ivan. And _fast!_

"I'm faster than you, Yao!" Yao froze completely when a freezing blizzard hit his back.

~.~.~.~.~

"_Finally!_" Kiku's voice boomed into the room, his voice sounded exasperated but when he saw Ludwig's group status, he mumbled, "_Oh my…_"

"Honda, what is the meaning of this!"

~.~.~.~.~

"I should take you two down first, _дa?_" Both Lili and Vash gasped when Ivan advanced before them. Aiming for the kill at Lili, Ivan swung his scythe at her but Vash blocked the attack, taking the damage from his shoulder to his ribs instead.

Lili gasped as she watched the blood gush out madly from her brother's body, tears started to spill from her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

Kiku typed into the keyboards and scanned both the Italian brothers. "_This is…an incubated virus? No wait…_" Kiku looked closely at the screen. "_I'm detecting an unknown virus from them that is different from Error's!_"

"Are you serious?" Gilbert yelled.

~.~.~.~.~

"Dare to heal him and you're up next," Ivan spoke and licked his lips before casting another General Winter, this time at Arthur, who wasn't fast enough to cast Fire behind him.

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano took the third step back and then the others noticed that the aura around him was getting sucked into the altar.

"_Do not let Feliciano-kun get close to the Energy Source! It's taking in all his energy. And if this goes on, he will-_"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted and ran towards the Italian.

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh, come on!" Ivan pouted in a mocking way as he looked down at the others. "You guys can't be that weak!"

Arthur tried to stand but failed to; he looked up at the last person standing. "Run, Al! He's way too strong for you to fight alone!"

~.~.~.~.~

Hands moving on his own, Feliciano conjured up another, but smaller Sequentia and threw it at Ludwig. Antonio was able to move Lovino with him to dodge the slightly smaller attack but Ludwig wasn't as lucky. He got a direct hit and was knocked back towards the others, totally unconscious.

"Ludwig! _No!_"

~.~.~.~.~

Ivan slowly turned to Alfred, who just gritted his teeth and not budge from where he was.

"Get out of here already aru!" Yao spoke out loud from his frozen position.

~.~.~.~.~

"Get away from there, Feli!" Gilbert yelled when he caught his brother's fall.

~.~.~.~.~

"Don't play as the Hero!" Vash gritted his teeth together.

"Please get out of here, Alfred!" Lili pleaded through her tears.

~.~.~.~.~

"Get away from there at once, Feliciano!" Roderich demanded.

~.~.~.~.~

Francis tried to speak through the compressing feeling around him. "I-If we're killed here…Ludwig and the others…"

~.~.~.~.~

"_Not good, Feliciano-kun's deletion is starting!_" Kiku started to panic.

"Then interfere it, Kiku!" Roderich screamed back.

"_I'm trying but for some reason, it's getting absorbed by the Energy Source as well!_"

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred's mind was actually screaming '_Get the hell out of here!_' but his heart screamed back _'Move and fight already!'_

"Aren't you going to make the first move? Well then if you insist!" before Alfred could react, Ivan was running up to him and both his mind and heart shouted the same thing:

_Dodge it!_

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano could not move. He didn't know why this was happening. Everyone was hurt because of him. He almost hurt Lovino. And now he killed Ludwig.

"Stop it…" he didn't want this anymore. This was too much.

"Stop it…" he _wants_ this to end. He didn't want…

"_Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!_" He screamed to the heaven above and he felt another surge of pain running through his body and light surrounded it.

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred was not able to dodge the attack.

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano was fading away in front of everyone's eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

But in those two locations, something happened.

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred saw a blur of blond in front of him and heard something got sliced. But he didn't feel any pain.

~.~.~.~.~

A man in a black cloak with a matching hat ran down the destroyed aisle, and the two nations that were along that path were shocked as that man ran before them.

~.~.~.~.~

Blood was spilled onto the floor and the blonde blur fell to the ground, leaving in front of Alfred a surprised and shocked Ivan.

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano blinked past his tears which he didn't feel that was spilling when he felt someone hug him tightly. When he looked who it was, he gasped.

~.~.~.~.~

A surprise no one foresaw has caused everyone in complete silence with what just happened.

~.~.~.~.~

_I am the ally of my _брат_, not your enemy._

Those words ran through his head and Alfred was the first one to snap out of his trance. He knelt down quickly and held the unconcious body of Natalya, shouting at her to hang in there while Arthur and Francis tried to stand to help.

~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano listened to the man's soothing words to calm the boy down. More tears spilled from his eyes because of his words. He also heard someone said something about his deletion being canceled. But he wasn't so sure, everything became more blurry and he began to feel sleepy.

~.~.~.~.~

"Na-Natalya?" Ivan stepped back and dropped the scythe as his hands ran through his hair madly. "Wh-What…What have I done…? _What have I done?_"

~.~.~.~.~

"Feliciano!" Both Gilbert and Roderich ran up to him when both the light and the man disappeared, and moved the now unconscious Feliciano far enough from the altar.

~.~.~.~.~

Taking this chance, Lili healed Vash through the confusion and once his strength returned, Vash grabbed for his gun and shot Ivan rapidly.

~.~.~.~.~

Ludwig woke up through all the shouting of Feliciano' and Lovino's name and sat up quickly.

"Feliciano!" he saw Feliciano resting between the fussing Gilbert and Roderich.

~.~.~.~.~

"You've lowered your guard, Ivan," Vash said to the now unconscious Russian. Francis was free from the compressed black substance and was now helping Lili setting Yao free and reviving Natalya. "We'll help your sister. Don't worry."

~.~.~.~.~

Gilbert looked up at his brother and said, "West, destroy it."

"But-"

"Forget about this now! Just destroy that fucking altar already!"

"But what about Alfred's grou-"

~.~.~.~.~

Kiku rapidly typed onto the keyboard, hoping it would lock wherever Error was.

"Destroy the Energy Sources! Now!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Alfred, go!"

~.~.~.~.~

"You heard the man. Move it!"

~.~.~.~.~

In two different locations, but at the exact same time, both Alfred and Ludwig roared as they ran up to the Energy Sources and destroyed it with all they had left.

It crumbled to the ground and was completely destroyed from the attack, all the nations who were still conscious sighed in relief as it was finally over.

And who would have thought that this was the hardest thing to do?

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: It's finished! ...Did I live up to anyone's expectation? Sorry if I made some parts longer than the others. I wanted to do both, not just Part 1 and Part 2. And sorry again if some scenes seems a bit too much.**

**Japan: Hmmm…this is your first time writing such battle scenes, so I shall give you credit on this chapter. And if no one got what I did back at the slate, '****あああああああああ****!' means 'AHHHHHHHH!' **

**Maiden: And since Belarus is not here; 'Няма/няма' (Niama) means 'No/no' and 'Ды/ды' (Dy) means Yes/yes.**

**Russia: Also that 'Сестра/сестра' (Sestra) means 'Sister/sister'**

**China: *finished reading* Part 8 seems to be the longest part to write aru!**

**Liechtenstein: *with the fangirls* Now, for today, I'll teach you how to make the Vargas brothers' priest clothes.**

**Fangirls: KYAAAA!**

**Other fangirls and Vash: Shut up! We're still reading! *shoots***

**Maiden: Also, great motivations from…**

**1: On DA: RavenWolf-1827's 'RomaHeta: A minor Glitch' (okay not really an inspiration, this is just advertisement since it is WAY too funny in not reading)**

**2: On DA: Hayato-kun's RomaHeta comic strips (guess who's me in the comment section~)**

**3: On youtube: RomaHeta doujin that can be only found on youtube (you'll know which one it is)**

**4: On FF: Mitsuki Horenake's 'Angels in Every Corner' fanfic (I love it)**

**5: On FF: kind-of-heart's 'Always Be With You' fanfic (First RomaHeta fanfic I read other than mine)**

**Now, with this over, I can finally let my RomaHeta fangirls rest until my exams are over…**

**Italy: …Who…Who was the one that ran up to me just then?**

**Maiden: Ehh! Ummm…not telling~**

**Germany: *looks at video and fic* Hey, I think that person ran pa-**

**Maiden: Shush! *grabs Hungary's frying pan and attempts to look threatening. And Germany shuts up***

**America: Haha! The Hero destroyed the bigger Energy Source than Ludwig's!**

**England: Shut up.**

**France: Well, Maiden, you seem to like torturing us Allies, don't you?**

**Russia: And me~**

**Maiden: Hey…What?**

***the door slams open and in comes Belarus and Ukraine***

**Belarus: …How dare you…**

**Maiden: Umm…Bels?**

**Belarus: How dare you show them the scene where __****брат** gets hurt! And make me look really OOC! *starts chasing Maiden around with a knife*

**Maiden: There's a reason for that! I swear! HELP ME!**

**Ukraine: Stop it, Belarus! *Boing Boing***

**Romano: So noisy.**

**Spain: Just like when we were in the world meeting huh, Roma?**

**Maiden: OI! Can someone help me out here?**

**Prussia: Hmmm…how about…uhhh, Rich Boy, you do it, I'm outta ideas.**

**Austria: No way am I involving myself in this.**

**Hungary: I'm still waiting for her to return my frying pan.**

**Russia: How about this, if everyone gives in reviews right now,** **_сестра_ will be quiet and Belarus will be buried by the many reviews this fanfic has received.**

**China: How will that help aru?**

**Russia: It will stop Belarus chasing Maiden over there and also make her unable to chase me later. Also, one more review will make this 100 reviews full barrel tip over. (^J^)**

**Maiden: *still being chased* CYA AND HURRY UP TO SAVE ME!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Maiden: *stares at a pile of reviews burying Belarus* Holy! I never thought I would get over 100 reviews in just 12 chapters! I love you guys! XD**

***Baltic nations comes in***

**Lithuania: Oh my Gosh, Belarus! *runs to the pile of reviews to dig her out***

**Maiden and Estonia: Umm…Lithuania?**

**Russia: *being…'nice' to Latvia* I wouldn't do that if I were you…**

***Maiden and every other nations sweatdrops***

**Maiden: …Oh just dig her up! My friend is going to kill me if she stays buried anyway.**

**Ukraine: But you'll have to run away from her again, Maiden.**

**Maiden: I have time for that…it will be good exercise…since I…*dramatic pose* I finished my HSC!**

***nations and readers applause as she bows***

**Maiden: Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Now that I'm back with a three month holidays…LET THE FUN OF ROMAHETA CONTINUE!**

**Estonia: Maiden doesn't own the RomaHeta plot…**

**Latvia: *screaming as Russia…'pats' him* OR US HETALIA CHARACTERS!**

**Lithuania: *digging up reviews* So don't sue her!**

**Maiden: Now let's move!**

**Lithuania: Oh, and Maiden has decided to change 'Natasha's' name to Natalya. Also she made some edit on the previous chapters because she thought the grammar was horrible.**

**Ukraine: And my name in here will be Katya.**

**Maiden: Yeah, sorry for the confusion!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XIII: In danger**

Natalya kept a close watch on Francis as he tried everything he could use to get Ivan to wake up, just to make sure the pervert wouldn't do anything to her brother.

After reviving the Belarusian nation back after destroying the Energy Source, Natalya became distressed as she overheard the others saying that Ivan wouldn't wake up.

"You…You…_You killed my _брат!" She flew into rage and attempted to kill everyone in the room but because she wasn't fully healed yet, Vash was able to hold her down just before she could do any damage on anyone.

"_Bruder, _please let go of her!" Lili implored him, and he obeyed. The innocent girl knelt down to the still on the floor Belarusian and reassured her, "Natalya, Ivan is not dead. We have already healed him to the fullest, and he is still breathing. But I think he's in a coma."

"Probably from being infected for too long," Francis theorized, after the initial fear for his life.

Yao sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, an annoyed look on his face. "Now what aru?"

And right on cue, **Bing Pong Pong Pooong.**

"_Good job, everyone,_" Kiku congratulated them in a blank tone.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Alfred asked as he walked up to Natalya to pull her up, whether she liked it or not. "We did it! We destroyed the Energy Source! And how's Ludwig's side?"

"_They were able to destroy the other Energy Source as well…but…wait, what happened to Ivan-san?_" Kiku asked when he saw Ivan's abnormal status.

"We're not sure, I think he was infected for too long and now he's in a coma," Francis explained.

A few seconds of silence past before Kiku spoke up again, "_Everyone, I think it is time to return to the cottage. I need to scan these abnormal conditions as soon as possible._"

"'These' abnormal conditions?"

"How many abnormal conditions does Ivan have?"

"_It's not only Ivan-san who has them right now; Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun is also in the same condition as him actually._"

"_What?_" Francis was shocked when he heard that.

"So they really were infected this whole time!" Arthur shouted and stood up.

"_Uhhh, yeah…this is kind of complicated, I'll explain everything as you all make your way back to the cottage._"

"And Natalya, you're coming with us," Alfred said, "I have some questions to ask you."

Natalya ignored his gaze and scowled. But quietly said, "Of course."

And here they were, in the small cottage. The healers and supporters were trying everything they could to get the unconscious nations to wake up while everyone else was doing their own business. Ludwig and Antonio was by their Italy's side, Arthur was making scones (everyone stayed clear from it as odd coloured smoke came out from the oven), Roderich was deep in thought while Vash gave him a glare from time to time. And Alfred…

"Hey, Natalya?"

Was right behind her. She didn't take her gaze off Ivan but turned her head a bit towards the American. She guessed that it was time. Shooting one more glare at Francis, Natalya followed Alfred to one of the corners of the cottage.

Silence loomed over as they stood there; Alfred was the only one facing Natalya as she crossed her arms and stared intently at the floor below her. None of them said anything and she soon grew tired of the silence (and being away from her brother), so she broke the silence with one word, "Well?"

Alfred stayed silent still, until Natalya looked up and noticed his serious, questioning look, "Why did you save me?"

Natalya raised an eyebrow. That's it? That's what he wanted to ask? She thought he was going to act all Hero serious and interrogate her like those cop shows that airs at his home. She let out a sigh, "How many times do you want me to repeat myself? I am the ally of my _брат_, I am not your enemy."

"Yes you've repeated that several times…then I finally caught on that you were on our side all this time! But why did you still help Ivan?"

The Belarusian girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean you _finally_ caught on _after _I sacrificed myself? Let me get this straight, just because I look younger than you doesn't mean I'm an idiot," she stated, "I know that Error was using my _брат_, and he even tried to get me as well. But just because I refused and _брат _was infected doesn't mean I won't be with him. After all, we're destined to be one." At this, Alfred sweatdropped but Natalya went on, "I can never betray my dear _брат; _if he wants to go against you all, so be it, I will do what he wishes to do.

"But of course, I know when he goes a bit too far. As nations, I know when he is going over the line; he was doing some horrible things by helping a system who wants kill us."

"Actually, Error wants to keep us trapped here," Alfred corrected.

"Whatever, same thing, Error wants us nations, dead or alive. I won't help him to actually kill you, that's why I let you guys past and rescue those two thick heads over there," she gestured to Ludwig and Gilbert, who were fussing over the unconscious Feliciano, "And when you faced us, I _hoped _that you would be strong enough to stop _брат, _that's why I went easy on you."

"Easy? You looked like you had the intent to kill us!"

"I had to keep up my act, you know," Natalya shrugged with a blank expression. "But of course, you all failed to save _брат, _and worse you got your ass kicked by him…not that I wouldn't expect that from my dear_ брат_," she sighed dreamily (more like creepily to Alfred's eyes).

"Umm, so that's why you stepped in front of me to save me?"

The girl gave him a look, full of disgust, "I didn't sacrifice myself to save _you, _I did it to save _брат! _He was going over the line and was lost in evil. I know if he goes on like that, he will regret it and wouldn't marry me because he thinks he is too tainted with evil."

_That's a bit over exaggerated, _Alfred thought.

"That's why I thought _брат _would then be free from Error's control and come to his senses if I throw myself into his attack," she sighed again, but then her expression turned from blank to anger, "but _no, _instead of letting _that _happen, you guys just have to put him in a death bed!"

"It's not our fault! He was infected for too long!" Alfred defended with his hands up but Natalya still stared daggers into him.

"Oh, are you _really _sure about that? If it isn't, then I'm not going to forgive every _single _one of you, you got that?" and she held up her knives to prove her point.

Alfred nodded once and hoped that Kiku's analysis on Ivan had the results he wanted.

But there was another thing he needed to confirm. "One last question though," Alfred said. Natalya was waiting, while Alfred waited for _her _to lower her weapons. She didn't, "Didn't Ivan abandon you before when you were little? If he did, why do you still love him?"

Natalya's glare turned into steel but she lowered her knives. "I would tell you that it is none of your business," she began, "But I guess _you're _the one who turned my flowers into ice?"

Alfred blinked. How did she know about that? "Well, I think I already stated before that _брат_ would never abandon me. He has never done that. Not once. Not ever. You got that?"

"But what I saw-"

"What you saw was not true," Natalya cut in irritably, "And I'll tell you this as well, keep it as a warning, you hear? Whenever you see anything like that, don't believe it. It is not real."

"You mean memories lie to you?"

The glare from Natalya made him shut up. "You play too much games." And she walked back to Ivan, throwing a knife past Francis as warning if he gets any closer to her brother that was not to her liking.

Alfred stood there as she watched her plop back onto Ivan's bed and placed her palm onto his cheeks. _Was what she said true? _Alfred wondered and leaned against the wall, _Natalya might be just denying such a thing happened to her. I know what I saw was real, that must have been her memory of that day she locked into a vase of flowers. She must have somehow worked out that she can do that here._

_Trying to forget something is not good, Natalya. If what I learned from a certain game has taught me._

**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and expected Kiku to report on what he found. There was none.

"_Hello there…everyone…_" a tired voice came on and everybody sweatdropped, except Alfred, who went, "_Whoa, _you sound pretty tired, Kiku!" he laughed and walked up to the rest of the group.

"_I've been checking their condition non-stop; I didn't rest at all…And I must have drunk 100 Lipovitans…But have no fear, I also bought potions, even though they're not hi-potions, I think I will recover from these._"

"Oi, Kiku! That's too dangerous aru!"

Alfred laughed harder, "I think he's going high from exhaustion!"

"That's not funny, you twat," Arthur scold him as he placed his plates full of various of coloured scones on the table. "So did you figure anything out?"

"_Yes, I will first of all report on those three conditions,_" Kiku sounded back to himself (_Was it because of the miraculous potions?_)

Ludwig, Antonio and Natalya held their unconscious nation's hand tightly as they listened to what Kiku had to say. "_For Ivan-san's case, there is no doubt it is due to effects from Error's infection that caused his mental exhaustion._" At this, Natalya's breath hitched, "_Not only because of that, it was also because he used abilities that was not his like teleportation. But be that as it may, Ivan-san is refusing to wake up._"

Natalya stared down at her brother's sleeping face. "_Брат…_Why is that, Honda?"

"Yeah," Alfred also questioned, "He's not infected anymore right?"

"_I don't know why,_" Kiku admitted, "_He is certainly not infected anymore, but his configuration program is still very unstable._"

Beginning to panic, Natalya held Ivan's hand tighter.

"_Now about Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun…_"

"Who was controlling them!" Ludwig demanded at once. He was going to find out who did this to someone like Feliciano.

"Was there someone else besides Error?" Antonio held Lovino's hand tight. He swore he was going to protect Lovino from now on and make that person pay for hurting his Lovi.

"_I'm sorry but I'm still investigating on that,_" Kiku apologized and continued, "_But their condition was what I rather check on first._"

"Are they like Ivan then? They also refuse to wake up?" Roderich asked.

"_Well,_" a few typing noises, "_their mental exhaustion seems to be essentially the same as Ivan-san's. But the difference between them and Ivan-san is that their programs are very stable. However, I wouldn't be surprised that if it took them a long time to wake up…_

"_In any case, that is all I have been able to figure out so far._"

Antonio ran his free hand through his hair and looked down worriedly at Lovino, just like how Ludwig was doing the same to Feliciano. What was wrong with them?

"So what is Error doing right now?" Vash asked, ignoring the other's gloomy state.

"_Actually, he hasn't been making any moves, in fact, even after I held him down wherever he was when you guys were destroying the Energy Sources, he didn't do anything. It is rather uncanny._"

"_Oh yeah…_that _is _a bit weird…" Alfred hummed out.

"_I have been trying to keep an eye on him…but uhh…back on the topic, if they ever wake up, it won't be a problem. But if they stay like this in a comatose state, even if we destroy Error, they won't return to the 3D world…_"

Gilbert snapped his head up and asked in haste, "Then they'll be like part of this world, right?"

"_Exactly. Ivan-san, in particular, will be in grave danger if his unstable condition continues._"

Natalya gasped and stared down at her brother. "_Брат…_" she could not allow anything happen to Ivan. They need to get married once they get back to the real world! She stood up and faced the ceiling, "Honda! Is there anything I can do? Is there any way to save him?" she called out in a desperate tone.

"_Please calm down, Natalya-san! I didn't say there was no way to save him!_"

"So there is a way?" the Belarusian nation's eyes lit up with hope.

"_Yes, you see, the Teleshifter I delivered to Ludwig-san has a unique function in it, it can dive into people's subconscious like Ivan-san's and physically eliminate the cause of the problem._"

Everyone blinked when Kiku finished. Silence loomed over them until they all went, "Wh-_Whaaaaaaaaaaat?_"

"Is that even possible?" Ludwig gapped and took out the device in his pocket.

"You…You mean," Natalya was in awe as she asked, "I can dive into his heart?"

"_Uhhh…that's not exactly what I meant, Natalya-san,_" Kiku sweatdropped but continued, "_As long as you are in that world, you all exist as data. Just like I can peek into your programs here, you should all be able to personally dive into the subconcious there. Theoretically speaking, that is._"

"Uhhh…we have _absolutely _no privacy here, do we?" Antonio asked and everybody shrunk back (Vash was protecting Lili as best as he could).

"I think I'm afraid of this world for the first time," Francis gulped as he covered his vital regions. Showing off his stuff willingly was one thing, but was being watched this whole time and without him knowing or willing to, well…

"_Oh, don't worry, everyone. I can't look into your subconscious if you're awake…_unfortunately," Kiku said the last part quietly as he covered the mike. "_And even if I could, I wouldn't look…_probably," again, quietly.

"I-If you say so…"

Kiku smiled innocently and then noticed Natalya was still muttering, "…dive into his heart…dive into his heart…dive into his heart…" And before he could correct her again, Natalya finally snapped her head up again, her eyes going wide in a creepy manner, "Honda! Tell me what I have to do to get there!"

Pushing his yandere radar away, Kiku insisted, "_It's not quite his heart, though…_" but Natalya was waiting, so he explained, "_As long as you have the Teleshifter, you don't have to do anything. I can transfer you from here. However, it is a very delicate program, so I can only transfer two people at most._"

"That's good enough, I will go alone."

"A-Alone?" Alfred burst out and stomped closer to Natalya, "That's way too dangerous!"

The girl shot him a glare and said, "I'm not going to let any one of you bastards dive into my _брат_'s heart."

At this Kiku finally gave up on correcting her. "_Be that as it may, you may have to consider Error's intervention and Ivan-san's own resistance, so I really wouldn't recommend going alone._"

"He's right you know, _mon cher,_" Francis walked up to Natalya and gracefully took her hand, "A lady like yourself can't go through such danger alone, so I…_Eh?_" He didn't stop, he _froze._ Because Natalya's was now glaring at him intensely as she wrenched the French down to her level by his collar as her other hand gripped her knife perfectly to his throat, which caused everybody to panic as they rushed towards her to tell her to lower her weapon and calm down.

"And what if my _брат _becomes a perverted freak because of you?" She growled through her gritted teeth and added more pressure to his throat with her knife. "I don't trust you. I don't trust _any _of you! _So I will go alone!_"

"Be reasonable!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Put down that knife already aru!"

"_Please calm down already, Natalya-san!_"

They all tried to get her away from Francis but she shot everyone her threatening glare or argued back if they dared to come any closer to her. Their voice rose to a crescendo as the voices became a mixed up jumble of words and nothing can be made out from it as they still attempted to stop her.

But a single line from a gentle voice was heard and broke the noise. "Then may I go with you?"

Everybody stopped and turned to where the voice came from and blinked when they realized who it was. Even Natalya was so surprised, she let go of Francis collar and lowered her knife. It was the sweet and gentle…

"Wh-What are talking about, Lili!" Vash demanded and walked up his sister to place firm hands on her shoulders. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, "I still have your gun so I'll be all right."

"Then I should go instead-"

Lili shook her head gently and placed her hand on one of his. "Please let me do this, _bruder,_" she pleaded gently, her eyes begging for him to understand, "If you were in the same condition like Ivan, I myself would not hesitate to help you without stopping to think of the risks." She faced Natalya as she continued, "As someone who also has a brother, I cannot let Natalya do this alone," she then pushed Vash's hands aside and walked towards Natalya, everybody was making way for her. Face showing sincerity that she wanted to help, she repeated, "Natalya, may I go with you?"

Natalya was dumbfounded by this girl's words and the determined yet sincere look on her face. She could not see anything within her that could taint her dear brother; it was like she had a totally innocent outer glow around her. She just couldn't find the will to say no. "Y-Yeah, you can…"

Lili smiled brightly as she said, "Thank you."

Vash was the only one who wouldn't agree to this as he shook his head angrily. "No! Just no!" he yelled. "I will not allow you to do this! So wait for me here and-"

"_Vash!_"

The Swiss nation stopped yelling and turned to Ludwig, who was staring at him with a stern look as he ordered, "Let her go." Silent loomed over the cottage, Vash gritted his teeth together and hands forming fists as he walked off towards the fireplace to put more wood in. Lili made a small frown as she watched her brother, sort of guilty for making Vash mad, but her mind was set to help.

Gilbert turned to his own brother silently. He knew what his little bruder was thinking; he agreed on Lili's decision as he would do the same to save his own brother. Heck, even Gilbert would do the same for Ludwig.

In fact, he thought perhaps anyone who had a sibling that was in danger like Ivan would be willing to take the risk to save them.

"_Sorry to throw a wet blanket on it,_" Kiku voice came up again, "_but diving into one's subconscious is a great responsibility, so it is necessary to constantly adjust the program during the dive. In other words, I won't be able to watch over Error's movement at the same time. And it is highly possible that the protective wall around the cottage will be destroyed._"

Yao sighed and brushed his ponytail back, "One problem after another, huh?"

"What do you think Error would do after the Energy Sources are destroyed anyway?" Antonio asked.

"_I don't know, but it is too early to relax._"

"But on another subject, can you _hurry up _and find a way to let me…and Lili dive into my _брат's _heart already?" Natalya asked impatiently.

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking._"

They all stayed silent, some of them trying to think of a way to get into Ivan's heart _and _let Kiku watch over Error. Some sighed irritably as they couldn't think of anything up and Natalya was growing impatient. And when the idea of kissing Ivan awake with her 'princess'' kiss. The sound '**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**' came on again,

"Did Kiku just disconnected from us?" Roderich wondered.

"_No, I'm still here…_" everyone raised an eyebrow, then who was _connected _to them now?

"_Eduard here. Eduard here. Everyone down there in the 2D world, can you hear me?_"

"Ed-Eduard?" Everyone gapped.

"_Eduard-san? So you've finally connected to the network!_" Kiku exclaimed.

"_You heard me? Well, at least I have accomplished that much!_"

"_Ravis and I are here too!_" Toris's came up. It looks like the three Baltic nations were united under the same roof. "_Na-Natalya, are you alright?_"

"Who the hell are you?"

"_The…The three of us have worked together to set up the network in Eduard's house,_" Ravis stuttered.

"_Ravis and I are not connected from our house yet but we have decided to help you from here. We will support you guys with all we have!_"

"_Great!_" Kiku grinned as he continued, "_You're just in time as well! I need to keep an eye on Error and analyze Feliciano-kun' and Lovino-kun's data, so can you guys help adjust Ivan's program as Natalya-san and Lili-san as they dive into his subconscious?_"

"_I-Ivan?_" Toris and Ravis trembled but Eduard quickly agreed, "_Understood! I'll be in charge of adjusting Ivan's program. Toris, Ravis, you'll support the ladies._"

"_I'll…I'll do my best!_"

"_You can count on me, Natalya!_"

The girl just twitched and growled, "Urgh…Lili is one thing…but to think I'll show you what's inside _брат's _heart…_urgh!_"

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: And as they say, to be continued…soon.**

**Belarus: I'm not letting anyone seeing my **_**брат's **_**heart!**

**Maiden: It's not **_**my **_**fault! Can you please lower your knife, please?**

**Belarus: Never!**

**Nations: Belarus!**

**Lithuania: *sighs* Well, I hope the next chapter comes out soon.**

**Latvia: Me too, that is the only screen time we have…**

**Maiden: Oh don't worry, I promise you will have another moment to show up.**

**Baltic nations: Really?**

**Maiden: Yep! So, if you want the Baltic nations to have more screen time (and save me before Belarus kills me), REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Poland: Okay, so like because the A/N got **_**waaaay**_** too crowded, and that Belarus totally worn poor Maiden out; she like, placed all the nations that showed up in like, a room until the fic is over. Until then, they will like, send messages to us if they wish to talk to us. Oh, and Maiden totally doesn't own RomaHeta or us Hetalia characters. Oh! Oh! And also this chapter gets a **_**little **_**bit violent, so watch out.**

**Maiden: *comes in* Poland? When did you get here?**

**Poland: Just then, and I like, helped you with the disclaimers and the violent warning.**

**Maiden: Oh…uhh…thanks!**

**Poland: Like, you are totally welcome!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XIV: Saving **_**брат**_

"I'll look after your brother while you're gone, so don't worry."

"Do anything to him and you're a dead man…"

Francis laughed it off with a wave of his hand. "Oh, don't worry! After all, Big Brother here is an ally of all people who lives for love. Hahaha…_Ha!_"

The Belarusian girl blew onto her knuckles as she left the French man there to sprawl on the floor in utter pain. She walked up to Lili, who was standing by Vash's side as he placed more wood into the fireplace.

"_Bruder…_" Lili murmured sadly.

The Swiss nation wouldn't answer or look up at her. Becoming even sadder, Lili bowed her head down and headed to Ludwig with Natalya.

"If it gets too dangerous," Lili stopped and turned back quickly to her brother, who was staring at her now, "you are to escape right away."

The cute little sister blinked a couple of times before she nodded with enthusiastic joy. "Of course!"

Vash then stood up and stared intently at her before he continued, "And don't get close to anything suspicious. You are to tackle monsters without mercy; you have to get them before they get you. Actually, be wary of everything, so keep a sharp eye open. Also…"

As he continued to tell Lili to be careful and the young girl nodded to show she understood, Natalya waited impatiently for him to finish already.

But five minutes later, she finally said, "How long are you _intending _to go on?"

Vash stopped halfway through his sentence and stared down at Lili. He actually really didn't want to let her go into such danger.

_If you were in the same condition like Ivan, I myself would not hesitate to help you without stopping to think of the risks._

Vash let out a long sigh. "Just be careful." There was really no way to stop his sister's determination. Also, he would be a hypocrite if he wouldn't let her go.

Lili gave him a bright smile before she hurried along with Natalya towards Ludwig, who was waiting for them near the table with the Teleshifter in his hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Both girls nodded to confirm their readiness. "Looks like we're ready, Eduard."

"_I'm also done with adjusting Ivan's program and the preparation for the transfer,_" Eduard's voice came up and the typing sound stopped_ "Natalya, Lili, may I?_"

"Do it."

"Yes, please."

"_Then Ludwig, please give them the Teleshifter,_" and the German did that, "_okay, now hold on tightly and don't move._"

The girls tensed a bit as they held the Teleshifter together. They waited, and… "_I'm transferring you now!_" two white magic circles appeared below them and warped them away into Ivan consciousness.

Everyone stared at the space where the girls once stood, wishing them good luck and a safe return.

~.~.~.~.~

Natalya and Lili felt like they were being pulled into the game world again, with the millions of colours in the darkness flying past them and everything. While Lili closed her eyes through the whole trip, Natalya kept her's open, shining with determination to save her brother.

Once they arrived and came to a sudden stop, they almost lost their balance and fell over the edge of a platform which was above a strangely bright abyss.

"Well, what a _nice_ place to choose for us to land!" Natalya hissed after the initial shock of almost dying. She threw a glare up at what was suppose be the sky, knowing that the Baltics were watching.

"_Sorry! We can't choose the place where you guys can land at,_" Eduard apologized in haste.

"_Natalya! Are you all right?_" Toris desperately asked.

"And you're still here?"

Lili scanned her surroundings, "It looks like we made it to Ivan's subconscious, Natalya."

The Belarusian girl stopped her glaring and also scanned the place. It was pretty much empty, except there were a few crystal shards floating around in the shiny white space above and below them. The platform they stood on was covered in snow with small frozen white flowers and ice shards placed around the platform and a dead tree was beside them. "So this is the inside of my _брат's _heart," she sighed 'dreamily'. The icy feeling from the snow was just like the temperature of her dear brother's skin.

"_We're not very deep in Ivan's consciousness yet,_" Eduard told them. "_To the south from where you guys are, there should be a gate that leads to his subconscious. However, we don't know what it looks like._"

Natalya scanned around the place to see if there was anything suspiciously out of place. Ivan's consciousness was pretty empty and she saw nothing that caught her eyes…

She stopped when her eyes _did_ catch something that looked out of place. "What's my bearing, Eduard?"

"_You are now perfectly facing South,_" he told her.

Natalya stood there and thought. _That must be it. _"Come on, I think I found it."

Lili nodded and quickly followed the Belarusian girl towards a skinny path that connects from their platform to the other.

"_I'll be adjusting and watching Ivan's program from now on,_" Eduard said as he started to type, "_so I'll leave it to the rest of you now._"

"_We'll let you know if we've figured anything out!_" Toris told them.

"_And…And I'll try to help too!_" Ravis squeaked.

Natalya growled, wishing that they would just shut up already.

The path connected to the two platforms was hard to cross, but they managed to keep their balance. Once they made it, Natalya quickly went up to the only tree that was different from the others.

"Isn't it a bit strange that this tree is a bit greener than the others?" Lili said as she joined Natalya.

The Belarusian girls nodded and tilted her head as she inspected the tree up and down. "Is this tree it?"

"_That should be it._"

"But how are we supposed to enter Ivan's subconscious?" Lili asked as she started to go around the tree to see if there was anything like a door or gate that allows them to enter. But Natalya stopped her when she tried to step back to see if it was higher up the tree.

"No need to look, just do what I do." Natalya walked up closer to the tree and when Lili was with her again, she held up her hand and indicated to the short haired girl to do the same. Together, they placed their hand on the trunk and at the second of the contact, their surrounding changed to a large room with a very long table and some seats surrounding it. Lili gave out a small gasp while Natalya's face remain blank when they saw Eduard and Ravis walking towards them, the taller nation held a tray of tea sets in his hands.

"Na-Natalya, look over there," Lili spoke and when Natalya turned to where she was pointing at, her face paled when she saw Toris standing next to…

"_Брат!_" running past Lili and Toris, Natalya stood next to her brother. Ivan turned to the girl but walked past her as he conversed with Toris, _literally._

As Natalya stood there in shock, Lili went up to her and said, "It looks like he can't see us."

Natalya stared blankly at her brother as he talked to the Baltic nations. She could not hear what they were talking about, but Ivan looked happy as he laughed.

"_Natalya, that's not the real us!_" Toris' voice came up.

"_Th-This might be what's in Ivan's mind…_" Ravis voiced his opinion next.

"So this is _брат's _memory?" Natalya asked quietly as she watched Ivan sat down on the grandest chair out of all the others as the Eduard in front of them poured tea into the teacups.

"_Hold on, let me adjust the program so that we can hear them,_" Eduard said and when a few seconds past, they heard what them.

"The sunflowers bloomed beautifully this year, _да_?" Ivan asked his three friends.

"Yes, they are," Ravis answered with a nervous smile but was not stuttering for once.

Eduard smiled as well as he handed Ivan the tea, "Ivan, today we'll have this particularly nice blend from Arthur's place."

The Russian took the cup and sipped the warm tea slowly before he set it back down. "Mmm, not only does it smell nice, but the taste as well! I guess tea is the only good thing he has."

"When we're done drinking, why don't we go out for a stroll?" Eduard suggested as he handed the others the tea as well, "The weather is very nice today."

"Yeah, let's go together!" Ivan beamed and at that moment, Natalya's heart broke. He had not seen Ivan smile like that for a _long _time.

"We can also pick some sunflowers," Toris suggested and Ivan again agreed. The scene suddenly came to an end and their surroundings returned to being snow white. The tree that was once fully green became like the rest of the trees in the area, dead and frozen.

"_Thay…That was…_" The Eduard in the 3D world gapped.

"_That was when we still lived with Ivan,_" Toris sighed, "_It was so long ago, I actually forgot that we actually we had some good times._"

"_S-So Ivan remembered all this time?_" Ravis asked.

As they talked more about it, Lili felt like an outsider for not knowing anything about Ivan's past since she was the only who didn't live with them before. But when she saw Natalya still staring at the dead tree with a sad look on her face, she wondered if Natalya was feeling like that as well.

Before she could ask, Natalya asked, "But where is _брат?_"

The Baltic stopped talking and was replaced with Eduard rapidly typing. "_I think he is in the deeper part of his subconscious,_" Eduard finally said. "_Since we didn't find the Ivan who could see us, I guess that gate didn't lead you to it. I don't see any other gates around your area, so how about we walk around to look for it?_"

Natalya stayed quiet after he finished. "And how is his condition?"

Another silence but there was no typing sound heard. "_He's growing a bit more unstable._"

And she gathered herself before she let a large sigh. "Let's go."

They crossed more paths that were connected to the platforms. Some were too thin to cross though, so they had to take a long detour to get to the platform they wanted to go on. While Lili followed Natalya, she noticed the Belarusian looked quiet stiff. So she decided to start a conversation to make her take her mind off of the task.

"Natalya?"

The said girl turned to her as they continued walking over a little bit thicker path, a questioning look on her face. "What?"

"Umm…y-you once lived with Ivan as well, right?" Lili asked meekly.

"Duh, I lived with _брат,_ _сястра_ and along with those three idiots."

The Baltic nations pretended to have not heard that (but Toris' heart broke a bit).

"Umm… sias…tra?"

"It means 'sister', you know, my older sister, Katya?"

"Oh, of course!" Lili nodded. "So…umm…where were you and Katya on that day? Did you two go pick sunflowers with Ivan and the others as well?"

Natalya stopped walking and her shoulders slumped. Lili thought she was being rude for asking such a personal question and started to apologize quickly. But Natalya said it anyway, "I think _сястра _was going out on that day," she said and fell silent for a while as she tried to remember. "But as for where I was, I'm not sure." And she started walking again.

The Liechtenstein nation frowned as she quickly followed. Something was wrong, how could Natalya not know where she was if she would most likely follow Ivan around? I mean, she was the nation that stalks (if what she heard from the others were true) her brother around all the time, right?

"_Ah!_" Eduard's voice came up again, which surprised them. "_Natalya! There should be another gate on the platform next to the one you're on right now!_"

The girls perked up and quickly scanned the area around them. They could not see anything that looked suspicious or out of place though. Everything was all snow white and the space around them was shining or sparkling from the crystal shards floating around. The platform was covered with snow and flowers, also some dead trees and…

"There!" Natalya shouted and pointed to where the gate was.

Lili looked confused as she looked at where the long haired nation was pointing to. She had to squint to make sure if Natalya's or her eyesight was working well. She could make out there was something sticking out of the snowy ground and had thin sticks shooting up at the air…

"A snowman," she whispered. Of course! Natalya would have the ability to tell something apart in a place where everything was covered with snow since she used to live in those areas. She could even perhaps make out a pure white rabbit in a large field of snow!

They rushed towards the snowman and since the platforms were only a few meters away, they jumped, not caring to take the path (Lili almost fell off if Natalya didn't catch her and muttering quietly, "Klutz")

They touched the snowman together and instantly snow covered trees sprouted out quickly and surrounded where they were. There were two figures in front of them, one was a teenage boy with light blonde hair, who was huddled close to a much older girl with the same coloured hair but was tied in a bun.

"They're…This place is…" Natalya murmured in shock.

"They look like Ivan and Katya," Lili said as she watched the girl who looked like the nation of Ukraine step back and took out a scarf from inside her jacket.

"That's because they are," Natalya told her and frowned when her sister started to wrap the scarf around her brother's neck.

"Here you go, Vanya!" she said as she finished wrapping the article around small Ivan. "It will warm you right up!"

"But, _сестра__! _Isn't this important to you?" Little Ivan asked.

"It's okay, because it's for you…"

The small Russian boy looked happy and murmured a thank you as Katya took his hand and started to walk away with him, telling him that they were going to the sunflower field he loved a lot.

"But they won't bloom until Summer!" Ivan piped up.

"Once we get there, we can wait as long as you want."

The boy made a small "Yay!" as the scene came to an end and leaved the girls back where the snowman was, only it was now a melted puddle.

"Ivan looked happy back then," Lili murmured quietly.

The girls heard Toris sighed, "_So Ivan has been thinking about the good times all along?_"

"_I guess,_" Ravis said, "_I-I mean all the memories we have seen have been his happy memories._"

"That was not real."

They all turned to Natalya (or to the monitor), who was now clenching her teeth. "I was there when as well when _сястра _gave that scarf to _брат,_" she said and she tightened her fist as she started to rant, "I thought that he didn't know I was in that room as well since I was hiding under the table, but I was standing _right _next to them when she gave him that scarf! And I don't remember _сястра _ever suggested going to that sunflower field; I remember he made _брат_ stressed out when she told him to make Kiev Rus prosperous!"

Lili titled her head and started to think as Natalya continued on with her ranting; a small light bulb appeared when Lili had an idea. She went up to Natalya and tapped her on the shoulder to stop her ranting already.

"Natalya," she began, "are you sure that you were with Ivan back then?"

"Of course!"

"Then maybe that is what making Ivan staying unconscious. There are fake but happy memories made within Ivan and maybe because of that, he likes staying in here and living with these 'memories'. If that is correct, then perhaps…"

"_We have to make him realize that they are fake!_" Eduard finished, incredibly amazed. "_Maybe somehow these fake memories were downloaded into Ivan's program and that was what caused the instability! That was a good hypothesis there, Lili!_"

While Lili blushed, Natalya asked, "So all we have to do is find _брат _and make him realize that they aren't real, right?" To her it seemed to be make sense; after all, she did experience sad ones once and wanted nothing to do with it. But if its happy, then she wouldn't mind living in them.

"_Oh?_"

"What?" the girls asked at the sudden surprise in the Estonian nation's voice.

"_There seems to be a gate forming close to you._"

"Another one?" the girls looked around and spotted a flower sprouting out of the snow at an abnormal rate. It quickly grew taller and taller and it began to bloom into a…

"A sunflower," Natalya murmured and went up to the now fully grown plant.

"Why did a gate suddenly appear so close to us?" Lili wondered out loud.

"_Probably someone is trying to lead you two to something,_" Eduard said. "_This gate seems to be different from the last two we have encountered before, so I suggest that you two to be careful._"

"Got it."

They placed their hand on the bright yellow petals. Instead of the surroundings changing quickly, a bright light engulfed and blinded them. It took a few seconds for the light to disappear and when they opened their eyes, the surrounding around them turned into a field full of sunflowers that was not fully in bloom under the setting sun. There was someone in front of them, who seem to notice their presence and walked up to them.

"Who are you?"

They stiffed when he asked that. He could see them? And he looked like…

"_Брат?_" Natalya whispered at the small boy in front of them.

"_Брат?_" The boy asked and tilted his head as he beamed at them. "You have a brother? How nice!"

"Umm…" Lili hesitated a bit before she asked, "Are you by any chance Ivan Braginski?"

"Hmm? You know about me?"

Natalya's face grimed. This was Ivan alright, but it looks like he didn't recognise them at all. _Perhaps he can't recognize me because I look older now, _Natalya reasoned to herself.

"You know, I have siblings too!" Ivan said to them, oblivious to Natalya's saddened face. "I have a big sister, she's a bit clumsy but she loves me a lot!" He giggled before he continued, "And I also have a little sister, who-" a sudden blast of light engulfed the girls again and cut off Ivan's word.

"Wha-?"

"What is going on?"

The light faded again and little Ivan was in front of them, walking up to them with a curious look on his chubby face.

"Who are you?" he asked, not realizing he had asked that already and that they didn't answer at all as he went, "You know, I have siblings too! I have a big sister, she's a bit clumsy but she loves me a lot!" he giggled before he continued, "And I also have a little sister, who-" the light appeared again before Ivan could finish.

"What the hell is going on here!" Natalya demanded as she was getting annoyed. One for the constant light show, the other for not getting to hear what Ivan was trying to say about her.

"_Ivan's program is getting more unstable!_" Eduard said in panic.

"_What?_ But how come?"

"_Just get Ivan out of there quickly or his program will-_" Eduard was cut off there and got replaced by static sounds.

"Eduard?" Lili called out. "Eduard are you there?"

The light disappeared and they saw little Ivan walking up to them again. "Who are you?"

Natalya and Lili didn't answer again but this time he said something differently. "This is my special place, you know. It's so warm here in Summer and the sunflowers bloom beautifully. I really love sunflowers so I can't wait when they-"

Natalya was really getting annoyed with the lights now, so was Lili but not as much as the Belarusian nation. "Is _брат _really reliving this moment again and again?"

"He really liked that place, didn't he?" Lili asked as they waited for the light to fade already.

"I remember when _брат _always go there to wait for them to bloom," the Belarusian girl answered. "He would wait there everyday for the flowers to fully bloom and pick them back home in his arms and a happy smile on his face."

The light faded again and were back in the field. Ivan wasn't going up to them however; he was sitting on the ground in front of the sunflowers.

The girls grew curious so they walked up to him and they heard him yawn. "I'm getting tired…" he said drowsily. "I wonder why…maybe I should take a nap," he laid himself down on the grass and quickly fell asleep.

Natalya looked down at her brother; his face looked peaceful when surrounded with the peaceful sunset and his beloved flowers. "Let's get him out of here," she said and began to pick Ivan up.

"Do you really want to do that?"

The girls jumped back from the voice. A figure pixelized before them, frowning at what they were about to do.

Natalya stepped back as Lili gasped, "It's…"

"My _c__ястра__…_"

"Do you _really _want to do that, Natalya?" Katya, in her younger age asked as she picked Ivan up and walked up to a nearby tree. "You should know, Vanya's really love place. You wouldn't want to make him upset, right?"

Natalya stared at her sister as she placed their brother down, now lying against the tree. "I know that you really love Vanya, so you shouldn't make him sad. So please just leave him here and let him be happy, okay?"

Natalya looked down to the ground, she felt guilty for going to make her dear Ivan upset. She didn't realize that she would rob all this happiness away from him if she took him away from here. Even if he fades away, he could stay in a happy place, right?

She felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around and saw Lili frowning at her. "We cannot do that, Natalya. Please don't be fooled," she told her, there was a tiny hint of warning in her voice, "Even if he is happy in these 'memories', he is just going over the same thing over and over again. Nothing new, neither happy nor sad will ever happen. So no matter how comfortable this place is, it's still a lie, isn't it?"

Silence was what Natalya gave to her as she thought about it again. _What was wrong with me? I'm here to save _брат_, not deciding if he should stay in a comatose state forever or not! _She took a deep breath and turned to Lili. "Thank you," and turned back to Katya."_Сястра_, I want our _брат_ back."

Katya looked shocked by her decision, "Why? That isn't what Vanya wants! You'll just make him sad!"

"That does not matter," she stated in a firm voice "Even if it is not a nice thing to do, I want my _брат_ to be with me."

Katya stared at her little sister for a few moments before she sighed, "I see. Then I'm really sorry, Natalya," the younger girls' breath hitched when out of nowhere, a huge axe was formed in Katya's hands. "As Vanya's big sister, I have to protect him, so please understand."

The girls jumped back when Katya swung her axe down upon them. It made contact with the ground instead and got destroyed, a few pixels of grass went flying around and the axe left a pixelated crater on where it landed.

They took out their weapons and prepared to fight. "_Сястра_! What do you think you're doing!"

"Vanya would be sad if he doesn't stay here," the Ukrainian nation rushed up to her little sister to knock a set of knives out of Natalya's hand and made her fall to the ground, "And I don't want him to be sad." She raised her axe high into the air and prepared to strike down onto her, no hint of regret on her face. But as she just laid a scratch on Natalya's shoulder blade, she got shot a couple of times into her back and then jumped away to dodge the rest. She looked up at Lili and frowned. "I can't let any of you harm Vanya in anyway," she murmured before she disappeared without a trace.

Lili ran up to Natalya and both of them pressed their back to each other to watch for any movements from anywhere under the now night darkened sky.

"_Natalya,_" Katya's voice echoed. "_Why are you doing this? Can't you allow a big sister trying to protect her little sibling?_"

"You're not my _Сястра__!_" Natalya spat as they circled around her and Lili's spot. "Stop saying you are _брат's _sister already!"

"It's obvious that you're not the real Katya," Lili muttered. "You're willing to protect Ivan, but also to kill your own youngest sibling? That's just awful!"

Something sounded like wind fighting against a big object falling down to the ground was heard. When they looked up, Katya was falling towards them with the axe's sharp end pointing at them, her eyes glowing with the intent the kill.

They both jumped out of the way and landed away from each other with a thud to let her crash down to the ground. Out of the pixelated carter that was surrounded by the dirt and broken grass floating around, Katya stood there unharmed. "To Vanya, he only has me as his sister," she said as she placed her hand onto where her heart was. "I might say this as well, Natalya; he doesn't acknowledge you as one. Because you make him miserable."

She saw the long haired girl pale before she continued with a sweet smile on her face, "You saw his memories, right? He wished that you weren't in his real ones, they scared him so, _so_ much. So I gave him better ones, where you never existed. A place, a world where you never existed."

Natalya's face became frozen into complete horrific shock and was now completely blanched. She was unwanted from Ivan? That…That could not be true! She could make her own brother happy!

But…why couldn't she think up of one time she did?

She didn't noticed Lili screamed as Katya knocked her out of the way as she got up to her. "Poor, little Natalya," Katya murmured softly. "Don't you feel saddened? Are you sad that Vanya doesn't love you?" she then whispered into her 'little sister's' ear in an iniquitous but luring way, "But I can make that happen for you. A chance for you to be with Vanya forever without being rejected."

Natalya's eyes widened and Katya smirked evilly and laughed. "So what do you say? All you have to do is join us. Be one of us like Vanya as he happily lives in his world; so come on, join us…"

Lili's eyes widened as she watched Natalya not attempting to fight back. "Natalya…?"

To Natalya, the words 'join us' were echoing in her head in a scary, yet tempting way. Katya pulled back and reached her hand out for Natalya to take. She was now smiling sweetly again as Natalya looked up at her face. "Come on, we can be together, you can be with _Ivan _forever."

Natalya blinked and slowly reached out her own hand for Katya's. It looked like it took millennia for her to grasped it, but she pulled herself up to slam herself and her other sets of knives into her 'sister's' chest.

The fake Ukrainian blinked in horror and felt herself started to fade, but it was a slow process. "Let me tell you these first," Natalya growled and pulled the knives out to push 'Katya' back. "One: this place is so _fucking _fake; a fake _брат _would just make me want to puke!"

'Katya' glared at Natalya and raised her axe again to strike her down, but Lili shot her again, this time in her knee to make her fall. "You…"

"Second: your acting as my _сястра_ _sucks_, so work on that!"

Two knives was thrown into 'Katya's' hands and she dropped her axe as she wailed in pain.

"And third: I can make _брат _happy. I once made him smile when I said I would stay with him forever when he was all alone." Natalya stepped up to the now badly wounded 'sister' and placed a knife to her throat. "So forget about me ever joining _you_."

And the Yandere Natalya swang her arm up to slit the neck in front of her. No blood came out since the woman before her was only a program but she looked like she was in utter pain.

Her body started to fade more faster now, and before she completely faded, she stared up at Natalya's eyes, "Why…you'll still be hurting Vanya…like…this…"

Once she was gone, Natalya panted as she let her knees give out and collapse onto the ground.

"Natalya!" Lili shouted and ran up to her friend. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." She sat up and stared at where Ivan was still sleeping. The sun was coming back up again and it shone on Ivan's sleeping face and now the fully bloomed sunflowers.

She knew Ivan would be thrilled to see the flowers finally bloomed, and so beautifully as well; but this was not a place where he should be. He couldn't stay here much longer.

Both girls healed themselves up and walked up to Ivan. "_Брат…_" Natalya whispered and caressed the boys cheeks, something she never got to do without Ivan pulling away. She realized that she was taking something that makes Ivan happy away. She realized that she lost the chance to get to do this to her brother forever. She realized that she killed someone who wants to keep Ivan happy.

Yet…

Natalya picked the small boy up and held him in her arms. "Let's go home…" and she felt herself being pulled away from the place.

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Belarus sent us a message! '****Сястра****/****сястра**** (siastra) means Sister/sister****'. Thanks! And also from Katya, 'I look quiet OOC in this ;A;' Well…about that, it was difficult for me to write you IC while fighting. But all I know is that you're sort of a crybaby but a really nice sister as well. And **_**besides, **_**that wasn't you, that was the root of the problem causing Ivan to go unstable! So all in all, I had to change your personality **_**just **_**a bit. But you blame it on the Counting Sheep Drama CD which **_**you **_**were in.**

**Poland: Sooooo, Maiden, I heard that you are like, going to Asia for more than a month.**

**Fans: *intense glare at Maiden***

**Maiden: Uhhh...yeah, didn't realized that until last week. But don't worry! I will still write and upload it once I get my hands on a computer!**

**Fans: Better.**

**Maiden: *gulp* So uhh...review if you want fashion tips from Poland!**

**Poland: You mean I can put them in miniskirts?**


	15. Chapter XV

**Maiden: *searches around the room A/N room* …Hmm…Hmm…Hmmmmmm…**

**Fans: Umm…?**

**Maiden: *jumps up* Oh, you're here already! Umm…I don't own Hetalia or RomaHeta characters so bye! And here's Poland's fashion tips for those who asked for it. *hands out a huge stack of papers to each of the the fans* ****And make sure you read the last A/N**** *runs off to search at another place***

**Fans: …Does she realize that she mixed up her words?**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XV: The cosplay before the storm**

When opening up the nations' program out of pure curiosity from taking a short break on his own task, Kiku raised an eyebrow at what he saw. "Hmm? What's this?" he quickly paired some of the nations' programs together and read what the system said.

"Hmm…that's interesting," he murmured. "I didn't expect that." He continued to read the others. When he reached Ludwig's though, he let out a small gasp when there was more stuff written about him and he uttered, "Oh my…"

"_What are you mumbling about, Honda?_"

Kiku jumped at the sudden sound of Vash's voice; he didn't notice that his mike was still on.

He quickly grabbed the headset and said, "No, it's nothing."

~.~.~.~.~

"Damn it, Honda! Speak honestly already!"

Antonio looked over at Vash shouting at the ceiling, then turned to Ludwig. "He must be stressed about Lili," he said.

"Who could blame him?" Roderich came over to the two and sighed, "Vash here may act like a money-pinching, trigger happy fool most of the time, but he really cares for his sister."

"I can hear you, Roderich."

Kiku was quiet relieved that Vash's attention on him was gone. He had decided not mention this new finding to the others until he thoroughly check those nations programs. He wasn't a hundred per cent sure if this was true or was just a buggy error that could be easily fixed.

Just then a loading window popped up on Kiku's monitor and made the Japanese man go, "_Oh!_", then he quickly pulled up Ivan's program, now showing complete stability.

"_It seems that Natalya-san and Lili-san have removed the root problem that was afflicting Ivan-san!_"

"Really?" Everyone gasped. Vash shot up and stomped back to the group as he demanded, "Is Lili coming back now?"

"_Yes. I have already told Eduard-san how to transfer them back, so they should be there soon._"

And right on cue, two magic circles appeared and it materialized Natalya and Lili before fading away.

"Lili!" Vash shouted and rushed to his little sister, making sure she was not hurt anywhere.

"We're back," Lili greeted and looked a bit guilty when Vash noticed there was a smudge of dirt on her dress and tried to reassure him that she was all right.

"Oh, welcome back Natalya!" Francis greeted and turned to Ivan. "And Ivan too-!" he was knocked back with great force to the wall as a panicking Natalya pushed him away and gripped her brother's shoulders tightly.

"_Брат! _Why isn't he awake yet?" she then looked up at the now flat Francis, "Did you-"

"_Non! Non! Non! Non! _I have nothing to do with this, honest!"

Eduard's voice came up then, _"His_ _program_ _is_ _fully_ _stabilised_ _now._ _We_ _will_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _wait_ _for_ _his_ _mind_ _to_ _recover._"

Natalya looked down at Ivan sadly. "_Брат…_why won't you wake up for me now?" she placed both her hands on Ivan's cheeks and leaned in closer until they were only inches apart. "Maybe I will have to give you the Princess' Kiss to wake you up…" and she proceeded to close the distance between them, but Alfred and Francis restrained her away from the Russian nation while every male nations in the 2D and 3D world shouted, "_No! That will only make it worse!_"

Natalya was struggling against the two annoying nations hold until Toris shouted, "_Natalya! We lost contact halfway due to some horrible noise. What happened?_" she stopped and slumped forward.

"I want to know as well," Vash said when he noticed that the Belarusian nation's dress was dirty as well. But when he saw Lili giving Natalya a pitied look, he went, "Never mind."

"_Natalya-san?_" Kiku's voice came up and Natalya made a sound to show she was listening. "_Whatever you fought within Ivan-san's subconscious, it was a creation from Error to imprison him. I don't know what really happened in there, but you have done nothing wrong and saved him. It was Error's doing to attack openings in hearts, so don't forget that._"

Natalya sighed and told Alfred and Francis to let go, before saying, "I know."

"Honda," Ludwig started to change the topic, "how are Feliciano and Lovino doing?"

"_About that_," Kiku started before pulling up his report from another window, "_this seems to be turning much more difficult than I expected…_

"_You see, it seems that whatever it was that granted them power is not from the 2D world._"

"What?" The nations raised their voice at the news.

"_I can't tell for sure though…there are just too many things that can't be analysed with what the system has._"

"Well, can't we just dive into Lovi's mind and remove the problems directly?" Antonio asked.

"_You can do that, but if the root is not from the 2D world, then I'm afraid that's impossible as you won't be able to find it. It's like it is invisible to you because you and the root are in two different dimensions._"

"But you said whatever it is that caused those two like that is not from here, right?" Arthur asked from the kitchen counter. "Then could it be possible that whatever or whoever is from the real world and is helping Error?"

"_I don't think that's it either…if that is so, then my system would have picked it up as it detects all the connection it has._"

"Something that is not from this world _and _the real world?" Alfred asked. "_Wow, _this is getting more complicated."

"And it is something _besides _Error; with similar abilities like his and is scheming against us as well aru," Yao added.

"_There's more that I should tell you,_" Kiku continued. "_While I was watching Error's moves, there's something about him that is bothering me._"

"Like?" Everyone gave their attention to Kiku.

"_It looks like Error stays in one place a lot, but I can't tell where exactly it is. Also, sometimes he would just disappear without a trace for a while._"

"Wait, first of all, you _can't _tell where he is?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"_If he comes forth using energy, I can tell exactly where he is because of the energy shift. But every time he stays in that place or moves from there, he would disappear and reappear, sometimes in another location. This also happens vice versa._"

"Wait, if he disappears, doesn't that mean Error is getting weaker?" Arthur asked.

"_No, even if he disappears, his program would be still present. I thought it was a glitch caused by the teleportation at first, but the system says there was nothing causing that to happen._"

"I see," Ludwig murmured.

"That means he could be hiding nearby as well, right?" Roderich commented.

"_Yes, but so far the protective wall hasn't been broken down yet, so I don't think you'll be attacked._"

"But either way," Yao sighed, "there is little we can do here."

"_Then we'll be helping Kiku from here!_" everybody jumped at Eduard's voice.

"You're still here?" Gilbert clutched his heart from the surprise.

"_We…We will help connect the others to the network!_" Ravis told them.

"_Honda, if you need anything else, call me, okay?_"

"_Of course, Eduard-san. Your presence is really reassuring._"

"_Be careful down there, Natalya!_" Toris told the girl, but all he got was a, "Hmph."

~.~.~.~.~

After dinner, Alfred was still laughing at the sight of the most _disgusting _burger Arthur had _ever _made, causing the British nation to huff angrily. Yao and Kiku were conversing to each other with the Teleshifter on the table (the Japanese man reassured his brother that Mika was alright and was now frolicking in the field happily). Ludwig, Antonio and Natalya was staying by the unconscious ones while Gilbert and Roderich discussed something to each other quietly (sometimes the Austrian's voice rose when he shouted "You fool!"). Francis wanted a drink, but Vash shot him whenever he got too close to the alcohol cabinet, stating that he didn't want him to destroy Lili's innocence again.

After Gilbert finally finished talking Roderich, he shouted, "Oh yeah, Honda! How's my awesome outfit coming along?"

"_Oh yes! Elizaveta-san finished making it for you._"

"Really? God, you rock, Elizaveta!"

"_Well then, allow me to install it into your program,_" there was a few typing sounds and soon the Prussian nation was engulfed in white light, soon reappearing in a bear mask with a sexy waiter outfit on.

Everyone fell silent and Arthur dropped his 'masterpiece' into the sink, causing the food to go _poof_; Vash blocked Lili's eyes as he pointed his pistol at the Prussian, glaring with the intent to murder him; and the others (especially Ludwig) gave him a blank look.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Antonio finally laughed his butt off at the sight of his good buddy, and gasped for air as he tried to say, "What the heck? What the heck? That is such an awesome destructive power!"

"I agree," Francis licked his lips at the sight.

"_That outfit is so awful, that it is hilarious!_" Alfred hollered in English.

"_What the fuck! _Honda, what is the meaning of this?" Prussia growled, making Roderich could not hold back a snort.

"_Oh, don't ask _me."

"Hey, Kiku! Have you got anything for me?" Antonio asked as he wiped away his tears from painful laughing.

"_Why, yes actually. It will be done after I give the outfit Elizaveta-san made to Roderich-san._"

"Wha-?" The Austrian paled and tried to back away from the danger. "N-No, really it's okay…"

Gilbert smirked under his mask. Whatever Elizaveta made for the Rich Boy _had _to be more lewd than his outfit now. He laughed evilly as the light surrounded the nation, but paled when it was revealed that Roderich was wearing a pristine white outfit which was from back when Maria Theresa was still around.

"Oh, so it's this outfit…" the aristocrat murmured as he admired the clothes.

"What the-How come _he_ gets something that is totally different from mine? What did I ever _do _to Elizaveta to deserve this?" Gilbert yelled, causing Ludwig to facepalm.

"Oh, you really have no idea?" Roderich asked sarcastically.

"Like _hell _I do!"

"Argh, Honda, just uninstall the outfits already," Ludwig groaned, no, _pleaded_ for this insanity to end.

"Hey! Hey!" Antonio shouted with full delight from behind them, "Why do such a thing? After all, you haven't seen as trio together in _these!_"

All the nations turned to the other Bad Touch Trio nations and their face blanched at the sight of what they were wearing. Mostly at Antonio though, because they were used to Francis' 'outfit' already…but as for Antonio…

He was wearing a fully red suit with a big tomato shaped helmet on top.

Yao's jaws finally hit rock bottom as he tried to say, "Antonio, what is up with that outfit aru?"

"Idiots! I can't believe you let yourself dress like that!" Vash shouted as he averted his little sister's eyes.

"_Hey! _What's with you all leaving the hero out like this?" Alfred flashed a heroic smile at the ceiling. "C'mon, Kiku, make an outfit for _me! _And of course, I will not take any objections!"

"_Then how about a Red Power Ranger outfit?_"

"Kiku! Are you really going along with this?" Arthur yelled.

Lili lifted Vash's hand off her and asked innocently, "Can you please make a wonderful outfit for my _bruder?_"

"Lili, you can_not _trust him!" Vash told her sternly.

"_Actually, I already made one for Vash-san!_" Kiku said, it was evident that he was in his highest otaku mode now, and there was no way to stop him.

"Honda, if you even _dare-_" but before he could finish, Vash was engulfed in the white light and two seconds later, he was now in a light blue dress accessorised with a black bow on top of his head, a white apron and knee length white stockings with black Mary Jane shoes. There were two pistol holders strapped to his legs, just above the stockings.

Vash face reddened as the seconds went by with utter silence, until Lili broke it when she finally whispered, "My, that is such a wonderful dress."

Everybody took cover as Vash finally pulled out his pistols and screeched, "_HooooooonDAAAAAAA!_" and rapid fired at everything in his range of sight.

"You fool!" Roderich shouted over the noise, "Stop firing so close to our ears already!"

Vash ran out of bullets and quickly stomped over to his bag to get more. "I _swear, _when I get my hands on you _Honda, _I will make sure you wished you never _lived!_"

Yao got back up onto his seat and laughed, "Well, don't mind me! I'll just rip those off aru!"

"_Ahahahaha!_" Alfred laughed, "If you rip off my mouse, you won't get anymore!"

"A pristine white tuxedo for my _брат _would be nice..."

"Stop creating _faits accomplis!_"

"Hey, how about making a BDSM outfit for West? He needs one!"

"_What?_ No I-"

"I don't think Ludwig needs one."

"I would also like a dress to match _bruder's..._"

"_Lili!_"

"_Well then, how about I just make matching uniforms for everyone?_" the Otaku Kiku suggested enthusiastically. "_Come on! Strut around and show me your body!_"

"_Bloody. Hell. No!* _Honestly! _Why_ are you going along with this?" Arthur shrieked and shot Thunder at Alfred to stop him from bloody stripping in front of everyone.

"_In a state of emergency like this, we must put our strength together and...Everyone! Take cover!_"

Before anyone could ask, the whole cottage shock violently and most of the nations either tumbled to the floor or grabbed onto the unconscious ones that was closest to them.

"E-Earthquake?" Alfred tried to ask as the shaking continued. No one answered or even cared to do that as they waited for the whole thing to be over and done with already.

Once everything stilled at last, they all raised their heads and when they saw each other, they jumped back.

"_Whoa! _Is everyone alright?" Alfred asked. "You all look..."

"Speak for yourself! Look at you! Look at yourselves!" Arthur shouted.

When the nations did, they gasped. Since they were so used to looking spritey here, they were all shocked at the sudden change of their appearance now. Like Alfred wanted from the beginning of the game, they were now all in full proportion and the details on them were stunning!

"What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig gapped. The details on the clothes (in Francis' case, the roses) were almost life like.

"_Forget about _that_!_" Kiku shouted. "_More importantly, the data around the cottage has changed drastically! The system can't recognize all of it._"

"What does that mean?" Antonio asked seriously, although the tomato suit made that impossible.

"_It might mean the whole area that is surrounded by the protective wall, in other words the whole cottage with you all in it, has moved to maybe a different location._

"_Just to make sure, can someone take the Teleshifter outside so then I could analyse it?_"

"_OK! _I'm on it!" Alfred grabbed the device off the table and flew out the doors quickly. When he got out, he muttered, "_Oh, shit..._" at what he and Kiku saw.

Everything around the cottage was still all white, but it was not _snow _white and everything was _definitely _different.

The cottage was now on a large square stone which also had stairs that leads down to a platform which was floating in a pale purple space. There were two bridges, one to Alfred's left and the other to his right, which was connected to more platforms.

"What the hell is going on?" Alfred muttered. Suddenly, a white magic circle appeared before him and someone appeared from it.

"Phew, that was a little more tiring than expected," he sighed before he turned to Alfred. "Well, hello there, Alfred-san."

"_Error!_" Kiku shouted in shock as the American nation shouted next, "The Energy Sources are destroyed already! How come you can still do something like this?"

"Energy Sources?" Error looked confused but then he said, "Oh, those were not _my_ Energy Sources, but they were also used for Ivan-san to be able to use my abilities."

"_You said 'for Ivan-san'?_" Kiku repeated in shock. "_Then_ _that_ _means_ _you really were_ _not_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _gave_ _Feliciano-kun_ _and_ _Lovino-kun_ _those_ _powers!_"

"Hmm...you could say that."

"Cut the crap! Who was the one controlling them?" Alfred demanded and pointed his sword in a threatening way at Error.

"It's not like _I_ really did it; and they just happened to be the ones that can align to him perfectly," Error said.

"'Him'?" Alfred muttered. _So there is this mysterious villain in here._

"Opps," Error suddenly exclaimed, "I have waste enough time with this pointless chit chat. I shall leave someone here to deal with you all." And then he began to disappear.

"Wait!" Alfred stood there for a while after Error was already gone. "'Deal with you all'? What does that mean?"

The question was answered when Kiku gasped and hastily said, "_Alfred-san! There are monsters coming towards the cottage from the North side!_"

Alfred's head snapped up and ran towards the back of the building. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the massive amounts of huge and horrific looking monsters clearly. Everyone else came out as well (after they were back in their normal attire) and gasped at the surrounding around them.

"_Mein Gott, _there are monsters to the West from here," Ludwig swore as he and Gilbert scanned their surroundings.

"So's the East side aru," Yao added and they all joined up to Alfred.

Francis squint his eyes at the monsters to the North. "Is that a floating bear?"

Everyone stared at where Francis was looking at. Indeed, there was a white floating bear behind a massively huge monster. If they look more carefully, they could see that there was someone holding it and…

_Oh, you have got to be _fucking _kidding me…_

"It's Matthew!" Alfred finally shouted and everyone shot back at this new revelation.

"_Ma-Matthew-san?_" Kiku gasped and looked through the nations programs again. And _then _he found the Canadian nation's. "_So that's what Error meant! But when did he…?_"

Matthew tightened his grip on Kumajirou as he glared at the nations in front of him. "I've been here from the _very _beginning when we all sucked into the game," he said through his gritted teeth.

"Matt…" Alfred whispered but his brother wouldn't hear it as he raised his right hands off his pet bear and pointed a long staff towards Alfred, his glare at him was full of hate.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, his voice was not as quiet as they all remembered, "It is time for me to punish you!"

"_What? _Are you crazy? Get away from there this instant!"

"_Ah, Alfred-san, sorry to say this but I think you'll have to read the atmosphere here._"

"It's bloody obvious that Matthew there is infected!" Arthur told him.

"Once I defeat you," Matthew continued as if he had not heard them at all, "I will be recognized by everyone!"

Alfred ruffled his own hair in frustration. "Oh God, this is not the time…" he muttered before he made up his mind and prepared to jump off the stone, but Gilbert and Ludwig latched onto him quickly to prevent that from happening.

"Let go of me already!" Alfred tried to fight against the nations but failed miserably. "I have to save my brother before it's too late!"

Matthew tapped his feet while watching the sight before him, and then he smirked. "But I don't like to play dirty, so I will give you three days. If you guys surrender within those three days, then I won't do anything to you. So what do you say?"

Everybody didn't like the condition at all. Judging by the huge size of the monsters, they would lose if they fought back now. And if they surrendered, it would mean they surrender to Error as well.

Alfred gritted his teeth together and had to fight back the urge to just rush in there like the hero he was to save him. "Kiku, how long has Matt been infected?"

"_Not to the point like Ivan-san's condition, so we still have time,_" Kiku reassured him.

But Alfred just yanked his arms free and stared at the now evil Matthew. He pointed to him and shouted, "Three days, Mattie. Three days!"

Matthew just smirked more as they all retreated back into the cottage.

~.~.~.~.~

"With this, we have taken another step forward," Error said to himself as he walked into the place that was full of pure white light. "It won't be long now."

He then sighed to himself and closed his eyes, letting a small smile come out. "We're almost there."

~.~.~.~.~

While Natalya looked after the unconscious nations, the others were gathered around the table to discuss what to do.

"_I have bad news!_" Kiku's voice boomed into the cottage, making everyone jump. "_Your connection to the 3D world is growing weaker!_"

"What?" Alfred shouted the loudest out of everyone. He was really stressed now. "But how?"

"_What Error used just then was not just some simple way to transport from one place to another, it is to drag you _deeper _into the game!_"

Everybody stayed silent, tension and anxiousness was lingering in the air. Gilbert finally broke it as he ran his hand through his hair. "Oh man, this sucks_ big time._"

"Does that mean we can't return to our own world?" Francis muttered.

"_No, you still have a bit of connection left. But if you get pulled deeper like that one more time…_"

Vash slammed his hand to stop Kiku from saying anymore. "Then we'll make sure he doesn't use it again."

Everybody agreed as they continued to form their strategy. "We'll help Feliciano and the others later," Ludwig muttered out loud to the Teleshifter. And Kiku silently agreed.

~.~.~.~.~

Matthew walked up to the front of the monsters and smirked. "The three days is almost up now. I wonder what is Alfred planning to do?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: *phone rings* Hmm? A text from Japan? *'I don't remember saying those lines in the game…' Oh! About that, you see, I know a person who likes to draw me and the other people I know (her included) together and put us in cosplays. There was this one time she tried to draw us in Power Ranger clothes…but it was like tights so she went "Come on, everyone, strut around and show me your body!" …And ironically, the person who said no (not Bloody Hell by the way) is called Arthur…**

**I hope you liked this chapter (I had fun writing this)! Now! Where is he? *searches the room again* He needs to do the important announcement!**

**Mysteriously quiet voice: Ummm…I'm behind you…**

**Maiden: …*turns and see Canada* …I knew that.**

**Canada: You think I'm invisible like the others *pouts* **

**Maiden: No I don't! …Okay, sometimes…but not everyone is like that! Haven't you seen all the fans reaction when they realized that you went over to the dark side?**

**Canada: …Fine…**

**Maiden: Good boy. Now, can you do the announcement now?**

**Canada: Okay. **

**Maiden needs ideas on the nations combined skills and 'cosplays' in RomaHeta! You can send in ideas on:**

**-Other nations combined skills (has to be a **_**believable**_** group or pairing and can be other nations who has not shown up at all in the videos as well. E.G: Feli+Ludwig combined skills is called blah blah blah. BUT NO OCs (Australia doesn't count as one however))**

**-Other nations' cosplays with skills and bonuses (yes, can make one up **_**BUT**_** has to be believable. E.G: HRE's costumes gives blah blah blah. IT CANNOT BE FOR THE ONES WHO IS OUTSIDE THE GAME!)**

**-Alfred in a Red Power Ranger skills and bonuses (optional)**

**-Vash in a dress skills and bonuses**

**-Gilbert in a bear mask with the sexy waiter outfit skills and bonuses**

**-Gilbert in Peach's Dress skills and bonuses (optional)**

**-Roderich in the white clothing skills and bonuses**

**-Francis in his April Fools/Christmas 'outfit' skills and bonuses**

**-Arthur in the sexy waiter outfit skills and bonuses**

**-Antonio in his tomato suit skills and bonuses**

**-All nations uniform skills and bonuses (optional and can also have all nations combined skill added in)**

**You can continue to send these in until the final Boss Battle starts (cause there's a chance it will show up then). And Maiden will let you know if she accepts it or not!**

**Maiden: Thank you, Canada! *hugs until he blushes* Now send the reviews in and if you have ideas, he will give you a year supply of maple syrup!**

**Canada: E-Ehh?**

**Maiden: And now, I will have fun at Asia. *runs off***


	16. Chapter XVI

**Korea: **_**안녕하세요**_**_!_ Korea here! Maiden isn't here right now so I'll do the disclaimer for her! RomaHeta and us Hetalia characters doesn't belong to nor originated from her! In fact, it's not from the person called Himaruya or the person who created RomaHeta! It belongs to and originated from **_**me**_**!**

***Maiden, China, Japan whack Korea on the head till he's unconscious***

**Maiden: I knew if I left him here for one minute, **_**this **_**would happen. (-_-")**

**China: The littlest brothers are the most annoying**** aru.**

**Japan: Agreed.**

**Maiden: Ignore what he said guys; everything here belongs to their respective creators.**

**Korea: *stirs***

**Maiden: Now what to do with him…**

**China and Japan: Leave him. *walks away***

**Maiden: Oooooooookay then…Now to the rest, enjoy! And Beta work by Fortune Maiden!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XVI: Against the army of monsters**

Alfred slammed his hands onto the table and declared to everyone, "_Alright! _'Operation save Matthew from Error's infection' is now planned out! The Heroic leader here is ready t-"

"Hold it," Arthur interjected with a raised up hand. "_Why _are you the leader again?"

"Because that's what we need right now! We all need a Hero for this kind of stuff right now!"

"Can you stop blabbering this nonsense already?"

"Artie, there is nothing to fear!" Alfred laughed and slung an arm over his former father-slash-brother figure's shoulder. "As the Hero of the group, I will save you from any trouble!"

The English gentleman began to sputter as he tried to deny that he needed such a thing, but his face went red in seconds. Yao turned to the others near him, look of both annoyance and worry on his face. "Can we trust him aru?"

Roderich just shrugged and pushed his glasses into place. "This is a rather vulgar strategy," he said before he sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"And it's been a while since I took part in such a big battle!" Gilbert snickered and punched his fist into his hand. "I'm itching to use my awesome skills on those monsters."

"But in order for that to succeed, we need to work together," Ludwig muttered to his brother.

"Ludwig is right, we cannot act on our own," Vash said and placed his pistol into its holster. "If we fight headlong against them, we have a slim chance."

"_But the more people we have, the better the strategy, right?_"

Everybody looked down at the Teleshifter on the table, a questioning look on their faces. They had decided to leave it in the cottage for Natalya to use while she looked after the still unconscious nations; while they used Vash's PHS and Yao's connection to the real world in battle. "Kiku, you don't mean…"

"_That's right!_" Kiku shouted into his mike. "_I'll be participating in the fight as well!_"

_Is this just another excuse so he could play the game as well? _Everybody sweatdropped (while Yao promptly shouted, "I knew it!"). "But wait," Arthur began, "can you even get here quick enough from the slate? I mean, we don't know how far we are from it…"

"_Oh, about that, the connection from my system and the 2D world is still pretty stable. So now,_" a flash of light suddenly emerged from the space behind them and from within that light, Kiku walked out and continued, "I can just use the Teleshifter to come here!"

"Neat!" Antonio clapped his hands together and beamed.

"Wait, isn't that a bit risky, Honda?" Ludwig asked his friend. "I mean with you down here, no one is watching Error's movements and giving us directions from the real world."

"Oh don't worry, Ludwig-san," Kiku said, although everyone caught a hint of hesitance in his words, "I've gotten someone else to replace me."

"Who?"

And as if right on cue, a hyper energetic voice boomed out from the Teleshifter. "_Kikuuuu! I'm ready now!_"

The Chinese nation twitched. He knew that _annoyingly _hyper energetic voice anywhere. "Yong Soo?"

"_That's right, _형님!_ With me here now, you have the strength of an army!_"

"Yong Soo-san, your job is to support us from up there. You're not coming down here as well," the Japanese man rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Yao's glare at him.

"_Same thing, same thing! Oh by the way, _형제, _I made special moves and clothes for you. _Reeeeally _special ones._"

"N-No-No thanks, you can keep them to yourself aru!" The oldest nation replied quickly in fear.

"_Haha, you are being so reserved, _형제_. But humility originated in me! So you don't need to be shy!_"

Everybody felt pity for the four thousand year old nation as he slumped over the table, uttering in complete dread, "I'm having a bad feeling about this aru…"

~.~.~.~.~

All nations stepped out of the cottage quickly and stood in their positions. Arthur, Roderich, Vash and Lili stayed on the square stone while everyone else went down the stairs.

"_All riiiiiight! Let's set sail!_" Yong Soo declared, the PHS now on full volume in Alfred's pocket. Everyone groaned from the Korean's enthusiastic voice, but forgave him when he took a more serious tone. "_Matthew is to the North of the cottage and is surrounded by lots of strong monsters! There are monsters advancing from the East and the West sides as well! The ones at the West seem pretty fast so be careful!_"

"Don't worry, me and Kiku are going to take care of them," Yao told Yong Soo before he and Kiku rushed over to the West side of the cottage.

"_That's my _형제_!_" the Korean nation said proudly. "_The ones at the North are very slow, but their numbers make up for it!_"

"Yeah, yeah, Yong Soo, we get it," Gilbert waved his hand lazily. "Me and West will take care of the ones at the East, then Cowboy and the others take care of the ones at the North."

"That's the plan. Let's go!" And with those words, the two German brothers headed for the monsters to the East.

Alfred pulled out the PHS from his pocket; his impatience and worry levels were already maxed out. "Yong Soo, how many monsters are guarding Mattie?"

"_About six!_"

"Roger that!" He shoved the device back into his pocket and quickly made up his mind as he turned to Francis and Antonio, "He's still heavily guarded but let's take out the monsters now!"

"_What?_" The remaining two of the Bad Friend Trio replied, with Francis adding, "Right now with only the three of us? The others won't be able to go along with the strategy!"

"It'll be fine, since the Hero is here! Let's go!" and Alfred rushed off, leaving the other two nations behind as they stood awestruck.

"He just went berserk!" Antonio groaned and quickly followed him with Francis.

~.~.~.~.~

Yao and Kiku stood in front of one huge horrifying bull-like monster with bright green fur and two demon goats with claws. The Asian nations had their weapons out already.

"Let's go, Wang-san!"

"I'm ready when you are!"

They rushed towards the monsters as the monsters did the same. Yao ran in front of Kiku and attacked first. He pounded one of the demon goat's heads with his wok before kicking its chest and leapt back to join Kiku, who just finished slashing at the other demon goat.

The two goats growled at their opponents, eyes showing malice as Yao charged at one of the demon goats again. It blocked the Chinese nation's attack this time and countered by slashing at him. Yao was able to get away with little damage but he landed in front of the bull-like monster.

The bull let out an angry huff and head butted Yao's back before attempting to kill him by squishing him with its hoofs. But Kiku acted fast and ran up to them to save Yao. "_乱れ雪月花__!_" and slashed the bull's face to get it to step back.

Yao rubbed his back and groaned, "Glad this isn't in the real world aru," before jumping back up and attacking the demon goat again. "Musou Ranbu!"

The demon goat got whacked on the head again. Shaking it off, it snarled and glared at Yao, crouching down to prepare an attack. The bull-like monster was coming closer as well, looking angrier than before.

Kiku backed up as his own opponent came closer. He stepped back until his and Yao's back were together; they held their weapons tightly in their hands. "Ready?"

Yao nodded, and the three monsters charged towards them. "Now!" both of the Asian nations' quick speed made them able to dodge all of their attacks. They let the monsters crash into each other and watched as they hissed at their allies for getting in their way.

Yao and Kiku looked at each other and smirked. "Shall we then?"

"Yep."

They both charged up to the monsters, which just looked up at them in surprise. "Together then! OROCHI!" they shouted as they leapt up and delivered powerful blows at the monsters, slicing and knocking them again and again until they decided it was enough. Once they landed, they stood back to watch the monsters try to recover from their combo attack.

The demon goats were the last ones to stand, looking quiet beat up now. Yao and Kiku prepared to deliver another blow to end their lives…

~.~.~.~.~

The two dark spirits faded away as Gilbert hollered triumphantly after his and Ludwig's Iron Maiden combo attack, "Oh yeah! Feel my awesomeness!"

Ludwig wound the whip unto his hand again as their last opponent, a floating skeleton in a dark cloak, snarled at them for defeating its minions so easily. "Stick to the plan, _bruder._"

"Right, right." Gilbert looked up at the angry dark spirit. He went back to his fighting stance as he asked, "So, are the other's ready yet?"

"Honda and Wang seem to have their part succeeded," Ludwig turned to the North and saw in the distance Alfred and the others fighting their monsters. "But it looks like Alfred and the others are making their part of the strategy into solo. Let's give them time to try and weaken their group of monsters first."

"Alright then!"

The brothers stared at their opponent as it stared back. Screeching, the skeleton summoned an expanding black substance in its bony hands before shooting it at the German brothers. But Ludwig and Gilbert both dodged the incoming attack just in time.

The skeleton glared at them angrily, which made the Prussian nation snort. "What? We know how to dodge that attack, thick head. Who did you learn that from, Ivan?"

It screeched at his taunt and flew up above Gilbert to swipe its sharp, bony fingers onto his flesh. It was so fast that Gilbert didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Move!"

Gilbert felt himself being shoved face down onto the ground and heard a painful hiss above him. He rolled over to find Ludwig on the ground with a massive claw wound in his chest. The CG in this world made it _very _realistic. "West!"

The skeleton silently hovered closer to his brother and raised its bony hands again. Gilbert twitched. "Damn son of a-" he muttered quietly before running up to it and hollered, "_BIIIIIIITCH!_" before he swung his sword to get the spirit to get back.

Gilbert quickly summoned up his healing magic to give Ludwig strength again. "Miraculous Heal!" he shouted and his brother's wounds were closed instantly. "West, ya alright?"

Ludwig just dusted the white powdery substance off his clothes. "I'm fine. But next time, don't go taunting the enemies."

"Errr…I'll try to keep that in mind," Gilbert muttered. Not taunting the enemies in battle was not awesome.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's tone before standing up and lashing out his whip attack at the spirit. Gilbert joined him by slashing its cloak and knocking a rib out.

Snarling, the skeleton opened its mouth to let out its poisonous breathe. The gas enveloped the brothers as they covered their mouths and noses.

"This one just doesn't seem to wanna quit!" Gilbert muttered through his covered mouth and glanced at where Alfred and the others were. He smirked. "But it looks like they're ready. C'mon, West!" And then both brothers ran away from the poisonous air while the dark spirit pursued them.

~.~.~.~.~

Alfred made a quick glance at the East and West side. There was only one monster left on each side now and Yao and Ludwig gave them the signal. _Alright, it's time!_

"So, Mattie," Alfred drawled, eyeing his little brother behind a fat monster. "How does it feel to not fade into the background for once?"

Matthew gritted his teeth at his brother. He turned to his remaining three monsters, two demons and a giant ogre, and raised his staff before shouting, "Get them!"

They growled and stomped forward to their soon-to-be victims.

As Alfred, Francis and Antonio stepped back; the Hero gave his allies a small, swift nod.

The others nodded back. Time for phase two!

"Ohhhhh nooo! I think I'm going to die!" Francis cried out as he stepped back with the others.

"One more hit and we're done for! Don't follow us!" Antonio joined in as they made it over the bridge while the remaining monsters followed them.

Matthew was watching them with pure joy. Screaming for mercy wouldn't save them now. Victory was his.

He was so absorbed in watching them retreat from the monsters that he didn't even notice the other nations that were fighting in the East and West were now coming up to join Alfred and the others while letting their monsters follow them. When Yong Soo suddenly screamed "Now!", all the nations suddenly stepped back to let the monsters join up to finish them all of together.

Their HP and SP should be low now, so Matthew wondered why gather all the monsters together when they could easily defeat them with their brutal strength?

But when he heard something swoop into the air and all the nations smirk as they looked up, Matthew followed where their eyes went. A sudden burst of light almost blinded him. He covered his eyes and squinted through the gaps between his fingers, to see what on Earth was going on.

His face paled as Alfred whooped, "Go, Artie!" The Britannia Angel was covered in brilliantly bright light that shone from his pure white wings. He raised his wand that was charging up with magic, and then came spinning down towards the monsters at great speed. Before the monsters could respond, Arthur shouted with a gigantic grin on his face, "_HOATA!_"

A sudden puff of light blue smoke surrounded the monsters, causing Matthew to gasp. He tried to see through the smoke but it was just too thick! When it finally thinned down, his heart dropped.

All his monsters were chibified. Some of them looked like they were just squished to that height, while others were turned into either a lamb or a white ghost.

The nations cheered while the monsters looked mortified at this turn of events. "You succeeded in weakening the monsters!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Who would have thought that Arthur's weird magic could do that!" Alfred crowed and hi-fived his pals and allies. "Now get them!"

Matthew grew even paler as Vash, Lili and Roderich appeared from behind the cottage, weapons in hand. He forgot there were more nations there.

"Let's get this over with!" Vash said as he and Lili turned the safety of their guns off.

"Really, how vulgar," Roderich mumbled and readied to attack.

The neutral siblings shot the monsters down while Roderich increased their gun power and held the chibi monsters down with his music.

The monsters wailed as they got shot into nothing but 2D dust, leaving Matthew standing alone, a shocked expression on his face. "No…"

All the nations gathered together and headed towards Matthew. Lili healed everyone with her Miraculous Heal while Yao handed them his stocks of Ethers. They were all back in tip top shape in a matter of seconds.

They all stood in front of Matthew as he glared at them. "It's almost over," Kiku murmured and took out the corrective patch.

"Now you're the only one left, Mattie," Alfred said, ready to pounce on his brother at any moment.

"No!" Matthew shouted and held Kumajirou in one hand while the other slammed the end of his staff down onto the ground. Four magic circles appeared on the ground and from them; four new monsters came out, ready to battle.

"This isn't over yet!" Matthew shouted in his enemies' faces.

All the nations were awestruck at Matthew's ability. "Honda, you made Mattie a summoner?" Gilbert asked.

"Uhh…" Kiku said sheepishly, "I thought this sort of class would make him noticeable."

The four monsters didn't look as strong as the last ones, even Yong Soo confirmed it. "His SP must be running low after summoning the previous ones!" he said.

Alfred held his sword up, ready to finish this. "_Let's go!_"

They all ran up to the monsters, some of them joining and separating to use combo skills with others. They shouted their combo skills as they delivered the blows.

"THUND_AAAAASH!_" Alfred made a large wound in the monsters chest.

"Iron Maiden!" Ludwig and Gilbert caused multiple wounds to appear on another.

"Passionate Rhythm!" Roderich and Antonio stepped back as the third monster just exploded.

"_Triangle Attack!_" The Bad Friends Trio grinned as the last monster staggered back.

"Fusillade!" Lili and Vash shot at the monster that tried to attack Roderich.

"Suite No.2 'Sniper'!" Roderich stepped back and powered up Vash's gun power to end the monsters life.

"Heavy Noise!" Ludwig flogged the other monster dead, the whip going along with Roderich's violin.

Gilbert ran up and stabbed the last monster in the chest to finish it off. "Being alone is so much fun!"*

The monsters were all annihilated quickly before Matthew could blink. He raised his staff again but Lili shot it out of his hand. The Bad Friends Trio held Matthew down; Alfred took Kumajirou away from him. He turned to Kiku and signalled him to use the corrective patch.

But then, someone appeared behind Alfred and no one noticed him until he summoned magic circles underneath everyone but himself, Kiku and Matthew.

"Be quiet," Error commanded when everyone gasped, shouted at this sudden attack and got transported to an unknown place.

Kiku was the only one left among them, his mouth dropped when Error and Matthew smirked at him.

"Don't think we'll fall for your strategy again," the white Kiku said to the dark Kiku. "We won't be that careless." He laughed and together with Matthew, they disappeared in their own magic circles.

Kiku stood alone in the battlefield; he couldn't believe what just happened. Everyone was taken away by Error.

"Oh no…" he muttered to himself. Now what was he going to do?

~.~.~.~.~

The cottage was quiet; the sounds of the battle couldn't penetrate through its thick walls. Natalya's eyes were dropping by the second as she watched Ivan sleep. The Vargas brothers were still unconscious, but she didn't care about them. All she cared about right now was for Ivan to wake up as soon as possible.

She let out a yawn and rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. She was not going to sleep; she was going to stay awake until her brother woke up. But the cottage was _so _quiet; it made her sleepy.

She sighed as she decided that maybe she needed a cup of coffee to keep herself awake. She got up off her seat, and turned towards the kitchen counter. But before she moved, from the corners of her eyes, she saw something.

She quickly sat back down and stared at Ivan's face, which was now scowling a bit.

Natalya swallowed down the excitement that was boiling up in her stomach. Taking a deep breathe, she whispered:

"_Брат?_"

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: There's still hope! And I promise I'll make the next battle scene better, honest! *And yes, those combo shouts were from RomaHeta douga. Changed German Thumbing to Iron Maiden though, since Germany and Prussia only used that when they were infected.**

**Korea: A little Korean lesson from me! ****형제 ****(hyeongje) means brother!**

**Maiden: Don't interrupt me. And you better not be pulling my leg or I'm going to kill you. By the way, **_**what **_**kind of moves and clothes did you made for China?**

**Korea: Oh, Maiden, you'll have to guess. )=3**

**Maiden: Argh, I think the readers are going to request China in a Chinese dress now.**

**China: What?**

**Japan: …Crossdressing?**

**Korea: I knew you'd like it, Japan. After all, crossdressing originated-**

**Maiden, China and Japan: *whacks Korea***

**Maiden: Now, my friends, review and give me more ideas please. =3 And if you like, Korea can…ummm…do whatever you want him to do…EXCEPT DIE OF COURSE!**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Maiden: Hmm, after this, only 2 more chapters to go and then it's my own plot...hauuuu...I'm nervous...**

**Rome: Don't be!**

**Maiden: *gets into a crashing hug from Rome* Gr-Grandpa Rome?**

**Rome: You can't get cold feet now, Maiden! Fans are waiting for the ending!**

**Maiden: But...**

**Rome: It's not like as if they'll come knocking at your door, demanding your head for writing a crap fanfic. Or the original creator coming to sue your ass off for writing his or her work, or...hey, Maiden? *shakes a fainted Maiden* She's knocked out! She knows she doesn't own us characters or RomaHeta and won't get sued for it but she still got knocked out! **

**Germania: No thanks to you.**

**Rome: Quit being sarcastic and help me! She still needs to write us in later!**

**Germania: Me as well?**

**Rome: Yes! Now help me! And get Fortune Maiden here as well!**

**Germania: Don't' drag her into this, she's here to do beta work *sigh...***

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XVII: Rude awakening and reorganizing**

"Here you go, Vanya!" Katya said as she finished wrapping her hand made scarf around little Ivan's neck. "It will warm you right up!"

Ivan touched the scarf around his neck; he had a surprised expression on his face. "But, _сестра__! _Isn't this important to you?"

Katya just smiled at him warmly, "It's okay, because it's for you."

Ivan was touched by his sister's kindness. "Thank you…" he murmured shyly. Cестра_ is so sweet and nice to me!_ he thought happily. He loved his _сестра__ sooo _much!

"You can thank me by making Kiev Rus prosperous!"

Ivan's little happy moment was cut short when he heard Katya said that. The thought about his sister being nice and kind was replaced by…

~.~.~.~.~

"You're evil, _сестра__!_"

He had been asleep. One second ago, he was in the snowy field with his sister, but now he was in bed and shot right up into sitting position. Ivan panted as he realized that it was just a dream…a childhood memory actually.

Ivan sighed into his hands. It was nice when Katya was actually allowed to talk him back then, but her craftiness was something he didn't like. He didn't want another crazy sister.

_Speaking of crazy sisters, why wasn't Natalya in there?_

There was someone breathing heavily beside him, which was starting to aggravate him now. Whoever this person was, he or she was being _very _noisy and clearly wanted a death wish. He turned around slowly to see the owner of the awful sound, ready to whack him or her on the head with his faucet pipe. But he froze when he saw who it was.

"_Брат_, you're finally awake!" Natalya whispered beside him as she quickly climbed onto Ivan's bed and latched her hands onto Ivan's face and molested it as she began ranting in short breathes, "_ Брат_ _брат брат брат брат, _Honda made a wonderful black wedding dress for the sake of our wedding. Even in here, we can get married married married _married married married -_"

"Go hooooooooooome!" Ivan shoved his little sister off the bed but it made him fall off as well. He tried to crawl away from her as much as possible but his back hit the side of another bed. He didn't notice this however, as he kept on moving his legs because he was terrified as he saw Natalya smiling in her crazy, loving way and kept on whispering 'marriedmarriedmarried' again and again.

_What is going on? Why is Natalya here? Did she kidnap me and bring me here?_

Ivan frantically searched for an exit in the small cottage. He needed to get out, now! Natalya was crawling up on the bed in an ungraceful and creepy manner. His eyes caught the mirror to his right and blinked at what he saw. What reflected on the mirror was the personification of Russia, but he looked much more…handsome? Slimmer? And maybe even _shinning _a bit?

_I can give you your most desired wish…_

Those words whispered seductively in Ivan's mind and then as he remembered everything. _Even _the things he wasn't supposed to remember. He looked up at his little sister, who was now on the bed staring down at him. "Na-Natalya? You're alive?"

The Belarusian girl just stood up on the bed and placed her hands on her chest as she declared, "Until I marry you, _брат_, I will never die."

At this, Ivan had to scoot a little bit to his left. "I-I see." Well, there went the plan on waiting till she dissolved.

A bright flash of light caught their attention when Ivan stood up and Natalya jumped back onto the floor. They turned to it and saw that the unconscious Feliciano and Lovino were glowing brightly.

The siblings blinked at the strange sight. Silently but also swiftly, Ivan walked up to the two Italian brothers and looked down at their sleeping faces.

"This is..." he muttered quietly to himself. "Could it be that you two..." he raised both his hands, each one hovering above one brother. He muttered a spell and three white magic circles appeared; one below each of them.

"I see...so that's it..." he gathered his hands together and summoned his facet pipe, which then turned into his scythe. He swung it above the unconscious nations' bodies, causing the magic circle below him to vanish. The other two were spinning and flashing before also disappeared. "Sorry."

Natalya blinked as Ivan shortened his weapon. She didn't understand what her brother was doing; and he said 'sorry' with a straight face. That was a first.

She then noticed the unconscious Italies shifted in their bed, making sleepy noises. She walked up to Feliciano and looked down upon him, as Ivan did the same to Lovino.

The eldest brother started to groan and rub his eyes, while the youngest just smiled sleepily at Natalya; he thought she was a pretty lady. "Hmm...Hey, do you want to go on a date with me? I know a place where they make delicious pasta..." Feliciano and Lovino blinked rapidly as their eyes finally adjusted before sitting straight up on the bed.

Ivan smiled brightly and sang, "Good Morning!" while Natalya muttered, "Still half asleep?"

Feliciano' and Lovino's face slowly started to morph from shock to complete, utter horror.

Then…

They finally snapped and jumped out of their beds to get away from the scary siblings. Feliciano tripped and fell onto the floor while Lovino crashed face first into the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lovino shouted, his voice sounded strange because he was holding his nose. "This is too scary, goddammit!"

"Veeeee!" Feliciano cried as he massed produced white flags in one hand while the other waved one of them around. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll do anything; just don't turn us into ice sculptures!"

Ivan laughed as he _slowly_ turned to the crying Italian; his eyes were turning violently violet. "Hmm...Let me think..."

They were interrupted when the front door slammed open and Kiku came running in. His eyes spotted the awakened nations, causing him to gasp. "Feliciano-kun! Lovino-kun! You're awake!" he exclaimed in surprise and relief, but then frowned as he muttered, "Oh, and Ivan-san too."

"Seeing your face after waking up makes me not want to say anything anymore," the Russian nation hummed out.

"Absolutely splendid."

Feliciano dropped his mass production and ran up to Kiku, eyes watering as he sobbed, "Veeee! Ki-Kiku, where are we?"

"And why the hell are they here too?" Lovino screeched before he 'epp'ed and ran up to Kiku as well when Ivan shot him a death glare.

"I remember being at Ludwig's house and Ludwig and the others came back and...and then..." Feliciano stopped just there, his face turned blank before confused. "Huh?"

Lovino looked like his brother. "Wait...wha?"

Kiku sighed at the two of them. "Looks like you two don't remember anything after that. Even though Error said you both synchronized with someone or something."

"Honda, by Error, you mean the Honda in white, _да?_" Ivan asked suddenly.

Kiku turned to the Russian, surprised that he remembered the Error since he got infected straight after he entered the game. _Should I beware of Ivan-san's actions? _"Yes, he seems to have my personality since he's the error of a system I made," he explained.

Ivan didn't say anything as Kiku focused on not only the Russian, but Feliciano and Lovino as well. "But don't worry; the corrective patch has cured the infection. But Feliciano-kun, Lovino-kun, are you two in any pain?"

"Nope! I'm fine!" Feliciano piped up while Lovino shook his head.

Ivan stared at the two brothers silently, a solemn look on his face. "Honda," he finally said, "I think you're mistaken."

Everyone turned to Ivan, all of them looked confused. "Is there something…you know, Ivan-san?"

The Russian nodded before he walked up to the Italies. Ignoring their frightened fidgets, he pointed at Feliciano's chest. "It's still there…their infection." The Japanese and Italian nations gasped and were about to demand questions, but Ivan continued. "Hmm…how should I explain this…maybe if Arthur was here…By the way, where is everybody?" he asked.

They all turned back to Kiku, who suddenly looked grim. "Yeah, Honda, where are the others? You guys finished fighting what's-his-name, right?" Natalya asked.

Kiku sighed and nodded his head. "Yes…but…"

They sat down around the table and Kiku told them everything that had happened while they had been asleep; from the fight to destroy the Energy Sources to everyone else getting kidnapped. Sometimes the Vargas brothers would gasp at some points in the plot. Ivan just raised an eyebrow when they talked about Natalya saving him from being trapped in the game world permanently; but they listened carefully and didn't interrupt (excluding that one time Natalya quickly suggested Ivan could thank her by getting married. Ivan declined just as quickly).

When Kiku finished, Lovino finally shouted, "We did _whaaaaaaaaaaaat? _I seriously don't remember a thing!"

Feliciano was clinging to Kiku's black kimono sleeves and sobbed in distress. "What am I going to do, Kiku? Ludwig and Roderich are definitely going to lecture me!"

"What happened at Ludwig-san's house wasn't your fault," Kiku told his friend gently. He turned to Ivan, just opposite to him. "Ivan-san, I've been wondering for a while, but do you remember anything after you got infected?"

"Yes," Ivan answered honestly. "I remember, from when I was infected by the white Honda to when Vash shot me."

"I'm surprised that you remembered everything. No one else that was infected remembered what they did."

"I guess I'm special," the Russian shrugged. He hunched over the table, his fingers laced together to hold up his head. "So the point is, everybody is kidnapped by the white Honda, _да?_"

"Yes…" Kiku answered simply, although his mind was wondering why Ivan could remember everything during his infection. _Could he still be infected? No, his program showed that he was completely cured…but he could be like Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun…_

"Well, never mind," Ivan sighed and changed the topic. "So you said Feliciano and Lovino had been infected or as white Honda said, 'aligned' or 'synchronized' with someone?

"That's what he said…but I don't know who or what he means. Their infection was similar to Error's but there was no change in their programs to increase their states or behavior. Even their battle log between Ludwig-san and the others hardly showed anything."

"I see," Ivan nodded and fell silent. Kiku really felt uncomfortable after telling him everything.

"So, who on Earth were they synchronized to?" Kiku wondered out loud to see if he could get it out of Ivan somehow.

"I'm not so sure either, I only met the white Honda while I was infected," Ivan said. "I don't even know what he is or where he came from."

"Natalya-san?"

The Belarusian girl huffed at Kiku. "How should I know? While_ брат_ was infected, Error would only talk to him."

"I have a cold feeling in my heart," Ivan muttered under his breathe.

Kiku sighed and turned to the Italian brothers. "Do you two by any chance know who infected you two?"

They both quickly shook their heads. "No we don't!" they replied hastily.

Sighing at the lack of information, he turned to Ivan again. "Anyway, Ivan-san, what did you mean that Arthur-san can tell what's going on with them?"

"Well, according to Error, he said something about some of us have one or more special abilities in us. If what he said to me back then was true," Ivan didn't notice Kiku flinched as he remembered what he read in his friends' program the other day, "one of Arthur's abilities should be able to scan anyone's program and data in any area without any problem." The Russian had his violet eyes on Kiku when he finished. They didn't look childish, they were serious, like they were saying, '_You knew that, didn't you?_'

Sighing again, Kiku answered, "That's true. Some of us do have different abilities. Like how Vash-san and Lili-san have the 'neutral ability' in them. I think that's how they were able to stay uninfected for so long."

"Wow! Those two have that?" Lovino exclaimed.

"I actually just found that out three days ago," Kiku shrugged as he admitted. "Ivan-san, I still have one more thing to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You drew your power from Error for a long time. You're the only one out of everyone else that was infected minutes after you entered the 2D world. Maybe you have something special unlike the others. Do you know what that is?"

Ivan silently stared at Kiku across the table. He didn't say anything until he shrugged. "Like I said, I guess I'm special."

Kiku stayed blank, but he was mentally frowning. _He has to be hiding something. _"Well, we won't know unless we investigate. I'll go back to the 3D world and find everyone else's whereabouts. I'll check on everyone's abilities to compare it with yours, Ivan-san," he added and both the nations stared at each other, to challenge if they would crack anytime soon or not.

"_I'll help too!_"

The sudden sound of Yong Soo's voice booming into the cottage shattered the intense moment. Everyone jumped up and stared at the Teleshifter that was sitting on the table the _whole _time.

"What the fuck? You were here all along, you originated freak!" Lovino clutched his heart from the surprise.

Feliciano was oblivious as he chimed at the Teleshifter, his eyes focusing into the camera. "Ve? Is that you, Yong Soo? _Ciao!_"

"Now, everyone, if you'll excuse me," Kiku bowed and took the Teleshifter in his hand.

"You're not going to kill yourself this time, Honda?" Ivan asked innocently. Kiku sent him a glare before he teleported himself back to the 3D world.

~.~.~.~.~

There was not much to do in the mansion for Ivan. While Feliciano and Lovino went to the kitchen to make candies, Ivan and Natalya searched around the small cottage for items and weapons. Sadly, since everyone else took almost everything, they only found a couple of High Quality Healing Potions and Royal Jellies.

"Why would Wang Yao take _all _his stocks when he was going into battle?" Natalya rolled her eyes at the insufficient amount of items on the table.

"That's what Yao does," Ivan replied simply.

Vash' and Lili's stocks of weapons weren't taken though. Ivan and Natalya told the Vargas brothers to pick the weapons themselves. Which they did…after going through the whole picking weapons dilemma again and the siblings threatening them after losing patience.

"Just pick one already!" they growled (Ivan did it with a smile and Natalya used her knives).

In the end, Feliciano and Lovino just made for the weapons they had last time.

The only way to kill some time was to go out and kill the monsters that were prowling around the cottage. Since the Vargas brothers were busy making candies in the kitchen and didn't want to go out with all those 'scary monsters', Ivan and Natalya left them in the cottage while they killed some monsters.

After raising only one level in an hour (the monsters were too easy to kill), Feliciano suddenly opened the window and shouted at them while holding the Teleshifter. "Ivan! Eduard wants to talk to you!"

Ivan and Natalya headed back into the cottage and took the Teleshifter. "Eduard?"

"_Ivan, can you hear me?_" the Estonian's voice was heard from the small device.

"Yep! Why are you calling?"

"_Honda asked me to assist you, so I'm back._"

"_I'm here too!_" Ravis voice came up. "_I-Ivan…you okay?_"

"Hmmm…I'm okay. Thanks for being worried about me and helping me!" Ivan thanked.

In the real world, Eduard' and Ravis' faces paled. Both of them opened the chat room and typed each other the same message. _Ivan just politely thanked us! Could this be the herald of something dreadful to come?_

"_Uhh…an-anyway,_" Ravis stuttered. Ivan and Natalya sat by the table again and the Italies were still making the candies. "_I'm connected to the system from my house now. Toris is…err…_"

"_Toris is back at home with Feliks and they're working on their connection,_" Eduard finished.

"Hmmm…Feliks…as usual," Eduard and Ravis could hear the icy tone behind Ivan's smile. "Someone needs to be punished…_да?_"

"_N-No, no need!_" Eduard told him nervously as Ravis hyperventilated. "_Feliks won't be a bother…I hope…_" he added in as a tiny whisper.

"He better not be," Ivan sang before he became serious. "Anyway, I believe that Honda told you what happened, _да?_"

"_Yeah, we're also trying to assist with the search for the others,_" Eduard received a program from Ravis. He went through the codes for the program before he uploaded it into the Teleshifter. "_Honda is also trying to look through the Vargas brothers and your programs…_"

Ivan nodded and turned his head slightly towards the Italians. They just finished making their candies and were putting them in some plastic bags.

"_I-I-I-I…_" Ravis started after calming down from his hyperventilating, "_I made a program for the Teleshifter, by the way! You can buy items from it, since I heard that everyone else took almost all of them for the battle. I just hope it works…_"

"_Don't worry, there's no flaw in it so it will work,_" Eduard assured him and saw that the upload was complete. "_And it's done!_"

"That's nice and all but we don't have any money," Lovino pointed out as he and Feliciano joined the others. "How are we going to get more?"

"_W-Well…_"

Natalya suddenly pulled out a large bag of money under the table. It had the big words written across the bag, saying '**Wang Yao's secret savings. DO NOT TOUCH ARU!**' "Will these do?"

"I think that will do just fine!" Ivan smiled and took a handful of gold coins into his large hand. "The monsters drop these as well…but, I don't think Yao would mind." He slipped the coins into the coin slot that had appeared on the Teleshifter a few seconds ago. Once he inserted the coin and selected what items he wanted, they appeared in front of them.

And from there on, Ivan has some fun spending Yao's money. "Uwaaaaaaa, so many items!"

Natalya just stared at Ivan as he had his fun. Feliciano and Lovino sweatdropped at the sight.

The sound of '**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**' echoed around the room before Kiku's voice came up.

"_Sorry for making everyone wait,_" Kiku began. "_Due to Wang-san's communication ability getting deleted; the search for the others became quite difficult._"

"So you don't know where they are?" Ivan asked.

"_No, I do. Thanks to the energy shifts caused by Error, I was able to calculate their approximate location._"

"What's an energy shift?" Feliciano asked.

"_It happens whenever Error infects someone, Feliciano-kun,_" Kiku explained. There was a whimper from the young Italian.

"Oh no…"

"Are you telling me that they're all infected and will come swoop on us?" Lovino murmured in fear.

"Do we need to make more white flags?"

"_The barrier around the cottage will keep you safe…but they don't seem to be moving…they're scattered around the area you're in._"

"Where are they?" Ivan asked.

"_They're scattered at three locations,_" Kiku told him, then groaned when he saw an error popping up on the screen. "_But sadly, due to the Error's interference, I can't tell who they are in what location they are in. This has been happening a lot for some reason… But at least I can only tell where Arthur-san is still. In relation to this cottage, the three locations are at the North, the Northwest, and the Northeast. Arthur-san's in the Northwest._"

"How come you only know his location?" Natalya wondered.

"Arthur-san's other ability in his program is different from everybody else's. It's mysterious and seems that it made it possible to find him easily."

"Is it that strange transformation power?" Natalya's eyes twitched at the memory of seeing Arthur's transformation during the strategizing.

"Is he infected?" Feliciano asked at the same time. He didn't want to fight Arthur, he's scary.

Kiku was silent for a while until he finally answered. "_I can't tell. I know that Error infected them again, but judging from the amounts of energy shifts, only a few of them got Error's virus._"

"Well, I have to find him anyway," Ivan said and began to store the items he bought under the 'Items' in the menu. "I need him to check on Feliciano and Lovino."

"_Why would you want them to be scanned? I really don't see anything abnormal about them._"

"Yeah! There's nothing wrong with us!" Feliciano defended.

"Oh, really?" Ivan sounded cold, making Feliciano and Lovino scared before he replied to Kiku. "I don't think your system can read 'this other person's' viruses, comrade. I just want to show you why your corrective patch didn't work on them and then make you trust me already," the Russian nation replied simply. Kiku frowned at him through the monitor and whispered lowly to himself about how he was going to keep an eye on his program.

"_Anyway, I'll leave another Teleshifter in the cottage,_" Kiku began to type of his keyboard. "_That way while Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun stay in the cottage, they can still keep in contact with me and even you guys-_"

"You can do that…but…" Ivan interrupted and slowly turned his head to the Italians, making them jump out of their seats and hold onto each other. "I think it's better if they come with us. Don't you agree, Natalya?"

Natalya was behind the Vargas brothers in an instant; her knives were out as she stared at them threateningly. "If that is what _брат _wishes, I definitely won't let them escape," she whispered.

Feliciano and Lovino screamed and trembled. They both either pleaded or swore at the top of their voices for Kiku to save them.

But the 2D Game Master only said, "_Eduard-san, can you help them get to where Arthur-san is?_"

Lovino started to swear in Italian at Kiku, it drowned Eduard's voice as he answered, "_Of course!_"

"_What about me, Kiku? Can I go down there now?_" Yong Soo's sounded hopeful.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE?" Lovino screeched. Everybody was already ignoring his and his little brother's cries and swears.

"_No,_ y_ou'll be helping Elizaveta-san connect everyone else's computers to the system's network, Yong Soo-san. I'll do a little bit more analyzing on Ivan-san', Feliciano-kun' and Lovino-kun's programs and abilities as well._" Kiku opened up those three programs and began to read them. He also ignored Yong Soo's whines.

After the conversation, Natalya and Ivan slowly turned to the brothers and crept up to them slowly.

Lovino finally screeched something that everybody could understand, "_WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO PROTECT UUUUUUUUS?_"

Feliciano was crying his eyes out. "_Can't anyone come and save us? Anyone is fiiiiiiiiiiiine!_"

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Heh heh heh…The next chapter…it's going to be **_**sooo**_** much fun to write.**

**Rome: When do we show up?**

**Maiden: *turns to Rome* LATER! You get your special moment in the big battle!**

**Rome: The big battle?**

**Germania: I bet we're going to show up for only a few minutes…**

**Rome: Wait? What?**

**Maiden: After watching your part in the movie, I decided what I will do with you and Germania.**

**Germania: …Oh no…**

**Rome: Oh YES!**

**Maiden: Heh heh heh…the future chapters…are coming soon…can't wait…I'm nervous and excited! If you want Roma and Germania to show up, review please!**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Belgium: Hey, hey, _broer! _Guess what, guess what?**

**Netherlands: What?**

**Belgium: Singing Maiden finally came back! *points to Singing***

**Singing: Hi! Let's just say uni ate up my life and had to do exams this month. But now, Dear Readers, please rejoice as I'm having a long holiday till the 25th and will update quicker!**

**Fans: *cheers***

**Belgium: Hey wait a minute, isn't this month the month when you posted this fanfic?**

**Fans: *gasp***

**Singing: Yep! And I tried to make it before the 17th but failed to orz**

**Anyway, you know what I say! I do not own RomaHeta or Hetalia! I just write out EVERYTHING FROM THE ROMEHETA VIDEOS UNTIL PART 12! And also, wyhe and Yuri n' Chuka, your suggested skills are in here! Also this wasn't beta-read yet, since I wanted to put this up already before I have to go to Cairns tomorrow. Be back on Friday and HOPEFULLY, a new chapter as well.**

**…And wait…DID I JUST GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Fortune: *sneaks in and whispers* I beta-read this chapter already, so enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XVIII: The Pervert and the Angel**

Ludwig and Antonio lay on the floor while Arthur watched them from behind an iron door's peep hole. "Give it up already, you gits," he growled in warning. "Just sit there quietly and there will be no further painful punishments for you."

"Let us out, Arthur!" Ludwig yelled as he slowly stood up.

"Can't do that. Kiku's order."

"Arthur, that wasn't even Kiku! That was Error!" Antonio huffed as he sat up; his arms were trembling from supporting his body weight. He and Ludwig heard the British nation laugh.

"That was the _real_ Kiku, _mon_ _ami,_" Francis' voice was heard next. "You two will understand once you're fixed again."

"By 'fixed', you mean 'infected' again," Antonio muttered lowly.

Ludwig let out a low frustrated growl as he turned to Antonio. "We have to escape somehow!"

"Yeah, Feli and Lovi might be in trouble while we're not there. I just hope Kiku's barrier around the cottage will keep them safe."

"Oh, cheer up! Once they're with us, our world will then become full of _amour!_" Francis purred and pulled out a rose behind him, which made Ludwig and Antonio groan. Infected Francis was still just as perverted.

"Huh?" Arthur turned away from the peep hole when he spotted someone coming. "It seems that we have company."

Ludwig and Antonio perked up before they dragged themselves to the door to try and look through the peep hole. But Arthur shut it before they could see anything.

They could still hear what was outside though. They could make out the sound of someone crying and another person swearing their head off.

Ludwig and Antonio looked at each other; horror was plastered on their face.

~.~.~.~.~

"Veee! There's Arthur!" Feliciano cried in fear and tried to retreat, but Ivan's grip on his arm prevented that.

"And there's _Francis_!" Lovino screeched next before he quickly freed himself from Natalya's grip and hid behind her. "Protect me, you bastards!"

Natalya glared at the annoying South Italian nation. She was _really _tempted to kill both him and Feliciano; but sadly, Ivan told her not to, even though he agreed that they were super annoying.

Ivan's grip on Feliciano loosened to shove him to his sister. He had his eyes fixed on the small building behind Francis and Arthur as he strolled up to them. When he did, Francis blocked his way. "Sorry, you can't go in there."

Ivan simply stared down at him before he walked back to Natalya and the Vargas brothers. The Teleshifter in Feliciano's hand suddenly came to life as Eduard whispered in a low voice, "_Be careful! They're infected!_"

"Yeah, I know," Ivan muttered.

The ones near the Teleshifter heard a gasp. "_You can tell?_" Ravis asked.

"Yeah," Ivan looked back and stared at the iron door for a while. He noticed there was a peep hole. "Hey, Eduard, is there anyone else in there?"

"_Y-Yes,_" there were a few typing noises before he continued, "_Even though I can't tell who they are, there are two more nations in there._"

"I see."

"Hey, stop mumbling amongst yourselves," Arthur was suddenly behind them with Francis. "We can do this without anyone getting hurt." He pointed to the two Italians as they trembled in fear. "Just hand them over and we won't do anything to you."

"A wonderful world brimming with _amour _will be coming very soon," Francis sang and got closer to Feliciano and Lovino. The South Italian nation quickly hid behind his little brother. "It will come quicker if you hand them over," he added, licking his lips seductively. He reached out for them but Ivan grabbed the Frenchman's wrist before he could touch any of the Italians. His grip was painfully strong and he was glaring at Francis with his strongly violent eyes, scaring everyone (except Natalya).

Ivan wrenched Francis up and threw him onto Arthur, knocking both of them to the iron door, causing a loud _slam_. "Come on," Ivan said and his group walked towards the iron door, but Arthur got up quickly and casted Thunder to stop them in their track.

"You asked for it!" Arthur shouted. Francis quickly healed them before he stood up beside his partner.

Ivan simply smiled at them before taking out his faucet pipe and proceeding to attack Arthur. The Englishman was able to dodge the attack, which caused Ivan to frown. Stupid infection with its enhanced stats ability. He spun around to face Arthur again, but he didn't notice Francis was behind him, ready to slash the Russian up.

A knife suddenly flew past Francis' face, causing him to stumble back to prevent his pretty face getting scarred. He turned to where that flying weapon came from and he saw Natalya glaring at him, a set of knives between all her fingers and her hair was flaring up from anger.

"I thought I told you not to touch my _брат!_" Natalya growled and abandoned the Vargas brothers to join the fight. She jumped up and threw one of the sets of knives in her hand at Francis. The Frenchman jumped back from the raining knives and blocked the Belarusian's next assault at attempting to stab him.

Arthur turned to where Francis was at the sound of weapons hitting against each other. Ivan saw his chance and whacked the top of the British nation's forehead, causing the Englishman to hiss in pain and step back while clutching his now bleeding head.

"We really don't know how to go easy," Ivan simply admitted while playing with his pipe innocently. Natalya had just cornered Francis to the wall with her knife. "How about you guys just give up already?"

Arthur smirked at him before lowering his hand. The blood was running down his face as he stated, "Hmph! You don't need to go easy on us!"

Francis licked his fingers while he stared down at Natalya, earning a threatening look from the ashy haired girl. "Alright then...it's time for Big Brother to show you what he's made of!"

"Let's go, Francis! HOATA!"

Ivan didn't notice Arthur secretly take out his wand from behind his back. And because of that, he got knocked back when light engulfed Arthur.

Natalya gasped when she saw her brother fell onto the ground, letting her own guard down and let Francis take this chance to start spinning around, blowing the girl back by a storm of rose petals he summoned up. They engulfed him instantly.

Both siblings tried to look up but the light was too bright. Their hair was being blown in the rose petal filled wind as they wondered what was going on. Feliciano and Lovino were watching from the back and clung to each other.

Something flew into the air and gracefully hovered above the ground as the hurricane of rose petals and light slowly disappeared. He was next to a figure spinning in the few remaining rose petals in the air before stopping to face them.

Everyone's faces dropped from the sight.

Pure white wings shone in the light and lifted Arthur up into the air. The star wand in his hand was sparkling with magical power, and the pose he struck that was supposed to make him look majestically magnificent as the Britannia Angel only made the British nation look like a lunatic cosplayer.

Francis, on the other habd, was wearing nothing but cat ears and a tail, with a bunch of roses covering his most vital region. His naked golden skin was glowing brilliantly like his blonde hair. He gave his enemies a wink and struck a pose that directed _everyone's gazes_ down _there_.

Together, they made a weird combo.

"Whoa! Those bastards fucking transformed!" Lovino finally broke away from his silent state.

"You look so cool, _Fratello _Francis!" Feliciano clapped. He and his brother were oblivious to Ivan' and Natalya's reaction until they heard a laughter which grew louder by the second.

They were not amazed. Not. One. Bit. Ivan was laughing with a happy smile on his face, but the tone of his laughter was terrifying. No, wait, he wasn't laughing, he was 'Kol'ing. Dark auras slowly started to seep out of his and Natalya's bodies; it swirled and engulfed them little by little.

"_Disgusting..._" Natalya spat.

And thus like a twig, their sanity snapped.

Large amounts of dark auras burst forth and flew up into the air like a fierce tornado. The force was so powerful, it almost blew the Vargas brothers away. Francis and Arthur didn't flinch as they watched their enemies get serious.

After a minute or two passed, the darkness finally dispersed. The two angered Slavic nations stepped forth in their all new battle attire.

Natalya's usual dress was now replaced with a double layered abyss black wedding gown, which made her skin even paler. Her ash blond hair was complimented with a dark veil that went down to her waist. In her hands that wore a pair of dark opera gloves, she held a bouquet of sharp knives. She looked both beautiful and deadly at the same time.

Ivan didn't change as much, but he still looked deadly. His complete outfit had turned ash black. The edges on his sleeve and the bottom of his coat were now tattered. When the wind blew, they fluttered along with his scarf, which was also in the same state as his coat. His faucet pipe was replaced by his scythe and made Ivan even more menacing.

All together, they looked deadly and dangerous.

Lovino and Feliciano were frozen on the spot as Ravis and Eduard shouted together, "_Ivan' and Natalya's stats increased!_"

Everyone (except Feliciano and Lovino, of course) was at their highest strength; and the battle started.

Arthur instantly flew up into the air to attack his enemies from above. He aimed his wand at them and shouted, "HOATA!"

Ivan acted quickly and by spinning his scythe in front of him and Natalya, the Light Magic attack was dispelled once it made contact with the weapon. Using this chance to counter back, Natalya jumped up high into the air and threw a dozen of knives from her bouquet at Arthur.

A huge gust of wind carrying millions of red petals in its embrace blocked the attack. Natalya let out a small "Tsk" and landed on the ground, facing Francis as he licked his fingers while his tail swished about in a playful manner.

"Shall we dance?" Francis purred to the girl. Natalya hissed and ran up to the French pervert to turn him into mincemeat. But he was twirling away from her as rose petals flew around him.

"Moulinet!" Natalya summoned the wind to blow Francis back against the wall to stop him from dancing. She then summoned up the dark energy within her and whipped her hand at him. "Desperado!" A sudden blast of dark energy flew towards the French and pushed him deeper into the wall, causing a large crater to appear and a gust of dust to form around him.

Natalya didn't waste a second as she rushed in to kill Francis. But a rose petal fluttered in the dusty air. "For the love of a Friend!" she heard Francis declare and without any other warnings, a storm of rose petals blew onto Natalya's face, surprising her and giving Francis this chance to kick her in the stomach.

She was sent flying and landed with a thud on the ground. She hissed in pain and slowly stood up. Francis was already healing himself while walking towards her. Natalya wiped her mouth, glaring at the French. She tried to heal herself but Francis suddenly shouted "Mute!" and rendered Natalya unable to speak. This only fueled Natalya's hate towards Francis, so she attacked again.

Meanwhile, Ivan and Arthur kept on battling with each other. Thankfully, the Russian was able to dodge Arthur's powerful elemental magic and fight with him in the air because of his black scarf, which granted him the power to fly in the air like Arthur. It made him look like a true demon.

Arthur glared at him and shouted, "HOATA!" The blast of the Light Magic was once again blocked by Ivan, who was now flying towards him to puncture his scythe into Arthur's head. However, this was avoidable when the British angel shot another spell at Ivan, making him retreat to avoid the attack.

All in all, it was getting nowhere and both of them knew that.

Arthur made a quick look at how Francis was doing. He was having fun with Natalya, even if the girl couldn't use her spells to attack, she could still slice the Frenchman's body. But they were healed right away before they continued. "Aren't you going to help Natalya?" Arthur asked as he and Ivan stopped attacking for a moment.

Ivan simply just smiled at him. "She can handle Francis by herself."

"Are you sure? She might get beaten up by him."

"Hmm...I'm sure."

A smirk suddenly appeared on Arthur's face. "Even though you're not like us anymore," he began, "you're still using your sister as a pawn."

"Shut up," Ivan snapped bluntly. The air around them suddenly went freezing cold and snow started falling. When Ivan flicked his wrist at the Britannia Angel, he summoned a strong blizzard. Arthur wasn't able avoid the attack and got hit directly. His wings became frozen solid and then he plummeted to the ground.

"Arthur!" Francis fended off another one of Natalya's blows and casted Sleep. Natalya didn't expect this and she fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Natalya!" Ivan cried and tried to fly towards his sister, but Francis just summoned up a storm of rose petals to blow him back. Ivan tried to stay up in the air, glaring down at the enemies. With Francis around and himself fighting, he couldn't get near Natalya. Unless…"You two! Help Natalya!" He shouted at the two Italians.

Feliciano and Lovino flinched and trembled. They were dragged into the fight now. They secretly planned to run away but when Ivan barked at them, they got their weapons and white flags out as they joined the fight.

Francis just finished healing Arthur's wings, who quickly flew back up in the air to fight with Ivan. The naked Frenchman let out a sly smirk as he saw the two Italians stand before him.

"Ge-Get the fuck out of our way, you wine bastard!" Lovino screeched, heading towards his most _hated _enemy and attacked. Francis merely grinned wider and dodged the attack easily. But then he felt something swooping closely past his cheek.

Feliciano huffed as he tried to stop himself trembling. He grabbed another arrow in his quiver and aimed it at Francis with his bow. "Sorry!" he squeaked and quickly fired. Francis dodged that but this time Lovino used this chance to slash his side.

"Argh!" Francis stumbled back from the unexpected attack. He clutched his wounded waist, feeling the blood flowing into his hand. Feliciano and Lovino sprinted towards Natalya. The oldest Italian nation turned his head around and smirked, shouting, "Better heal that if you don't want a big, ugly scar, bastard!"

The brothers slid beside the sleeping Natalya, setting her against the building's wall. Lovino quickly took out his jar of tomato purée and a spoon, quickly unscrewing the lid before scooping up a spoonful of the sauce and feed it to the girl.

"Come on. Come on," Feliciano whispered frantically, shaking his hands about as the Italies waited. He bit his bottom lip because the purée was taking too slow to cure Natalya. And he was a bit worried about the injuries she took from Francis' attacks. She needed more than just the tomatoes to heal her completely! …But if he tries to heal her quicker…

"Oh, fine!" Feliciano almost shouted, casting away his fear. He screwed his eyes shut and hugged Natalya's body, activating his own healing powers. He hoped he wouldn't get killed for this later.

He heard an amused laughter behind them. "Mind if I join?" Feliciano and Lovino jumped and turned around to see Francis behind them, twirling his tail playfully but his eyes looked insanely mad. "Let me pay you back for making me bleed," the blonde hissed.

Feliciano whimpered and started to tear up, but when Lovino stepped in between him and Francis, he blinked in confusion.

"Feliciano, just continue healing her," he muttered softly, and took a step forward. Lovino held his estoc and white flag in his hands tightly as he fought down his fears. This was his chance for revenge, for the many sexual harassments the pervert did to him, so he had to stay strong. "This time your ass is mine, wine bastard."

"No, _yours,_" Francis corrected, and they engaged in their own battle.

Lovino was able to avoid Francis' kicks and swipes (if not including the gropes) with his sword and white flag blocking the attack. He managed to strike once or twice at the French but they weren't able to deal great damage. Lovino gritted his teeth together. Just a little more time.

Feliciano watched as his brother fought on. He would let a squeak or two whenever Francis nearly landed a blow on Lovino but sighed in relief later when he was safe. Thank goodness that they were forced to fight the monsters with Ivan and Natalya on their way here. Party leveling made them stronger stronger.

He felt movement in his arms and looked down. Natalya started to stir and opened her eyes. She looked up, frowning. "What do you think you're doing?" She was expecting her handsome Russian prince to be holding her in his arm, not an Italian whimp.

Feliciano quickly withdrew his arms and quickly took a few steps back away from the girl. Natalya got up herself, dusting her wedding dress before realizing that she just spoke. Not only that, she did feel sore from the kicks she received from Francis. "How?"

"I healed you," Feliciano told her quietly while poking his fingers nervously together. Natalya stared at him, then at Francis and Lovino fighting each other. The South Italian was getting tired as the attacks weren't slowing down at all. And before he knew it, Francis knocked his legs down, causing Lovino to land on his back. When he looked up, Francis was above him, intending to tackle the brunette. But a roundhouse kick knocked him a few feet away from the Italian. Lovino gaped for a while before looking up and saw Natalya next to him.

"Thanks," she muttered to him before fight Francis again. Lovino watched them fight, before going miff and joined in as well. She was not going to have all the fun killing Francis.

Feliciano held his bow in hand, cluelessly staring at Lovino and Natalya battle with Francis. He had nothing to do, so he wondered if he could hide now. A scream was heard and he looked up, seeing Ivan falling down towards him.

"Gyaaah!" was all that was heard before Ivan landed on top of him. Feliciano couldn't breathe because of the big nation on top of him. "Heavy…Ivan…can you please get off me?" There was no reply. "Ivan?" He used all his strength to push the Russian off him, letting out a gasp for air once he was free and sat up, looking down at Ivan. What he saw made him let out a terrified squeak. The Russian's back was burnt badly along with his dark scarf, and that Ivan's breathing was shallow.

Arthur landed in front of them as he laughed victoriously. "Ha! I knew he was no match against my Double Cast of Fire and Light magic!"

"Vee! You're mean, Arthur!" Feliciano cried angrily as he pulled Ivan onto his lap as best as he could. He wrapped his arms the nation's neck and summoned up his healing powers again.

"As if I'm going to let you do that!" Arthur readied his wand, summoning up the most powerful spell he knew. He twirled it around, lifting both his hands into the air as he felt his magic powers serge through his body. After a few dramatic seconds passed, he suddenly formed a V shape with his fingers on both hands and put them over his eyes. "Take this! BRITANNIA BEEEEEEEEEEAM!"

A powerful burst of Light Magic shot out of the Angel's eyes and headed straight for Feliciano and Ivan. The force was so powerful, it destroyed the ground below them and blasted a large hole in the building. There was no way anyone could survive _that. _Lovino, Natalya and Francis stopped their fighting as they witness the powerful attack. The two siblings felt a chill run down their spines as the Pervert smirked.

Arthur grinned in triumph as the powerful magic attack dispersed. _It's over, _he thought smugly. And there was Feliciano, still sitting on the ground with Ivan on his lap like nothing happened. Arthur's jaw dropped when the North Italian nation looked around, making small confused 've's.

"What the…" Arthur muttered, before he recomposed himself and shouted, "HOATA!", aimming the spell at Feliciano. He smirked when he saw the terrified nation's face tremble but it dropped when he saw his attack absorbed into the Itaian. Not believing this, he shouted again, but this time more desperate, "HOATA! HOATA! HOATA! THUNDER! BRITANNIA BEEEEEEEEEEAM!" only the Thunder spell was able to dealt any damage on Feliciano but it seemed that the Light Magic's power healed the damage instantly. And not only that, it made Feliciano healing powers stronger.

The hug he gave to Ivan healed him much quicker than before. All of the Russian's injuries were gone within seconds and he sat up instantly.

"What just…?" Ivan asked but Feliciano suddenly pulled him back as Arthur shot another round of Light Magic at them. This time though, they avoided Ivan and were once again absorbed into Feliciano.

Arthur panted. He overdid it just then. He jumped into the air and landed beside Francis. Both of them stared into their opponents eyes as they both strategized. The Angel suddenly started to glow. "Looks like we'll have to use it."

Francis nodded at this, and he began to glow as well. "Yes, this battle had gone on for long enough. They won't escape our next combined attack."

Natalya and Ivan flinched. The group joined together to prepare to attack. The Belarusian girl summoned her dark energy and unleashed it upon them; but they were deflected easily by the powerful light auras around Arthur and Francis.

The Pervert and the Angel smirked. "This is the end." The light around them slowly materialized into countless human-shaped forms, some of them on horses, but all held weapons in thier hands. Sensing that this was going to be much more powerful than the Britannia Beam, Feliciano and Lovino screamed and tried to hide behind Ivan, but the Russian nation just pushed them at the front, keeping a blank expression on his face.

"Go! For God's Glory!" Arthur and Francis commanded and instantly, the army of human-shaped auras charged towards their enemies. Loud stampede like sounds thundered into everyone's ears and both the blonde nations' eyes gleamed as they could see nothing but their powerful army in front of them_._

They laughed in triumph, even if they had almost used up all their strength, it was their victory. They didn't see two figures holding onto someone jumped into the air. A loud rumbling thunder was heard, making the laughing nations stop and look up. There was a large dark purple circle creating lightning and thunder above them. And Ivan and Natalya were in there as well, holding onto Feliciano and Lovino respectively

By the time Arthur and Francis reacted, it was too late. The Slavic siblings smiled insanely at them as a heavy dark aura plunged down onto the ground, heavily compressing the blonde nations. Ivan and Natalya quickly descended towards them, each cutting two dark arcs in the air which flew straight for them. There was no way to dodge the attack in the confined and compressed space created by the dark aura around them, thus Arthur and Francis were hit directly, the impact created a crater on the ground.

The dark aura faded away once the siblings landed near Arthur and Francis. Natalya was holding onto Lovino's arm while Feliciano was being carried by his waist by Ivan. Both the brother and sister let them go and waltzed towards the nations on the ground. Lovino's legs gave out and he plopped onto the floor. "What…What the hell was that just then?" he shouted to no one in particular. Feliciano was just staring at the nations in front of him, completely shocked.

Ivan slowly walked up to the loser nations on the floor, looking down on them with an innocent smile on his face. "You two didn't know this, those two have very special abilities in them," he said childishly. The clothes he and Natalya wore were starting to fade back to their original attire. "They're may be weak, but they are useful when absorbing Light Magic attacks and use it for something else. Like healing themselves and giving us more power to do what Natalya and I just did to you two." Once he finished, Arthur and Francis fell unconscious and the siblings were back in their normal clothes. "So, can we just leave these two lying here?"

"Yes, no problem," Natalya answered blankly.

Eduard, who was watching this in absolute awe with Ravis, quickly shouted into the microphone. "_No! No! No! We'd better help them! Didn't you want Arthur to have a look at Feliciano and Lovino?_"

"Actually, didn't Kiku give us a patch or something?" Lovino asked his brother. Feliciano quickly snapped out of it and rummaged through his pocket to find the corrective patch.

"Where did I put it again?" Feliciano asked before he finally located it. "Got it!" he shouted in glee before walking up and placing the corrective patch between Arthur' and Francis' body. Two spheres formed around them and the Vargas brothers sighed. Finally, no more fighting.

"Feliciano?"

"Lovi?"

The brothers jumped and quickly spun around, eyes going wide from what they saw. The large hole created by Arthur's Britannia Beam earlier had let the ones that were locked inside out. They were staring at each other in complete shock.

"Ludwig!"

"Antonio!"

Feliciano and Lovino ran up to them quickly, the youngest was ready to pounce onto the German but stopped in his tracks when he noticed there were injures on them.

Lovino did the same thing, his mouth dropped from the sight. "What the hell happened to you two?" he demanded, stomping up to Antonio with a huff. "How come you're hurt?"

Antonio blinked at his henchman's reaction, before he smiled, "Aww, Lovi was worried about me!" and tackled him with a big hug.

"As if, idiot!" Lovino screeched and tried to get out of the Boss' hug.

"Ve! We have to heal you guys! _Fratello, _you heal _Fratello _Antonio while I heal Ludwig, okay?" Feliciano told his brother before glomping Ludwig into his own hug, much to the German's embarrassment.

"F-Feliciano, wh-what are you-" the German stuttered and tried to push the Italian off him, but when he saw a soft glow of light surrounding them, he stopped. Feliciano held Ludwig in his arms firmly and looked up; giving him a warm smile which matched the feeling the light gave. Ludwig couldn't help it but sigh and patted Feliciano on the head.

Meanwhile, Lovino searched his pockets and bag for any potions he could use on Antonio, but he found none. He then remembered that all the items were with Ivan and Natalya, so he quickly rushed outside and asked (actually, demanded) them for one.

"We're using them right now," Natalya said, pointing at Arthur and Francis on the floor. "Heal him with your own power."

"Can't you use your _own h_ealing powers on them?" Lovino asked irritably, but regretted when Natalya and Ivan pointed their weapons at him.

"Unlike you, _we _used up most of our SP during the fight," Ivan told him simply. "Don't think that combined skill we used just then didn't cost us anything. I suggest you just use that new skill you have obtained on our way here."

There was silent between them, but Lovino finally retreated and stomped back to where the bastards and his brother were. He gritted his teeth as he went towards Antonio. He did _not _want to use it. It was the most _stupidest _skill in the whole world! And it just _had _to work best when it was used on Antonio! Fuck Kiku and his retarded game for making him have _that _skill.

"Chigiii…" Lovino grumbled, his face slowly becoming red as he stopped in front of Antonio. The Spaniard gave him a confused look, wondering why Lovino was blushing. Suddenly, Lovino pulled Antonio down to his height and quickly pressed his lips against the Boss' forehead, causing a white magic circle to appear below them and heal Antonio's injuries in a flash.

A shocking silent passed after Lovino let go and turned away from everyone's stares. Antonio just stood there; completely dumbstruck as he made sure what just happened really_ did_ happen.

After a moment passed, Lovino was spun around and came face to face with a super happy Antonio. "Did you just kiss me?" the happy nation asked.

Lovino's face became tomato red as he stammered, "I-I-I-I-I had n-n-n-no other choice! Th-Those bastards won't let me use those potions! And d-don't smile at me like that, bastard! I didn't do it because I wanted to!" he shouted that last sentence the loudest.

Antonio pouted at him. "Aww, Lovi, you just made my heart break. Heal me again!" he demanded before holding onto Lovino tightly and tried to kiss the Italian on the lips.

"You're healed already! I'm not giving you another kiss, dammit!" Lovino screeched, pushing Antonio's face away from his. "_Get your fucking face away from mine, you bastard!_"

Ludwig watched the chaotic scene before him, letting out a tired sigh. "Anyway, Feliciano," he turned back to his friend in front of him, "are you alright now?"

Feliciano blinked at Ludwig in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "Ve?"

"Not completely." Everyone turned to who said that, Ivan and Natalya were dragging Arthur and Francis by their legs (with their faces down) towards them. They let go and dropped them outside before they entered. Ludwig and Antonio instinctively held the Italies closer, a bit wary of the Russian. "I couldn't take away their infections, so I suppressed them instead."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"While Feliciano and Lovino were sleeping, he was trying to align with them again," Ivan explained.

"'He'?" Antonio looked down at Lovino, shocked that he and Feliciano were close to becoming insane again.

Ludwig stood up, letting go of Feliciano, and asked, "Is it the being that is neither in this world nor the real world that Honda was talking about?"

"I really do not know," Ivan answered.

"How can you not know?" Ludwig demanded. "You were under Error's control much longer than us!"

Antonio then realized something. "Wait, how come you know so much anyway?" he questioned. "Do you remember everything while you were infected or something?"

"_Да_," Ivan answered, ignoring the shocked look on Ludwig' and Antonio's faces. "But I'll explain what I know when Arthur wakes up. I need him to do something for me. Feliciano, the Teleshifter."

Feliciano handed the device to Ivan instantly before standing next to Ludwig again. Ivan looked down at the device. "Eduard, Ravis, are you still there?"

"_Yes, what do you need?_" the Estonian asked.

"Report to Honda that we have saved Francis, Arthur, Ludwig and Antonio. And that we need to talk once Arthur wakes up."

"_Understood,_" the two Baltic nations replied.

"Can we rest for a while?" Feliciano asked innocently. "I'm tired."

"Same," Lovino added quickly.

~.~.~.~.~

On the table in the empty cottage, there sat another Teleshifter. Kiku planned to come down there later if he was needed, not for _this _to happen.

A flash of light appeared in the cottage and Im Yong Soo emerged from it. He looked around the place, thinking that Kiku did a good job on it before wondering what he looked like now. Did he by any chance look as handsome as Lee Byung-Hun? There was a metal pot on the kitchen counter, so he walked up to it and examined his complexion reflected on it. He sighed, well, his new face didn't seem to meet his expectation completely but good enough. His ahoge wasn't messed up either.

"_Yong Soo-san_."

"Urk!" Yong Soo froze on the spot. Busted.

"_I believe that I asked you to help…_" Kiku began blankly, but Yong Soo could imagine him still smiling like nothing happened.

"Ki-Kiku!" he turned towards the Teleshifter on the table. It looked like the camera was glaring at him.

"_What are you doing down there?_"

"Umm…" Yong Soo smiled nervously at the device; an uncomfortable silence was in the air as Kiku waited for his answer. "It's…It's not fair that only you get to come down here!" Yong Soo finally shouted, stomping up to the Teleshifter and picked it up with his hand. "I want to have an active role too!"

Kiku sighed at this. "_I thought that would be the case._"

"It'll be quicker if I help them out and attack the Error rather than get reinforcements!" Yong Soo impatiently reasoned.

Kiku shook his head at this. "_But recklessly attacking by yourself is also-_" he was interrupted by the sound of '**Bing Pong Pong Pooong**' echoing around the cottage. Someone just came on to the chat.

"_Honda!_" Ravis greeted excitedly. "_Ivan's group saved some of the nations!_"

"_Really?_" Kiku quickly opened up a window to check the group's status and sighed relief. It seemed that four nations were found and the error blocking their locations and status were completely erased. "_So then…_"

"_Yes, they have succeeded in rescuing Ludwig and Antonio in the Northwestern point_. _Arthur and Francis were infected but they are safe as well._"

"_I see!_" There was a pause when Kiku noticed something that didn't seem right."_But why are they unconscious?_"

"_Well," _Eduard sounded sheepish. "_Ivan and Natalya went a little overboard when they fought them._"

"_I…I see,_" the battle log showed Kiku what he meant. He couldn't help it but sweatdrop when he read the details.

"_Feliciano and Lovino wanted to rest a little, so we have nothing to do,_" Ravis told him. "_If you want, we can relieve you for a while._"

Kiku eyes grew wider at this. "_Yes, that would be very helpful…Yong Soo-san!_" he shouted suddenly before starting to type on the keyboard.

"Wh-What?"

"_I'm coming down as well. Shall we head to the Northeastern point?_"

Yong Soo gasped, he couldn't believe what he just heard and let out a shout of delight that he could finally have some action.

"_W-Wait a minute! Shouldn't you rest a little, Honda?_" Eduard asked.

"_And-And Ivan wants to have a word with you later, so shouldn't you go see him?_" Ravis joined in.

Kiku stopped typing, taking a moment to think. Ivan had found Arthur, so he could explain why he knew so much and everything. But since Feliciano and the others were resting, and no one but Yong Soo was fighting against Error and rescuing everyone else, it was too risky to just leave it like that. "_It's fine. I'll go see Ivan-san after I help Yong Soo-san with rescuing the others_. _So if you please…while I'm gone, can you two continue observing Error's movements and checking on my friends' and Ivan's programs?_"

Eduard and Ravis didn't like it. But they sighed. "_Alright,_" they answered, before Ravis quickly added, "_But please be careful._"

"_I will,_" Kiku continued typing on the keyboard. "_Thank you,_" and he pressed 'Enter', letting himself get sucked into the 2D world. Once he arrived at the cottage, he turned to Yong Soo. "Well then, shall we go?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Err…I wonder if I failed this. I haven't wrote RomaHeta in ages and I'm wondering if I lost any touch. Really, was this chapter bad?**

**Belgium: Who cares, I can't believe Romano is growing up so fast! He kissed Spain!**

**Singing: On the _forehead! _*wondering if she'll get demands for more kisses and fluffs from the fans***

**Netherlands: Spain is a pedophile.**

**Singing: You have no right to say that, _lolicon_!**

**Netherlands: …**

**Singing: Anyway, if you're wondering whose ideas are whose, wyhe's idea is 'For God's Glory' (Arthur' and Francis' combo skill; Call the power and spirits of Crusaders to destroy enemy forces; but will be weakened after using it; Light attack); and Yuri n' Chuka's _idea_ is 'Besame' (Lovino's skill; Fully restores HP and MP of one party member by giving or receiving a kiss on the cheek or lips; Effective on Antonio)…which I just realized made it sound like Negima XD**

**I did not come up with the original idea, I just used them or made a little changes. Which reminds me, anyone else wants to give in their ideas and see if it can be added in? Still willing to hear them before the final battle starts. Just no OCs. Canon characters would be nice.**

**Belgium: And also! Stay tuned for the last official RomaHeta plot! )=3**

**Netherlands: And see us appear in the future chapters. =/**

**Singing: Therefore…REVIEW if you want to see Belgium and Netherlands action in future chapters!**

**Fortune: Hasta la pasta!**

**Singing: Where did you come from? 0.0**


	19. Chapter XIX

***Turkey drags Singing Maiden by the legs while Egypt follows***

**Singing: Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Egypt, help me! ;A;**

**Egypt: Nope.**

**Singing: Fortune! Help me!**

**Turkey: Forget it, the other brats are getting your friend to finish the beta work. You'll see her when she's done. Now get back to writing the last part of the official plot already!**

**Egypt: By the way, the Singing Maiden owns **_**some**_** of the ideas in this chapter…actually, in some of the other chapters as well, but we didn't say it for you to figure the plot out. All she doesn't own is us Hetalia characters and the rest of RomaHeta's plot.**

**Turkey: Good work, now let's go! *continues to drag Singing***

**Singing: Iyaaaaaaaaaa! I'm going to write bad scenes for you guuuuuuuuuuuuys! T_T**

**(Seriously, I'm really sorry for the tardiness. My uni life loves eating up my fanfic writing time and I have **_**3 **_**things to write now, but I got depressed for a while…also there was Madoka Magica…and Professor Layton…orz)**

**_Meanwhile_**

**Fortune: *gets dragged* Argggggggh! Greece! Let go of me!**

**Greece: You can only put something off for so long before it comes back to haunt you. I have to do this.**

**Fortune: HOLY-He's in Philosophical mode already?**

**TRNC: Looks like it *follows along***

**Cyprus: Haha! Wonder what's the ending of RomaHeta will be like.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XIX: The Disappearance of Hatsune Mika**

Eduard expanded the range on the map to get a better view of the whole area everyone was in. He could read the statuses and locations of Ivan' and Kiku's groups clearly but he couldn't make out the rest. The nations that seemed to be at the Northeastern and Northern point were still interfered by an error and-

The Estonian blinked, double checking if he saw_ it_ correctly. "_Hold on, Honda!_" Eduard spoke up quickly before the Asian party left. The Japanese nation fished the Teleshifter out of his kimono's sleeve to listen. "_I just located where Gilbert and Roderich are! They are at the Northern point!_"

Yong Soo looked confused. "There was no one there before I came down here though," he said.

"I can explain that…" Kiku frowned before correcting himself, "No wait, I think it would be easier if I just show it to you all." He slowly took a deep breath in, pausing for only a single second before muttering in a high speed that no one could make out all. A bright magic circle suddenly appeared below the 2D Game Master along with a transparent keyboard floating in front of him.

"Remember what I said about some of the nations in the 2D world having special abilities?" he asked as he started to type on the keyboard, clear panels of different sizes and filled with words or diagrams started to appear and disappear left and right as he continued, "Well there is one ability that only a few of us can share. Those who have at least one sibling, blood related or not, have different programs, yet the system recognizes them as one. Here, have a look." A list of all the nations that were in the game popped up and Kiku handed it to Yong Soo to read. Eduard and Ravis read of the list on their monitor. It read as followed.

**LIST OF PROGRAMS****  
****Lovino Vargas/Feliciano Vargas**  
**Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Beilschmidt**  
**Wang Yao/Honda Kiku/Im Yong Soo**  
**Alfred F. Jones/Matthew Williams**  
**Arthur Kirkland**  
**Francis Bonnefoy**  
**Ivan Braginsky/Natalya Arlovskaya**  
**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**  
**Roderich Edelstein**  
**Vash Zwingli/Lili Zwingli**

"See? The system reads Arthur-san, Francis-san, Antonio-san and Roderich-san by themselves, but the rest are read as one with their siblings." Kiku touched the part where it said 'Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Beilschmidt' and another panel popped up in front of them; it was filled with information about Ludwig and Gilbert and what class they were, abilities they had, strengths and weaknesses, and so on. "Since Ludwig-san was found, the system was able to locate Gilbert-san's location and that made it possible to locate Roderich-san, who is with him."

"_Did you know where Gilbert and Roderich were before you went down there, Kiku?_" Raivis asked.

"Yes."

"Cool," Yong Soo whistled. "And what if Hong and the others came down here?"

"I'm sure if they came down here as well, the system will recognize them as one with us and Wang-san."

"Awesome! Our programs are one! That goes to show that you that everyone was originated from me!" the Korean laughed proudly, but a smack on the head was given to him by a very annoyed Kiku.

"That does not prove your belief is correct," the Japanese man warned him.

"_So where will you be heading now?_" Raivis asked. "_Sh-Shouldn't you guys go save Gilbert and Roderich first?_"

"No, we will continue on to the Northeastern point," Kiku informed them. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves for a while. And Error has already used up a lot of energy to infect some of us. While he rests to gather more energy, we need to get as many people together as possible."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yong Soo looked sceptical. "I mean, they're not infected, so shouldn't we get the non-infected ones first?"

"Ah…but don't you know?" Kiku gave Yong Soo a sly smirk. "In all games, the final boss is always up North. We can't just walk in and face the boss with only the two of us. And you have a lot of EXP to earn before we can do that."

Kiku supressed a laugh as Yong Soo whined that they couldn't get to the big fights yet. "Well then, I'll leave everything else to you two, Eduard-san, Raivis-san."

"_You can count on us, Honda!_" Eduard said confidently before he and Raivis went to work.

~.~.~.~.~

Gilbert was used to sleeping on odd places like on a cold, hard concrete floor. He was used to having nothing but his clothes to keep him warm. He was used to waking up in weird places either after getting thrown out by Ludwig or partying too hard with Antonio and Francis.

But he was _not _used to, nor ever experienced, something heavy sleeping on his stomach.

Gilbert snorted once he finally noticed the uncomfortable weight on top of him. He sat up, the weight rolling down to his lap. When he saw what it was…or _who _it was, he frowned in horror.

"Oi! Get off me!" Gilbert shoved the sleeping Austrian off his legs and let his head hit the hard floor. Roderich winced, that blow to the head waking him up. He slowly got up, rubbing his head in displeasure.

"How rude of you," Roderich stated in a groggily angry tone as he fixed his glasses into place. Once he could see better, he glared at the person in front of him. "Why are you in my room?"

"Wake up, Rich Boy. We're not in your bedroom," Gilbert gestured to the area around them. They seemed to be in a small cell located in a dungeon. Their weapons were also missing. Roderich just blinked at his surrounding before he remembered what happened earlier.

"So Error kidnapped all of us and locked us up together in this cell," Roderich finally said. "But _why _am _I _with _you_?"

"How should I know?" Gilbert felt a sense of déjà vu as he growled out, "Fuck that Honda-Error! He locked up the awesome me again! And worst of all, with you!"

"I believe I just stated my displeasure a second ago!"

Gilbert grumbled under his breath as he pulled off one of his boots and stuck his hand in. Roderich made a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out," Gilbert said before pulling out a thin piece of wire. He twisted it around and laughed evilly. "Kesesese, he is a fool though. I was prepared if something like this would happened again! Now allow the awesome me to…" he got up and stuck the wire into the keyhole. He grunted as he twisted to the left and to the right. He suddenly let out a satisfied laugh when there was a soft _click _heard_. _Roderich jumped back when Gilbert swung the door open and punctuated each word of his loud holler with a pelvic thrust. "Boo-yeah! I! Am! Just! So! _Awesome!_ Bow down to the Awesome Gilbert! Haha!"

At that moment, Roderich promptly facepalmed. "Will you please be quiet? Error could suddenly attack us if you keep on being a fool," he told the Prussian in irritation. Both the nations walked out of the cell together and scanned the area. They were definitely in a dungeon, but the rest of the cells were empty.

"Where is everyone?" Roderich asked quietly. But Gilbert was too busy ransacking the chest that was in the dungeon to even listen.

"Sweet! My sword!" Gilbert shouted in glee and grabbed their weapons. "Oh, and here's your violin. Catch!" He threw the instrument at the aristocratic nation, who was barely able to catch it.

"Watch it, you fool!" Roderich yelled at him before huffing. "Now that we're ready, let's get out of here."

"Duh!" Gilbert smirked, holding his sword tightly. "Time to make Error pay!"

~.~.~.~.~

While Feliciano and Lovino checked on the still unconscious Arthur and Francis; the rest of the group sat together eating the candies they made.

Antonio plopped the sweet into his mouth and turned to Ivan. "Hey, Ivan, I was wondering, why did you suppress Feli' and Lovi's infection?"

"If I hadn't done that, they would have gone berserk again," Ivan answered simply while playing with his only share of candy by tossing it from one hand to another.

"But how did you know that they were still infected?" Ludwig asked as he grabbed another one.

"I just do," the look on Ludwig' and Antonio's faces were sceptical, so he sighed. "Look, I will explain everything that I know once those two," he pointed outside, "wake up and Honda gets here. For now, let's just wait."

Ludwig quietly sighed to himself. "Wait, huh? Should we really do that?"

"There's no one else to guide us right now since Eduard and Raivis are busy at the moment," Natalya said and gulped down her candy. They were really good.

"Oh man," Antonio groaned and grabbed another treat. "We have so much to do though! Getting rid of Feli' and Lovi's infection, saving everyone…"

"Defeating Error and getting back to the real world," Ludwig continued. "And remember what Honda said about Error? He keeps on disappearing and reappearing. I just hope he doesn't jump on us now…"

"Hmm…there's that too…and there's that person appearing…"

Ludwig turned to the Spanish nation. "Who?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh right, you were unconscious at that time," Antonio swallowed his candy before grabbing another one. "Well you see, after you got knocked out by Feli and he started to disappear, there was this…this person that came running down the aisle and somehow saved Feli," he frowned when he remembered what that person looked like. "He…just appeared…"

"Wait, so it wasn't you guys who saved Feliciano?" Ludwig gaped at this news. "Who was he?"

Antonio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I think I know who he was…but the problem is," he frowned, "he is supposed to be dead." The German stared at him in shock. "He was like us, Ludwig, but he died many years ago, before we had the right to know what our human names are. His land was broken up into smaller parts to what they are today in Europe. So he shouldn't be alive. But," he shook his head, "he looked like a full grown man! That means his land and his people have become strong like us, but…How could he still be alive?" he almost screamed in confusion.

"Maybe this person was hiding all along," Ivan suggested.

Antonio shook his head again. "No, we would have realized it already."

"Hmm…someone who should be dead is in the game with us. Interesting!" Ivan sang happily.

"Just don't mention it in front of Feli or Lovi, okay? I don't want them to know about it."

"Why?" Ludwig asked as he grabbed another candy.

"Umm…" Antonio looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "That person…was actually…err…how should I say it…"

"Just tell me," Ludwig grumbled before popping the sweet into his mouth.

The Spanish nation gulped down the uneasiness and breathed in. "He was…or maybe is…Feli's... first lover?"

And with that, Ludwig chocked on that candy. It was a sight to be seen by the Vargas brothers as they came back in.

"Ve! Ludwig!" the youngest Italian cried and ran up to his best friend, slapping his hand onto the German's back to help him breathe again.

Lovino didn't bother hiding his snicker. "Nice, potato bastard."

Natalya shifted closer to Ivan before turning to the Italians. "So are they waking up yet?"

Feliciano and Lovino shook their heads in unison. Ivan then let out a sigh. "Why don't I just wake them up myself?" he asked as he pulled out his faucet pipe.

Everyone (but Natalya) jumped out of their skin at the suggestion. "Ve! No need! No need!" Feliciano cried out quickly and sat beside Ludwig once the candy was out of his esophagus. Lovino sat beside Antonio. "Just wait a little while longer. They'll wake up soon…"

Everyone reluctantly agreed and continued snacking on the candies. What else was there to do?

~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe it…" Error sighed as he stood alone in the pure white space. "I didn't expect Ivan-san to wake up before Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun would." His hands turned into fists as he knew that it would take a bit longer for the plan to be complete.

"Don't worry about it too much. I have an idea," he suddenly announced and stared at the massive white space. "As long as Feliciano and Lovino still remain infected, our goal can still be achieved. We just need Ivan to remove their seals for us."

There was silence for a while, and then he let out a sigh. "Yes…as long as they are still infected…our goal…for the day when…" A yawn was suddenly let and he felt tired straight away.

"I'm going to sleep for a while," he announced before closing his eyes. "You know what to do, right?"

"Of course," Error let a small, but evil smile grace his lips. "Just leave it to me"

~.~.~.~.~

Yong Soo wouldn't stop whining that it was not fair that Kiku was ten times stronger than he was when the Japanese killed all the monsters in one go in every encounter they had. After ten minutes of Yong Soo not shutting up _at all, _Kiku finally gave in and made his brother the same level as everyone else.

"Make sure you raise my stats too," the Korean said in a happy tune behind him.

Kiku couldn't help but show his annoyance, however Yong Soo didn't notice. That was asking too much now. "But that would defeat the purpose of the game. Having more than one person with strong stats would be boring," he told him calmly.

"Then how about you let me be the one with the strong stats?"

"No. Only the 2D Game Master may have that privilege."

"Nuh uh! I should be the 2D Game Master! Because 2D games originated from-"

"_Im Yong Soo-san,_" Yong Soo stopped in an instant, face paling as he realized he had_ just _been too demanding. He knew what it meant when Kiku used that impatient tone with his angered look on his face. He was now really, _really _mad. "_I _am the one who created this game, so this game did _not_ originate from you. Therefore, _I am_ the _true 2D Game Master_ and have the right to use the cheat codes to raise my stats. Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun are still weaker than all of us in the game as well, so you should be _glad_ that I made you the same level as _everyone else so quickly!_" the last sentence made the Korean jump.

They stood there for a while, Yong Soo waited for Kiku to calm down. He did, as the Japanese man slowly recollected all his composure before continuing more gently. "And besides, as the 2D Game Master, I am the only one who can defeat Error, no one can take that away," he stated before walking away from the other.

The Korean blinked at Kiku in confusion. "Why you, Kiku?" he asked when he caught up to him.

The Japanese nation sighed, not turning to Yong Soo. "Even though he is the villain, he is still part of my game system. I have to defeat the error I have created from my mistake that has caused everyone this much trouble. Once Error is gone, I'm sure we can all get back to the 3D world. And it will not happen again."

"But I just got here!" Yong Soo whined and pouted.

"I will make this game safer for everyone to come back to, don't worry," Kiku rolled his eyes. As he did, he saw someone in the distance ahead of them. "Hmm?"

Yong Soo noticed it as well. Both of them squinted to see who it was better. "Hey!" Yong Soo suddenly shouted. "It's_형님__!_" Yao had his back turned towards them, so he didn't see, nor hear Yong Soo and Kiku running towards him. When they got closer, they came to a halt and stood there in shock.

It wasn't just Yao who was there; Vash and Lili were also present. But the neutral siblings were asleep, with silver wires attached to their bodies and were submerged in green liquid in large glass tubes which were on a huge machine in front of Yao.

"What…" Kiku gapped at the sight before him, making Yao jump and spin around, before letting out a terrified yelp.

"Aiyaa! You're already here aru?" Yao quickly backed away from them, taking out his wok in the process.

Kiku scanned the area around them. There was no one else here. "Are you alone? I thought there would be someone with you to guard…this."

Yong Soo eagerly took out his twin short swords and step closer to Yao. "_형님__!_ If I win, you'll get the R-18 ending with me!"

Both Yao and Kiku winced at the youngest Asian's choice of wording. "Just ignore him, Wang-san," Kiku began as he took out his katana. "We will save you now."

Yao gulped nervously. Two against one. Not fair! It felt like his siblings were going against him again! "Ugh... My adversaries suck aru," he groaned.

Kiku smirked, he believed this would end quickly because he was the 2D Game Master and had Yong Soo's assistance. Both he and Yong Soo stepped forward to battle, but stopped when two light magic circles flashed on the ground near Yao. Before they knew it, two figures materialized within the circles and it sent Kiku into absolute disbelief.

"Master! Shinatty and I will fight too aru!" Mika declared, stepping forward and swiftly took out her Chinese polearm.

"We'll help ya out!" Shinatty had a lance in his hand and the mask he wore seemed to glare at Kiku and Yong Soo.

Yao couldn't believe it as well. "Mika! And Shinatty too aru!"

"When it comes to my feelings for you, Master, I won't lose to Kiku aru!" Mika said in determination, which made Kiku slightly twitch in annoyance. So Yao brought in _two _of his rip offs into _his own_ game, huh?

"Let's show that Kiku our power!" Shinatty-chan declared loudly.

Yao nodded happily at this and stepped between Mika and Shinatty. "With you two here. I won't lose aru!"

Kiku and Yong Soo glared at their opponents, all ready to fight. Kiku, however, still had a little bit of concern on Yao's beloved creations, so he warned, "You know, Wang-san, we can do this more peacefully. I'm giving you and your…_creations _a chance to surrender."

Yao glared and lowed into a fighting position. "No thank you. My Mika and Shinatty will not lose to you, Kiku! And also to your Miku and Hello Kitty aru!" the Japanese nation forgot about his concern completely. He did _not _just say that. Yao stepped forward. "Fight time!"

Kiku didn't need to be told twice. Just as Yao came up to him and Yong Soo, Kiku dashed forward and their weapons _clanged_ against each other. Glaring at his older brother, the 2D Game Master gritted his teeth together as he shouted, "Chaotic Flowerfall!" and unleashed his powerful skill. The attack knocked Yao into the air and sent him flying a few feet away from them.

As Kiku smirked, a shadow suddenly descended upon him. He looked up and saw Shinatty and Mika coming in to attack. Just as they closed in though, Yong Soo used this moment to leap forward, landing in front of the Japanese just in time to protect him with his twin short swords. The Korean used all his strength to hold them back, before letting out a shout and shove them all away. Mika and Shinatty skidded backwards, slowly coming to a halt once they reached Yao.

"That kid's not bad!" Shinatty declared before spinning his lance. "But let's see how good he really is!" he stabbed the ground below them, summoning thousands of spears to emerge from the rapidly growing cracks going towards Kiku and Yong Soo.

Both of them jumped up into the air to dodge, but while suspended up there, Mika was right in front of them, an all too familiar empty smirk on her face. She lifted up the polearm, which glowed and transformed into a huge aqua cannon. She aimed it at the two, charging it up and shouted, "Take this! Black Rock Shoot!" the cannon fired its massive beam at the enemies, the copycat idol let out an "Eep!" when she was rebounded.

"Ha! Nice one, Mika!" Shinatty cheered once she landed beside him and Yao. They watched the explosion above them, smirking as they thought they had won. But suddenly, a figure came flying down towards them, anger clearly in his brown eyes as he slashed his katana at Mika, who barely dodged it and only got away with a rip in her skirt and a part of her pigtails cut off.

"You have gotta be kidding_ me!_" An insulted hiss came out of Kiku's mouth, his bangs were obscuring his eyes but the others could tell he was glaring intensely at them. Yong Soo landed behind him and he was a bit worried about his Japanese brother getting ticked off _twice _today. "Wang-san, I looked over you making your creation sing the rip off version of 'Miku Miku ni shite Ageru' and did the 'Miku Miku Beam'. However…" Kiku paused for a moment and everyone had to step back when he roared, "You dared to rip off one of my most treasured songs sung by Miku-chan! I have had _enough!_"

The 2D Game Master uttered words that no one could understand and numerous magic circles circled around him. He rushed forward in great speed, his eyes could be seen a blazed for a mere second before he yelled, "Devil's Due!" and summoned up his most powerful blow which knocked Yao and his creations back, the damages were immense.

"It's not over yet!" the flare in his eyes did not die as he suddenly appeared behind them. His katana began to glow brightly and he aimed it at Yao. But before he could get to him, Shinatty got in his way and took damage along with Kiku's new attack "Lunar Blade!", which slashed the fake Hello Kitty twice like a cross before delivering a server stab to the chest.

Yao and Mika just stood there, frozen by the sight as Shinatty slowly falling to the ground before them. The cat mask was a skewed and blood was flowing out of his wounds rapidly. After a moment, Yao finally snapped out of it and leaned over his beloved mascot, rummaging through his bag for a Royal Jelly.

"Master…he's…"

"It's alright, everything will be alright aru…" Yao whispered reassuringly and slipped the Jelly into Shinatty's mouth. But as moments went by, he didn't recover, the wounds didn't heal and he still laid there unmoving.

Meanwhile, Yong Soo ran up and stood by Kiku, who was now calming down and letting out soft pants. They were staring at their elder brother when he grew impatiently desperate before trying to stop the blood flow. Mika was kneeling beside her master and tried to tell him that Shinatty was dead…for _real._

"He can't be!" Yao shoved the copycat idol aside angrily. "You can't die in this game aru!"

"It's true, Wang-san," everyone looked up when the 2D Game Master whispered. "In this world, Shinatty is dead."

"What? B-But this is a game-"

"They are not real in the first place," Kiku interrupted, he looked at Yao sadly before he continued, "This is why I didn't wish to fight you and your creations. We have to save you but in order to do that, we have to beat you and your creations. But once we defeat them, making their HP reach zero, they will officially be dead in this game and later be erased due to them not being set into the system in the first place."

The other Asian nations looked up at Kiku in shock. Mika was bowing her head down, not daring to look at Yao's appalled expression. A few moments of silence went by, and Yao growled lowly, "You're lying…"

Kiku sighed quietly. "Wang-san-"

"YOU'RE LYING ARU!" Yao shot up from where he was, jumping over Shinatty's corpse and swung his wok towards his brothers. They barely had the chance to jump back. Kiku dodged the next attack but was almost overpowered by Yao's great speed since the Japanese calmed down from his rage and caused all his cheats to cancel. He could access his cheats again and try to use the 'Infinite Speed' cheat code but he didn't have time to focus on chanting it.

"Kiku!" Yong Soo shouted and began to run up to his brother, but Mika quickly intercepted and stopped Yong Soo in his tracks by lifting up her cannon threateningly.

"Stay back," Mika whispered with a frown. "My master wants to kill Kiku aru."

Yong Soo glared at the fake, before turning to where his brothers were fighting. Kiku just got hit by Yao's wok and was sent flying toward the edge of the platform, where he laid there in a daze. The Korean's eyes widen as the eldest walked over to the weaken Game Master, his hand tighten on his weapon.

Desperate to be able to stop the fight and save everyone, Yong Soo began to think up what he could do here. He knew he was fast like the others, but what else was he good at? He actually didn't check his whole list of abilities before he came down here. Groaning quietly at his own eagerness to help when he couldn't do anything at all, he stomped his feet angrily. Just as he did so though, a small puff of white snow flew up. Yong Soo felt the chill before they disappeared. And as if acting upon instinct, he began to move his hands and legs, the movement brought up more snow around him.

Before Mika could react, he suddenly spun around and the snow exploded into dust, engulfing everything in the area.*

Mika and Yao yelped at the sudden attack, they couldn't see anything around them in this snowy haze. The girl tried to lift up her weapon; however she felt nothing within her grasp. Her master's scream was heard behind her and she tried to run towards him, but then multiples of slashes cut through her body before she could hear anyone coming towards her.

After letting out a painful gasp and fell to the ground, the dust of snow slowly faded away. Mika and Yao were now kneeling while clutching onto their heavily wounded body. Yong Soo was seen far away from them, holding onto Mika's cannon and Kiku sitting beside him.

As Mika looked up at them, Yong Soo just smirked and said, "This may sound a bit bad, but claiming things originated from Korea!"

Usually, Kiku would glare at his brother for making such a stupid statement again, but he let it slide. After all, Yong Soo just saved him. "Good thinking, Yong Soo-san."

"Looks like being the same level isn't really everything if I can't help properly as well," Yong Soo smirked slightly, before sighing. "Let's just work together to save _형님_."

Kiku stared at the Korean for a few seconds, before sighing himself and push his pride away. "Yes, let's do that."

And just like that, both of them instantly dashed forward, this time they focused their skills together to make a new Combined Skill.

"Ready, Yong Soo-san?"

"Here we go!"

Yao watched in horror as they aimed for Mika first. Kiku' and Yong Soo's weapons connected with each other, creating a small, yet powerful gust of snow snowstorm around their blades. They both jumped up, aiming their attack at the copycat idol as they screamed, "Chaotic Winter!" A sharp, ice blue blade formed between them and came towards Mika. But Yao forced his body to move and protected Mika from the attack with his wok.

The blade did not deflect however; it just kept coming with a powerful force. Yao grunted at the intense power, his body protesting on being strained so much before forcing himself to push them back. But that's not all the blade did, it slowly froze Yao's wok. It worked from the center and worked its way towards the entire thing. Yao's hands would have been frozen as well if he hadn't noticed. Just as he let out a gasp, Kiku and Yong Soo let out a roar and shattered their elder brother's frozen weapon. It sent both Yao and Mika flying back and smacked down onto the ground.

Yao gritted his teeth together as he tried to stand. He wasn't going to lose to them. Not this time. He let out a harsh pant as he fell down again though; he just had no more strength left. Just as Kiku and Yong Soo came forward, readying the corrective patch, a figure suddenly wobbled her way between them and Yao.

It was Mika.

"Master, please leave this to me aru," she said, her voice sounded determined. The sound of electronics and dial up tones going on and off were heard as Mika's eyes became blank and she raised her hand in front of her.

**Starting MASTER's survival rate calculation**

…

**MASTER's survival rate calculation completed**

**When eliminating Im Yong Soo…MASTER's survival rate...20%**

**When eliminating Honda Kiku…MASTER's survival rate…40%**

**Remove limiter? **

…

**YES**

A sudden burst of energy erupted from Mika's entire body, surprising the nations around her as she began to sing in quick haste which was filled with all her hidden emotions.

_I was born and realized that in the end I was constructed to imitate Miku. But even though I knew this I continue to sing as a copycat. Even if I just copy all of Miku's songs, I resolve that it's alright. So I eat meat buns, my own trademark, ignoring how I would soon get deleted as a rip-off because my personality, my body, my songs are not mine at the beginning. But I will forever love the times you and I spent together, Master!**_

Everyone around the rip-off idol was almost blown away once she was done singing. The three Asian nations watched as Mika began to glow brightly. Her weapon which Yong Soo left behind him suddenly materialized into her hands as a great double edged blade.

"Master," Mika suddenly said and everybody heard her voice shake, "I'm…I'm a rip-off of Hatsune Miku. No matter what I do, I ca-can't be better than her…But you always said I was…I was cuter than her. Thank you." She turned to Yao with a sad smile and tears streaming down her face. "Please accept this as my final song to you aru!"

And just like that, Mika dashed towards Kiku. Just when her weapon touched him, a huge explosion of light occurred, blinding both Yong Soo and Yao. A few moments passed and they could see again, but Kiku and Mika were nowhere to be found.

"Mi…ka…" Yao whispered in despair. She was gone…

Yong Soo watched where one of his brothers was before. He clutched his swords tightly in his hands and twirled around to face his older brother. "_형님__!_ Give up already!"

Yao didn't listen. He wouldn't. He still had to continue fighting. For Shinatty-chan and, mostly, for Mika's sake. He stood up and readied everything he had left within his fist. "I will not let Mika's effort go into vain aru!" he shouted and rushed towards his Korean brother.

"_형님__!_" Yong Soo screamed and lifted his twin short swords to protect himself. Using their last strength, they clashed into each other and caused another explosion. The results were unknown since no one fully witnessed the outcome…

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Okay, I am incredibly sorry if this battle was too short. I can't really think of what to do with this battle so this is what I got in the end. *Korea's 'Winter Sonata' did change from White Magic to an Attacking Skill due to me thinking he was too cool to just be a healer…**And I hope the parody song of 'DEADEND' is done okay! Please listen to the actually song to follow along!**

**Turkey: Better than not getting any updates from you *bonks Singing in the head***

**Singing: Ouchie! x.x**

**Cyprus: Hey now, Turkey, don't be mean to Sing'.**

**TRNC: *pats Singing Maiden on the head***

**Egypt: *gives Singing the many HetaOni reviews***

**Fortune: Wow, that's a lot!**

**Singing: Hmm, maybe I should go back to HetaOni now…**

**Turkey: Wait, I thought you're going to write one more chapter for this!**

**Singing: But fans are waiting for HetaOni!**

**Turkey: They're waiting for the new plot and ending for RomaHeta too!**

**Singing: Ahh! I can't choose! x_x**

**TRNC: …Maybe you should make a poll…**

**Singing: …Yeah, that could work, I'll make the readers choose what to update next. My burden to everyone! Choose what you want updated next! What you **_**need **_**to be updated next!**

**Turkey: Ohh…a tough decision…**

**Singing: The poll will only open for a week…and it will happen often from now on until one of the fanfics are completely up to date (RomaHeta - up to Epilogue; HetaOni – up to whatever Part it's up to)! So choose wisely! If no one votes or there is a tie, I will go to the other fanfic and update that! …But not now, when I come back from Asia. I'll be here till the 18th of Jan.**

**Also, since Turkey and Egypt…and Greece, Cyprus and TRNC will need to show up sooner or later…give them awesome skills, okay?**

**You can also find out how I'm feeling and how likely I am to update on my LJ account (too lazy to make a Tumblr). Username is kikikai and I will start posting my status up if I feel good or bad, so you know how I am at least…if ya love me that is. Bye bye!**


	20. Chapter XX

**Taiwan: Come on! Come on!**

**Hong Kong: Hold on! I'm like almost there! *searching for the new chapter on Singing's laptop***

**Taiwan: I can't wait any longer!**

**Tibet: Please calm down, Taiwan.**

**Vietnam: Agree.**

**Macau: Are you sure we should be here though?**

**Taiwan: Who cares? Singing Maiden isn't here and she didn't upload this yet! By the way, Thailand, do you have anything for us to eat?**

**Thailand: Umm…we do have last night's left over dinner…**

**Taiwan: Get it! Get it! Get it!**

**Hong Kong: Let's just see if we can find the chapter first!**

**Vietnam: *bites bottom lip* I can't believe she actually wrote it…**

**Taiwan: I know, right? We have waited for this more than a year!**

**Tibet: The after plot…**

**Thailand: Made up answers…**

**Taiwan: An actual ending…**

**Macau: …I'm a bit nervous now…**

**Vietnam: Me too.**

**Hong Kong: Should Singing really just leave it as 'RomaHeta' though? I mean, how about she like make a separate fanfic and post this as 'RomaHeta ~After Story~' or something.**

**? ? ?: I decided what to do with my fanfics.**

**Asian siblings: EKK! *turns around and sees Singing Maiden* **

**Singing: *smiles slyly*Now…how about the six of you get off my laptop this instant! *stomps over to her laptop***

**Hong Kong: Ah! Sorry! It was their idea!**

**Thailand: Hey! You're the one who told us she finished it!**

**Hong Kong: No, it was Fortune Maiden who told _me _that Singing Maiden sent it to _her _for beta reading!**

**Singing: Look, I'll put it up when I can, okay? Now get off and finish your homework! **

**Vietnam: We have homework?**

**Singing: You do now! *hands over RomaHeta scripts* Make sure you learn them off by heart! *watches the Asian siblings walk out* … … *post up the chapter***

**THIS IS IT! WHAT EVERYONE OF YOU DEAR READERS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS FOR SO LONG, WITHOUT YOU GUYS, I WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP. NOW…MY OWN CONTINUATION AND ENDING OF THE ROMAHETA PLOT! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FROM HERE ON OUT, BUT I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA CHARACTERS WHO PLAY THEIR ROLES IN HERE! SAME GOES FOR FORTUNE MAIDEN, SHE'S MY BETA READER AND THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE END (hey, I had to make sure there are no plot holes and she's the only Hetalia fanatic I can actually contact *somewhere, out there, Fortune Maiden sneezes*) ALSO IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT RESEMBLES YOUR OR ANYONES' IDEA – WRITTEN, SPOKEN OR WHATEVER – IT IS TOTALLY COICIDENTAL! I HAVE NOT GOTTEN ANY OTHER IDEAS FOR PLOTS FROM ANYONE'S ORIGINAL WORK. NOR DO I PLAN TO, AS I AM WILLING TO READ OTHER ROMAHETA CONTINUTATION FANFICS AFTER THIS FANFIC IS COMPLETE, TO AVOID ANY PLAGERISM. IF I GOT ANY IDEAS FROM SOMEONE, I WILL CREDIT THEM.**

**Oh...and have anyone noticed that I uploaded this right on the day I started this fanfic? XD  
**

**Now everybody…enjoy.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XX: So far…**

The cell slowly became quiet once mostly everyone fell asleep. Feliciano silently stared down at the sleeping forms of the German and Spaniard sadly, while Lovino checked if Ivan and Natalya were asleep as well. The younger Italian slowly reached out his hand towards Ludwig's cheek but stopped in hesitance.

"Oi, Feliciano, let's go!"

The young Italian lowered his head in shame for a while. "I'm sorry," the Northern Italian finally whispered. He quickly grabbed his bows and quiver full of arrows before departing with Lovino, carefully stepping over Arthur' and Francis' sleeping bodies as they ran away.

As Feliciano silently told himself not to regret what he and his brother did, Lovino griped his weapon tightly, willing himself to brush their actions aside. It was a really stupid idea, and it was not like them to plan something like this. But they believed they had caused enough trouble.

Once they were far away from everyone, a faint sparkle of purple and green glitter fell from the sky above them, stopping the Italians in their tracks to look up. They saw a small pixie floating above them, with a mischievous grin on its tiny little face as it let out a high pitched squeal, summoning a large, swirling portal shaped like an ominous eye.

"Shit! Feliciano!" Lovino shouted in haste. This was not good! These kind of pixies were really weak, but if they were in a swam, they would become a pain in the ass to defeat. They also always summoned more of their own kind if they weren't killed immediately. Feliciano and Lovino had to quickly beat this little bastard before any more of them were summoned. The younger of the two nodded and instantly took out his bow and arrow. Carefully aiming it at the mischievous pixie, he fired and the arrow shot through the pixie's chest.

"Yes!" Lovino cheered as he saw the creature fall face first onto the ground in front of them with a _splat_. The brothers continued on their way, thinking that the party leveling they did with Ivan and Natalya really paid off. Nothing could hurt them now. Not even Error.

How naive they were even thinking that.

Another glitter of purple and green dust fell above the brothers, making them stop and look up again, this time in confusion, then in shock. Feliciano had killed the pixie, yes. But the portal was still open, letting out countless of pixies flying towards them.

"Oh shit!" Lovino swore in horror, taking out his estoc. But some of them grabbed onto it and pulled it out of his hand, tossing it away. All Lovino could do was to let out a gasp before he and his brother were engulfed by the pixies.

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano's cry was heard just as his bow and quiver of arrows thrown away to the ground. The eldest brother tried to reach out to him but the pixies were pulling him back, making his way through the swarm impossible. He swatted at the pixies but more would quickly replace those that were gone.

A sudden yank at his collar and Lovino was lifted into the air. More and more pixies grabbed onto parts of his limbs as they heaved him and Feliciano up and towards the portal, laughing in glee and chanting amongst themselves in their own language. Feliciano, being hanged upside-down, was scared to death as he waved his white flags in hand and screamed for Ludwig to save him. As much as Lovino hated that Feliciano pleaded for the potato bastard's help, he found himself swearing a storm for Antonio to save him already.

A slight cold breeze blew by, making the pixies pause in midair with their prized Italians. A mere three seconds passed before a great blizzard blew past them, making the pixies scream in panic as they were blown away or frozen in an instant. Feliciano and Lovino fell once most of the pixies were gone and would have been diving with their heads first to the ground if the blizzard hadn't somehow gently carried them down to safety on a patch of snow.

The pixies that were frozen all fell down around them and shattered into pieces as they looked in awe, not knowing what just happened.

"You two have been very, _very _bad, _да_?"

The Vargas Brothers jumped at the sound of that voice. That evilly innocent voice. They slowly turned their heads to the source of it, and saw among the thousands of frozen pixies falling to the ground, an ominously large figure, with his scarf fluttering in the breeze, coming towards them with a childish smile on his face. Feliciano and Lovino paled as Ivan finally stood in front of them.

Feliciano let out a terrified scream and clung onto his brother for dear life. Lovino resisted the urge to do the same as he yelled, "Wha-What the hell are you doing here?"

Ivan just smiled at them sweetly as he slowly fished something out of his coat's pocket. When he showed it to them, Feliciano and Lovino couldn't help but pale at the sight and wondered if they would live after this.

~.~.~.~.~

In a cold, dark, twisted corridor, there was an ugly giant in a rusty armour patrolling up and down the path. Its body was a sickly grey colour and it filled up nearly the entire space from the floor to the ceiling. It let out a grunt with every heavy step it took, taking note of anyone suspicious passing by. Its kind were also scattered around on this floor, where all their master's prisoners would be kept.

As it continued to march down the path, a soft melody was heard, gently echoing as it travelled down the corridor. The giant in armour shot its fat ugly head up and searched for the source of that weird music. It didn't see anyone around, and there was no one at the end of the dark corridors. Tip toeing as quietly a pair of giant feet could, the giant walked down to one of the dark ends and readied its big, rusty axe.

But after taking only a few steps, it felt its whole body shake. The giant looked down, seeing its armour was slightly rattling. It thought it was nothing but the armour's appearance got weirder as it shook faster and faster, rattling so much yet it did not make a single sound. And in an instant, the armour suddenly shattered into millions of tiny metal pieces, leaving the giant bare and naked.

The giant would have let out a shriek but no sound came out of its mouth, and it felt a sharp stab to the back of its head. Before it could turn its head, the giant died, collapsing soundlessly to the ground.

Gilbert smirked as he pulled his sword out of the giant's head, before jumping down when the giant's body slowly started to disintegrate into dust. Roderich, who was hiding amongst one of the shadow of a column, saw Gilbert's mouth moving as if saying something in a cocky manner. But due to his skill to mute anything around him with his violin, nothing could be heard except for his music.

Gilbert turned to Roderich, a frown on his face when he saw the Rich Boy still playing his violin with a blank look on his face. He proceeded to shout at him, but Roderich just watched him dully as he continued to play his instrument. He was secretly enjoying Gilbert's failing attempt to complain. Plus he had a barrier up around himself to prevent Gilbert from trying to do anything to him if he even dared to.

After Gilbert finally realized it was no use, he finally stopped, making Roderich lower everything he had put up as well. "Finally done?" Roderich asked smugly.

"No," Gilbert grumbled.

"Well I'm still not going to listen," the Austrian simply said before they both continued on their way. Gilbert though, grouched out, "Stupid Rich Boy taking his time…"

"For the last time, we must not attract any unwanted attention in the enemy's lair," Roderich told him. "If we did it your way, we would attract unwanted attention. This corridor can carry sounds pretty well and if the enemies heard us, we would get caught."

"But it's too slow!" Gilbert shouted, but Roderich promptly shushed him.

"Quiet! This may be tedious to you, but at least we are still getting a lot of Experience Points! So be happy with that!"

That was true. Even though they were repeating the same surprise attack strategy again and again, they were gaining a lot of Exps in the process. The battles steadily ended much more quickly and they levelled up greatly in the past hour. Gilbert was quicker and stronger, while Roderich could now play many kinds of music with just _one _violin.

Both men walked down the corridor, not meeting anymore giants as they did. There was a bend to the right in front of them, so they quickly pressed themselves to the wall, ready to prepare another sneak attack. They sneaked a peek around the corner, but what they found was a dead end.

"What?" Gilbert and Roderich stepped out of hiding and went towards the dark, brick wall. They did not meet any paths that were split, so why was there a dead end?

"I don't get it," Gilbert muttered just as Roderich gently patted the bricks a few times. Gilbert followed his example - but instead of patting, he pounded on it very hard instead, surprising the aristocratic Austrian.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a secret switch!" Gilbert smirked as he continued to hit the wall. Just as Roderich was about to berate him that this wasn't a game, one pound to a single brick made it sink into the wall. They stood there for about five seconds before the wall suddenly sank to the floor, revealing an amazingly pure white room.

Both nations glanced at each other, before deciding to go in. The room was so large that it could fit in every nations' soccer team and have them play against each other all at once. But in this huge room, there was only a long red carpet with golden trimmings running from one end of the room to the other, where there sat a tall, dark golden throne. Beside it, there were, strangely, thousands of ominously long, grey computer wires hanging from the ceiling.

"Shit! This place is huge!" Gilbert exclaimed as he ran to the center of the room, spinning around to take in the sight.

"Quiet, you fool! Do you want us to get caught again?" Roderich snapped at the Prussian nation and stood next to him. However, he couldn't help it but gaze around the large room as well, especially at the long wires by the throne's sides. He walked up towards it, with Gilbert tailing him, as he said, "But really, why use wires instead of drapes? It looks horrible and out of theme."

"I don't know, don't ask me," the Prussian mumbled, not really interested in those dull looking wires. Suddenly, they heard faint, echoing footsteps coming from the passage they came from. Roderich quickly grabbed onto Gilbert's arm and hid themselves behind the wires, just slightly peeking out to see who it was. And not really to their surprise, it was Error.

"They escaped," Error growled angrily as he walked up towards them. Roderich and Gilbert almost had a heart attack at the thought of being found.

"When did they escape is beyond me," he went on. "I do not know if they escaped while we went to capture him, or before. But I don't really mind, they could have gotten stronger from this little escapade."

Gilbert had the urge to scream "Of course we did!" but Roderich clamping his mouth shut prevented that.

"Oh sure, the stronger they are for you," he commented just as he stared down at the throne. The two nations then glanced at each other in confusion. "By the way, what do you think of the interior design I created in here?"

As Roderich and Gilbert listened more, they heard an unimpressed hum from Error as he looked around, back turned towards them. "I'll admit it is better than that plane white space we had before…but…" a large magic circle suddenly appeared under his feet, making Error glow brightly. Gilbert and Roderich frowned as they caught a glimpse of the magic circle; this one had many '0's and '1's instead of magic words written around it. Slowly and steadily, dark auras arose within the circle and into Error's body, making him glow dark instead.

Roderich and Gilbert held their breath in shock as they watched as Error suddenly stretched his arms to the side and summoned a great, dark explosion. The long wires were blown back, revealing the shocked faces of the two nations behind Error. Luckily for them, the explosion didn't kill them, and Error didn't notice their presence. As the explosion slowly died down, the room before them changed completely. It was all dark grey, the carpet turned silver with black trimmings, and the throne was silver. The only thing that remained unchanged was the wires.

Roderich and Gilbert gapped at this. "This suits me better," Error stated, before his legs suddenly gave out. He was gasping for breath and shaking badly as he murmured, "Looks like…I went overboard just then…"

"Rest," he suddenly commanded as he shot back up, surprising the others again. "I will get the new Energy Sources for you, so rest at ease." And then he disappeared in a flash of light.

Roderich and Gilbert emerged from the wires, staring at where Error just stood a few seconds ago. "What was that about?" Gilbert asked in confusion. "Why was Error talking to himself?"

"Not talking to himself, he was practically having a _conversation _with himself," Roderich said as he paced around the throne. "He answered everything he said out loud; and one second he was fatigue, the next he instantly bounced back up. Very strange."

"Yeah, that's true; I don't know people who can talk to themselves for that long…"

Roderich nodded, then stared back at the passage they came from. "But there are things that are for certain. He wants us stronger for him still, he has new Energy Sources but still needs to get them, and he had captured a new nation."

Gilbert blinked at him in confusion. "That's strange…I thought besides Honda, there's only fifteen of us here."

"Oh, that is true…and everyone is accounted for…" the Austrian thought for a moment. "However, you saw what Error did just now; he might just have enough power to drag another nation down here."

"Oh shit! You're right!" Gilbert shouted. "And can you imagine what else he could do with those new Energy Sources?"

Both of them paled at the thought of the situation getting worse than it originally was. "Let's go then!" they ran back down the passage, thankful that there were no monsters standing guard anywhere, so going through it was quicker than last time.

Gilbert was ahead of Roderich by half a meter, but the aristocratic Austrian tried to keep up as best as he could. "Can…Can you slow down…"

"Yeah…but what if this nation got infected too?" Gilbert called back.

"Then there is no reason to lock him up in the first place!"

"Whatever, we're almost there."

Gilbert skid to a stop once they arrived at the dungeon, ignoring Roderich's complaints when he bumped into him. Both of them walked around the room, trying to see which cell had an imprisoned nation inside.

But when they found that nation, they were in shock at who it was.

"You! How did you get in here?"

~.~.~.~.~

Yao felt like he was in a very long, deep, sleep. He was slowly pulled awake by someone calling his name. He also felt some aches around his body, but they were fading away slowly. There was also the occasional slapping to his cheeks and body…

**Grope**

That woke Yao faster than anything else in the world. And so was his punch to his Korean brother's face, which had sent him nearly flying off the platform. He ignored a surprised squeak behind him as he screeched, "What the hell are you doing here, _Im Yong Soo_!" his eyes and face were all red from fury and embarrassment, while his hands covered his chest.

Yong Soo, sitting back up, pouted at him. "That's the thanks I get for saving you, _형님__?_"

"I do not remember asking for your help aru!"

A timid tap to his shoulder diverted his attention away from Yong Soo and to the ones behind him. Lili gave him a small smile while Vash glared at the Chinese man because he scared his sister. "Are…Are you alright, Wang Yao?" the small girl asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be? …Wait," Yao's eyes snapped open at remembrance. "Error! He kidnapped us when we were about to cure Matthew! And then he…he…" he shut his eyes tightly to remember what happened after that.

Kiku, who was standing by a destroyed machine (the one Vash and Lili were held in), walked back towards them. "You were infected by Error, Wang-san," Kiku informed him.

"What?" the eldest nation shouted in shock.

"It's true," Kiku continued as he and Yong Soo sat down with everyone. "You and your creations fought against Yong Soo-san and I. We were barely able to defeat you three. But luckily, even after Mika's final attack, I was still able to survive after the battle."

"Mi…Mika?"

Kiku bowed his head for a second. "Sorry, Wang-san, Mika and Shinatty didn't survive in this world. This was needed in order to save you all. In the end, you and Yong Soo-san ended in a double KO…I believe this is the first time I had seen such a thing in the 2D world…" he commented quickly before he went on, "I healed ourselves and freed Vash-san and Lili-san from the machine while Yong Soo-san cured your infection."

Yao sat back in utter silence; he didn't know how to take this in. "You killed…Mika…and Shinatty…"

"But don't worry, _형님__!__" Yong Soo tried to reassure his brother as best as he could. "I'm _sure you have more of them up your sleeves, right?"

"Those were my first, my only, programs for them!" Yao yelled at him angrily.

Yong Soo cringed back as he went on. "Well…you still have Shinatty back in the real world, so Mika-"

"Mika was only _that _program! I made and interacted with her the day before I came down here!"

"Umm…how about you make another one?"

Yao glared furiously at Yong Soo as he fumed, "I'M NOT MAKING A REPLACEMENT ARU!"

"'Scuse me, can someone explain to me who this 'Mika' is?"

The two Asian nations turned to the elder of the neutral siblings, who asked the question. Vash had glared at them the whole time they were arguing, while Lili was just stared at them in confusion.

Yao huffed as he crossed his arms. "Hatsune Mika was a program I brought into this world when I was dragged into it. She fought against Error with me earlier. She helped us from time to time before…but," his eyes soften a bit, "I never thought she and Shinatty would help me while I was infected aru…"

"You did complain about two-against-one was not fair," Yong Soo commented, but that was it as Yao shot him another glare.

Lili titled her head. "Mika's name sounds like the Vocaloid idol's name, Hatsune Miku. Are they the same person?"

Yao and Kiku dropped their heads down immediately; the Japanese man did it out of awkwardness, the Chinese man out of annoyance. "No, they're completely different," they said together.

Yao lifted his head at them. "You see, I wanted someone cute as well from my house. And since everybody says Kiku's Miku is moe, I wanted my own moe idol as well aru. After a bit of hard work on," Kiku had to hold back a 'WHAT HARD WORK?' outburst, "I created Hatsune Mika…I was thinking of introducing her after I heard her sang…but then Error just _had _to suck us in…" He bowed his head again, curling himself into a ball as he thought the only idol he created was gone forever.

"Wang Yao, Mika protected you so you wouldn't be in danger," Vash said. "But really, even if you won the fight against them," he pointed at the two other Asian nations, "the rest of us would still have to defeat Error, and you would just be in more danger if you were on Error's side. Being with us is better." He paused for a few seconds, before laying a hand on Yao's shoulder. "Please just understand that it was better in the end that you lost the fight and Mika just wanted to protect you."

Yao didn't say anything, but slowly raised his head to stare back at everyone with slightly teary eyes. "But…but Mika…" he whispered sadly.

"Like you said, _형님__,__ it was thanks to Error that we got into this mess and involved Mika,_" Yong Soo slung an arm around Yao and pulled him in for a hug. It was a comfort hug, nothing else. "Take it out on Error instead."

Another long silence passed, Yao just rested against Yong Soo's shoulder while everyone else waited. "You're right…" the elder said softly and pushed himself off his younger brother. "Sorry for shouting at you earlier, Yong Soo…and thank you for saving me."

Yong Soo grinned. "Anytime!"

"By the way, Honda," Vash turned back to the 2D Game Master and pointed to the destroyed machine behind them. "What was that machine Lili and I were in?"

Kiku just shook his head sadly. "Sorry, but I do not know."

"Why would Error place us in there in the first place?" Lili asked.

"I do not know what he is planning, but we have to be quick," Kiku stood up, quickly followed by the others. "I'm worried about what he is up to. We will head towards the Northern point and rescue everyone else."

"Eh?" Yong Soo blinked as they head out. "What about Ivan's group?"

"I'm sure they'll join us soon. And besides, that is the only place we have yet to check. If we don't hurry, I'm worried about the other four nations up there."

Yong Soo stared at him silently. "I thought Gilbert and Roderich were the only ones up there," he finally said.

Kiku stopped walking for a second, before he turned to him in annoyance. "Yong Soo-san, how about think about it yourself? That location is the only place we have yet to check properly, so the last four nations should be there."

"That does make sense," Vash said.

Lili nodded beside him. "Let's save everyone then," she announced in determination.

"Yes, let's." And they headed off.

~.~.~.~.~

Ivan found it a bit weird that it was not Natalya clinging onto him like he was a life line. And that everybody was glaring at his direction.

To explain everything, after Ivan got Feliciano and Lovino back to the cell, he forced them to wake everyone up, including Arthur and Francis. And when they saw their guilty expressions and heard Ivan's explanation on why they were asleep in the first place, they were absolutely not impressed. Oh, and on another note, Natalya was glaring at the Vargas brothers because they were _too close _to her beloved brother.

Ivan sighed and tried to push the brothers forward. "Can you two let go of me, please?" he asked as nicely as he could.

"Not while your sister is glaring at us!" Lovino snapped at him. That wasn't true though, he just really didn't want to face Antonio's anger.

"She'll stop once you two let go."

"Veee…but I don't want to…" Feliciano whimpered before quickly ducking behind the Russian when he met Ludwig's eyes.

Ludwig, while still holding onto his annoyance and anger, started to feel this wouldn't make them talk. He took a deep breathe to calm down; it worked just a bit. "Feliciano…" the mentioned Italian's ears perked up, brown eyes hesitantly locking onto the blonde's blue ones again. "Feliciano…why?"

Antonio breathed out through his nose as he eyed on Lovino still. "Yes, Lovi, why did you two do it?"

Before they could say anything, Arthur lost his patience and pointed at the guilty suspects accusingly. "It's bloody obvious why! It's because they are on Error's side and they're still infected!"

"For the last time, Arthur, their infections are _sealed_," Ivan told him for maybe the umpteenth time after he woke them up.

"Then why did they feed us _these_?" the English gentleman held up the remains of the candies made by the Vargas brothers, throwing the sweets at Ivan's blank face. "They laced these with Sleep! Clearly they were planning something evil. And how can we trust you as well! You didn't even take one of those candies!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Vietnam: …_That's it?_**

**Taiwan: She's just stating how everybody else is doing =/**

**Hong Kong: The title of this chapter _did _give away that idea.**

**Macau: Err…guys…**

**Thailand: Are we supposed to be reading this?**

**Tibet: He's right, we have to go through the scripts.**

**Taiwan: Oh, I already know what I'm going to do! So chill out!**

**Hong Kong: Yeah, compared to everyone else in the fanfic, we like have small screen times like Greece and the others.**

**Macau: Are you serious? 0.0**

**Vietnam: At least we still have a combined skill together.**

**Taiwan: Yeah, yeah. Now let's just continue to enjoy rereading this! =3 Oh! I just can't wait for the next chapter! And when we appear!**

**Tibet: I wonder if the fans would want us to appear…**

**Thailand: Maybe we should ask them! =D**

**Hong Kong: Oh, and remind them they have to vote what to update next!**

***elsewhere***

**Fortune: Not bad for a continuation.**

**Singing: I'm not sure though, I don't really like it because this is just saying what everybody is doing at the beginning. Plus it was supposed to be twice as long with what Ivan did next, but it was way too much so I cut it out…I would like some criticism too…**

**Fortune: You might get depressed for an hour like I do whenever I beta your work.**

**Singing: And I got better from it! I need criticism from anyone out there! …But not flames! That's not critism, that's just plain out bullying and no one should get that! And even if you hate it, just _turn away._**

**Fortune: They'll tell you, as will I…*reads over plot again* …So… Hong Kong's class is not decided yet?**

**Singing: Yep.**

**Fortune: You sure you have the whole skills, combined skills, names, and classes sorted out already?**

**Singing: …I'm sorry, what? :3**

**Fortune: *facepalm…then pushes Singing to the desk*Write them out!**

**Singing: Hey, I was joking! I put them up on my LJ account for others to see who still needs what =3=**


	21. Chapter XXI

_**DEAR READERS OF ROMAHETA: I KNOW ROMAHETA CHAPTER XXII IS NOT WORKING. FF IS STUFFING UP WITH OTHER UPDATES AS WELL, SO PLEASE BE A PATIENT UNTIL THIS IS SORTED OUT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE**_

**Monaco: Well, about time.**

**Cameroon: …This is an interesting group.**

**India: I know :D**

**Singing: Yeah, I had to make an extra chapter and I fished the three of you up from the other groups ^_^; But really, dear readers, you're all aggressive for the new RomaHeta story!**

**1. ****_RomaHeta! You said RomaHeta is next and I want me fresh RomaHeta stories! D=( _****- 6 votes**

**2. ****_HetaOni! I waited long enough and I want the crying parts already! ;_; _****- 6 votes**

**3. ****_Whatever! Just update anything! =0 _****- 3 votes**

**India: But since we're here…**

**Monaco: I guess we'll appear in the story :)**

**Cameroon: Wow! For real!**

**Singing: Yep! But now, on with the story which I only own!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XXI: What Ivan knows**

Ivan glared at Arthur, his anger slowly boiling up. "I knew something was up when they offered them to Natalya and I, that's why."

"Pfft. Sure, you can tell. How about that you _knew _from the beginning?"

"Arthur, I would like it very much if you would stop suspecting me of still being the bad person here," Ivan growled lowly. "Why would I be the bad person when I saved you and Francis earlier?"

"You had a grudge against us because we defeated you!"

"No, Vash was the one who shot me. I subdued both you and Francis already back then. There's no reason for me to hurt you badly if you two weren't the ones who defeated me."

Arthur blew out a breath of disbelief. "And you still remember what happened while you were infected."

"Arthur, really," Francis whispered in warning, because now Natalya's anger was directed to the Briton, "we're focusing on Feliciano and Lovino, not Ivan."

"But they're both crazy like him!" Arthur shot back. "Haven't you heard about them nearly killing Ludwig and the others?"

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Feliciano and Lovino started to feel angry at what they 'supposedly' did.

"Arthur, stop shouting already!" Ludwig ordered. "This is getting nowhere!"

"And don't say my _брат _is crazy!" Natalya snapped as well, knives now in hand.

"Arthur, I want to know why Lovi put us to sleep, so would you quiet down already?" Antonio butted in angrily.

"Shut up, Antonio, you just don't want to believe your precious little Italian did something bad!"

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

"Arthur, Antonio, shut up this instant!"

"Take back what you said about _брат!_"

"Everyone, this isn't helping!"

"You, stupid angel, seem to be still infected. How about I just beat you up again until you final-"

"ENOUGH!" Feliciano' and Lovino's frustrated screams echoed around the building, making everyone pipe down instantly. When they looked at them, the brothers glared at them with guilt in their eyes along and tears running down their cheeks. Deep down, they were sick of all this and they only wished for this whole mess to stop.

"Look," Lovino began, "I swear to the fucking God that we're _not_ on that bastard's side! We were…We were scared that we would hurt you guys again, so we decided to get away from you guys once we were strong enough! That's why we put you all to sleep, because I know that _you two_," he pointed at Ludwig and Antonio, "and everyone else would try to stop us if we said anything about it! There! Happy now?"

After the not so detailed explanation, Lovino let out a huff as he wiped away his tears. Feliciano tried to calm themselves down with a hug and a pat on his brother's head. Ludwig, almost at a loss of words like the others, gulped down the lump in his throat before asking. "What do you mean?"

Lovino snorted at him. "It means we don't want you guys to protect us, Potato Brain! Why should you guys protect us, the ones who hurt you! We…caused you a lot of pain…and nearly…" he had to stop there or he would cry again.

"What? You…It isn't that bad though, Lovi," Antonio reasoned softly. "You and Feli didn't hurt us too much-"

"We did." Ludwig and Antonio held their breath when Feliciano finally spoke, his voice sounded both serious and sad. Slowly the Italian lifted up his head, staring at them with those truly sad eyes of his as he uttered. "We…actually…remember everything we did back then."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, not understanding why they were like Ivan now, who also remembers. "You guys said you didn't remember anything about the fight," Natalya asked in suspicion.

"We didn't…but while Kiku explained everything to us…we slowly remembered," Feliciano glanced at the floor below him as he fell silent for a second. "I even remember when you tried to save me, Ludwig…"

The German nation's heart froze as he said that. At the meantime, Lovino ran his hand through his hair as he muttered, "I stabbed you guys a lot, I remember that."

Antonio flinched back at the memory of when Lovino attack them with '_Rosario Impale_' back then. Neither Lovino nor Feliciano showed any remorse, not until they snapped out of it anyway. Ludwig and Antonio glanced at each other, before back at the brothers. "So you do remember…" Antonio whispered.

"But that's the question: How come they remember?" everyone turned to Arthur to explain. "I mean, even Francis and I got infected and yet we don't remember anything while we were on Error's side. Both of you - Ludwig, Antonio - also don't remember anything, right?"

Everyone glanced at the two in question. Antonio scratched his head. "Yeah…nothing much…"

"Are you sure?" Francis pressed him. "I remember you screaming something about you in 'paradise' after we saved you."

"What? I did?" Antonio asked, fully baffled.

"You most certainly did," Arthur backed up.

At that moment, Lovino glared at the Spaniard, full of hate. Feliciano tried to coax him to down; which worked, but not fully. Meanwhile, Ivan's hands were clasped together as he stared at them. "Hmm…I think I have to explain everything then…even if Honda isn't here." He let out a sigh. "This is getting messy, but I think it's time you guys should know what's been going on, _да_?"

Everyone stared at Ivan in shock. "You mean you're…"

"I'll tell you what I know." Everyone held their breath and turned to one another. Natalya stared at her brother curiously as he began. "And there is a reason I wanted to come here in the first place, if I want to explain everything, I need Arthur's powers."

"My powers?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"You know…" before anyone knew it, Ivan began to smile innocently as he ordered, "transform into your _other _form."

Arthur's face instantly turned tomato red. The process was as fast as his loud shout of "No way!"

"But we need it."

"You don't bloody need it! It's useless in this situation anyway!"

"No, it's actually helpful. It helps us see what you can 'see'."

Francis raised an eyebrow at Ivan. "Hold on, are you saying we will be able to see his imaginary friends?"

Antonio laughed at this. "We're going to be high like him? No thanks. OW!" Both he and Francis rubbed their butt as Arthur angrily lit them on fire.

"Thank you for shutting them up. But trust me when I say this, we'll need that skill," Ivan said calmly. "Remember, we're close to enemy territory and Honda already said that this place can't be read by his game system. It may seem useless to Honda and the rest of you, but to the Honda in white's eyes, it's a dead giveaway to what really is going on."

"And how do you know that?" Arthur questioned him.

"The Honda in white explained what special abilities we have. And that's why I know what's really going on. Arthur, if you transform, I assure you that not only would it be a great help to us and everyone would understand everything, it will also prove that I am _not _on Error's side, and that Feliciano and Lovino are not going to betray us. So, would you please."

Arthur just glared at him for a while, not sure of what to do. He wanted proof that they were really on their side, but being in that outfit was embarrassing (why Kiku put that in was beyond him)! No way in hell was he going to wear that in front of everyone.

"Arthur."

Everyone stared at him, telling him to just do it already. After all, they had seen it already and they had seen worse (aka: Francis butt naked). With his resistance slowly diminishing into nothing, he sighed as he stood up, suddenly taking out a bottle of ale behind him.

"If…if you all insist…but this better be needed or I'm going to kill you all!" he muttered lowly, before taking a swig of the alcohol in one go. "PUB AND _GO!_"

Instead of the usual light show they saw when he becomes the Britannia Angel, a puff of green smoke erupted below the Briton, covering up the Briton completely. Most of them coughed and fanned away the smoke as it spread around the room. It took a while, but as the smoke dispersed and fled out of the building, they saw Arthur in the waiter outfit.

Arthur glared at them, arms crossed over his bare chest. "There, I'm in this stupid outfit, now what do you…what the bloody hell are these!"

Everyone jumped back at his sudden outburst. The British waiter suddenly stalked up to them. One by one, he stared at everyone's, but Natalya's, chest. Sometimes he went back to the Vargas brothers, Ivan, and Ludwig a few times before going on to others again. He once glanced down at his own, muttering lowly under his breathe.

"What do you see, Arthur?" Ivan finally asked.

"Two types of magic seals…with binary numbers all over where the magic incantations should be," the Englishman answered. "They are all on our chest."

"Is there anything special about them?"

"Of course…although…the ones those two have look complicated…so does yours and Ludwig's here."

"Hmmm…do you understand now?"

Arthur looked up at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Not completely."

"Hey, what are you two talking about really?"

Arthur turned to Antonio, noticing his and the others confusion written on their faces. Immediately, he summoning up two bottles of ale in his hands, and gave them to Antonio and Ivan. "All of you, take a drink."

Everyone stared at him, a bit puzzled, but they did so anyway. Antonio and Ivan drank their shares and passed it onto the others. Soon enough, the bottles were empty and a slight woozy feeling filled their head.

"Damn," Ludwig muttered, couldn't believe he was getting drunk so easily. He shook his head to get the effect off before lifting it up. When he did, along with the others who started to feel better, he did a double back.

"What…the…?" Antonio screamed. So now that everyone took a drink of Arthur's ale (or the thing that made him high all the time in the first place), they saw everything the British gentleman could see. Like what Arthur said earlier, all the male nations' chest had two types of magical circle on it, but they also noticed that most of them were destroyed by slash-like markings. They didn't look like the ones they always saw in this world either. They were complicated, with binary codes written here and there. However, there was one other type that looked more complicated than the other; it was larger and the details on it were _intense_.

They all studied what kind they had. Arthur, Francis, Ludwig and Antonio had the less complicated destroyed magic circles, while Feliciano and Lovino had the complicated ones that were glowing like a fainting heartbeat. Ivan had both, they were over layered and the slashes were all over the place.

"What are they?" Francis asked.

Ivan, sighing quietly, placed his hands below the magic circles on him. "These are the remains of the Honda in white's viruses." Everyone gasped but he continued, "It is obvious that the ones that are destroyed doesn't work anymore, but don't worry, just because Feliciano' and Lovino's virus isn't destroyed doesn't mean they are under its control. If they were, the virus would be glowing brightly."

The Italian brothers fidgeted as eyes fell on them and tried to hide their chest. There were a lot of questions to be asked now about how come they were different but Ivan had to explain the beginning first. "Now, what do you know about the Honda in white viruses?"

"He infects those who have 'a pure heart'," Ludwig answered immediately.

"Well, yes, but there's more to it than that." Everyone frowned at him at that answer. "You might not believe me at first but I will explain what I heard from the Honda in white anyway. There are two types of infection the Honda in white have-"

"Does it include the one Feli and Lovi have now?" Antonio asked.

"_Да. _Now, as you know he uses viruses to infect us. The ones you were all infected with was a proto type virus, which he calls 'Virus Zero'." He pointed to the less complicated magic circle on his chest. "Depending on the Honda in white's energy, he can also infect anyone who isn't very 'pure'. It is actually the first version of the virus Feliciano and Lovino have now," he pointed at the other magic circle next, "which is called 'Virus-I'."

"What?" Francis blinked along with everyone else. "Wait, so you're saying this 'Virus-I' was the _latest _version?"

"_Да. _But unlike Virus Zero, Virus-I is harder to use," Ivan explained. "Virus-I is stronger, but it has more requirements than Virus Zero. The only thing they have in common is what would happen to those who are infected."

"They're the same? In what way though?" Antonio asked.

Ivan turned to Lovino, who shrunk back and pursed his lips shut. He turned back to everyone else with a blank look. "Those viruses can grant whatever you dream, wish, or desire, but you'll be subconsciously viewing them while your body works for the Honda in white," he then smiled. "Antonio, try to remember it. You know what you wanted. That's why the Honda in white back then granted you that wish if you worked for him."

At that very moment, Antonio's face morphed into a complete mixture of disgust and horror. At the back of his mind, the memory of the time before he got infected by Error slowly resurfaced. It was faint, but he saw it…that tempting offer before feeling a comfortably warm darkness around him. "_Oh Dios…_" he uttered in shame.

Lovino huffed at him before turning away. He and Feliciano, along with Ivan, knew that now they were feeling the utter humiliation that they were lured into their temptations and disgust that let their bodies be used by Error.

"So you're telling me, Error used these viruses to grant us our inner desires?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrows. There a paused before he huffed. "Bloody git!"

"Oh, what did you wish for?" Francis asked playfully as he licked his lips. All he received was a sharp kick to his face.

"None of your business, you perverted wanker!" the Englishman snapped at him. "And I bet I know what your wish was!"

While they fought, Ludwig made a realization. "That's not right," he said. "Honda said that whoever infected Feliciano and Lovino, it was someone besides Error."

"And how come he, whoever it is, had to infect them with Virus-I," Natalya pointed to the two Italians, getting back on topic. "Why couldn't he have used Virus Zero with the rest of us?"

"Why, that's a good question, Natalya! I could have explained that too if these people could just _shut up_!" The Belarusian swooned at her brother's tone, but everyone else became quite at once from it. "Well, he was originally going to use that virus on all of us, but, like I said earlier, it was too hard to use. It wouldn't just work on _anybody. _Not only does it needs pureness, but it needs 'bonds' as well!"

"Bonds?" Ludwig asked.

"Bonds. As in sibling bonds," Ivan explained. "In this world, our programs are more special than those who do not have a sibling, related or not. Like what I share with my _сестрёнка_, Natalya," it was quiet sad to see Natalya deflate when he said that, "you with Gilbert, and Lovino with Feliciano!"

Ludwig's jaw almost dropped at this. "Then…aren't I…"

"_Нет_, you and Gilbert may be brothers, but sadly, it didn't work." He proved his point by reminding them the lack of the complicated magic circle on the German's chest "The Honda in white said that not only are you two not pure enough, but you also don't always get along and are too opposite from each other. You do love your brother, I know, but sadly, it didn't work."

Ludwig didn't know how to respond to that, he was glad he was safe, but talking like that about him and Gilbert…well…

"So…what about you and Natalya?" Arthur asked next. "Why isn't your little sister infected with you? You two are practically the same"

Ivan shrugged. "You're right, we are the same and are considered as pure," everyone blocked out his sister screaming 'My love for brother is PURE!', "but when the Honda in white tried to infect us with Virus-I, it failed." He turned to Natalya, a slight smile on his face. "He said Natalya's special ability is to be able to distinguish what is real and fake. Those dreams she wanted were rejected and she sealed them away in flowers before blocking out every other virus attack."

"Wow, seriously?" Antonio asked.

Natalya shrugged at his comment. "Fake dreams are a waste of time. I'll work hard to make my dream come true."

"I remember you and Alfred talked about something with flowers, and what is real and fake," Francis muttered. He was quiet close to them and anything those two talked about could be heard easily.

Arthur eyes Ivan carefully still. "Then how come you still have Virus-I on your chest?"

Ivan smiled sadly, before frowning at what he was about to say. "The Honda in white saw that my powers were amazing when I was infected with Virus-I and it would be a waste if I just had Virus Zero. So he tried something risky, he used Virus Zero and programed it to also stabilize Virus-I even with Natalya not infected. And trust me, after fiddling with the viruses inside me, that hurt me _a lot._"

Everyone fell silent. But after a while, Francis nodded understandingly. "We tried everything to save you back then, but you wouldn't wake up. Kiku even said your program was unstable. I see why now."

"It wasn't from being infected too long," Ludwig muttered.

"But why didn't Kiku notice?" Antonio asked. Ivan just hummed a bit before answering.

"I think the corrective patch you guys have can only cure Virus Zero, not Virus-I. And since I was partially cured and his system can't read the virus properly, Honda must have considered that I was cured from Virus Zero and was just infected too long."

"Hold on!" Arthur butt in with a hand up in the air. "Won't that apply to Feliciano and Lovino too? They're complete opposites!"

"_Нет_, because they are more pure than anyone else. And they were easy to infect. After all," Ivan turned to them with an innocent smile, but the Vargas brothers just cowered, "they _really_ wanted their wish granted."

Everyone snapped their heads at the brothers at this new information. Ludwig mouth was agape as he stared at Feliciano's trembling form. "You…You…"

"I'm sorry!" the younger Italian finally shouted, beginning to cry. "Back then we still thought he was Kiku! After Alfred and the others ran away, he held us down with his monsters and shot that virus into us! He promised that if we do what he says, like protecting the altar, no one would get hurt and we could have whatever we wanted in this world! I…" he sniffled as he stared at Ludwig with his teary eyes. "I just wanted to see him again…"

Ludwig and Antonio jumped a bit at the news.

"But just to remind you!" Lovino shouted. "After remembering the whole crap we did to you, we decided to get rid of it. Since Ivan here said we still have the infections in us, we planned to run away so we wouldn't hurt anyone and maybe find a way to remove this stupid shit once we were strong enough...which did not work well…"

Antonio gapped at his henchman now. "_Why _didn't you and Feli tell us earlier, Lovi?"

"Because he told us not to tell anyone! Duh!" Lovino ran his hand through his hair in irritation. "And I don't want to waste our time with explanations!"

"So you knew _everything?_" Arthur muttered angrily.

"Well…okay not all…but most of it. But look!" Lovino raised his voice. "The bright side is that the Energy Sources are destroyed and he wouldn't have enough power to infect too many people. I bet you anything that after this round of infection, Error can't be too powerful and we can go home. After all, I _do _remember you guys said that after the Energy Sources are gone, it will be all over!"

"Not exactly…" everyone turned to Ivan, their eyes wide as he had more to tell. "He must have not told you two this and I don't think Honda would know about it since his system can't read everything properly, but those Energy Sources were just the beginning. He needed to gather energy, yes, but they were not for him truly."

"We already know that!" Arthur shouted. "They're for you to use his ability!"

"Yeah, but why do you think there were _two _in the first place?" Ivan asked sweetly with a smile.

Everybody blinked at this. "What do you mean, Ivan?" Ludwig asked with caution.

"What I mean is, since I was pretty close to an Energy Source already, why would I need another so far away? The one I was guarding was for me to use the Honda in white's ability, and for the Honda in white to gain energy. But the one they were guarding," Ivan suddenly dropped his suspicious smile and frowned, "was completely different from mine."

Before anyone could ask more from this confusing explanation, he continued, "I was unstable with Virus-I, but they weren't. They didn't need the Energy Source to access the Honda in white's ability, since they were strong enough without it."

"So they're stronger than you?" Francis gapped.

Ludwig blinked. "They're not only strong," he said. Everyone turned to him to explain. "Antonio and I watched the fight between all of you. Feli and Lovi can do amazing things once they absorb White Magic. Error might take advantage of that."

"Two powerful priests…to take down anyone who dares to oppose them…" Antonio whispered.

Ivan stared at them, before he sighed. "Yes, the Energy Source they were protecting not only absorbs experience points for the Honda in white to gain power…but for him to also observe their movements once they felt threatened."

"Shit," Ludwig narrowed his eyes in rage.

Arthur concentrated on the sealed magic circles. "As long as those seals stay in place, it should be alright."

"I'll make sure it won't break," Ivan reassured. Everyone was about to feel relieved but he suddenly popped in, "Oh! And I know you are all wonder why I keep calling Error 'the Honda in white'. I was actually referring to two people, so it's not really just the person you call Error."

"_What?_" Everyone, including Natalya, screamed at this.

"Don't say it so casually!" Francis screamed, feeling week at once and 'fainted' dramatically with a rose in hand.

"Well…maybe not really two people," Ivan muttered teasingly, enjoying their reaction after their rude way of accusing him earlier.

"Then who or _what _the bloody hell is this 'Honda in white'?" Arthur snapped.

"I don't know…I think the Honda in white is actually two people, I mean…sometimes he talks like the Honda we know, then he talks like he is the most superior being in the world." Ivan shrugged as he added this, "I just know whenever he talks like that, he is more powerful. And he is the one who gives out Virus-I."

"Don't just tell us so little of this _big, vital, information! And say it so easily like it is nothing!_" Antonio was hysterical once he came up and shook Ivan back and forth by his scarf, much to everyone's dismay. "This guy hurt Feli and Lovi, and _you're only telling us this much?_"

"Oi, Tomato Bastard! Let him go!" both Lovino and Natalya angrily yelled together and tried to wretch the two apart.

"Ve, _Fratello_! Let him go!" Feliciano cried.

"Everyone calm down!" Ludwig commanded, but no one listened.

"This isn't helping _at all!_" Arthur added, before turning around to glare at Francis. "_And will you get your arse off the ground to help! Francis!_"

"Oh, _mon Dieu_, it's all over…a more powerful enemy…more powerful than Ivan and the Italy brothers…"

It fell into chaos again, no one was listening to another, all freaked out about this and that (especially about Error No. 2). They didn't even make plans on what to do next, strategize on the next enemy ambush, and how to cure Feliciano and Lovino properly for the next five minutes. It was getting out of hands…until…

"_OH MY GOD, FINALLY!_" a sudden high shrill scream of a male's voice was heard from the Teleshifter made everyone jump. "_WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!_"

While the nations tried to clear out the ringing sounds in their ears, Ivan just frowned. "That voice," he mumbled negatively as his left eye twitched once he took the Teleshifter out of coat pocket. The dark auras surrounded him as he heard one of his best friends trying to tell a certain blonde nation to calm down. "He's still with Toris, huh?"

Antonio took this moment to back off, with Lovino now in his arms. Feliciano took the device from Ivan's hand and looked into the camera. "Ve? Is that you, Feliks? _Ciao! _How are you?"

"_Oh, Feli! Glad to see you're alive!_" Feliks' voice came booming back on again, muffling Toris' plead for him to act seriously. "_I'm doing fine I guess, but like, with this whole nations sucked into a game crisis and getting others' network set up to Kiku's game system was sooooo totally annoying! I missed my shopping spree yesterday because of it!_"

"Veee? Really?"

"_Yeah, and but luckily Liet was being sweet and helped me set up mine! My man's the best!_"

"That's nice!"

Ludwig coughed uncomfortably as he plucked the Teleshifter from Feliciano's hand into his. Even Francis bothered to sit up properly now to hear what was going on. "Anyway, Feliks, what do you need?" he asked in order to get everything in order again.

"_Oh, right. Um…what was it?_" Feliks felt a bit nervous and before anyone knew it, he started shrieking again, making everyone (but Ivan and Natalya) cringe back. "_WE HAVE LIKE, A TOTALLY MAJOR PROBLEM AT THE NORTHERN PART OF THE AREA YOU GUYS ARE IN! KIKU AND THE OTHERS ARE TRYING TO FIGHT THEM BUT THEY ARE JUST TOO STRONG!_"

Ivan's aura disappeared immediately once he heard the news. "Honda's down here too? Why didn't he come to us like I requested him to?"

"_Like how should I know?_" They could totally hear the 'I don't give a second to care so much' shrug he made. "_Anyway, you guys better like, hurry up and save them because even with Kiku's super amazing powers, they can't win!_"

"Who is Kiku with anyway?" Antonio asked.

"_Umm…let's see…umm…Liet! How do you open those party thingies again?_"

There was a sigh heard and it was decided that Toris was taking over, even though Feliks was not pleased. "_Honda went down there with Yong Soo and they saved Wang Yao, Vash and Lili. They decided to keep going but now they have gotten into a fight with more infected nations._"

"Who got infected then? Is it another new nation we didn't know was here?" Arthur asked them next.

There was no reply from the real world, as Toris pondered if he should tell them or not. But they couldn't hold the news back; they were going to find out anyway. Feliks fidgeted behind Toris nervously, before taking the microphone from his best friend's hand.

"_Umm…no, he's no one new...I hate to break the news to you guys, but…_"

Feliks said the names of the two who were infected. Francis' pale face was not as great as Arthur's and everyone just sat there in shock.

~.~.~.~.~

Kiku and Yong Soo leapt back just before they could get burnt to nothing by a great fiery blaze which chased after them. Vash and Lili tried to shoot it down while Yao tried to make some remedy that cured and prevented burns. The fire stopped before them, before it took the shape of a great, bright phoenix, screeching at its enemies' before flying back towards where its masters were. As it landed on top of a horrifically humongous dark castle, the ones standing at the front double doors smirked at their opponents in front of them.

Matthew held his staff by his side proudly. His summoned monsters surrounded him and his look alike, who laughed loudly. Not his usual Hero laugh; it was a Villain's laugh.

Alfred F. Jones was infected.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: It's done!**

**Monaco: All this information in one go is going to make readers confused!**

**Singing: I know…I know I did bad in this TT_TT**

**Fortune: *pops in* NONONONONO! You did fine. I get it! Sibling bonds. Virus grants wishes (or illusions of wishes). Two types! Two Honda in Whites. Nothing difficult to understand!**

**Cameroon: *nudges Monaco* And that's not nice.**

**India: So…what are our skills?**

**Singing: …I don't know…in fact…I don't even know what names I should give you =/**

**Fortune: …How about for Cameroon…Cameron? :D**

***silent cricket noise***

**Fortune: …I see -_-**

**Singing: NONONONONO! I just don't know how to react to that! AHH! Don't be upset! D:**

***ahem* And also…VOTE! AND REVIEW! …BUT NO FLAMES IF THIS IS REALLY BAD D:**

_******DEAR READERS OF ROMAHETA: I KNOW ROMAHETA CHAPTER XXII IS NOT WORKING. FF IS STUFFING UP WITH OTHER UPDATES AS WELL, SO PLEASE BE A PATIENT UNTIL THIS IS SORTED OUT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE**_


	22. Chapter XXII

**OKAY, IF THIS WORKS, THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON THIS CHAPTER ALREADY CAN REVIEW AGAIN AS GUEST~ Let me know what you think please~**

***music starts in the darkness…before five spotlights appear***

**Denmark: *steps forward into the middle spotlight* Hey ya, everyone! Get ready to get some good cheer straight from the Nordic region!**

**Iceland: *steps up* Eiríkur.**

**Norway: *steps up* Lukas.**

**Denmark: Mikkel!**

**Sweden: *steps up* Berwald.**

**Finland: *steps up* And I'm Tino :D**

**Sweden: Hm?**

**Finland: Ohyaaaaa! oAo**

**All: *singing* Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!**

**Iceland: Nor-**

**'Norway: dic**

**Sweden: re-**

**Finland: gion**

**Denmark: FIV-!**

***light turns on and music stops***

**Denmark: …Eh? 0_0**

**Singing: …Even though it is Chinese New Year and I said you guys can be in the Author's Note…no concerts please =_=**

**Denmark: Aw, Singing!**

**Singing: Don't give me that tone, Den! It's hard enough keeping China and Hong Kong from blowing up this place! You can sing in my concert fanfic! Right, Fortune? *Fortune not found* …Fortune?**

**Norway+Fortune: *at Iceland* Brother dearest…Brother dearest…Brother dearest…**

**Iceland: =_=lll**

**Singing: …Oh well, since she's preoccupied (irl as well), I'll put this up to stop the delay since there aren't many plot holes to check for…**

**BTW I still can't believe RomaHeta beat HetaOni by 1 vote last time! o.o**

**Finland: But you update HetaOni first.**

**Singing: Well, at first I thought I might as well update these fanfics together since I would be away overseas and might not update for a while this year… that and the reason for the delay was that it took me forever to write this one chapter since 'Nooooope, those scenes are crap, change them! aka 80% of the entire chapter!' and 'Too much HetaOni elements in this! Change it!'**

**But…in the end…I think I did alright…especially at one surprising part :3**

**Sweden: …Ya kn'w, Sin'in' M'iden…the l'rics…**

**Singing: Hmm? …*looks back up* EH? WHO FOUND OUT ABOUT THEIR NAMES? …DENMARK?!**

**Finland: Uh oh…ahh… The Singing Maiden doesn't own us character, only the plot! Enjoy! Moi Moi! :)**

~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter XXII: FACE the Battle**

"If Vash and Lili can't get infected, I thought Alfred can't get it as well! Some Hero he is _Whoa_!" Yong Soo jumped back when an ugly giant in rusting armour was summoned up below him. It saw the Korean immediately and went in for the attack, but was quickly killed by Vash's headshot.

"Quit whining and fight!" the Swiss ordered as he and his little sister shot the next summoned up powerful monsters. Kiku tried his best to invade the attacks the monsters threw at him but there were just too much in such a small amount of time! Even if he killed one, another replaced it. And what was worse, Alfred kept on sending his now alive fiery phoenix at his group whenever they got too close to his liking.

"Seriously, Alfred, how in the world can you get infected aru!?" Yao shouted loudly for him to hear, grinding the final herbs into the remedy.

Alfred looked down upon them with a smug look on his face. "Infected? HA!" he laughed. "As if I can get infected! You're the bad guys here! You tried to hurt Mattie and ruin all our fun in this world!"

"As if! And you were in on the plan too!"

Matthew smirked at them. "We're wasting our time," he said. "They wouldn't last long anyway, so we should finish this."

For a second Alfred pouted, but it then turned into a grin. "You're right, Mattie. This is no fun at all if it isn't a challenge." Both of them raised their weapons into the air, causing all the monsters present to charge towards them. The phoenix flew above the summoned monsters, screeching as it made a head dive for the nations.

All would have been lost if there wasn't a last minute intervention. A puff of green smoke appeared between them, stopping the monsters and the phoenix in their tracks. Bottles flew out of the smoke and exploded in the monsters' faces, causing them to shriek and retreat. Once cleared, Arthur burst out from the smoke with Francis, both of them still nearly butt naked as they began to attack left and right, leaving the rest of the nations behind.

Lovino and Antonio threw tomatoes at most of the monsters near them before allowing Ludwig and Feliciano attacking them. Ivan dashed forth with Natalya close behind, smashing and slicing every single monster in their way.

It was totally shocking for everyone else when more nations suddenly appear out of nowhere. Yao was the first to snap out of it after noticing who was with them now. "Ivan, you're awake?"

The Russia turned to the eldest Asian with a smile. "_Да_, all cured and now on your side. I'm sorry I hurt all of you by the way. Forgive me?"

Everyone but Lili's jaws fell open at his words. Ivan apologizing just made this even weirder. An innocent giggle escaped the Russian's lips before he swung his pipe to the side and whacked an attacking chimera in the face. "Don't worry, I won't hurt any of my comrades again, and I'll prove it by helping everyone. Okay?"

No one replied, nor did Ivan wait for an answer as he continued attacking. Natalya had her brother's back as she threw knives at the monsters, before quickly rushing through them, sometimes slicing more along the way, in order to retrieve them. A large bird suddenly came swooping in towards Yao's group, too startled to counter. Natalya noticed at once and came to their rescue by leaping onto the top of the bird and stabbing it in the brain.

"Stop spacing out and help!" she yelled at them before jumping back to her brother's side. Taking her advice, they all began to attack again.

Not expecting any of this, Matthew growled in frustration. "Why are they here?"

"Beats me. But," Alfred looked down at Arthur, tearing his way throw the swarm of monsters to get to the stairs, "_this _seems to be a challenge."

Matthew blinked at his American brother's words, watching him blow a high pitch whistle with his two index fingers. The phoenix lifted its head up, spreading its wings out to take flight. Some of the monsters stopped to look up, allowing the nations to take this chance to bring more of them down. The phoenix flew towards Alfred, stopping just in front of him in order to allow the Villain to jump on. The fiery bird screeched once, taking flight again, this time towards where its master was pointing at.

At once, Arthur sensed danger and looked up to see Alfred and the phoenix were flying towards him. After taking out the rest of his surrounding monsters, Arthur took out more bottles of ale and threw them to the phoenix. The American had to laugh at his attempt as all the ale did was adding fuel to the fire when the ale exploded on the phoenix without harm. Cursing, Arthur stepped back, only one bottle left in hand before he twirled it in his palm, allowing it turn into a wand. Wasting no time, Arthur raised it up and shouted 'HOATA!', before getting engulfed by light. He shot out from it instantly and flew towards Alfred, wand in front of him as he yelled, "Double El Water!"

The wand fired out a high pressured jet of water from the very tip and went straight for the aimed targets. Alfred let out a terrified yelp when the water fully hit the phoenix, making it cry from pain. The bird was getting smaller and smaller, slowly lowering to the ground. Alfred yelled in shock for a second, before he snapped his head up when he heard a loud holler of his name.

Quickly bringing Alkaiser up, he defended himself from getting smacked by Arthur's wand from above. But the angel didn't give in; instead he kept on pushing forward until his face was only a few centimetres away from the young nation.

"Out of all the things you can get into…" he growled lowly, his strength steadily increasing, "you just…_you just _had_ to get infected, you bloody yank!_"

Alfred stared at the British angel, perplexed, before he broke out into a smirk. "Oh, you mad, bro?"

The tease made Arthur's glare stronger, yet Alfred enjoyed it. Both the blonds shoved the other away, before blasting and slashing at each other with occasional magic being thrown at the American. Matthew watched them from below, silent while the fight went on around him. With Alfred's phoenix occupied and new allies to help their current opponents, the nations below could now deal more damages to the army of monsters. Now most of them were paired up to use their combined skills in order to make things quicker. Half the battle field was already cleared, making Matthew irritated and raise his staff into the air, only to have a sharp pain shoot through his arm which making him release the staff. It was taken at once by the attacker before he stepped back, who now studied the used to be timid nation quietly. Matthew, while holding onto his arm, glared at him. "Francis."

Even though he looked silly right now, this was Francis at his strongest and serious moment. Holding his staff, Francis took a step forward, both of them surprised when the Canadian stepped back in fright. "Matthieu?"

Without warning, a swarm of fairies came at him, all shrieking at the Frenchman, intending to leave tiny scratch marks all over his flawless skin. Francis was barely able to dodge, mortified that there were creatures out there who would want to destroy his body so badly and Matthew could still manage to do that without his staff.

_Well, at least he didn't summon anymore strong monsters…_Francis twirled the staff in his hand before dashing in and summon up his storm of rose petals, a little bit pleased when he heard the shocks from the faeries and the young Canadian. Easily sensing every single tiny creatures present in his rose filled space, he knocked them all down in the hurricane of petals easily before he jumped out and attacked Matthew, by grabbing onto his shoulders and pinning him to the floor.

"Let go!" the young blond struggled against his enemy above him, eyes in raged. Francis tried to hold him still, not wanting to go any further than messing with his hair. But that didn't go so well when Kumajirou came out of nowhere and harshly headbutt into Francis side, knocking him halfway down the stairs. A grunt escaped his lips when he finally stopped, looking up in wonder at how a tiny bear like Kumajirou could _likely _leave a dark bruise on where he hit.

His question was answered when he saw a nine foot tall polar bear at the top, with Matthew getting onto his back.

There was no time to gawk when Kumajirou jumped off and came flying towards him. Frances was able to dodge again, almost slipping off a step in the process as he got into his fighting stance. The white bear in front of him growled, ready to attack at his master's command. Francis noted that Matthew's staff fell to the bottom of the stairs earlier, so no worries for now.

Both the man and the beast came rushing towards each other and clashed with their legs and fangs. Kicks and bites were delivered as they tried to bring their opponents down. The bear could even shoot out ice beams from his mouth, but only managed to freeze Francis left arm because the Frenchman blocked most of them with his rose petals. For the entire time, Matthew held onto his pet bear's fur tightly, violet eyes hard as he watched Francis fought back.

"For the Love of a Friend!" rose petals once again engulfed the Frenchman along with Kumajirou and Matthew. Francis swiftly stepped away, a hand on his frozen arm as he calculated on when to strike, before Kumajirou suddenly appeared in front of him and snapped his jaws on the man's torso.

"Argh!"

"He can smell you, idiot," Matthew seethed, watching Francis squirm against the bear's hold. There were trickles of too realistic blood drops dripping from the French's body, much to his horror. A cry of pain was heard from above, making both the blonds look up to see someone falling, body alight.

Alfred laughed in glee at how roasted the once proud personification of the United Kingdom was as he hit and rolled down the stairs. Arthur was still alive, fortunately. Although his wings were burnt off; the white robes charred here and there along with his once pale skin. Sitting up was a better option than lying on his back, even if it was a difficult thing to do. The British angel looked up and saw Alfred was still laughing on his phoenix. It sounded horrible, just horrible since it lost its usual obnoxious tune to it. Matthew smirked at the sight, before patting Kumajirou's head to let go of Francis. The bear growled and threw the man down the stairs, knocking Arthur in the process.

The two older nations landed to the bottom of the stairs, grunting as they got tangled their limbs tangled together. "Bloody Hell, Francis, you look horrible!"

Francis gave him a look. "You don't look so fabulous yourself."

Kumajirou bolted down and took his master's staff in his mouth. Matthew jumped off and took back his weapon wordlessly just when Alfred landed beside him. "Let's finish them off!" Alfred crowed, his phoenix and Kumajirou launched into the air at his words. After the nations killed off their current monsters, they all looked up just in time to see what was happening. Both the creatures shot out a strong beam of fire and ice respectively. They were close as one, spiraling against each other as they got closer to the badly wounded elder nations.

"Twin Burst!" The brothers yelled when the two opposing elements met and erupted into a large explosion. It blew everyone away, nations and monsters alike. Some of the monsters weren't lucky and flew right off the platforms and into the oblivion below while the stronger ones kept standing. The nations were keeping a strong hold on the weaker ones or with another to hang on.

After a while, the explosion died down, allowing them to see and hear what was going on. At first they could hear Alfred and Matthew laughing, and if they fought the American's laugh was bad, the Canadian's was even worse. Together, they echoed around the battle field as the brothers seemed to be very amused at how their old caretakers' broken bodies were.

No one moved from the sight, yet their anger boiled greatly. This was enough. They all had enough. Yong Soo unleashed his storm of snow dust, coverinh up the entire battle field before the American brothers could react. Once it was done, most of the nations took this chance to take down the remaining monsters, wanting this to end now.

Taken by surprise for a full minute, Alfred swung forth his blade, commanding his phoenix to clear away the cold dust of snow. The bird screeched once, before taking off into the air and easily turned the snow into water vapour, letting the brothers see what happened.

All the remaining monsters were now littered all over the place as either corpses or as ice statues. And the nations had now gathered at the bottom of the stairs, with Antonio having Francis in his arms while Arthur in Ludwig's. Everyone was looking up in anger at the infected brothers. Out of the two, Alfred was the one most taken aback from the looks on their faces.

"I don't like this Alfred," Ivan murmured simply, yet his eyes shone with malice.

Everyone didn't have to hear that twice. Alfred, who was always obnoxious and babbling about being a hero, had always annoyed them, yet they could tolerate his young enthusiasm on making the world a better place with his out of his mind ideas. Now, he was enjoying the fact he hurt others, laughing in their faces after his actions.

That, and Matthew was enjoying this as much as his brother.

Silently, Ludwig and Antonio placed the heavily wounded nations down on the ground. Lili, Natalya and Yao came up to them, immediately getting to work with healing and patching. While at it, Yao gave Ludwig a large bottle of murky brown liquid.

"Drink it. It will help you aru," he told them before he focused on Arthur's burns. Ludwig quickly took a large gulp of the herbal medicine, cringing at the disgustingly bitter taste of in his mouth before handing the bottle to everyone else.

Before Lovino took a sip, Ivan stopped him. "No, you and your brother should help with healing them."

Feliciano didn't argue, gladly going ahead and hug Arthur tightly. Lovino's jaws fell open but Ivan didn't bother to look as he took a swing of the last few drops of herbal tea, gasping after he was done. Natalya stared at him, waiting for his orders. "Natalya, you should help them."

"Understood."

All the nations that drank the herbal tea stepped forward, ready. Yao just finished patching up Arthur's burns before getting rid of Francis' frostbites. Lovino took out his jars of tomato purée and gave four spoonfuls to Arthur and Francis each. When he was done, he scowled at the Frenchman in front of him, hesitating.

"Oh good God, I hate this skill!" Lovino groaned before giving a quick peck on Francis cheek, healing him only a little when he was done. He was growling, annoyed at how slow this was going to take until he saw a bright glow around the Frenchman. Beside him, Lili was trying to help with her Miraculous Heal, concentrating hard because she knew the older Italian wants it over with already. Natalya helped Feliciano more since his healing was the slowest out of all of them, but after the damage Alfred did on Arthur, it would take a while.

Meanwhile, a few steps up the stairs, Ludwig and Ivan were bashing it out against Alfred. Although the Russian seemed to be having fun with the American, he had to admit with the boost from Yao's herbal medicine and Ludwig with him, it made the fight just a little bit easier. He never thought Virus Zero could corrupt Alfred so badly and possibly made him worse than when he was infected himself.

Further ahead, the young Asian nations, Kiku and Yong Soo, were fighting Kumajirou back while Matthew rode on top of him. They wouldn't let the Canadian have a chance to summon strong monsters and his polar bear couldn't blast another round of ice beams. All they could do were a few swipes or summon a swarm of bats or faeries to keep the Asians back.

At the same time, Ludwig's whip managed to snatch Alfred's blade out of his hand when Young Soo managed to leap close enough to knock Matthew's staff away. Both of them gasped before Antonio suddenly appeared in front of them with Vash, getting out a patch of tomatoes and throwing them at their faces, blinding them. They yelped, busy bringing up their hands to try to get the tomato sauce out of their eyes. Vash scoffed and aimed his gun at Alfred, finger on the trigger –

"STOP!"

Everyone turned back when the outburst resounded around them. Despite the protest Yao and Lili gave them, and their ache from their remaining injures, Arthur and Francis ignored them all as they stood up.

"They're…ours…" they stated, making all the attacking nations back away. By that time, Alfred and Matthew got enough of the tomato sauce out of their eyes to barely able to make out the shapes of Arthur and Francis coming up the stairs.

Alfred groaned. "They're still at it?"

They couldn't see it, but everyone else could. A light glow started to form around the two nations, slowly materializing into human forms with weapons in their hands. Ivan, Ludwig and Antonio saw what was happening and urged everyone down the stairs, fast. Feliciano and Lovino yelped as they recognized the attack. But as the army of materialized human grew, all Alfred and Matthew did was scoff in ignorance.

"Bitch, please, give it a rest already," Alfred yawned. He whistled for his phoenix to get ready while Matthew got off Kumajirou. The older two blonds stopped halfway up towards them, glaring as the two brothers yelled, "Go!"

Both the phoenix and the polar bear launched into the air again, firing their beams of fire and ice respectively together. Both the opposing elemental attacks spiraled against each other as they flew towards their targets. As they got closer, Alfred and Matthew shouted, "Twin Burst!"

"Now! For God's Glory!" the light around them burst forth and went for the two powerful beams. Upon instant contact there was a huge explosion again, this time with a blinding light. Everyone shielded eyes from its intensity, trying to stand their grounds as best as they could. Alfred tried to take a peek at the result from the impact, but he and Matthew were suddenly overwhelmed by the army of light once they got through the eruption.

With nothing to defend them nor anyway to escape, both the brothers got attacked and trampled on. They couldn't even fight back from all the incoming Light Attacks coming from all sides. All the nations watched in awe at how amazing Arthur and Francis combined skill was, totally still until the army started to disperse, revealing two dazed American brothers, barely standing.

Kumajirou groaned as he shrunk back to his normal size, and the phoenix vanished in the air as Arthur and Francis staggered over to them as quick as they could, tired after using up all their strength. They were in front of the two young blonds, finally collapsing into their old caretakers arms. They dropped to their knees, holding onto them tightly as they panted.

"That…took up most of our…energy, but it will have to do," Arthur breathed. Francis nodded, letting himself transforming back into his clothes. Arthur did the same, but instead transformed into his waiter outfit. He glanced at the unconscious brothers' chest, before letting himself smile. "Oh thank God…they're not infected with Virus-I!" Francis let out a small grin, relieved as he and Arthur finally collapsed as well from exhaustion, but still holding onto the two young brothers. The rest of the nations came up and carried them to the bottom of the base, where they were getting treated fully. The corrective patch was set between Alfred and Matthew, its transparent bubble covering them.

Meanwhile, all the healers and supports surveyed the injured from the battle. After getting a good look at everyone, especially Kiku's group from earlier, Lovino scratched the back of his head. "This will take a while to heal."

Yao tapped his chin, thinking until he let out a sigh as he brought out his bag of items. "Just this once," he said as he took out two handfuls of High Quality Healing Potions, Ice and Ethers. He tossed the SP potions at the healers before he started to hand out the rest to the others. Lili and Natalya quickly drank theirs before they rushed to their brothers' side to heal them.

Once Lovino was done with his, he saw Feliciano running over to Ludwig and gave him his warm hug. He was annoyed at first, until there was a slight dreading suspicion at the back of his mind. Slowly turning around to confirm why he felt that way, he was glomped by a pouting Antonio, who's hold on the Italian strong despite the fact he was hurt.

"What now!?" Lovino yelled at him, but he quickly froze when the boss kissed him on the nose, making another white magic circle to appear and disappear in a flash.

After lingering in that position for a while, Antonio pulled back, now in his usual super cheery self. "I feel so much better now!" he grinned from ear to ear. "Next time it's the lips, okay?"

His answer was a slap to the face.

Ludwig watched the scene in disturbance, glad that Feliciano's healing skill was hugging, not kissing.

"Argh…" Yao heard the unconscious older blonds groan as he made them drink herbal medicines and slap bandages on the rest of their wounds. Vash came up beside him, eyebrows cocked up.

"Will they get better?"

"They better," Yao turned to the American brothers once they were cured. "They better be cured too."

Everyone crowded around those two for a moment. Yong Soo poked the Alfred in the cheeks a few times, getting a swat as he turned onto his sides. "Five more minutes…"

"Yep, he's back," everyone turned to the Canadian next when he started to groan in his sleep. Behind them, Kumajirou crawled through their legs and over to his master, sitting down in front of him as he pawed his face.

"Wake up. Wake up."

Matthew groaned again, rolling over. He slowly opened his violet eyes and met Kumajirou's beady ones. "Hmm? Kumasangou? Morning."

"It's not morning," a light slap was given at his face as the Canadian got up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he finally noticed everyone else around him. "Eh? What? What happened?"

"You awake. That's good," Ivan nodded. Matthew blinked at him but he was ignored. "Let's rest up after getting all healed up. We'll need it."

"Agreed," Antonio yawned, plopping onto his butt to lie down. "I need a _siesta_."

"Ve! Let me join you!" Feliciano chirped and bounced over to the Spaniard. Before either Ludwig or Lovino could grab him, an ominous creak was heard by everyone. Turning around, everyone saw the large doors of the dark castle slowly opening, revealing an eerie darkness. From within that darkness, three figures emerged and stopped the top of stairs, staring down at them for a few seconds before they came rushing down like mad men.

"Guys!" Gilbert shouted.

"Get away from him!" Roderich snapped next.

Everyone was too shocked to even move. They couldn't see who they were but could hear the horrified cries they gave. As they got closer, however, they could see them, yet become even more shocked than before.

"Ki…KIKU?" someone finally gasped.

Before the three reached them, the next thing they knew was that Ludwig and Antonio suddenly pushed the Vargas brothers aside when two Dark Magic circles appeared where they once stood. Vash and Ivan caught them on time just when Ludwig and Antonio got trapped within them by a suddenly formed dark barriers, lifting them a foot up into the air. Everyone stepped back in horror, while Roderich and Gilbert rushed passed them, gritting their teeth once they realized they were too late. Ivan and Vash pushed the Italians behind them, glaring at the figure between the hostages.

"I can't believe that I didn't notice," Ivan growled lowly as he lifted up his pipe and turned it into the scythe. "I was too careless, he masked it too well."

Before he could make a single move, a snapped of the fingers made strong jolts of pain run up Ludwig' and Antonio's body. Ivan stepped back, not daring to move. As the 'undercover nation' snickered, his dark Japanese clothes slowly dissolved into a white uniform, too pristine to match his evil intentions. "Now, now," he said in amusement once he stopped hurting his captives. "Let's not be too hasty," Error smirked as his eyes glowed an ominous red. "Shall we?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Denmark: OH MY GOD! Holy fucka molly! 0_0**

**Sweden: D'n't swe'r.**

**Finland: I…did not see that happening o.o**

**Mr Puffin: I did!**

**Iceland+Norway: Shut up, Puffin.**

**Fortune: When did he get here? O.o**

**Singing: *smug* And this is what you get, dearest readers. Another huge plot twist that was hidden away for the past five months, with a pinch of cliffhanger. You must be surprised, no? After all, no one saw this happening.**

**Fortune: But me, you told me about it.**

**Singing: Yes, well…you're busy most of the time! And you forgot the bigger plot twist, didn't you?**

**Denmark: Oh! Tell me tell me!**

**Singing: …Um…the…Nordic Five are having a combined skill in the story but only if the readers want it by how much they love this.**

**Denmark: Cool! Come one, fans, review time!**

**Singing: …*whispers* That was close…**

**Anyway, still need more skills and combos for nations! Just go to my LJ account (my account name is on my FF profile) and leave a comment on what you like as an idea or see who else needs skills! Also, remember, I have a tumblr account…but tell me which one you want to follow (if you want to at all), my personal life one, or my fanfic one? Depending on which one, I might not use my fanfic one as much except for FF updates and news that affects my writing =X**

**Welp, I'll update the next fanfic depending which had more demand. Now I will enjoy the rest of my vacation~ :3**

**thesingingmaiden , tumblr , com /post/42680380458/happy-chinese-new-year-heres-romaheta-chapter-xxii**


End file.
